Von Engeln und Zauberern
by EvilDime
Summary: Harrys Ferien sind schlimmer als sonst; es endet mit seiner Flucht in die Muggel-Welt. 15 Jahre später muss er sich der Vergangenheit stellen... AngelSanctuary-crossover. Slash und ein etwas -für mich- ungewöhnliches Pairing .
1. Tom Effing

_**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowling hat das Original geschrieben, lobet und preiset sie! - Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihren Charakteren, danach gebe ich sie brav wieder zurück, okay? Angel Sanctuary ist Kaori Yukis, auch dort leihe ich mir nur einige Charaktere, mir gehört nichts..._

_**Beta: **Spellwinder (thanx!!) :D_

_**Beta-gehört** von PoetOfBabylon -freu-_

_**A/N:** Ich hatte schon lange vor, Teil 3 von Heimat zu schreiben, aber ich fürchte, jetzt, wo ich endlich angefangen habe, wird es doch noch eine Weile dauern, bis es fertig ist. Zur Überbrückung hier eine fic, die ich bisher auf AFFN stehen hatte, leicht abgeändert, um zu meinem hiesigen Profil zu passen... Falls die Kürzungen zu Verständnisproblemen führen, die sich in ein paar Kapiteln noch nicht gelegt haben, bitte sagt bescheid. Ach ja, und das hier ist ein **crossover **mit **Angel Sanctuary** (Kaori Yuki), wenngleich das erst in späteren Kapiteln eine Rolle spielt. : ) Aus einigen anderen Büchern und Anime habe ich hier ebenfalls Ideen geborgt._

_**Warnung:** Trotz einiger Kürzungen ist das Thema gleich geblieben: Kindesmissbrauch und dessen Folgen. Allzu graphisch wird's nicht, aber bitte nicht überrascht sein, wenn gewisse Dinge angesprochen werden, okay? ; )_

**Von Engeln und Zauberern**

-Dime-

_He walks those empty streets alone_

_Hiding from something they call 'home'_

_Hoping to find some peace of mind_

_Sometimes we need to walk alone..._

_So fly away, fly away, fly away_

_Don't be afraid, don't hesitate, fly away..._

_Sometimes the hands that feed _

_Must feed a mind with a sick need_

_And the hands that clutch can be_

_The same hands that touch too much_

_Eyes that hungrily stare_

_Read in an access that's not there_

_While eyes close to hide tears _

_Or look away in fear_

_Run away!_

_- Pain of Salvation, 'In the Flesh'_

_ (pronoun changed)_

* * *

**1. Tom Effing**

* * *

_"If the world weren't such a beautiful place, we'd all turn into cynics."_

_-Tom Effing in Paul Auster's 'Moon Palace' (in einem Gespräch über Atomkrieg...)_

* * *

Mit zittrigen Händen schenkte sich Tom einen Kaffe ein. Er stand in der kleinen Küche seiner Zweizimmerwohnung, die sich direkt an seine Praxis anschloss. Die Tasse fest umklammernd setzte er sich an den Küchentisch. Sein Blick fiel auf die Karte, die Myriel ihm geschickt hatte, als er durch die Führerscheinprüfung gefallen war.

_"Das Leben ist das, was geschieht, während wir damit beschäftigt sind, andere Pläne zu machen."_

Er seufzte. Die Ironie der Karte heiterte ihn gewöhnlich auf, wenn er sich mal wieder in Selbstmitleid verlor, doch nach seinen Alpträumen reichte meistens auch sie nicht aus, um seine dunklen Gedanken zu zerstreuen.

Er hatte jetzt zwar schon länger nicht mehr von damals geträumt - es war ja auch schon über fünfzehn Jahre her -, doch eigentlich war es nicht verwunderlich.

Das Gespräch mit Lydia und das Treffen mit ihrem Großvater am Vortag hatten seine Vergangenheit mit einem Paukenschlag wieder in sein Leben gebracht. Tom war in der Regel ein kompetenter Therapeut, den so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe brachte; doch als der Großvater seiner kleinen Patientin sich freundlich als 'Herr Lovegood' vorgestellt hatte, wäre ihm vor Schreck beinahe der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt.

_Neville und Lunas Tochter! Oh mein Gott! _

_Und die beiden kämpfen allem Anschein nach für den Orden gegen Voldemort. Wieso ist Lydia zu mir gekommen? Was mag das Mädchen nur gesehen haben, das es so schockiert hat? Und wieso hat Lydia seitdem eine verletzte Schlange -ausgerechnet!- bei sich aufgenommen und versteckt sie vor ihren Eltern?!_

Das Mädchen fiel nach Aussage des Großvaters immer wieder für einige Minuten in Apathie, verlor sein Lächeln und bekam unerklärliche Panikattacken. Tom war beunruhigt; ihm gegenüber hatte das Mädchen fröhlich und unbekümmert gewirkt. Lydia hatte dankbar ein Stück Schweizer Schokolade gemampft, das Tom ihr gegeben hatte, und nur hin und wieder etwas ernster geguckt. Versteckte sie ihre Probleme?

_Bei einem anderen Kind hätte ich vielleicht auf Missbrauch getippt- immerhin ist das mein Spezialgebiet, und mein Freund wird die Familie nicht ohne Grund gerade an mich verwiesen haben - aber Neville und Luna? Die könnten doch niemals... oder?_

Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte, seit er damals aus dem Haus der Dursleys geflohen war, viel Schlimmes erlebt und gelernt, dass man den Leuten nicht immer ansah, zu was sie fähig waren. Gerade in seiner Laufbahn als Kinderpsychotherapeut hatte er die unglaublichsten Geschichten zu hören bekommen. Dennoch, irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass der Fall sich hier anders verhielt. Immerhin schickten die beiden ihre Tochter ja sogar zu einem Muggelheiler, also mussten sie wirklich um ihr Wohl besorgt sein und versuchten nicht, eigene Vergehen zu verstecken.

Dass sie als Vorsichtsmaßnahme einen Bann über ihre Tochter gelegt hatten, der verhindern sollte, dass Lydia über die Zaubererwelt sprach, konnte er gut verstehen, sie war ja vom Typ her ein eher geschwätziges Mädchen, und wenn sie auch nur einen Bruchteil der Zerstreutheit _eines_ ihrer Elternteile geerbt hatte... Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Doch selbst mit dem Spruch hatte sie genug verraten, dass Tom seine Schlüsse ziehen konnte. Voldemort war also noch immer mächtig...

Hatte er vielleicht mit Lydias traumatischem Erlebnis zu tun? Und was war das für eine Schlange, von der sie erzählt hatte? Er hoffte, Lydia würde die Schlange tatsächlich mitbringen, damit Tom sie wie versprochen 'von einem Freund gesund pflegen lassen' konnte. Sie könnte ihm vielleicht sagen, was vorgefallen war. Doch falls nicht, würde er Luna und Neville überreden müssen, den Bann von Lydia zu nehmen. Er konnte nicht mit ihr arbeiten, wenn sie derart gehemmt war.

Er seufzte. Die Aussicht, mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden reden zu müssen, behagte ihm gar nicht. Sicher, sie würden ihn nicht erkennen, er hatte sich sehr verändert; doch ihr erneutes Auftauchen in seinem Leben öffnete alte Wunden, die nie richtig verheilt waren.

Er hob den Blick und betrachtete sein Gesicht in dem kleinen Spiegel am Küchenschrank. Blaue Augen sahen ihn unter langen, blonden Ponyfransen hervor nachdenklich an. Eine kleine Furche in den Mundwinkeln gab seinem Gesicht einen ewig traurigen Ausdruck, selbst, wenn er lächelte. Nein, mit Harry Potter hatte er wirklich nichts mehr gemeinsam!

Außer einer Vergangenheit, auf die ich gerne verzichtet hätte.

Wieder seufzte er. _"What's done is done and cannot be undone"_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Lady Macbeth.

Er hatte sehr viel gelesen, seit er begonnen hatte, dauerhaft in der Muggelwelt zu leben. Er hatte eine Schule besucht und einen gar nicht mal so schlechten Abschluss gemacht. Wärend dieser Jahre hatte er jede freie Minute, in der er nicht lernte, mit Lesen verbracht.

Nur hin und wieder ließ er sich von Myriel oder von seinen Freunden, die er trotz seines schweigsamen und verschlossenen Wesens gefunden hatte, ins Kino oder auch mal in die Disco oder in eine Kneipe entführen. Manchmal genoss er diese Abwechslung, doch meistens fühlte er sich am wohlsten, wenn er in ein Buch versinken und die Realität um sich herum komplett vergessen konnte.

Seinen neuen Namen hatte er auch aus einem Buch. _Moon Palace_. Tatsächlich war es das Buch, das er an jenem Abend gelesen hatte, als... sein früheres Leben geendet hatte.

Effing Tom. The man who fucked up his life.

Er fand das sehr passend für jemanden, der sich selbst in die Verbannung geschickt hatte, als er seinen Onkel ermordete.

Der Vorname Tom war natürlich pure Selbstironie (was Myriel besser nie erfuhr, denn sie hatten sich schon über den Nachnamen ausgiebig gestritten). Tom, wie sein größter Widersacher, der Mann, der Menschen tötete, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Auch er hatte getötet. Was unterschied ihn jetzt noch von dem Monster, das er lange Jahre verabscheut, gehasst und gefürchtet hatte?

Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Myriel würde rasen, wenn sie es erführe. Myriel... Vielleicht sollte er sie anrufen. Es war Samstag, vielleicht hatte sie ja Zeit für ein kleines Schwätzchen über einer Tasse Tee.

Myriel bedeutete ihm sehr viel. Er hatte sich nach der Schule entschieden, Medizin zu studieren, um anderen helfen zu können, wie sie es für ihn getan hatte.

Ja, Myriel würde ihm jetzt gut tun.

Tom sah nervös aus. Über den Rand ihrer dampfenden Tasse Darjeeling-Tee hinweg betrachtete Myriel ihn aufmerksam. Der junge Mann hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Meistens war sie diejenige, die ein Treffen vorschlug; dass er es tat, kam nur selten vor und bedeutete zumeist nichts Gutes. Das letzte Mal war er wegen der Behandlung eines Schützliges, in dem er sich selbst wiedererkannt hatte, so verstört gewesen, dass es gefährlich geworden war. Er hatte am Tisch gesessen und sich einen Apfel mit_dem_ Messer geschält.

Dem Messer, mit dem er sich vor so vielen Jahren beinahe das Leben genommen hatte.

Sie hatte bis dahin nicht gewusst, dass er es aufbewahrt hatte. Er hatte entschuldigend gelächelt und gesagt, er habe ihre Worte damals sehr ernst genommen, als sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass er sich doch wenigstens mal anhören könne, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte; wenn er sich danach immer noch das Leben nehmen wollte, könne er das ja tun. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn damals überzeugen können, dass er noch einen Grund hatte, weiter zu leben; das Messer aber hatte er behalten, zur Erinnerung daran, dass er sich einst hatte umbringen wollen - und daran, warum er es nicht getan hatte.

Heute spielte er zwar nicht mit dem Messer, doch er sah beinahe genauso bedrückt aus wie damals.

"Ich bin froh, dass du kommen konntest, Myriel", eröffnete er nun das Gespräch. "Du hast bestimmt schon herausgefunden, dass es einen Grund dafür gibt. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich immer nur melde, wenn ich etwas von dir will." Er lächelte verlegen, doch sie wischte seine Entschuldigung mit einer lässigen Handbewegung zur Seite. "Ach, Unsinn. Ich wäre beleidigt, wenn du mit deinen Problemen nicht zu mir kämst."

Tom lächelte dankbar und fuhr fort.

"Ich hatte heute Nacht wieder meinen Alptraum. Es ist gestern so einiges passiert, das meine Vergangenheit wieder heraufbeschworen hat, also ist das vermutlich nicht wirklich verwunderlich. Wie auch immer, ich musste mal wieder an deine Worte denken, dass ich irgendwann über_alles_ reden muss, sonst werde ich den Schatten meiner Vergangenheit nie los. Ich habe mich viele Jahre davor gedrückt und versucht, mein früheres Leben komplett zu ignorieren. Doch das geht jetzt nicht mehr. Warum, wirst du verstehen, wenn ich dir alles erzählt habe.

Du weißt, ich vertraue dir wie keinem Menschen sonst. Du hast mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und du verdienst es wirklich, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Danke, dass du mir die Zeit gegeben hast, bis ich bereit war, darüber zu reden, und mich dennoch so vollkommen akzeptiert hast. Das rechne ich dir wirklich hoch an. Nun, jetzt bin ich endlich soweit. Bist du bereit, die ganze Wahrheit über meine Vergangenheit zu hören?"

Myriel sah den jungen Mann mit großen Augen an und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Barriere zu durchbrechen, die er um sein Herz errichtet hatte, und würde nun endlich auch den letzten Schritt wagen, der ihm die Rückkehr ins Leben ermöglichen sollte - nach fast sechzehn Jahren.

Es war ein langer Weg gewesen, seit sie ihn damals gefunden hatte, und so manches Mal hatte sie an ihren Fähigkeiten als Psychiotherapeutin und an ihrem Wert als Freundin gezweifelt. Als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte, war sie sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er den Tag überleben würde...

_**-Flashback-**_

_Myriel gähnte. Sie war den ganzen Abend lang mit Freunden beim Chinesen gewesen und hatte viel zu viel gegessen. Frank, ein ehemaliger Kommilitone, hatte als letzter aus ihrer Clique endlich seine eigene Praxis eröffnet und alle zum__ Feiern eingeladen. Zufrieden grinste sie in sich hinein. _

Jetzt können wir uns tatsächlich gegenseitig therapieren, wie wir es früher immer im Scherz gesagt haben.

_Sie bog um die Ecke und bummelte gemächlich die Straße hinunter. Es war schon spät und die Straße war menschenleer, doch Myriel hatte keine Angst. Ihr war noch nie etwas passiert, vielleicht hatte sie ja einen eigenen Schutzengel; außerdem machte sie seit Jahren Karate und hatte einen Schriller in der Tasche, um Hilfe herbeirufen zu können. _

_Sie ging gerne nachts spazieren, wenn die Straßen Londons einsam und verlassen dalagen. Sie genoss die Ruhe und die klare Luft, die tagsüber meist schwer von Autoabgasen war. _

_Sie atmete tief durch und lauschte der Stille der Nacht. _

_Plötzlich wurde die Stille durch ein leises Wimmern unterbrochen._

_Myriel stutzte; vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Gasse, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Dort war es sehr dunkel; sie blieb einen Moment stehen, um ihre Augen an die schlechten Lichtverhältn__isse zu gewöhnen, als sich das Geräusch wiederholte. Es schien hinter einer Mülltonne hervor zu kommen. Sie näherte sich langsam, überzeugt, dass ihr das, was sie gleich sehen würde, gar nicht gefallen würde. _

_Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht._

_Dort vor ihr lag ein Junge von etwa vierzehn Jahren. Sein Gesicht war zerschunden, seine Kleidung zerfetzt und ein Arm stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab, er war offensichtlich gebrochen. Er schien nur halb bei Bewusstsein. Seine Hand hielt ein Messer fest umklammert, das auf seinem Unterarm ruhte und sich leicht in die Haut gegraben hatte. Scheinbar hatte ihm die Kraft gefehlt, tiefer zu schneiden. Mit einem erneuten Wimmern krümmte der Junge sich noch mehr in sich selbst zusammen. Die Frau, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm stand, nahm er gar nicht wahr._

_Myriel brachte den Jungen ins Krankenhaus. Er trug keinen Ausweis bei sich - den hatte man ihm vermutlich gestohlen - und als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, wollte er seinen Namen auch nicht preisgeben. Er schien panische Angst zu haben, dass jemand herausfinden könnte, wer er war. Er hatte sie angefleht, ihn nicht zu verraten, die Männer nicht anzuzeigen, die ihn so zugerichtete hatten, und ihn aus dem Krankenhaus zu nehmen. Sie hatte lange mit sich gerungen, doch schließlich hatte sie den meisten seiner Wünsche nachgegeben. Er hatte so offensichtlich panische Angst vor Entdeckung, dass sie verstand, dass mehr dahinter stecken musste. _

_Als er schließlich gesund genug war, um aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen zu werden, hatte sie ihn zu sich nach Hause geholt. Ihr Vater war reich genug, dass sie den Krankenhausaufenthalt des Jungen hatte zahlen können, ebenso war ihre Wohnung __groß genug, um einen zusätzlichen Bewohner zuzulassen. Sie wusste selbst nicht recht, warum dieser Junge sie so sehr beschäftigte. Andere Patienten waren ihr doch auch nie auf so persönlicher Ebene wichtig gewesen. _

_Vielleicht war es der schreckliche Anblick, den er geboten__ hatte, als sie ihn fand; es hatte ihr das Herz zerrissen. Vielleicht hatte auch die Aura eines schrecklichen Geheimnisses, die ihn umgab, damit zu tun. Jedenfalls hatte sie schon in den ersten Tagen, die er im Krankenhaus lag, beschlossen, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern wollte. Wie um einen Sohn. _

_Mit Hilfe des Vaters einer Freundin aus der Uni (ein Hoch auf Vitamin B!) hatte sie es geschafft, dem Jungen einen neuen Ausweis mit dem Namen, den er sich ausgesucht hatte, zu besorgen. Tom Effing. Sie hatte Moon Palace gelesen, als er einmal erwähnte, dass ihm das Buch gefiel, und war mit dem Nachnamen gar nicht einverstanden gewesen; doch Tom (seinen echten Vornamen hatte er ihr nie verraten) war hart geblieben. Er hatte diesen Nachnamen gewollt und keinen anderen. Wofür er sich damit selbst bestrafen wollte, hatte sie erst Monate später erfahren, als er ihr endlich verriet, was sein eigener Onkel ihm angetan hatte - und dass er ihn umgebracht hatte, als er es ein zweites Mal tun wollte. _

_Dass er wenige Tage später auf der Straße so brutal zusammengeschlagen und ausgeraubt worden war, erschien ihr nach seiner Erzählung nicht nur als böse Laune des Schicksals. Er hatte sich nach der Flucht aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten mit ein paar Scheinen, die er in einem Moment unerklärlicher Geistesgegenwart aus der Tasche seines Onkels mitgenommen hatte, bis nach London durchgeschlagen, wo er sich eine Käppi, die er tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte, und Haarfärbemittel gekauft hatte, um sein Äußeres zu verändern. Danach jedoch wusste er nicht mehr weiter. Wohin sollte er gehen? Niemand durfte ihn bemerken, denn in seinen Augen war er ein Mörder und würde womöglich eingesperrt werden, wenn man ihn fände. _

_Im Laufe der Wochen, die Tom brauchte, um die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten und sich ihr nach und nach anzuvertrauen, hatte sie begriffen, dass er nichts gegen das Gefängnis an sich hatte, ja, sogar eigentlich für den Mord bestraft werden wollte und darunter litt, dass es ihm unmöglich war, sich zu der Tat zu bekennen. Warum das so war, hatte er nie direkt ausgesprochen, doch seit er von der Ermordung seiner Eltern erzählt hatte, hatte sie den Eindruck bekommen, dass seine Familie mit der Mafia oder ähnlich mächtigen Gestalten zu tun haben musste, die ihn ausfindig machen und umbringen würden, wenn sie in der Zeitung von einer Gerichtsverhandlung seines Falles lasen. Deshalb also wollte oder konnte er sich nicht stellen. _

_Stattdessen war er in den Gassen von London abgetaucht. Sein Geld war bald aufgebraucht, sein Körper hatte sich noch immer nicht von der Misshandlung durch seinen Onkel erholt und jeden Tag fragte er sich, ob er denn ein Recht darauf habe, weiter zu leben, und ob es sich überhaupt lohnte. Er musste ausgesehen haben wie der Innbegriff eines Opfers - und eine der ersten Tatsachen, die sie an der Uni gelernt hatte, war, dass Menschen, die die Ausstrahlung eines Opfers hatten, auch viel eher zu Opfern wurden. _

_Doch das war nun vorbei. Sie hatte viel mit Tom gearbeitet, hatte ihn wieder aufgerichtet, wenn er in Depressionen versunken war, und hatte versucht, seine Schuldgefühle zu bekämpfen, die er wegen des Mordes an seinem Onkel hatte - es war doch im Affekt, gewissermaßen sogar in Notwehr geschehen, da__ durfte er sich nicht so abgrundtief dafür verachten. Doch Tom hatte darüber hinaus noch andere Schuldgefühle, er schien es sich übel zu nehmen, dass er mit seiner Vergangenheit auch seine Freunde für immer hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er schien da einem Erwartungsdruck nicht__gerecht zu werden, den sie nie ganz verstanden hatte_.

_**-Flashback Ende-**_

Und heute war es soweit. Heute wollte er ihr endlich den wahren Grund verraten, warum er seine frühere Identität so komplett hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Tom stand auf und verschwand kurz in seinem Schlafzimmer. Als er zurückkam, hielt er ein Fotoalbum in Händen, das Myriel noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Das hier sind die einzigen Bilder, die ich von meinen Eltern habe. Wie du weißt, sind sie ermordet worden, als ich gerade mal ein Jahr alt war. Ich hatte das Album bei meinen Verwandten immer unter einem losen Dielenbrett meines Zimmers versteckt - sie waren auf meine Eltern nicht gut zu sprechen, denn die waren... ein wenig außergewöhnlich. Wie sehr, das wirst du vielleicht verstehen, wenn du dir die Bilder ansiehst. Ich habe das Album ein Jahr, nachdem ich bei dir eingezogen bin, heimlich geholt, zusammen mit einigen anderen Dingen... Sie hatten es noch nicht gefunden. Bitte."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er seiner Freundin, Psychiotherapeutin und beinahe-Ersatzmutter, das Photoalbum.

Sie hielt es einen Moment ehrerbietig in Händen. Dann schlug sie es auf.

"Was ... aber... ? das ist ja...Tom was..." Verwirrt blickte sie den jungen Mann an, der ihr gegenüber mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck am Tisch saß.

Die Bilder bewegten sich. Aber nicht wie in einem Film, in immer gleichen Abfolgen, sondern nach einem ganz eigenen Rhythmus - als hätten sie ein Eigenleben. Die Personen in den Bildern schauten sie direkt an, lächelten oder winkten ihr zu. Myriel war baff. Nach Toms Ankündigung hatte sie viel erwartet, doch das sicher nicht.

"Tom, ist das Technik, oder eines deiner Zauberkunststücke?"

Tom lächelte sie unsicher an. "Weißt du, ich habe mich zwar tatsächlich mit Zauberkunststücken beschäftigt, weil sie mich schon immer fasziniert haben und weil die Kinder sie lieben - doch der Hauptgrund war, dass man dann seltsame Ereignisse in meiner Gegenwart erwarten und sich nicht weiter darum kümmern würde. Wenn etwas geschah, das wie Zauberei aussah, dachten alle, ich probiere nur gerade einen neuen Trick aus. Tatsächlich..." Er räusperte sich und schaute betreten aus dem Fenster. "Tatsächlich ist es so, dass..." Er brach erneut ab. Dann richtete er sich auf, sah Myriel in die Augen und sagte fest: "Tatsächlich ist es so, dass Zauberei wirklich existiert. Und ich bin ein Zauberer."

So. Nun war es heraus. Ängstlich beobachtete er Myriel, wartete auf ihre Reaktion, doch sie blieb nur wie erstarrt sitzen.

"Myriel..?"

Sie reagierte nicht.

Das war unheimlich. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn auslachen, ihm nicht glauben, ihn für verrückt erklären, entsetzt vor ihm zurückweichen oder ihn zornsprühend einen Lügner schimpfen würde. Doch nicht hiermit.

"Myriel? ...Bitte sag was."

Myriels Gedanken rasten. Tom, ein Zauberer? Zauberei nicht nur ein Märchen? Das war doch unmöglich - oder?

Andererseits waren tatsächlich des öfteren seltsame Dinge um Tom geschehen. Eine Katze, die vor ein Auto lief und im letzten Moment einen physikalisch nicht erklärbaren Satz zurück machte, als hätte sie etwas zurückgezogen; eine Tasse, die hätte fallen und zerbrechen müssen, doch im letzten Moment auf der Tischkante stehen blieb und wartete, bis Tom seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt und sie sicher umfasst hatte; ein Kind, das mitten in einem hysterischen Anfall plötzlich einschlief, als sei es ein Narkoleptiker; flackernde Glühbirnen, als Tom sich einmal schrecklich aufgeregt hatte...

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit seinem toten Onkel 'Vernon'. Tom war sich sicher gewesen, dass er ihn getötet hatte, doch von einem Mord hatte nichts in der Zeitung gestanden. Nur unter den gewöhnlichen Todesanzeigen hatte sie schließlich einen 'Vernon Dursley' gefunden, gestorben an... einem Herzinfakt? Tom hatte sich nie dazu geäußert, doch es war ihr seltsam vorgekommen. Später hatte sie vermutet, dass die Mafia, oder wer auch immer so hinter Tom her war, es vertuscht hatte; jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Sie musste zugeben, normal war das alles nicht; aber Zauberei...?

"...Myriel. Myriel!"

Oh, sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Tom sie ansprach. "Entschuldige, Tom- was hast du gesagt?"

Tom runzelte die Stirn. "Ich sagte, ich bin ein Zauberer."

"Nein, nein - danach."

Toms Blick wurde misstrauisch. Hatte sie ihn vielleicht nicht richtig verstanden? Sie konnte diese Aussage doch wohl kaum einfach so stehen lassen.

"Ich habe dich gebeten, irgendetwas zu sagen. Du warst total weggetreten."

"Oh." Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Dann, nach einer Pause, sagte sie leise: "Kannst du es mir zeigen? Was Zauberei ist?"

Tom fühlte Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen. Konnte es sein, dass sie es akzeptieren würde?

"Gerne", antwortete er verlegen. Er nahm eine Zwiebel aus seinem Vorrat unter dem Schrank und hielt seine Hand darüber. Ein konzentrierter Ausdruck breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus, dann sprach er leise, aber deutlich: "_Enervate._" Vor Myriels Augen begann die Zwiebel zu sprießen, ein grüner Trieb reckte sich seiner Hand entgegen, Blätter entfalteten sich und schließlich formten sich sogar kleine Blüten. Dann senkte Tom seine Hand und das unnatürliche Wachstum endete. Die Zwiebelpflanze fiel um und lag nun flach auf dem Tisch.

Myriel streckte zögerlich die Hand aus, wagte es jedoch nicht, die Pflanze zu berühren, bis Tom sagte: "Es ist eine ganz normale Zwiebel, du kannst sie ruhig anfassen. Ich habe sie nur vorzeitig aus ihrem Winterschlaf geweckt und zum Wachsen aufgefordert. Das ist ein ganz einfacher Zauberspruch, den wir im ersten Schuljahr in Kräuterkunde gelernt haben. Er funktioniert übrigens auch, um bewusstlose Menschen zu reanimieren."

Myriel nahm die Zwiebel nun in die Hand. Sie fühlte sich echt an. Kein Plastik, kein versteckter Mechanismus. Total belämmert sah sie Tom an. Der hatte inzwischen seine Tasse über eine Tonschale gehalten und ließ sie jetzt aus einiger Höhe hineinfallen. Ein lautes Klirren war zu hören, als die Tasse in hunderte kleiner Scherben zersplitterte. Tom stellte die Tonschale unter Myriels fragendem Blick auf den Tisch. Dann konzentrierte er sich erneut und streckte die Hand aus.

"_Reparo_", sprach er. Und vor Myriels Augen setzte sich die Tasse von selbst wieder zusammen.

"Das sind nur kleine Zaubersprüche für den Alltag, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen komplizierteren überhaupt noch hinbekäme. Ich bin eigentlich nicht daran gewöhnt, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Aber meiner ist schon vor Jahren kaputt gegangen und einen neuen kann ich nur in der Zaubererwelt kaufen - und genau da will ich eigentlich nicht mehr hin." Er sah sie nicht an, als er fortfuhr. "Man kann mit Magie fast alles machen: Dinge erschaffen, verwandeln oder verschwinden lassen; Menschen heilen oder verletzen, ihnen seinen Willen aufzwingen... oder auch, sie töten." Das Letzte hatte er sehr leise gesagt.

Myriel fühlte, wie sich ihre Brust zusammenzog, als sie ihn jetzt da sitzen sah. Er wirkte unglaublich einsam und verloren.

Kurz entschlossen stand sie auf, ging um den Tisch herum und zog ihn hoch. Sie legte ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn und zwang ihn sanft, sie anzusehen. Der Schmerz, den sie in seinen blauen Augen sah, traf sie ins Innerste.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte sie ihm fest ins Gesicht, "Du bist für mich wie ein Sohn. Ich weiß, dass du viel Schlimmes erlebt hast; ich weiß auch, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, weil du deinen Onkel getötet hast; aber das alles zählt für mich nicht, denn ich liebe dich. Du bist mein Tom, selbst wenn du ein Zauberer bist, das ändert nichts an dem Menschen, den ich in diesen fünfzehn gemeinsamen Jahren kennen und lieben gelernt habe. Ist das klar?"

Toms Augen hatte sich während Myriel sprach verändert. Der Schmerz war langsam einem verwunderten Ausdruck gewichen, dann waren Tränen der Erleichterung in die blauen Augen getreten und hatten seinen Blick verschwimmen lassen.

Als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, sah er sie einen Moment sprachlos an, dann warf er ihr die Arme um den Hals und drückte sie fest an sich. "Myriel, du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist! Ich verdiene dich gar nicht, du bist so gut zu mir...! Myriel, danke!" Für Tom war einer der ganz wenigen Träume, die er sich erlaubte, wahr geworden.

Sie blieben lange so ineinander verschlungen stehen. Endlich löste sich Tom von Myriel und beide setzten sich wieder.

"Also, jetzt möchte ich aber dein magisches Fotoalbum anschauen. Sind das hier deine Eltern?"

Tom rutschte mit seinem Stuhl neben Myriel und begann, ihr anhand der einzelnen Bilder die Zaubererwelt und seinen eigenen, ungewöhnlichen Platz darin zu erklären. Ganz am Ende des Albums lag außer einem Zeitungsausschnitt, der die Familie seines Freundes Ron in Ägypten zeigte, auch ein neueres Foto von Harry, Ron und Hermione in Hogsmeade.

"Hier, das waren meine beiden besten Freunde in Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule, Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger. Und das hier war ich, Harry Potter."

Myriel betrachtete den schwarzhaarigen, grünäugigen, bebrillten Jungen mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, der ihr stumm zuwinkte. Er war damals schon schmächtig gewesen; mittlerweile wunderte es sie nicht mehr, dass sie ihn anfangs zwei Jahre zu jung geschätzt hatte. Die schwarzen Haare und grünen Augen gefielen ihr. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Tom sich die Haare färbte, doch ihr war nie aufgefallen, dass er farbige Kontaktlinsen trug.

"Tom, diese Narbe...?"

"Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir vorhin über Voldemort erzählt habe? Der mich umbringen wollte- vermutlich immer noch will, wenn man's genau nimmt?"

Myriel nickte.

"Nun, diese Narbe bekam ich, als er das erste Mal versuchte, mich umzubringen, - mit demselben Fluch, mit dem ich meinen Onkel umgebracht habe, glaube ich - und es nicht schaffte. Es hat ihn beinahe vernichtet, aber eben nur beinahe. Das hat mich so berühmt gemacht, dass jeder in der Zaubererwelt meinen Namen kennt. Und von meiner Narbe weiß. Man nannte mich 'Der-Junge-der-Lebt', und laut einer Prophezeiung soll ich Voldemort umbringen."

Myriel war geschockt. Das konnte man doch von einem Kind nicht verlangen! Gut, inzwischen war Tom auch seine dreißig Jahre alt, aber als er es erfahren hatte, konnte er noch keine sechzehn gewesen sein. Einem so jungen Menschen solch eine Verantwortung aufzubürden, das war unverantwortlich!

"Bevor du fragst, ich verstecke die Narbe seitdem mit Make-Up. Das funktioniert besser als jeder Zauberspruch. Die kommen gegen den mächtigen Fluch, der die Narbe hervorgebracht hat, nämlich nicht an. Muggelprodukte dagegen schon. "

"Muggel - war das das Wort für nicht-Zauberer?"

"Für nicht-magische Menschen, genau."

Myriel betrachtete nun wieder das Foto, auf dem Ron und Hermione gerade angefangen hatten zu streiten. Doch sie hatte nur Augen für Harry Potter, den Jungen, der Tom früher einmal gewesen war. Auf dem Bild hatte er die melancholischen Linien um den Mund noch nicht, auch wenn seine Augen damals schon ein wenig traurig lächelten.

"Sag mal, das hier ist doch, bevor dein Onkel dich angegriffen hatte; aber du siehst trotzdem sehr traurig aus. Woran liegt das?"

"Die Dursleys haben mich auch füher nicht gut behandelt. Ich war immer nur das ungeliebte ...hmmm, Stiefkind, könnte man sagen. Und später musste ich immer Angst vor einem Angriff Voldemorts haben, der nicht nur mich, sondern auch all meine Freunde bedrohte. Mehrmals musste ich zusehen, wie er oder seine Anhänger meine Mitschüler umbrachten..."

Tom begann nun, Myriel von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts und dem ewigen Kampf gegen Voldemort zu erzählen. Draußen ging die Sonne unter, immer weniger Geräusche drangen von der Straße herein. Und immer noch redete Tom, während Myriel zuhörte und versuchte, die tausend neuen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten und zu begreifen, was Tom in seiner Kindheit alles erlebt und erlitten hatte.

Etliche Teekannen, Butterbrote und einige Tränen von Seiten Myriels später saßen Myriel und Tom nebeneinander auf dem Ausklappsofa in Toms Schlafzimmer. Beide waren müde, doch während Myriel nachdenklich und traurig über Toms hartes Schicksal nachsann, fühlte Tom sich beinahe glücklich. Er hatte Myriel alles erzählt, all seine Geheimnisse und Abnormalitäten, und sie hatte alles angenommen und als Teil von ihm akzeptiert. Er fühlte sich, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wirklich verstanden.

"Du, Tom?", kam Myriels müde Stimme.

"Hm?"

"Kann man eigentlich nur auf Besen fliegen, oder auch so?"

Tom dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortete.

"Nein, es gibt zwar auch fliegende Teppiche, verzauberte Autos und andere Artefakte, außerdem kann man auch auf magischen Tieren fliegen - aber einfach so, das kann glaube ich niemand."

"Och schade, ich hätte gerne gewusst, wie das so ist, zu fliegen..."

"Hmmm... ich kann mich zwar nicht selbst schweben lassen, aber vielleicht..." Tom stand nachdenklich auf und schaute Myriel an. Dann machte er eine schnippende und fegende Geste mit der rechten Hand und murmelte "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Myriel spürte plötzlich das Sofa nicht mehr unter sich. Schläfrig schaute sie nach unten - und war sofort hellwach. Sie schwebte!

Tom lächelte sie an. "Oh, wie schön, es funktioniert! Und es ist nicht mal so anstrengend, wie ich gedacht hatte! ...Magst du eine Runde ums Haus drehen, oder fürchtest du dich?" Er strahlte seine Freundin an.

Myriel hatte sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt und fing an, das Gefühl zu genießen. "Ich vertraue dir vollkommen, das weißt du doch. Ich möchte gerne einmal richtig hoch über der Straße fliegen!"

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!", sprach Tom mit einem Lächeln und schwenkte die linke Hand in einer lockeren Geste, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Mit der anderen Hand dirigierte er Myriel hinaus. Dort hing sie nun, fünf Stockwerke über dem Erdboden, und fühlte sich absolut schwerelos. Tom ließ sie in einem weiten Bogen über die Hausdächer der Nachbarschaft schweben. Es war Neumond, niemand würde sie sehen.

Endlich holte er Myriel zurück ins Zimmer und löste den Schwebezauber.

"Hmmm..., schade, ich könnte mich an das Gefühl gewöhnen...", meinte die fast fünfzigjährige Frau vergnügt.

"Tut mir leid", kam Toms Antwort, "aber mehr ist nicht drin. Zauberei ist auch anstrengend, besonders, wenn man keinen Zauberstab hat, um seine Magie zu konzentrieren..." Er gähnte herzhaft.

Myriel schmunzelte. "Na, dann komm, mein großer Zauberer, ich bring dich ins Bett."

Sie lachten beide.

* * *

_A/N: Für reviews bin ich wie immer sehr dankbar. : )_


	2. Neville Lovegood

_**Disclaimer:** Nichts meins (for details see ch.1)_

_**Beta: **Spellwinder und Poet. : )_

* * *

**2. Neville Lovegood**

* * *

_Look at me_

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Ev'ry day it's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

_- 'Reflection', Mulan-Soundtrack_

* * *

Der nächste Abend fand Tom und Myriel erneut in Toms kleiner Küche sitzend. Tom hatte Myriel von Lydia erzählt und ihr seine Vermutungen zu dem Fall dargelegt. Nun besprachen sie beide, wie er weiter vorgehen könnte.

"Was meinst du, würde passieren, wenn deine Freunde von früher herausfänden, dass du noch lebst?", fragte Myriel.

Tom dachte einen Moment nach. "Nun, es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie von Onkel Vernons Tod und meinem gleichzeitigen Verschwinden wissen. Wenn sie mich jetzt unversehrt wiedersähen, könnte es sein, dass sie mich für einen Betrüger halten, der sich für den toten Harry Potter ausgibt, um sie zu täuschen; oder sie könnten glauben, dass ich Vernon ermordet und mich Voldemort angeschlossen habe, denn wie sonst könnte ich frei und unversehrt sein und mich nie zu erkennen gegeben haben? Oder aber sie vermuten, dass ich damals bei den Dursleys von Voldemort angegriffen wurde, entkommen bin und vor Schock das Gedächtnis verloren habe. In keinem Fall würden sie einfach so glauben, dass Harry Potter wieder da ist."

"Hmmmm... Das ist also keine gute Option. Wie sonst kannst du sie überzeugen, dass sie den Zauber von Lydia nehmen müssen, ohne zu verraten, dass du dich mit Zauberei auskennst?"

"Ich hatte mir überlegt... wenn sie nicht wollen... Vielleicht könnte ich den Zauber ja auch ohne ihr Wissen lösen."

"Geht das denn?"

"Ja. Normalerweise merkt es ein Zauberer, wenn sein Fluch gebrochen wird; doch ich habe mal von einem Spruch gehört, der es einem ermöglicht, einen Fluch zu brechen, ohne dass der Zauberer, der ihn gesprochen hat, es mitbekommt. Einer von Rons großen Brüdern hat mir davon erzählt, er arbeitet als professioneller Fluchbrecher für die Zaubererbank. Das Problem ist nur, ich weiß nicht genau, wie der Fluch funktioniert. Dafür müsste ich in den Buchladen in der Winkelgasse, also in der Zaubererwelt, gehen und es nachlesen. Und dann müsste ich es ja auch ohne Zauberstab hinbekommen- aber das sollte nicht so ein großes Problem sein, ich glaube, ich bin darin über die Jahre schon ein bisschen besser geworden."

"Sagtest du nicht, du seiest seit damals nie wieder in der Zaubererwelt gewesen, weil du Angst hattest, erkannt zu werden?"

"Ja, und das hat sich auch nicht geändert. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, in Azkaban eingesperrt zu werden, weil sie mich für einen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords halten. Was würde denn dann aus Lydia und den anderen Kindern? Aber ich glaube, dass mich mittlerweile tatsächlich niemand mehr erkennen würde. Es ist fünfzehn Jahre her und ich habe mich sehr verändert... Trotzdem wäre das nur eine letzte Möglichkeit, wenn alle Stricke reißen. Am meisten Hoffnung lege ich momentan in das Gespräch mit der Schlange."

Myriel war still, während sie versuchte, das alles zu verarbeiten. Der Fakt, dass Tom mit Schlangen sprechen konnte, beeindruckte sie ungemein.

Schließlich hatte sie alles überdacht und kam zu einem wenig befriedigenden Ergebnis.

"Dann bleibt uns also nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, was passiert?"

"Ja, so ungerne ich mir das auch eingestehe." Tom seufzte und Myriel schloss sich ihm in Gedanken an.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Onkel Tom!"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Michael."

Tom winkte dem kleinen Jungen, als dieser mit seiner Mutter die Praxis verließ.

"Doktor Effing?", meldete sich nun seine Sprechstundenhilfe zu Wort. "Ein gewisser Herr Lovegood hat angerufen und um ein Gespräch gebeten."

"Ah, sehr gut. Haben Sie ihm einen Termin gegeben?"

"Ja, er kommt morgen Nachmittag um zwei."

"Sehr gut. Vielen Dank, Jenny." Tom rieb sich fahrig die Schläfen. Er hatte ein wenig Kopfweh. So sehr er auch alles andere ausschalten und ignorieren konnte, seine Verbindung zu Voldemort wurde er nicht los. Immerhin war es ihm gelungen, die Träume, in denen er durch Voldemorts Augen sah, komplett abzustellen. Die Yoga-, Tai Chi und anderen meditativen Kurse, in die Myriel ihn geschickt hatte, waren ihm da eine große Hilfe gewesen. Doch ein leichtes Ziehen verspürte er immer noch ab und an, sodass er nie ganz vergessen konnte, wer er einmal gewesen war.

Fünf Minuten vor zwei.

In wenigen Minuten würde er seinen Schulfreund Neville wieder sehen. Neville Lovegood... Er konnte gut verstehen, warum der Junge den Namen seiner Frau angenommen hatte. Wer würde nicht die Chance ergreifen, einen Namen loszuwerden, der wörtlich 'langer Hintern' bedeutete?

Wie würde der andere wohl aussehen? Ob er immer noch so eine Bohnenstange war? Tom war nervös. Hoffentlich würde er sich dem anderen Zauberer gegenüber nicht durch eine falsche Bemerkung verraten. Das würde nicht einfach werden.

Es klingelte. Er hörte, wie Miss Young den Besucher einließ und wenig später an seine Türe klopfte.

"Herr Lovegood ist hier."

"Sehr gut, bringen Sie ihn gleich zu mir."

Die Türe öffnete sich und herein kam die Sekretärin, gefolgt von einem jungen Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und einem leicht schlaksigen Gang.

"Brauchen Sie noch etwas?", fragte Miss Young.

"Eine Tasse Tee für unseren Gast, bitte. Oder möchten Sie lieber Kaffee?", wandte er sich nun an Neville.

"Was? Oh, äh... Tee ist in Ordnung, denke ich", gab dieser nervös von sich._ Immer noch so durcheinander wie früher_, dachte Tom belustigt. Er bat den anderen, Platz zu nehmen, und setzte sich dann selbst auf seinen einfachen, aber bequemen Schreibtischstuhl.

"Ich nehme an, der ältere Herr Lovegood hat Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt, weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte?", kam Tom gleich zum Punkt.

Neville schaute ihn ernst an. "Ja, er sagte, dass Sie ein Problem mit Lydias Schweigen über unsere Arbeit haben. Nun, sehen Sie, es ist leider so, dass sowohl meine Frau als auch ich erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnten, wenn allgemein bekannt würde, was wir tun..." Er bemerkte Toms aufgesetzten missbilligenden Blick und interpretierte ihn sofort richtig. "Nein, nein, nichts Illegales, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen - aber leider streng geheim. Sie verstehen doch?", fragte er unsicher.

"Ich verstehe vollkommen", sagte Tom -_Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr!- _, "doch auch ich kann keine Wunder bewirken. Wenn Lydia über _eine_Sache nicht frei mit mir sprechen kann, ist es mir beinahe unmöglich, bei einer anderen Sache einfach so alle Informationen aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Sie würde mir nicht genug vertrauen, sich vor Fragen hüten, die irgendwie mit Ihnen und Ihrer Arbeit zu tun haben; dabei könnten wir etwas Wichtiges übersehen.

Ich kann Ihnen aber folgenden Vorschlag machen: als Arzt unterliege ich komplett der Schweigepflicht und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass nichts, worüber ich mich mit Lydia unterhalte, diesen Raum verlässt. Und falls Ihnen das nicht genug ist, kann ich auch während jeder Sitzung mit Lydia einen Kassettenrekorder laufen lassen und unser Gespräch aufnehmen, sodass Sie sich später problemlos anhören können, was zwischen Lydia und mir gesprochen wurde und sich versichern, dass ich nicht irgendwelche gefährlichen Geheimnisse erfahren habe."

Neville schwieg nachdenklich.

"Was mich außerdem interessieren würde", fuhr Tom fort, "ist, wie Sie eigentlich an mich geraten sind." Er sah Neville erwartungsvoll an. Dieser antwortete ihm ohne zu zögern.

"Sie wurden uns von einem Freund der Familie, Doktor Logan, wärmstens empfohlen. Sie sollen Spezialist für traumatisierte Kinder sein, sagte er."

"Soso...", machte Tom. "Mein Fachgebiet ist sogar noch ein wenig komplizierter als das, ich bin Spezialist für _misshandelte_ Kinder. Dass Doktor Logan Sie an mich verwiesen hat, ohne das genauer klarzustellen, bedeutet, dass er Sie selbst in der Sache als möglichen Schuldigen sieht und Ihnen nicht voll vertrauen kann."

Neville hatte bei den letzten Worten scharf die Luft eingezogen. "Soll das eine Anklage sein?"

Tom sah Neville irritiert an. So reizbar kannte er den Mann gar nicht. Nun, vielleicht hatte auch sein friedfertiges Wesen unter dem Krieg gegen Voldemort gelitten.

"Nein, Herr Lovegood, ich klage Sie nicht an. Aber es ist eine Tatsache, dass ein Großteil meiner Patienten Opfer der eigenen Eltern sind, und wenn diese Eltern den Kindern dann auch noch explizit verbieten, über sie zu sprechen, so ist das nun mal in hohem Maße verdächtig. Tatsache. Nun, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich nach meinem ersten Gespräch mit Lydia relativ sicher bin, dass sie tatsächlich ihr Trauma durch eine Person oder ein Ereignis außerhalb der Familie erhalten hat; dennoch fehlen mir Informationen, um diese Möglichkeit vollkommen auszuschließen und mich komplett auf die anderen Indizien zu konzentrieren. Sie würden mir die Arbeit also sehr erleichtern, wenn Sie mir Zugang zu diesen Informationen gewähren könnten. Ganz zu schweigen von der Erleichterung für Lydia, wenn sie nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen muss, das sie zu mir sagt. Das ist sehr kontraproduktiv."

Neville hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah unglücklich aus. "Sie wissen ja nicht, was Sie verlangen...", flüsterte er. _Oh doch, das weiß ich, mein Freund_, dachte Tom, doch er sagte nur: "Bitte überlegen Sie sich bis Freitag Ihre Antwort. Ich wäre Ihnen und Ihrer Frau sehr dankbar, wenn Sie meine Arbeit mit Ihrer Tochter auf diese Art unterstützen könnten."

Das war jetzt drei Tage her. Nun saß Lydia wieder Tom gegenüber und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Lydia, haben deine Eltern dir inzwischen erlaubt, mit mir auch über ihre Arbeit zu sprechen?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. Wenn sie ihn tatsächlich über alles informieren wollten, und sei es auch nur für die Dauer der Therapie- ein einfacher Obliviate würde die unerwünschten Informationen danach sauber wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis entfernen-, dann würden sie das nicht ihrer sechsjährigen Tochter überlassen, sondern ihn persönlich über die Zaubererwelt aufklären.

Wie erwartet schüttelte Lydia denn auch bedauernd den Kopf.

"Naja, da kann man nichts machen", sagte Tom betont unbekümmert, damit Lydia kein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

"Und wie sieht es mit Salmissra aus? Hast du deine Freundin mitgebracht?", fragte er nun.

Lydias Kopf richtete sich wieder auf und flink zog sie den kleinen Rucksack hervor, den sie heute dabei hatte, und brachte eine kleine Schachtel mit Löchern zum Vorschein. "Hier ist sie", sagte sie stolz.

Tom nahm die Schachtel behutsam entgegen und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Drinnen lag eine allerdings reichlich mitgenommen aussehende dunkelgrüne Schlange. Das Tier hob mühsam den Kopf, als Licht in die Schachtel fiel, doch die glasigen Augen sahen kaum etwas.

"Die sieht allerdings nicht sehr gesund aus. Lässt du sie mir bis nächste Woche zur Pflege da? Dann kann ich sie am Wochenende zu meinem Freund bringen. Wenn es etwas gibt, das ihr helfen könnte, dann wird er es wissen."

Lydia war zwar nicht glücklich darüber, sich von Salmissra zu trennen, doch sie wusste selbst, dass sie nicht viel für die Schlange tun könnte, und erlaubte Tom, sie da zu behalten.

Da der Bann auf Lydia noch immer aktiv war, ergab das Gespräch nicht viel mehr als beim letzten Mal und Tom schickte Lydia schließlich mit einer neuen Tafel Schweizer Schokolade in der Hand mit ihrem Opa nach Hause.

Abends stand Tom vor seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete erneut behutsam die Schachtel, in der sich die Schlange befand. Er wollte sie nicht bewegen, um sie nicht zusätzlich zu verletzen, doch er brauchte einen unbehinderten Blick auf ihre ganze Länge, um einen Heilungsversuch zu starten. Kurzentschlossen riss er die Ecken der Schachtel auf, sodass die Wände um die Schlange herum herunterklappten. Salmissra beobachtete sein Treiben scheinbar desinteressiert. Er ahnte jedoch, dass sie nur zu schwach war, um etwas auszurichten, und unter anderen Umständen schon längst einen wilden Angriff auf ihn gestartet hätte. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als er sie schwach zischeln hörte:

:Eine falsche Bewegung und du bist tot, Muggel.:

:Das ist aber gar nicht nett, zischte er amüsiert zurück.

Nun bewegte sich die Schlange doch. Sie zuckte zusammen, dann hob sie unter höchster Anstrengung den Kopf und versuchte zu erkennen, wer da zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Tom drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

:Überanstrenge dich nicht, meine Schöne. Wenn du es übertreibst, stirbst du.:

:Wer...?, brachte die Schlange mühsam hervor.

:Das ist nicht so wichtig. Sei jedoch versichert, dass ich keine bösen Absichten gegen dich hege. Und jetzt halt still, damit ich dich untersuchen kann.:

Die Schlange lag nun ganz still und ließ ihn gewähren. Tom hielt beide Hände über sie und sprach den Monitor-Spruch, den Madame Pomfrey so viele Male auf ihn angewandt hatte, um herauszufinden, wie viele Knochen er diesmal gebrochen, wie viele Rippen angeknackst und wie viele Gehirnerschütterungen er bekommen hatte. Sofort leuchteten über der Schlange kleine blaue Buchstaben auf.

:Quetschungen und Prellungen, natürlich..., murmelte er:und einige ausgefallene Schuppen. Nichts Lebensbedrohliches...: Doch dann zog er scharf die Luft ein und starrte sie Schlange an. :Abgerissene Nervenenden? Doch nicht etwa der Cruciatus-Fluch?:

Die Schlange gab ein mattes :Doch...: zum Besten. Tom fluchte. Dann sammelte er sich, konzentrierte all seine Kräfte auf seine linke Hand und begann, die Schlange, so gut er es vermochte, zu heilen. Interessanterweise hatte er, seit er seinen Zauberstab verloren hatte, herausgefunden, dass er, während er für die meisten Sprüche die rechte Hand benutzte, mit der Linken am besten heilen konnte.

Einige Minuten lang arbeitete er konzentriert. Schließlich ließ er von der Schlange ab und fiel erschöpft in seinen Stuhl. Die Heilzauber hatten ihn viel mehr Mühe gekostet, als der Schwebezauber für Myriel. Er schloss die Augen und bemerkte somit nicht, dass die kleine Schlange den Kopf gehoben hatte und ihn aus nunmehr klaren Augen anstarrte. Erst, als sie ihn ansprach, bemerkte er, dass seine Heilungs-Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt waren.

:Wer seid Ihr?, fragte die kleine Schlange jetzt eindringlich.

:Verzeih, wenn ich das nicht sofort beantworte, meine Schöne. Doch ich muss dich zunächst etwas Anderes fragen. Wie stehst du zu Lord Voldemort?:

Die kleine Schlange testete nervös mit ihrer Zunge die Luft. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte.

:Werdet Ihr mich töten, wenn Euch meine Antwort nicht gefällt?, fragte sie schließlich sehr sachlich.

:Das wäre eine große Verschwendung, da ich dich gerade mit so viel Mühe geheilt habe. Doch ich sehe ein, dass ich momentan in der stärkeren Position bin. Du bist mir ausgeliefert. Da ist es nur fair, wenn ich zuerst Farbe bekenne. Also, mein Name ist Tom Effing, doch früher war ich bekannt als Harry Potter.:

Die kleine Schlange hob überrascht den Kopf noch weiter an und betrachtete Tom staunend.

:Ist das wahr? Ihr lebt? Wie kann das sein?:

:Tatsächlich ist die Antwort darauf für mich nicht sehr angenehm. Ich bin ein Feigling. Ich bin vor meinem Schicksal geflohen.: Er senkte verlegen den Kopf.

:Also seid Ihr noch immer nicht auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords?, fragte die Schlange angespannt.

:Nein, und das werde ich auch niemals sein.:

Die Schlange ließ ein lautes Zischen hören, Tom konnte nicht sagen, ob vor Wut oder Erleichterung. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, fixierte sie ihn mit ihrem klaren Blick und sprach erneut.

:Gut, nun ist es wohl an mir, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Naginssa, in unserem Volk derzeit ein sehr beliebter Name für junge Nestlinge, da er vom Namen der _ehrenwerten_ Nagini abgeleitet ist.:

Hörte Tom da etwa Sarkasmus aus der Stimme der kleinen Schlange?_ Moment, kennen Schlangen denn überhaupt Sarkasmus?_ Die nächste Äußerung der Schlange bestätigte ihn in seiner Beobachtung.

:Ehrlich gesagt, ich würde gerne den Namen behalten, den mir das kleine Mädchen gegeben hat. Salmissra. Das klingt schön und ist nicht mit dem Namen der Herrin der Speichellecker verwandt.:

Toms Augenbrauen schossen nach oben.

:Willst du damit sagen, dass nicht Naginis ganzes Volk Voldemort unterstützt?:

:Nein, das tun wir nicht! Schon lange nicht mehr. Voldemort hat sich Naginis Unterstützung mit leeren Versprechungen erkauft. Viele von uns glauben, dass er nie vorhatte, diese Versprechen einzulösen; bisher hat er jedenfalls keine Anstalten gemacht. Wir arbeiten für ihn, riskieren unser Leben in seinem Dienst und müssen seine Launen ertragen- und wofür? -Nein, in den letzten Jahren haben immer mehr Schlangen Nagini verlassen, kaum dass sie sich aus ihrem Ei gekämpft hatten.

Wir teilen die Ansichten des Dunklen Lords nicht, dass es auf der Welt Herrscher und Beherrschte geben muss; lieber würden wir jede für sich leben, nur zur Paarung Kontakt aufnehmen und einander ansonsten in Ruhe lassen. Das entspricht unserem Naturell. Was uns zu ihm gezogen hat, war die Tatsache, dass er unsere Sprache spricht. Nagini und viele andere ihrer Generation waren blind vor Begeisterung und schworen ihm vorschnell ihre Treue. Wir Jüngeren dagegen haben uns großenteils von Nagini und ihrem Herrn losgesagt. Ich glaube, er hat es nicht mal gemerkt. Er spricht zwar unsere Sprache, doch er versteht nicht unser Wesen. Außer Nagini sind die meisten von uns für ihn austauschbare Soldaten ohne Gesichter. Er weiß nicht einmal, wie viele wir sind. Solange nur immer jemand zur Stelle ist, wenn er ruft... Was er wohl sagen wird, wenn die ältere Generation anfängt, zu sterben? Wenn irgendwann niemand mehr kommt?:

Salmissra zischte vergnügt; die Vorstellung gefiel ihr.

:Was geschieht mit den Schlangen, die Voldemort verlassen? Wohin gehen sie?, fragte Tom neugierig.

:Manche ziehen zu den weiter entfernten Verwandten, die sich aus den Angelegenheiten der Menschen heraushalten. Andere leben als Einsiedler oder ziehen einsam durch die Welt, wie wir Schlangen es schon immer getan haben, bevor Sprechende Menschen anfingen, uns unter sich zu versammeln. Dann gibt es noch einige wenige, die wie ich solchen Abscheu für den Dunklen Lord und seine Pläne empfinden, dass sie ihn bekämpfen wollen. Wir sind unorganisiert und schwach und können nicht mit dem Phönixorden der Menschen zusammenarbeiten, da sie uns nicht verstehen und uns misstrauen. Doch ich vermute, dass die meisten von uns bereit wären, sich einem Parselmund anzuschließen, der gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpft.: Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an. Tom schluckte.

:Du willst, dass ich in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehre und erneut zum Symbol für den Kampf gegen Voldemort werde?:

Salmissra sah ihn nur schweigend an; die Botschaft war klar.

Tom schaute sich hilflos um. Gab es denn keinen Ausweg? Er wusste, dass die Schlange mit allem, was sie sagte, Recht hatte: er konnte die abtrünnigen Schlangen vereinen und dem Phönixorden damit einen wichtigen Verbündeten zur Seite stellen. Doch dafür müsste er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen und all seinen Bekannten von früher gestehen, dass er nicht nur einen Mord begangen hatte, sondern danach auch noch feige davongelaufen war und sich versteckt hatte. Dass er sich vor seiner Verantwortung als größte Hoffnung des Lichts gedrückt hatte. Sicher, er hatte diese Verantwortung nie gewollt; dennoch war sie ihm unbestreitbar zugefallen.

:Ich kann nicht zurück, sagte er schließlich. :Ich habe meinen Onkel ermordet und bin geflohen. Sie würden mich nicht mehr mit Vertrauen aufnehmen. Für die Zaubererwelt bin ich vor fünfzehn Jahren gestorben. Was glaubst du, was sie sagen würden, wenn ich nun plötzlich auftauchte, unversehrt und lebendig? Es wäre geradezu ein Wunder, wenn sie mich nicht sofort nach Azkaban schickten- wo ich vermutlich auch hingehöre...:

Salmissra hatte ihm schweigend zugehört. Sie verstand nicht, was in diesem Menschen vorging. Das war wirklich nicht der Harry Potter, von dessen Heldentaten die Schlangen sich noch immer erzählten; der es mit einem Basilisken aufgenommen und überlebt hatte; der sich in seinem vierten und fünften Schuljahr vom Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern nicht hatte einschüchtern lassen und auch ihnen lebendig entkommen war. Diesen Harry Potter schien es nicht mehr zu geben- wenn es ihn je gegeben hatte. Sie zischte frustriert auf. Vielleicht waren die Geschichten ja doch übertrieben gewesen? Vielleicht war doch nicht so viel dran am Retter der Zaubererwelt? Oder aber der Mann hatte gelogen und er war gar nicht Harry Potter.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Mensch sie erneut ansprach.

:Kümmerlich, nicht wahr? Ich bin alles, was von dem großen Helden übrig ist, den alle in mir sehen wollten., sagte er, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. :Vielleicht würden sie mich ja nicht nach Azkaban schicken, sondern nach Sankt Mungo's, wenn ich plötzlich auftauchte und behauptete, ich sei Harry Potter.: Er seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. :Nein, ich bin auch nicht mehr Harry Potter. Das habe ich vor über einem dutzend Jahren hinter mir gelassen. Ich bin jetzt Tom Effing, ein Muggel-Heiler und ein Feigling. Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht helfen, Salmissra. Du verlangst nach einem Anführer und genau das kann ich nie wieder sein.:

Lange Zeit herrschte Stille. Dann fragte Salmissra:Was ist geschehen ?:

Sie wartete, doch es kam keine Antwort.

:Wodurch verändert sich ein Mensch so sehr, dass er alles aufgibt, wofür er einst gelebt hat?:

Tom saß da und fühlte sich furchtbar. Jedes Wort der Schlange traf ihn und verletzte ihn tief. Er hatte sich eingeredet, nicht verantwortlich zu sein. Hatte Myriel glauben wollen, dass nichts so schlimm sein konnte, dass es sich lohnte, deshalb sein Leben zu beenden. Wenn gar nichts mehr ging, ließ man eben alles hinter sich und begann von neuem. Hakuna Matata.

Er hatte es versucht. Er wollte jemand anderes sein. Doch erst am Wochenende, als er Myriel erzählt hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, hatte er sich das erste Mal seit so vielen Jahren wieder lebendig gefühlt, hatte gespürt, wer er war.

Er war nicht Tom Effing. Er war Harry Potter. Und er hatte seine Ideale verraten und seine Freunde im Stich gelassen.

Er dachte an Neville, an sein ernstes Gesicht und sein neuerdings aufbrausendes Wesen. Er dachte an das, was Lydia ihm über ihren Freund Harry erzählt hatte: Dass seine Eltern wie so viele andere ihr Kind nach einem wichtigen Menschen benannt hatten- sie konnte immer noch nicht frei über Zauberei sprechen-, der sich einem bösen Mann in den Weg gestellt hatte und dann auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden war.

Wenn Tom das Mädchen richtig verstanden hatte, so glaubten viele, er sei seinem Feind entgegen gezogen und in einem letzten glorreichen Gefecht mit dem Dunklen Lord untergegangen; andere meinten, der Dunkle Lord habe seine Verwandten angegriffen und Harry habe sie mutig beschützt und dabei sein Leben gelassen; und einige wenige glaubten, dass er nicht gestorben war, sondern schwer verletzt geflohen war, um sich irgendwo im Geheimen zu erholen und seine Zauberkräfte zu trainieren, damit er eines Tages wiederkommen und den Dunklen Lord für immer vernichten konnte.

Selbst jetzt war sein Name in der Zaubererwelt noch immer gleichbedeutend mit Mut und Hoffnung.

Ihm wurde schlecht. Wer war er wirklich? Wer wollte er sein? War er der Muggel Tom oder der Zauberer Harry? Er war beides und er war keines von beiden. Sein Leben der letzten fünfzehn Jahre war eine Lüge, doch ebenso waren es die ersten elf Jahre bei den Dursleys gewesen. Und auch in Hogwarts war er nicht er selbst gewesen, da er dort immer den Erwartungen seiner Umgebung entsprechen musste und sich nie einfach mal gelassen seine eigene Meinung und seine natürlichen Reaktionen erlauben konnte. Wer war er eigentlich? War er jemals er selbst gewesen?

Zorn überkam ihn bei der Erkenntnis, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben nie er selbst hatte sein können. Die Dursleys hatten ihm so viel genommen... Und auch die Zauberer mit ihren unmenschlichen Erwartungen hatten ihn in eine Rolle gepresst, die ihm nicht entsprach. Wieso war er als er selbst nie gut genug?

Salmissra betrachtete das Mienenspiel des Menschen, der vor ihr am Tisch saß. Er war und blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Eben noch hatte er so schwach gewirkt, nun strahlte er auf einmal Zorn und Macht aus. Sie konnte die magischen Schwingungen beinahe fühlen, die von ihm ausgingen. Beunruhigt nahm sie wahr, wie das Licht an der Decke anfing zu flackern und das Muggelradio in der Ecke sich von selbst einschaltete und ein merkwürdiges Rauschen von sich gab. Sie war milde beeindruckt. Nicht mal der Dunkle Lord versprühte bei seinen Wutanfällen so viel wilde Magie. Vielleicht war dies ja doch Harry Potter.

Der junge Mann hatte von alledem nichts mitbekommen. Er saß am Tisch, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände um die Tischkante verkrampft, und hing seinen finsteren Gedanken nach.

Endlich löste sich Tom aus seinem Brüten. Ihm war eingefallen, weshalb er Salmissra zu sich mitgenommen hatte. Er musste wissen, was mit Lydia geschehen war und vielleicht konnte die Schlange Licht in dieses Geheimnis bringen.

:Sag mir bitte, Salmissra, wer hat dich verwundet? Hat das Mädchen, das dich zu mir gebracht hat, irgend etwas damit zu tun?:

Die Schlange, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, schwieg einen Moment und überlegte. Nun, wenn diese Information den Menschen zum Handeln bewegen konnte, würde sie sie ihm gerne zuteil werden lassen.

:Ich war an dem Tag einem Todesser gefolgt, der einen Auftrag bekommen hatte. Du musst wissen, ich habe mich zwar von Nagini losgesagt, doch das wissen nur wenige. Ich lebte bis zu dem Tag immer noch bei den anderen Voldemort-Anhängern und konnte so verfolgen, was geplant wurde. Ich hatte tags zuvor von einem Auftrag in einem nicht allzu weit entfernten Dorf gehört und mich gleich auf den Weg gemacht, um mein Möglichstes zu tun, zu verhindern, was auch immer die Aufgabe jenes Todessers sein mochte.

Ich hatte das Dorf früh morgens erreicht und war in den Büschen entlang der Straße auf und ab gestreift. Endlich sah ich eine Person auf der Straße vor mir apparieren. Ich war verwundert, denn sie trug keinen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel, sondern einen gewöhnlichen Zaubererumhang, der den Kopf freiließ. _Nun gut, er geht also inkognito_, dachte ich mir und folgte ihm. Wenig später jedoch war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich den richtigen Zauberer verfolgte, denn er klopfte an eine Türe im Dorf und wurde wie ein guter Freund von einem älteren Mann hereingebeten. Vielleicht war er ja tatsächlich ein Einwohner des Dorfes und der Todesser verrichtete ungestört seinen Auftrag, während ich hier meine Zeit verschwendete?

Als die beiden jedoch gemeinsam in Richtung des Waldes aufbrachen, hatte ich das dunkle Gefühl, mich nicht geirrt zu haben. Sie gingen recht schnell und ich hatte Mühe, mitzukommen. So erreichte ich die Lichtung, die ihr Ziel gewesen war, zu spät: Ich konnte nur noch aus der Ferne zusehen, wie der Todesser den alten Mann mit einem _Avada Kedavra _umbrachte.

Ich fluchte. Ich hatte mich so sehr angestrengt, nur um dann an meiner eigenen Langsamkeit zu scheitern. Ich wollte mich bereits abwenden und meine erfolglose Mission beenden, da spürte ich ein Rascheln im Gebüsch, etwa auf halber Strecke zwischen dem Todesser und mir. Auch der hatte das Geräusch wahrgenommen und trat nun auf die Büsche zu. Ich schlich mich ebenfalls verstohlen näher. Und erschrak.

Dort im Gebüsch stand ein Mädchen, das den Todesser aus weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah und schließlich ungläubig flüsterte: 'Papa...?' :

Tom keuchte vor Schreck laut auf.

:Der Todesser sah das Mädchen einen Augenblick an und hob dann seinen Zauberstab. Ich würde nicht noch einmal zusehen, wie vor meinen Augen jemand umgebracht wurde! Ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen und eilte zu dem Mädchen, so schnell ich nur konnte. Ich erreichte sie in dem Moment, als sie unter einem _Crucio_ zu Boden ging. Nicht wissend, was ich anderes tun sollte, glitt ich auf ihre Brust und nahm an ihrer Stelle den Cruciatus entgegen.:

Tom pfiff, beeindruckt.

:Der Todesser hatte nicht genau hingeschaut. Als das Kind aufhörte zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen, nahm er an, es sei tot- man weiß ja, dass Kinder den Cruciatus nicht lange überleben. Er drehte sich um und ging gemächlich davon. Wenig später disapparierte er.

Das Mädchen derweil erholte sich nur langsam von dem Schock. Als es schließlich auf wackeligen Beinen aufstand, streckte es wie beiläufig die Hand aus und hob mich hoch. Ich glaube, ihm wurde erst später bewusst, dass es das getan hatte. Es stand noch immer unter Schock.

Ich selbst konnte mich kaum bewegen und hatte Mühe, das Bewusstsein nicht zu verlieren. Der Cruciatus scheint Schlangen noch heftiger zu beeinflussen als Kinder- ich hatte das vorher nicht gewusst, da ich keine Schlange kenne, die jemals den Cruciatus zu spüren bekommen hat. Wer sollte uns auch verfluchen? Der Einzige, der Spaß daran haben könnte, ist Voldemort, doch er hält Schlangen vermutlich nicht für interessant genug, um gute Opfer abzugeben. Sie schreien nicht...

Wie auch immer, das Mädchen nahm mich also mit nach Hause, wo es mich in einer Kiste unter dem Bett verstaute. Ich war die meiste Zeit mehr oder weniger im Delirium und bekam praktisch nichts mit. Einige Tage später jedoch betrat das Mädchen mit seinem Vater zusammen das Zimmer, und ich raffte mich auf, um zu sehen, ob es an jenem Tag aus Angst 'Papa' geflüstert oder in dem Todesser tatsächlich seinen Vater erkannt hatte.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als der Mann, mit dem sie sich unterhielt, eben jener schwarzhaarige, schmächtige Zauberer war, den ich in den Wald verfolgt hatte. Er hatte doch versucht, sie umzubringen. Wie konnte sie sich jetzt mit ihm unterhalten, als sei nichts gewesen? Und wieso ließ er sie am Leben?

Ich habe mir inzwischen überlegt, dass er vielleicht doch nicht seine eigene Tochter ermorden wollte und sie statt dessen mit einem_Obliviate_belegt hat. Was meinst du dazu?:

Tom sagte nichts. Er starrte aus wilden Augen in die Luft und schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu sein.

Neville, ein Todesser? Das konnte nicht sein!

* * *

_Olaf, danke für die review! ; ) - Dime_


	3. Die Mudos

**_Disclaimer: _**_siehe Anfang. _

**_Beta: _**_Poet und Spelli._

* * *

**3. Die Mudos**

* * *

_"Immer und immer wiedergeboren zu werden...und jedes Mal ein erbärmlicher Tod. Wahrscheinlich könnte ich dich noch so oft umbringen... Wie auch immer...Schwamm drüber. Das ist Schnee von gestern. Oder?"_

_"He?! Das ist mein Text!"_

_-Angel Sanctuary (Kaori Yuki)_

* * *

Er schlief in dieser Nacht schlecht. Als sein Wecker um acht Uhr klingelte, hätte er ihn am liebsten mit einem Hammer zerschlagen und weiter geschlafen. Doch es war Samstag und in einer Stunde hatte er Training. Die Ablenkung konnte er heute sogar noch mehr als sonst gebrauchen.

Also raffte er sich auf und zuckelte müde ins Badezimmer. Er machte das Radio an und stieg in die Dusche, um sich den Schlaf aus allen Poren zu waschen. Während er sich die Haare einschäumte, lauschte er dem Radio. Sie spielten ein Stück von 3 Doors Down. Er mochte die Gruppe. Sie sprach ihm manchmal genau aus dem Herzen.

_"...You're getting closer _

_To pushing me off of live's litte ledge _

_'Cause I'm a loser _

_And sooner or later you know I'll be dead..."_

Ja, genau so fühlte er sich so oft. Und heute ganz besonders. Das gestrige Gespräch mit Salmissra hatte ihn die ganze Nacht verfolgt und ließ ihn auch jetzt nicht los. Auch, als er auf sein Fahrrad stieg und sich auf den Weg zum Dojo machte, grübelte er noch darüber nach.

Er trainierte schon seit seiner Schulzeit in London jede Woche im Aikido-Verein und im Kendo-Club. Zwischendurch hatte er auch Karate gemacht, doch aus Zeitgründen hatte er im fünften Semester seines Studiums wieder aufhören müssen. Immerhin, er war nur noch eine Prüfung vom schwarzen Gürtel entfernt gewesen.

Die asiatischen Kampfsportarten waren Myriels Idee gewesen. Sie sollten sein Selbstbewusstsein stärken und seine Berührungsängste abbauen. Er musste zugeben, dass es gut funktioniert hatte, obgleich er anfangs skeptisch gewesen war. Wenn er kämpfte, konzentrierte er sich nur noch auf den Gegner; alles, was vor und nach dem Kampf lag, verlor für die kurze Dauer des Kampfes jegliche Bedeutung. Es war fast wie die Duelle, die sie sich in der DA geliefert hatten. Er fühlte sich wohl. Auch, wenn er nicht kämpfte, sondern nur stupide eine Kata ablief und die Bewegungen beinahe ohne sein Zutun kamen, war er ausgeglichener als zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt.

_Sport macht eben doch glücklich..._

Und für sein Selbstbewusstsein hatte sich das Training auch bezahlt gemacht. Nach seinen Aikidostunden fühlte er sich immer viel zuversichtlicher, so, als könne er es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen. Das Kendo schärfte seine Sinne und verbesserte seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit. Er fühlte sich mit jedem Jahr des Trainings in seinem Körper mehr zu Hause und hatte bald keine Probleme mehr damit, wenn ihn jemand an der Wange oder auch mal frech am Hintern berührte.

Dennoch hatte er nie eine Freundin gehabt. Er schob es darauf, dass er eben nicht die Richtige fand; eine Zeit lang hatte er auch überlegt, ob es daran liegen könne, dass er vielleicht schwul war.

Doch eigentlich wusste er es besser. Er hatte Angst vor Intimität. Er fürchtete, er würde den Erwartungen nicht entsprechen können, würde womöglich im entscheidenden Moment davon laufen oder vor einem Kuss zurückschrecken und seine Partnerin (oder seinen Partner- wer wusste das mit Sicherheit, bevor er sich je verliebte) beleidigen. Er würde sich gewiss blamieren und hätte schlussendlich nichts davon. Nein, lieber lebte er alleine.

Das Kendo-Training verlief ruhig und war nicht sonderlich ergiebig. Sein Sensei warf ihm nachdenkliche Blicke zu; er hatte den jungen Mann schon öfter in beinahe-depressiver Stimmung erlebt, auch zornig war er schon zum Training erschienen, wenn er an dem Tag mit besonders sturen oder naiven Eltern zu tun gehabt hatte - er mochte Tom, er war einer seiner eifrigsten und langjährigsten Schüler. Er wusste, dass der Mann beim Training alle Sorgen ablegte und zwei Stunden lang nur für den Moment, nur im Hier und Jetzt lebte. Oft verließ er das Dojo viel ruhiger und ausgeglichener, als er es betreten hatte.

Doch heute schien er sich mit Gedanken herumzuschlagen, die er nicht wie sonst ablegen konnte. Etwas wirklich Schwerwiegendes musste vorgefallen sein. In der Pause rief er den blonden Mann zu sich.

"Hi, Tom."

"Sensei."

"Was ist heute mit dir los, Tom? Du siehst mitgenommen aus."

Der andere seufzte tief. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich habe gestern ein sehr beunruhigendes Gespräch geführt, das meinen gemütlichen kleinen Alltag komplett zerstört hat. Es hat meine Vergangenheit wieder wach gerufen und das ist nicht wirklich eine gute Sache..." Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster und verlor sich im kleinen Garten hinter dem Dojo.

Sein Trainer war geschockt. Er hatte Tom nie nach seiner Kindheit gefragt, denn es war ihm bald klar geworden, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Doch wie schlimm es wirklich gewesen sein musste, begann er erst jetzt zu ahnen. Tom wirkte auf einmal so klein und verloren...

"Ohayou, Tom!", ertönte plötzlich eine laute Stimme hinter ihnen. Tom wandte sich um und blickte ins grinsende Gesicht seines Freundes Setsuna. Der Mann war etwa zehn Jahre älter als er und hatte gleichzeitig mit ihm im Dojo angefangen - genauer gesagt war er es gewesen, der Tom auf das Dojo aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Doch er war viel geübter als Tom. Auch wenn er behauptete, nie in einem Dojo gelernt zu haben, hatte er vom ersten Tag an eine Gewandtheit mit dem Schwert an den Tag gelegt, welche andere auch nach Jahren des Trainings nicht erlangten.

Tom mochte den Mann mit seiner unbekümmerten und ewig frechen Art. Auch seine Frau Sara war ihm sehr sympatisch. Sie war mit Myriel befreundet; die beiden hatten sich in der Theater-Gruppe der Uni kennen gelernt. Sara war Obergärtnerin im königlichen Schloss. Seit sie dort angefangen hatte, waren etliche neue kleine Bäche, Springbrunnen und Teiche angelegt worden. Nur, wenn es überall plätscherte und rauschte, fühlte sie sich wohl. Als Landschaftsgärtnerin war sie ganz in ihrem Element. Setsuna dagegen arbeitete als freier Schriftsteller. Er hatte einige sehr erfolgreiche Stücke geschrieben, die in der Presse sehr kontrovers diskutiert worden waren, da sie ein äußerst häretisches Bild von Himmel und Hölle gemalt hatten.

Doch eins musste man seinen Werken lassen: sie flossen geradezu über vor Optimismus. Tom mochte sie.

Sara und Setsuna hatten eine zehnjährige Tochter namens Tiara. Sie sah den beiden nicht wirklich ähnlich und Tom hatte sich schon manchmal gefragt, ob sie vielleicht adoptiert war. Aber eigentlich war ihm das reichlich egal. Sara und Setsuna behandelten Tiara mit soviel Liebe und Verständnis, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte. Das Mädchen war fröhlich und so unbeschwert, dass man geradezu neidisch werden konnte.

_Wenn alle Kinder so unbekümmert sein könnten wie Tiara,_ dachte Tom manchmal, _dann könnte ich meine Praxis zumachen. Und ich wäre nicht mal traurig darüber. _

"Hey Alter, was soll die Trauermiene?", fragte Setsuna seinen Freund nun. Direkt wie immer.

Als Tom schwieg, antwortete sein Sensei an seiner Stelle.

"Seine Vergangenheit hat ihn eingeholt, Mudo-san."

Setsunas Lächeln verschwand wie ausgeknipst. Sensei Aoyama schaute ihn überrascht an; so ernst sah man den jungen Japaner selten.

"Oh Mann, ich weiß genau, wie du dich fühlst. Als ich vor zwanzig Jahren mit Sara Japan verließ, haben wir eine Menge Probleme dort zurückgelassen. Erst hier in England konnten wir heiraten und endlich als Paar zusammenleben. Vater war uns da eine große Hilfe."

"Das glaube ich gerne." Saras Vater, den auch Setsuna als 'Vater' bezeichnete - Tom vermutete, das hatte mit japanischen Traditionen zu tun - war es auch gewesen, der ihm damals seinen neuen Pass verschafft hatte, als er Myriel im Krankenhaus gebeten hatte, ihn nicht weiter nach seinem alten Namen auszufragen.

"Ich hätte es damals eigentlich nicht erwartet", fuhr Setsuna fort. "Er war genauso gegen unsere Beziehung wie Mutter. Hmm... Ich nehme an, dass da der eine oder andere Engel seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Oder auch eine kleine Dämonin oder ein gewisser Teufel..." Tom lachte leise. Setsuna redete immer über die Figuren seiner Stücke, als seien sie real.

Nun hatte seine Laune sich doch noch gebessert. Sensei Aoyama strahlte, als er es merkte. "So, Jungs, nun aber zurück ans Training. Die Pause ist vorbei!"

Nach dem Training ging Setsuna mit zu Tom zum Essen, wo sich ihnen auch Sara und Tiara anschlossen. Sie wechselten sich seit Jahren Samstags mit dem Kochen ab und es wurden immer lustige Nachmittage. Wenn sie Zeit hatte, kam oft auch Myriel dazu und ließ es sich schmecken. Auch heute waren sie wieder zu fünft.

"O-nii-chan, schling nicht so! Da vergeht's einem ja!", schalt Sara gerade ihren Mann.

"Aber Sara-chan, es schmeckt so gut!", maulte dieser zurück. Tom lächelte. Diese chaotische Familie schaffte es doch tatsächlich immer wieder, dass es ihm viel leichter ums Herz wurde. Sie waren so erfrischend unbekümmert.

"O-nii-chan, du bist ein mieses Vorbild für unsere Tochter! Und sie wird doch heute elf, da könnte sie schon auch mal anfangen, ein paar Manieren anzunehmen, aber mit dir als Vater...!", wütete Sara weiter. Tom warf einen Blick auf Tiara, die sich gerade mit vollen Backen kauend noch eine weitere Gabel voll Reis in den Mund drückte. Er hob seinerseits die Gabel zum Mund- und erstarrte, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, was er gerade gehört hatte.

_O-nii-chan._ Sara nannte Setsuna schon immer so, doch bisher hatte Tom keine Ahnung gehabt, was der Begriff bedeutete. Er hatte ihn für einen Kosenamen unter Geliebten gehalten. Bis vor einer Woche. Da hatte einer seiner kleinen Patienten ihm überschwänglich von seinem Hobby erzählt: Anime gucken. Er selbst konnte den japanischen Zeichentrickfilmen nicht viel abgewinnen, doch es hatte sehr zur Entspannung der Gesprächssituation zwischen ihm und Michael beigetragen, dass er ihm interessiert zugehört hatte. Der Kleine hatte zwar sonst enorme Aufmerksamkeitsprobleme, doch die Namen mehrerer hundert Pokemons samt ihrer Verwandlungsstufen konnte er fehlerfrei herunterbeten, ebenso wie jede einzelne Attacke jeder Figur aus Dragon Ball oder Ranma 1/2. Er kannte sich auch mit japanischen Namenssuffixen aus und hatte Tom jedes einzelne erklärt. Auch die Worte _O-nii-chan_ waren im Verlauf dieses Gesprächs aufgetaucht.

Es war die verniedlichende Anrede für den großen Bruder.

Sara hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass Tom mit halb erhobener Gabel und offenem Mund dasaß und ausgesprochen dämlich aussah.

"Tom, was hast du denn?" Nun schauten ihn auch alle anderen an.

Langsam hob er seinen Blick, bis er auf Saras traf. "Sara, sag... heißt o-nii-chan nicht 'großer Bruder' ?"

Setsuna und Sara sahen sich an. "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht mehr so nennen. Es musste ja irgendwann jemandem auffallen", sagte Setsuna gelassen. Sara explodierte. "Ach ja? Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

"Ja. "

"Aaarrrrgh...!"

Sara war aufgesprungen und hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Nein, bei allen Sphären der Hölle. So einfach kommst du nicht davon. Du hilfst mir jetzt gefälligst dabei, das Ganze zu erklären."

"Was gibt es da schon groß zu erklären? Wir sind Geschwister und wir lieben uns. Unsere Mutter war dagegen, also sind wir zu unserem Vater nach England gezogen, der uns dank tatkräftiger Unterstützung unserer Freunde schließlich als das akzeptiert hat, was wir sind, nämlich ein Liebespaar, das weder Tod noch Teufel noch Gott selbst trennen können. Vater hat es gedeichselt, dass wir nicht als Geschwister, sondern als Mann und Frau in die britischen Akten aufgenommen wurden, sodass wir Tiara adoptieren konnten, unsere wunderbare Tochter hier. Ist noch irgendwas?"

Er schaute milde interessiert in die Runde und sah nur erstarrte Gesichter und offene Münder. Auch Sara und Tiara sahen ihn ungläubig an. Plötzlich legte er den betont gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck ab, stand auf und nahm Sara in den Arm.

"Ich liebe dich. Das weißt du doch. Glaube nicht, dass ich unsere Situation nicht ernst genug nähme. Ich bin durch Hölle und Himmel gegangen, um dich zurückzuholen, als sich alle Mächte der Welt gegen uns stellten. Und ich habe es geschafft. Du weißt doch, dass du nicht an mir zu zweifeln brauchst. Ich glaube an uns. Und ich glaube an unsere Freunde. Sie sind nicht so engstirnig, dass sie eine jahrelange Freundschaft aufgeben würden, nur weil wir ein wenig unkonventioneller sind als der Durchschnitt." Er schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln und küsste sie dann leidenschaftlich.

Tom und Myriel sahen sich an, die Gesichter immer noch in ungläubiger Verwunderung erstarrt. Tiara ließ einen kleinen erstickten Laut hören, was ihr die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern zurückgab.

"Tiara, Schatz", sagte Setsuna, "erinnerst du dich noch, wie Sara letztes Jahr nach dem Autounfall im Krankenhaus lag und eine Bluttransfusion brauchte? Du wolltest Blut spenden, aber es ging nicht, da du eine andere Blutgruppe hast. Das hast du damals nicht verstanden. Du hast stumm dagesessen und dir mit aller Kraft gewünscht, dass es Sara bald besser geht- aber direkt etwas tun konntest du nicht. Jetzt weißt du, warum. Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfährst, Tiara, aber du bist nicht unsere leibliche Tochter. Wir haben dich adoptiert, als du vier Monate alt warst. Doch wir lieben dich wie unsere eigene Tochter. Wir lieben dich so sehr."

"Komm mal her und lass dich drücken, Kleines", fügte Sara sanft hinzu.

Tiara starrte ihre Adoptiveltern mit großen, nassen Augen an. Dann warf sie sich mit einem Schluchzen in ihre Arme.

Tom hatte das Schauspiel mit einem traurigen Lächeln beobachtet. Leise sagte er jetzt zu Myriel: "Ich wünschte, meine Verwandten hätten mich auch so geliebt. Aber seit dem Tod meiner Eltern war's bei mir mit der Liebe leider Essig."

Sara hatte ihn gehört, obwohl er so leise gesprochen hatte. "Wie alt warst du, als deine Eltern starben?"

"Sie wurden ermordet, als ich ein Jahr alt war."

Alle drei Mudos starrten ihn jetzt erschrocken an. Tiara war die Erste, die sich wieder fing. Sie lief auf ihn zu und fragte zögerlich: "Hast du denn jetzt jemanden, der dich lieb hat?"

Tom seufzte. "Ich habe Myriel. Und ich habe meine Freunde."

Sara und Setsuna warfen sich bezeichnende Blicke zu. Tom hatte das unheimliche Gefühl, dass sie ihr Möglichstes tun würden, um ihn zu verkuppeln.

Doch statt der gefürchteten Drohung äußerte Setsuna etwas ganz anderes. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, fasste seinen Ohrring, den er selbst beim Training nie ablegte, und brüllte: "RAZIEL!! Was ist bei euch eigentlich los, da oben?!"

Alle außer Sara starrten ihn verblüfft an. Die murmelte nur entnervt "Hitzkopf."

Mit einem ploppenden Geräusch erschien auf einmal ein Mann mitten im Zimmer. _Ist der gerade appariert?_, fragte sich Tom erschrocken. Hatten Sara und Setsuna etwa Kontakt zu Zauberern?

"Meine Fresse, Set-chan, jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein", sagte der Neuankömmling herablassend.

"Kato-kun?", rief Setsuna überrascht.

"Was dagegen?"

"Du bist es tatsächlich!", rief Setsuna erfreut. Er schloss den anderen in eine überschwängliche Umarmung.

"Wie kann das sein? Du warst doch vor den Toren zurückgeblieben. Ich dachte, deine Seele hat den Kreislauf der Wiedergeburt für immer verlassen!"

"Hat Uri-uri gedeichselt. Ich habe zwar noch keinen Engels- oder Menschenkörper, aber ich stehe ganz oben auf der Warteliste, falls was frei wird", sagte er mit gut gelauntem Sarkasmus. "Das hier ist nur wieder ein Schrottprodukt, das Raziels Mechaniker - du erinnerst dich, der Typ, an den du meinen Pflanzenfaser-Körper verkauft hast? - zusammengebastelt hat. Ist der Prototyp seiner neuen Serie, nach dem Vorbild meines Armes, den er damals abgestaubt hat."

Setsuna hatte nur halb zugehört. "Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist! Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dich jemals wieder zu sehen!"

"Unkraut vergeht nicht. Müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen. Oh, hallo Sara-chan."

Die Angesprochene erwiderte den Gruß mit einem Lächeln. "Hat Raziel dich geschickt?", fragte sie nun.

"Ja, der ehrenwerte Präsident der himmlischen Demokratie - naja, zumindest soll es das mal werden, wenn's fertig ist - will wissen, warum ein gefallener Rebellenengel ihm während einer wichtigen Konferenz mit den Satanen so ins Ohr schreit, dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht. Ich muss dir gratulieren, Kleiner, das hast du sauber gemacht", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, an Setsuna gewandt.

"Männer", stöhnte Sara.

"Ups", machte Setsuna. "Ich wollte ihn nur mal fragen, was aus dem Schutzengelsystem geworden ist. Warum hat dieser Mensch keinen?", fragte er und deutete auf Tom, der das Geschehen mit offenem Mund und groooßen Augen verfolgt hatte. Er würde wohl seine Erwartungen an die Normalität herunterschrauben müssen, sonst würde sich diese Grimasse noch auf seinem Gesicht festsetzen. Er trug sie in letzter Zeit entschieden zu oft.

_(A/N: Ich weiß, von Schutzengeln für normale Menschen ist bei Kaori Yuki nie die Rede. Aber ich fand den Gedanken einfach zu herrlich, dass irgend ein armes Schwein ständig versuchen muss, Harry am Sterben zu hindern... ; ) )_

Während Tom sich bemühte, sein Gesicht wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, musterte Kato ihn scharf. Dann fragte er: "Bist du zufällig Harry Potter?"

Tom war baff. Woher kannte ihn dieser Wildfremde? War er etwa tatsächlich ein Zauberer? Auf welcher Seite stand er?

Als er nicht antwortete, sondern nur wild in die Luft starrte, fragte Kato erneut: "Also? Bist du?"

"Was wäre, wenn?", fragte Tom nun misstrauisch.

"Nun, das Alter könnte ja stimmen... Die Gerüchteküche des Himmels hat sich eine Zeit lang intensiv mit diesem Menschen beschäftigt. Ich habe gehört, dass vor etwa dreißig Jahren ein Schutzengel bei der Arbeit beinahe gestorben wäre. Sie hat den Job an den Nagel gehängt und ist auf Kur gefahren. Erst zehn Jahre später hat sich ein Nachfolger gefunden. Doch der befand nach einem Jahr, dass ihm der Job zu anstrengend sei. Sein Nachfolger wiederum sah sich der Aufgabe ebenfalls nicht gewachsen und übergab den Posten einem I-Kind. Das gab sich redliche Mühe und hielt zwei Jahre durch, bevor es zusammenklappte.

"Seitdem war die Stelle unbesetzt. Man hatte den Menschen namens Harry Potter wohl aufgegeben. Wenn er sich unbedingt andauernd in Lebensgefahr begeben muss, so lautete der allgemeine Konsens, dann soll er auch irgendwann dabei sterben, schicksalhafte Prophezeiung her oder hin. Wir waren erstaunt, als er zwei Jahre später immer noch lebte. Mittlerweile hat sich wieder jemand gefunden, der bereit war, den Posten als sein Schutzengel zu übernehmen. Von ihr sind bisher keine Beschwerden gekommen", schloss Kato. Neugierig setzte er dann hinzu: "Also, bist du Harry Potter?"

Setsuna sah mit zweifelndem Blick zwischen Tom und Kato hin und her. "Also weißt du, Kato, ich habe noch nie einen ruhigeren und weniger draufgängerischen Menschen als Tom gesehen. Irgendwie passt er nicht wirklich auf deine Beschreibung dieses Harry Potters..."

"Und genau das ist mein Problem", schaltete sich Tom in das Gespräch ein. "Es stimmt, was Sensei Aoyama heute sagte: meine Vergangenheit hat mich eingeholt. Ich war tatsächlich mal Harry Potter. Das ist jetzt fünfzehn Jahre her und ich habe mein Möglichstes getan, um mein früheres Leben zu vergessen. Doch natürlich will das Schicksal es anders. Ich wette, die Prophezeiung ist immer noch gültig. _Und einer muss von der Hand des anderen sterben._ Wie ich Trelawney dafür hasse, dass sie diesen Mist von sich gegeben hat!"

Er drehte sich mit wütend blitzenden Augen zu Kato um. "So, einen Schutzengel soll ich gehabt haben? Der hat seine Arbeit wahrhaftig schlecht gemacht, da er mich nicht zusammen mit meinen Eltern hat sterben lassen. Stattdessen hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich am Leben blieb und zehn Jahre lang bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel aufwuchs, die mich _hassten_.

"Ich vermute mal, der nächste Schutzengel hat sich dann gemeldet, als ich in Hogwarts war. Klar, auf der Schule, weit fort von meinen grausamen Verwandten, sollte man ja meinen, dass mein Leben ruhiger verliefe und der Schutzengeljob einfacher wäre. Aber nein, ich muss ja den übelsten Zauberer des letzten Jahrhunderts zum Feind haben, der sich alle Mühe gibt, das Versäumte nachzuholen und mich umzubringen. Und jedes Jahr scheitert er wieder und ich muss über die Ferien zu meinen Verwandten.

"Wieso haben diese Schutzengel sich eigentlich immer bemüht, mich am Leben zu halten? Mich sterben zu lassen, wäre gnädiger gewesen! Aber nein, ich sollte weiter leiden, damit ich irgendwann diese ver Prophezeiung erfüllen und zum Mörder werden könnte.

"Du sagtest, nach dem vierten Schuljahr habe sich kein Schutzengel mehr gefunden und man wollte mich sterben lassen? Weißt du, warum es nicht geklappt hat?"

Tom war auf den milde erstaunten Kato zu getreten, hatte ihn am Hemd gepackt und schüttelte ihn. "Ich kann dir sagen, warum. Weil mein Pate an meiner Stelle gestorben ist. Er hat zehn Jahre unschuldig in Azkaban gesessen, und ich sage dir, das Zauberergefängnis ist ein ebenso großer Alptraum wie die Dursleys - wo war_ sein_ Schutzengel da eigentlich? Machte der vielleicht grade Ferien auf Elba? - Und endlich kommt mein Pate frei und macht mir Hoffnungen auf eine Familie, jemanden, der mich liebt, ein Zuhause - und was passiert? Er stirbt, als er mich verteidigt, und ich bleibe wieder alleine zurück und muss erneut zu den Dursleys. Und in dem Jahr hat mein Onkel endgültig den entscheidenden Schritt getan und mich so sehr kaputt gemacht, dass Myriel es nach fünfzehn Jahren immer noch nicht ganz geschafft hat mich wieder zusammen zu setzen. Ich habe ihn dafür getötet. Und alles verloren, was ich bis dahin im Leben hatte. Freunde, Ideale, eine Zukunft - es war nicht viel, und immer überschattet durch diesen Psychopathen, der mich umbringen wollte, aber es war besser als nichts. Und plötzlich _hatte_ ich nichts.

"Erst Myriel hat mir später wieder eine Art Leben angeboten. Ich nehme an, ihr ist es zu verdanken, wenn sich jetzt wieder Schutzengel in meine Nähe wagen. Aber weißt du was? Wenn ich wirklich wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurück muss, dann warne diesen Schutzengel lieber vor: er soll sich ganz schnell aus dem Staub machen. Denn was dann mit mir passiert, wird vermutlich sehr unschön. Wenn mich meine früheren Freunde nicht auseinander nehmen, dann tun es meine Feinde. So oder so, mein Schutzengel wollte ich dann lieber nicht sein...

"-Salmissra, was machst du denn hier?"

Die anderen fünf Leute, die Tom während seines wütenden Monologs mit wachsendem Entsetzen angestarrt und nur kurz die Blicke von ihm gelöst hatten, als die Glühbirnen in der Tischlampe und der Deckenlampe anfingen zu flackern, senkten nun allesamt verblüfft die Augen, um zu sehen, was Tom dazu bewogen haben könnte, seinen Tonfall so plötzlich von tiefster Verbitterung zu höflicher Ruhe zu ändern. Sie sahen eine kleine Schlange, die aus dem Schlafzimmer herübergekommen war und sich nun schnell an Toms Bein hinaufwand, bis sie um seine Schultern lag und ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als Tom nicht nur absolut gelassen blieb, sondern auf das Zischen der Schlange auch noch mit einem sehr authentisch klingenden eigenen Zischen antwortete.

Myriel schwankte. Sie hatte immer noch mit Setsunas Erzählung und Katos plötzlichem Erscheinen zu kämpfen. Man sollte meinen, nach Toms Geschichte könne sie so schnell nichts mehr schocken. Aber... erst Zauberer und jetzt auch noch Engel? Das war alles ein wenig viel an einem Tag.

"Sag mal, Kato...", wandte sich Setsuna an seinen Freund, "kann ich ihm meinen Schutzengel leihen? Er scheint ihn nötiger zu haben."

"Bist du krank, Mann? Du weißt doch, dass Alexiels Lover deinen schon vor Jahrhunderten beiseite geräumt hat. Und, nimm's mir nicht übel, aber so, wie du dich im Himmel aufgeführt hast, bräuchte es mehr als nur ein Wunder, damit irgend jemand sich anmaßen würde, für dich den Schutzengel zu spielen."

"Oh..." machte Setsuna mit einem leicht dümmlichen Grinsen. "Mmmh... Ich schätze mal, Sara hat in dem Fall auch keinen mehr. Aber... wie kann es dann sein, dass Sara den Unfall neulich praktisch unbeschadet überstanden hat?" Während Kato zu einer Antwort ansetzte, richtete sich Toms Aufmerksamkeit auf Myriel.

"Sag mal, bin ich die Einzige, die das Gefühl hat, bisher in einer anderen Welt gelebt zu haben, oder geht dir das auch so? Hast du eine Ahnung, wovon die hier reden?", wandte die sich gerade verstört an Tiara. Die Elfjährige zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte den Blick der älteren Frau ratlos.

"Na, wenigstens du bist auch normal", seufzte Myriel, froh, etwas gefunden zu haben, woran sie sich festhalten konnte.

In dem Moment segelte eine Eule durch das offene Fenster herein und ließ sich vor Tiara auf dem Tisch nieder. Im Schnabel hielt sie einen Brief aus Pergament, der mit smaragdgrüner Tinte beschriftet war.

"Na sowas, Tiara", sagte Tom, "Du bist also eine Hexe?"

Myriel fiel in Ohnmacht.

Zwei Tage später saßen Tom, Myriel, Tiara, Sara, Setsuna und Salmissra erneut zusammen am Tisch. Mittlerweile hatte jeder Gelegenheit gehabt, den anderen seine Geschichte zumindest in den Grundzügen zu erklären, was im Großen und Ganzen ohne weiteren Unglauben aufgenommen wurde- Beweise hatte man ja genug gesehen. Selbstverständlich war Tiara während großer Teile von Harrys Erzählung nach draußen zum Spielen geschickt worden, was sie sehr verärgert hatte, da sie natürlich so viel wie möglich über die Zaubererwelt wissen wollte- wo sie doch bald selbst ein Teil von ihr werden sollte.

Während Sara und Setsunas Bericht ihrer Erlebnisse hingegen hatte Harry immer wieder um kleine Pausen gebeten, um für Salmissra zu übersetzen. Am Vorabend, nachdem die anderen gegangen waren, hatte er ihr auch seine eigene Geschichte erzählt, ohne irgend etwas auszulassen - dabei hatte er selbst die Mudos noch mit einigen der hässlicheren Details verschont. Doch die kleine Schlange hatte nicht locker gelassen, und so hatte er ihr schließlich sogar von seinen Selbstmordversuchen in den ersten fünf Jahren bei Myriel sowie von seinen zahlreichen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und Selbstzweifeln erzählt.

Sie war das einzige Wesen in seinem momentan doch eher kleinen Bekanntenkreis, von dem er erwarten konnte, dass sie ein unvoreingenommenes und schonungslos ehrliches Urteil über seine Taten abgab.

Er war erstaunt gewesen, als Salmissra am Ende seiner Erzählung nicht voller Abscheu erklärte, dass sie von Harry Potter mehr erwartet hatte, und sich auf gemacht hatte, um ihn zu verlassen und wieder in den Krieg zu ziehen. Nein, statt dessen hatte sie nur leise und nachdenklich gezischt und schließlich ruhig gesagt: :Jetzt verstehe ich...:

Sie konnte sich zwar kein genaues Bild davon machen, was es war, das Toms Onkel ihm angetan hatte (sie hatte Todesser dabei beobachtet, doch immer nur von weitem). Aber sie hatte die grausamen Auswirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluch am eigenen Leib erfahren und es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass Tom beim Gedanken an den Cruciatus relativ ruhig blieb, bei der Erwähnung seines Onkels jedoch immer noch erbleichte und Probleme hatte, weiter zu sprechen.

Ja, sie konnte jetzt besser verstehen, warum Harry Potter sich so verändert hatte.

Doch sie hatte während seiner Erzählung auch eine Ahnung von dem Menschen bekommen, der er einst gewesen sein musste; damals, noch bevor sie geboren worden war. Wenn er von seinen Freunden sprach, von der DA, von den Weasleys, und von Hogwarts, dann sprach tiefe Trauer aus seinem Blick und seinen Worten- aber da war auch eine Sehnsucht, eine versteckte Hoffnung und ein Funken, der nur darauf zu warten schien, wieder aufzuglühen. Was immer er selbst auch sagen mochte, Harry Potter war noch nicht gestorben. Er schlief nur.

„Also, was wirst du nun tun, Tom?", fragte Setsuna. _Direkt wie immer, _dachte Tom und lächelte sein trauriges Lächeln. „Wirst du versuchen, das Mädchen zu verzaubern, ohne dass seine Eltern es merken? Oder wirst du dich wieder in diese merkwürdige Zaubererwelt stürzen?"

Tom kam nicht dazu zu antworten.

„Er wird natürlich in die Zaubererwelt zurückgehen", rief Tiara, in einem Ton, der keine Widerworte duldete. „Er muss mir nämlich alles zeigen."

Tom sah die anderen an und seufzte. „Selbst wenn ich den Bann auf Lydia aufheben möchte, muss ich doch zuerst wieder in die Zaubererwelt, um herauszufinden, wie. Tiara hat also recht, wenn keiner eine bessere Alternative sieht, werde ich mitkommen, wenn Tiara in die Winkelgasse muss, um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen."

Tiara strahle.

Salmissra, die sich träge in einer Ecke der Tisches zusammengerollt hatte, hob, als Tom für sie übersetzte, plötzlich hellwach den Kopf.

:Warum willst du wissen, was das Mädchen gesehen hat?, fragte sie.

Tom schaute sie leicht irritiert an. :Das habe ich doch vor ein paar Tagen schon erzählt.:

:Du hast den Teil nicht übersetzt. Also dachte ich, es sei wohl nicht so wichtig.: Sie verstand einige Brocken Englisch, doch nicht genug, um der Unterhaltung mühelos folgen zu können.

Tom sah sie betroffen an. Schnell erklärte er den anderen Menschen, worüber er und Salmissra sich unterhielten, und erzählte dieser danach, was seine Aufgabe Lydia gegenüber war. Nicht nur müsste er ihr Schweigen beenden, um ihre Seele zu heilen, er musste durch sie auch dem Phönixorden bescheid geben, dass Neville ein Todesser war.

Salmissra sah ihn mit ihren scheinbar gefühllosen Reptilienaugen an und meinte dann trocken: :Du hast neulich von diesem Neville erzählt, wie du ihn früher kanntest. Er scheint mir kein typischer Todesser zu sein. Ich habe mir überlegt, vielleicht war er es gar nicht?:

Tom horchte auf, ein Funken Hoffnung begann tief in seinen Augen zu glimmen.

:Wie meinst du das?, fragte er angespannt.

:Nun, offensichtlich wäre der Junge, den du beschrieben hast, aufgrund der Geschichte seiner Familie nicht in der Lage, einen Unverzeihlichen, geschweige denn ausgerechnet diesen, zu sprechen. Möglicherweise wäre er auch gar nicht stark genug dazu. Da stellt sich doch die Frage, ob er es wirklich war, oder nur jemand, der so aussah wie er?:

:Nun, Lydia hat ihn doch identifiziert. Seine eigene Tochter würde ihn doch nicht verwechseln...?: Tom runzelte die Stirn. :Es sei denn, es wäre eine perfekte Kopie... aber natürlich! Vielsafttrank!!:

Toms Freunde sahen sich unruhig an, als der Psychotherapeut sich mit Wucht die Hand vor die Stirn schlug und anschließend vor Erleichterung einen Freudentanz aufführte. Neville war kein Todesser! Er jubelte.

Schnell informierte er alle über diese neue Erkenntnis.

"Es bleibt die Frage, wie ich Dumbledore und den Orden warne, jetzt freilich nicht vor Neville, sondern vor seinem Doppelgänger. Wenn jemand Neville imitieren konnte, dann laufen womöglich noch mehr Todesser in Gestalt von Ordensmitgliedern herum. Dafür brauchen sie aber Haare oder Hautpartikel der Zielpersonen, die bekommt man nur im täglichen Umgang unauffällig... Es muss einen Verräter im Orden geben! Wir müssen Dumbledore warnen!

"--Was ist?"

Myriel, Setsuna, Sara, Tiara und Salmissra starrten ihn an. Harry sah an sich herunter.

"Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht oder so?", fragte er irritiert, als er keine Antwort bekam und stattdessen immer noch stumm angestarrt wurde. :Was ist denn los? Salmissra?:

"Tom, deine Wangen sind gerötet, deine Augen leuchten..."

"Du wirkst nicht wie der ruhige und deprimierte Psychotherapeut, als den wir dich kennen, sondern..."

"Tom," sprach Myriel mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, "du siehst so entschlossen und selbstbewusst aus, dass ich beinahe glauben möchte, du bist endlich über dein Trauma weg."

"Onkel Tom, du siehst jünger aus. Und irgendwie entschlossen."

:Harry Potter, Ihr seid zurück?:

* * *

_A/N: Tolotos - Ja, die fic hier ist nicht neu, ich habe sie schonmal auf AFFN gepostet. Sie ist nur etwas umgemodelt worden. Scheint aber in ihrer jetzigen Form nicht allzu viele zu interessieren... Schade eigentlich. Ein paar reviews wären mal wieder nett gewesen. ;D Naja, dafür werde ich dann wohl doch was Neues schreiben müssen. Dir aber danke fürs reviewen. : )_


	4. Bekannte und Verwandte

_**Disclaimer: **siehe Anfang. _

_**Beta: **Spelli und Poet. : )_

* * *

**4. Bekannte und Verwandte**

* * *

_Bonheurs enfantins _

_Trop vite oubliés, effacés _

_Une lumière dorée _

_Brille sans fin tout au bout du chemin._

_-Les Choristes (dt.: Die Kinder des M. Matthieu)_

* * *

"Und, was für einen Zauberstab hat dir Mister Ollivander ausgesucht, Tiara?", fragte Tom mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Das Mädchen hob ihm stolz seine neueste Errungenschaft entgegen:

"12 Zoll, Ginko-Borke mit Drachenherzfaser", erklärte sie ernsthaft.

Tom grinste, als er Sara und Setsuna hinter ihrer Tochter aus dem Laden kommen sah. Sie waren bereits in Flourish&Blotts Schulbücher kaufen gewesen, außerdem hatte Sara mehrere Taschen voller Zaubertrankzutaten in den Händen, während Setsuna beinahe gänzlich hinter einem großen neuen Kessel verschwand. Tom hatte sich derweil ein Eis bei Florean Fortescue gegönnt, nachdem er die Mudos mit ihrem frisch gewechselten Zauberergold von Gringotts aus auf den Weg geschickt hatte, um Tiaras Schuleinkäufe zu erledigen. Wehmütig dachte er einen Moment an sein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts und seine ersten Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse mit Hagrid. Hagrid hatte ihm damals seine eigene Eule geschenkt...

"Tiara, komm mal mit. Wir gehen dir jetzt eine Eule kaufen. Die sind ungeheuer praktisch, erledigen deine Post und so..." Er schleifte die japanische Familie hinter sich her in die Magische Menagerie.

"Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?", wurden sie von einer freundlichen älteren Hexe begrüßt.

"Guten Tag auch, wir suchen nach einer Eule für die junge Dame hier", antwortete Tom lächelnd. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Setsuna und Sara einen kurzen erstaunten Blick wechselten; Toms Lächeln hatte einen Teil seiner typischen Melancholie verloren.

"Gut, dann kommen Sie doch gerade mit nach hinten zu den Eulen..."

Tom folgte der Hexe eifrig, während Setsuna, Sara und Tiara langsam hinter ihm her zuckelten und die wundersamen Tiere in den Käfigen entlang der Wände bestaunten.

"Wir hätten hier eine Auswahl an Waldkäuzen, sehr zuverlässige Tiere, daneben sehen Sie unsere jungen Schleiereulen... Ah, ich sehe, Sie interessieren sich für die Schneeeulen? Das ist ein ganz junges Geschwisterpaar, erst vor ein paar Tagen geschlüpft. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es Rassetiere sind: Die Mutter ist keine andere als Hedwig, die Eule von Harry Potter!"

"Hedwig lebt?!", entfuhr es Harry. Seine Hedwig! Er hatte sie damals über die Ferien bei Hermine in Pflege gegeben, damit sie nicht Gefahr lief, von den Dursleys eingesperrt oder gar verletzt zu werden. Nach seiner Flucht hatte er sie nicht wieder gesehen.

Die Verkäuferin sah ihn irritiert an. Was für ein erregbarer junger Mann. Man konnte beinahe meinen, er sei einer der engeren Freunde Harry Potters gewesen, so, wie er sich für dessen Eule interessierte.

Die Mudos derweil beobachteten Tom neugierig. Er hatte seine Eule zwar in den vielen Gesprächen der letzten drei Tage erwähnt, seine enge Bindung an sie und die Trauer über ihren Verlust hatte er jedoch verschwiegen.

"Ja, Harry Potters Eule lebt", meldete sich die Verkäuferin wieder zu Wort. "Wissen Sie, es ist eigentlich ungewöhnlich, dass ein Vertrauter seinen Zauberer um mehr als ein Jahr überlebt; und doch ist Hedwig noch immer munter, nein schlechte Wortwahl, nun, vielleicht nicht glücklich, aber am Leben, obwohl ihr Zauberer vor fast sechzehn Jahren gestorben ist, wenn man dem Ministerium glaubt. Für diejenigen aber, die nicht an den Tod des Jungen-der-Lebt glauben," sie senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, "ist Hedwigs Überleben ein Beweis dafür, dass Potter eines Tages zurückkehren wird. Sie sagen, sie wartet noch immer auf ihn."

Sie sah sich um, die Wirkung ihrer Worte auf ihr Publikum genießend. Und wirklich wurde sie mit staunenden Blicken und offenen Mündern belohnt. Das hatte jedoch andere Gründe, als sie vielleicht annehmen mochte. Die Mudos staunten, da Tom in der Zaubererwelt tatsächlich so eine Berühmtheit war, dass sogar seine Eule verehrt wurde; Harry dagegen dachte an seine treue Hedwig, die ihn nicht aufgegeben sondern all die Jahre treu auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Wissen Sie, Professor Krum hat mir diese beiden Eier überlassen, da sie meinte, die Kleinen könnten jemandem ebenso treue Gefährten werden, wie Hedwig es für Harry war..."

"Entschuldigen Sie, sagten Sie Professor Krum?"

"Ja freilich, Professor Hermione Krum. Sie haben doch sicher von ihr gehört? Ihre Bücher 'Eine neue Geschichte Hogwarts' und 'Harry Potter - Mensch und Mythos' waren vor ein paar Jahren auf den Bestsellerlisten. Sie war einer der besten Freunde Potters, als er noch lebte, müssen Sie wissen. Jetzt ist sie Bibliothekarin in Hogwarts..."

Harry fasste sich an den Kopf. Diese neue Information kam etwas unerwartet. Hermione und Krum? Er war immer überzeugt gewesen, dass Ron und Hermione eines Tages heiraten würden. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie nur mit Victor Krum flirtete, um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen. Und nun hatte sie tatsächlich Krum geheiratet. Was mochte nur passiert sein, nachdem er die Zaubererwelt verlassen hatte? Oh Gott, womöglich war Ron in der Zwischenzeit gestorben!!

"...he, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"

Die schroffe Stimme einer beleidigten Verkäuferin riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen.

"Verzeihung, ich dachte nur gerade an... Nicht so wichtig. Sagen Sie, wie heißen die beiden Schönheiten denn?", fragte er, um die Frau auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen.

Diese merkte, dass sie jetzt wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit all ihrer Zuhörer hatte, und wurde augenblicklich wieder freundlicher. "Wir haben ihnen noch keine Namen gegeben, da die Bindung an einen Zauberer stärker ist, wenn er selbst seinem Vertrauten den Namen gegeben hat", erklärte sie bereitwillig. "Welche der beiden darf es denn sein, junge Lady?", wandte sie sich nun an Tiara.

Tiara sah unschlüssig von einer Eule zur anderen. Beide waren prachtvolle Tiere.

"Wissen Sie was," schaltete sich jetzt Harry ein, "wir nehmen sie beide. Eine für sie und eine für mich," erklärte er der freudig überraschten Verkäuferin. Dann wandte er sich an Tiara. "So kannst du dich in Ruhe entscheiden, mit welcher du dich besser verstehst."

Ehe er sich's versah, hatte Tiara sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. "Danke, Onkel Tom!"

Harry sah sie einen Moment irritiert an, bevor er sich wieder fing. Tom. Tom Effing. Das war er, und nicht Harry Potter. Himmel, bei all den wieder belebten Erinnerungen würde er noch so sehr in seinen Gedanken versinken, dass er sich verriet!

Mit den beiden Eulen in einem geräumigen Käfig verließen sie die Magische Menagerie und die Mudos machten sich auf den Weg zu Madam Malkins, um Tiara ihre Schulroben zu besorgen, während Tom noch einmal zu Flourish&Blotts ging, um sich einschlägige Literatur zur Zauberstablosen Magie und zum Thema Gedächtnisflüche zu kaufen.

Der nächste Halt für alle war der Tropfende Kessel, wo sie zusammen zu Mittag essen wollten.

Der mittlerweile _sehr _alte Barmann Tom servierte ihnen gerade ihre Getränke, als die Türe des Gasthauses sich hinter Harry öffnete. "Hallo, Mister Finnigan!", grüßte der alte Tom erfreut. Der Psychotherapeut drehte sich mit einem Ruck um. Dort stand sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad, immer noch voller Sommersprossen und mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Wo haben Sie denn Ihren Herrn Verlobten heute gelassen?", erkundigte sich Tom bei dem Iren. Harrys Gedanken rasten. Seamus _Verlobter_?! Seamus war schwul?

Er hatte lange genug gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass nicht jeder Typ, der auf Männer stand, ein Schwein wie sein Onkel oder die beiden Gangster, die ihn später in den Straßen Londons erwischt hatten war, doch schließlich hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass es durchaus glückliche Beziehungen zwischen schwulen Paaren geben konnte. Irgendwann hatte er sogar einmal überlegt, ob er nicht schwul sei, da er sich überhaupt nichts aus Frauen machte. Doch dann war ihm aufgefallen, dass er sich auch aus Männern nichts machte, sondern ohnehin nur für seine Arbeit lebte, und so hatte er den Gedanken wieder verworfen.

Ein Schock war es aber doch. Er hätte das nie vermutet. Da ging man jahrelang mit einem Menschen zur Schule, teilte sich sogar einen Schlafsaal, und hatte doch keine Ahnung! Hm, vielleicht war er selbst ja nicht der Einzige gewesen, der seine wahren Gefühle stets vor allen versteckt hatte. Nun, er würde sich für Seamus freuen, wenn der einen würdigen Geliebten gefunden hatte...

"Draco hat noch im Ministerium zu tun. Er sollte aber bald kommen."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und fing an zu husten. Setsuna klopfte ihm besorgt auf den Rücken, während der Barkeeper mit Seamus aus dem Schankraum verschwand.

--

Es brauchte zwei Feuerwhiskey und eine Menge Überredung von Sara und Tiara bis Harry -Tom- sich wieder auf den Weg machen konnte, um endlich das zu tun, was er schon den ganzen Tag vor sich her geschoben hatte: er würde eine Eule an Dumbledore schicken.

Derweil schlenderten die Mudos durch die Winkelgasse, kauften Tiaras Zaubertrankzutaten für das erste Schuljahr und unterhielten sich über ihre Beobachtungen in der Zaubererwelt. Der Tag war für sie alle sehr vergnüglich und so dachten sich Sara und Setsuna nichts Böses, als ihre Tochter plötzlich mit strahlenden Augen verkündete: "Ich möchte die weiße Eule! Sie erinnert mich an jemanden! Sie hat so schöne weiße Flügel..."

"Und wie soll sie heißen?"

"Katan!"

Tiara blickte voller Zuneigung auf die kleine weiße Eule. So bemerkte sie den geschockten Blick nicht, den ihre Eltern über ihren Kopf hin wechselten.

Die andere Eule erhielt am folgenden Abend den Namen Rosiel.

* * *

_From all of nature's sorcery_

_The most bewitched entity _

_Hell can have no fury like _

_The rising of the storm._

_-Blackmore's Knight_

* * *

Es war ein verregneter Abend. Sie war spät von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und wartete nun auf ihren Sohn, der versprochen hatte, auf dem Heimweg beim Inder etwas zum Abendessen zu holen. Um ihre Augen zu entspannen hatte sie nur die kleine Fernsehlampe eingeschaltet, sodass das Wohnzimmer in angenehmem Dämmerlicht lag.

Der Regen klatschte laut gegen die Scheiben. Petunia seufzte. Bestimmt hatte Dudley wieder keinen Schirm dabei. Wann würde er endlich lernen, dass der Besitz eines Schirms seiner Männlichkeit keinen Abbruch tat? Andererseits war er wirklich fast nie krank. Und das war ein Segen. Viele Jahre lang hätten sie es sich nicht leisten können, dass einer von ihnen krank wurde. Seit Vernon gestorben war...

Ein Blitz zuckte auf und erleuchtete das Wohnzimmer für einen Augenblick taghell. Die Konturen der Möbel zeichneten sich scharf und überdeutlich gegen den düsteren Raum ab. Kaum eine Sekunde später folgte ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnergrollen. _Fast wie in der Nacht, als der Junge diesen verwünschten Brief bekam... _

Petunia erhob sich. Sie ging in die Küche und begann, Teewasser aufzusetzen. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal an den Sohn ihrer Schwester gedacht? Es musste Jahre her sein. Natürlich hatte sie anfangs ihm die Schuld an Vernons Tod gegeben. Auch als diese... _Zauberer _gekommen waren und eine sehr andere Todesursache festgestellt hatten als die Polizei, welche etwas später eingetroffen war, wollte sie die Tatsache nicht akzeptieren, dass nicht Harry Potter, sondern Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Wird ihren Mann ermordet hatte- und ihren Neffen vermutlich gleich mit.

Erst Jahre später war es ihr gelungen, sich rationaler mit den Ereignissen jenen Tages auseinanderzusetzen. Sie hatte sich erinnert, aus welchem Grund man den Jungen damals ausgerechnet ihnen anvertraut hatte. Der Schutz der Liebe. Familienbande.

Selbst heute noch konnte sie ein bitteres Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Es war doch lächerlich, dass der Fehler in dieser Logik nie irgendjemandem aufgefallen war. Sie hatten den Jungen gehasst. Da war es eigentlich kein Wunder, dass Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Wird von den ach so zuverlässig schützenden Familienbanden nicht daran gehindert wurde, sein Ziel zu erreichen - und nebenbei auch noch Vernon aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, letztlich kam sie an der bitteren Wahrheit nicht vorbei: wenn sie Harry auch nur ein bisschen Liebe gezeigt hätten, wäre dieser Schwarzmagier nicht in der Lage gewesen, das Haus zu betreten. Dann würden Vernon und Harry noch leben. Sie selbst war mit schuld am Tod ihres Mannes und am Ende der Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt.

Sie wusste, dass Der-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Wird noch immer unbesiegt war. Natürlich bekam sie keine Nachrichten aus ..._jener_ Welt, aber es war auch aus den normalen Nachrichten leicht zu hören, wenn man wusste, worauf man zu achten hatte. In den letzten Jahren häuften sich unerklärliche Todesfälle, Gasexplosionen und seltsame Naturereignisse wie lokale Erdbeben und Überschwemmungen, die sich auf einzelne Gebäude beschränkten. Es war klar, dass dies das Werk eines Schwarzmagiers sein musste.

Wieder zuckte ein Blitz. Petunia fuhr zusammen, als der Donner über ihren Kopf hinwegrollte. Solch ein Unwetter hatte sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt. Hoffentlich kam Dudley gut nach Hause.

Es läutete an der Türe. Petunia lief schnellen Schrittes durch die Diele, runzelte jedoch die Stirn: Dudley hatte seinen eigenen Schlüssel, wieso benutzte er ihn heute nicht?

Als sie die Türe öffnete, stand nicht Dudley vor ihr, sondern ein schlanker Mann in den Dreißigern, dessen kurze blonde Haare in nassen Strähnen in seine Augen hingen. Er versuchte, einen kleinen bunten Schirm mit einer Hand zu schließen, da sich die andere noch immer fest in seinem Kragen verkrallte, den sie offensichtlich auf dem Weg zusammengehalten hatte.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte auf. In seinem Licht sah sie die Augen des Mannes blau aufblitzen.

Inmitten eines ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlags erloschen alle Lichter in der Straße. Petunia wich im Dunklen angsterfüllt vor dem Fremden zurück. Er hatte seltsam vertraute Augen. Er machte ihr Angst.

"Miss Dursley...?", fragte der Mann mit leiser Stimme. Er strich sich einen Strang nasser, blonder Haare aus der Stirn. Darunter kam blasse Haut zum Vorschein, von der sich im Regen eine schmierige Schicht löste. War das etwa Make-up?? Darunter zeigte sich nach und nach...

"Ich bin nicht zu Hause!", rief sie in einem Anflug von Panik und wollte dem Fremden die Türe vor der Nase zuschlagen. Doch sie war zu langsam. Er hatte bereits einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt. Die Türe schloss sich zur Hälfte und traf dann auf den Schuh des Fremden.

Im Licht der immer hektischer zuckenden Blitze sah Petunia, wie der Mann sie ernst anblickte. Nicht bedrohlich, aber ernst. Und traurig. Es lag etwas in diesem Blick, das sie nachdenklich machte. Es berührte sie. Langsam verminderte sich der Druck ihrer Hand auf die Türklinke, die sie krampfhaft umfasst hatte.

Der Mann sagte etwas, doch das Meiste ging in erneutem Donnergrollen unter. "...besprechen. Darf ich herein kommen?", fragte der Mann, der die Augen ihrer Schwester und den Ansatz einer blassen Narbe auf der Stirn hatte.

Die ganze Szene war so unwirklich, so geisterhaft, dass Petunia das Gefühl hatte, hier ginge nichts mehr mit rechten Dingen zu. Blitze zuckten, Donner grollte und vor ihr stand ein Phantom. Wenn irgendeine Macht jemals entscheiden sollte, den Sohn ihrer Schwester zurück zu bringen, dann würde sie diese Nacht dafür wählen. Wer war sie selbst, dass sie sich solchen Mächten in den Weg stellen würde? Wortlos drehte sie sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer; die Haustüre ließ sie offen.

Während Petunia hinterm Kamin nach Kerzen suchte, hörte sie, wie der Mann mit langsamen, zögerlichen Schritten das Haus betrat und die Türe schloss. Gleich wurde es im Haus etwas leiser.

"Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht allzu sehr", sprach der Mann sie jetzt an. Petunia hätte laut aufgelacht, wäre sie nicht viel zu verängstigt dazu gewesen. So schluckte sie nur trocken und sagte nichts.

"Miss Dursley?", fragte der Mann jetzt, scheinbar beunruhigt. Petunia drehte sich zu ihm um und registrierte, wie er erstaunt die Luft einzog, als er ihre geweiteten Augen und ihr bleiches Gesicht wahrnahm. "Miss Dursley, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Endlich fand Petunia ihre Stimme.

"Was tust du hier? Du bist tot..."

Der Mann sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann schien ihn die Erleuchtung zu treffen und er fragte leise: "Was hat mich verraten?"

In diesem Augenblick sah er sehr menschlich und irgendwie verunsichert aus, sodass Petunia ihren Mut zusammennahm und auf ihn zu ging. Er beobachtete sie still und ließ es zu, dass sie die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und den Finger auf seine Stirn legte. "Der Regen", antwortete sie nun auf seine Frage und hielt ihm den Finger vor Augen. Er war mit einer nassen Schicht zerronnenen Make-Ups bedeckt.

"Oh..."

Petunia entfernte sich wieder einige Schritte und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken, da sie fürchtete, ihre Beine könnten unter ihr nachgeben.

"Was bist du? Du kannst kein Geist sein, Lili hat mir erzählt, dass man durch die hindurchgehen kann. Aber du fühlst dich sehr real an."

Ihre Stimme zitterte nur noch ganz leicht. Ihre angeborene Neugier nahm Überhand. Sie witterte einen Skandal. Und selbst wenn er diesmal ihre eigene Familientragödie betreffen mochte, konnte sie doch nicht umhin, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Dabei fühlte sie sich jedoch wie eine Motte, die zum Licht fliegen musste, obgleich es ihr Verderben bedeutete.

"Du hast seine Narbe... und Lilis Augen... aber sie sind nicht grün... und du bist blond..."

Der Mann schloss kurz die Augen. Dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die nassen Haare, räusperte sich, schaute sich im Zimmer um. Fast hatte sie den Eindruck, er wolle Zeit schinden. Er zog seinen Mantel aus, ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und zupfte seinen Pullover zurecht. Schließlich aber gab er sich einen Ruck, fing ihren Blick ein und begann zu sprechen.

"Als Erstes möchte ich dir sagen, dass dir von mir keine Gefahr droht. Ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu schaden."

Das überraschte Petunia nun doch. Weshalb sonst sollte Harry Potters Geist - oder gar der echte Harry Potter - sie heimsuchen? Oder sonst irgendjemand, der in irgendeiner Beziehung zu ihrem Neffen stand?

"Die Haare habe ich mir gefärbt. Ich trage dunkelblaue Kontaktlinsen. Meine Freunde kennen mich als Tom Effing. Ich war fünfzehn Jahre lang auf der Flucht vor mir selbst. Doch die jüngsten Ereignisse haben es mir unmöglich gemacht, mich weiter vor meiner Vergangenheit zu verstecken- vor meiner Verantwortung, meinen Taten, meiner Angst. Tante Petunia, ich bin Harry. Harry Potter."

Petunia saß wie erstarrt. War das wirklich Harry? Was meinte er mit Schuld? Wieso lebte er noch? Hatte nicht damals der Dunkle Lord ihn und Vernon ermordet? ...Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht umgebracht hatte, sondern nur Vernon, hieß das, dass er mit dem Schwarzmagier verbündet war? Dem Mörder seiner Eltern? Oder war der Dunkle Lord an jenem Tag gar nicht in ihrem Haus gewesen?

Der blonde Mann mit der Narbe auf der Stirn sah sie aus traurigen, ernsten Augen an. Er beobachtete ihr Mienenspiel und konnte genau den Moment bestimmen, als plötzliche Erkenntnis sie traf.

"Du hast Vernon ermordet."

Stumm blickte der andere sie an.

_Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!_, schrie sie ihn in Gedanken an. Doch sie konnte nur reglos zusehen, wie der traurige blonde Mann langsam den Kopf senkte. Ja.

Petunia verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. War das also die Strafe dafür, dass sie den Sohn ihrer Schwester nicht wie ihren eigenen behandelt hatte? Sie war sich inzwischen bewusst, dass man ihr Verhalten und das ihres Mannes durchaus als Kindesmisshandlung einstufen musste. War das nun Gottes gerechte Strafe? Hatte Harry seinen eigenen Onkel umgebracht, um sich für die Jahre der Ausnutzung und Missachtung zu rächen?

Es war ihr leichter gefallen, zu glauben, dass ein unbekannter böser Zauberer ihren Mann ermordet hatte, als er die Welt von dieser Abnormität, die ihre Schwester ihr hinterlassen hatte, gesäubert hatte. Sie hatte dem Jungen die Schuld geben können, oder dem Dunklen Lord, oder dem Schicksal, das es so böse mit ihnen meinte und ihren unbeteiligten, _unschuldigen _Gatten in einem Krieg als Kollateralschaden verzeichnete, der ihn eigentlich nichts anging.

Doch nun musste sie erkennen, dass ihr eigener Neffe, den sie aufgezogen hatte, an ihrem Unglück schuld war. Und wo sie früher nur allzu gerne ihn für alle Probleme der Welt verantwortlich gemacht hatte, war sie heute bereit, den Fehler bei sich selbst zu suchen.

Und zu finden. Wenn sie den Jungen besser behandelt hätten, wäre Vernon noch am Leben.

Eines nur war ihr unverständlich. Warum erst mit sechzehn? Und warum nur Vernon, und nicht auch sie und Dudley? Einen Moment lang stieg Panik in ihr auf. War er heute zurückgekehrt, um dieses Versäumnis zu korrigieren? Hoffentlich kam Dudley nicht gleich nach Hause! Konnte sie vielleicht noch flüchten? Wie?

Gehetzt schaute sie sich im Zimmer um. Als ihr Blick erneut ihren Besucher streifte, fühlte sie, wie er sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Sein Gesicht war ruhig. Es schien keine Bedrohung von ihm auszugehen, nur eine tiefe, warme... Traurigkeit?

Langsam beruhigte sich Petunia. Harrys anfängliche Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. _Ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu schaden._

Aber weshalb dann? Was wollte er hier, an dem Ort, wo er sechzehn Jahre seines Lebens in einem Zustand, welcher der Sklaverei nur wenig voraus hatte, verbracht und den er schließlich vor über einem Dutzend Jahren inmitten einer Gräueltat verlassen hatte? Was konnte er jetzt hier wollen?

"Warum bist du hier?"

Wieder eine Pause, als fiele es ihm schwer, die Frage zu beantworten. Dann...

"Ich hätte schon vor vielen Jahren kommen sollen. Meine Psychotherapeutin erklärt mir immer wieder, dass man mit seiner Vergangenheit nur abschließen kann, wenn man sich ihr gestellt hat."

Seine Psychotherapeutin?!

"Ich weiß es ja selbst- nicht nur, dass ich ein wenig Psychologie studiert habe, auch meine immer wiederkehrenden Alpträume sagten mir deutlich genug, dass ich meine Vergangenheit noch längst nicht besiegt habe, egal, wie ruhig ich nach außen hin wirken mochte. Ich bin feige vor ihr davon gelaufen. Ich habe alle Brücken abgebrochen, aus Scham, aus Angst. Ich wollte vor der Verantwortung flüchten, die alle Welt mir auferlegt hatte. Und auch die Verantwortung für das, was ich getan hatte, konnte ich nicht übernehmen.

"Warum ich gerade jetzt beschlossen habe, meiner Vergangenheit ins Auge zu sehen?

"Ich hätte immer so weiter gelebt, diese Lüge gelebt, die ich mir selbst geschaffen hatte.

"Doch die Zaubererwelt hat mich wachgerüttelt.

"Meine Verantwortung ist mit den Jahren nicht kleiner geworden. Voldemort" -Petunia zuckte zusammen- "lebt, mordet, zerstört alles. Und noch immer gilt die Prophezeiung, dass nur ich ihn vernichten kann. All seine Morde der letzten Jahre lasten auf meinem Gewissen. Es ist beinahe, als hätte ich sie selbst begangen. Nur weil ich zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt war, hat niemand ihm Einhalt geboten.

"Vor ein paar Wochen wurde mir das alles durch einige unglückliche -oder vielleicht auch glückliche, das hängt ganz davon ab, wie man es betrachtet- Ereignisse bewusst. Ich beschloss, mich der Vergangenheit zu stellen und, wenn es nicht anders geht, wieder Harry Potter zu werden.

"Ich will aufhören, mich zu verstecken. Dazu gehört auch, dass ich mir den Schaden ansehe, den ich verursacht habe. Es hat mich viel Überwindung gekostet, heute deine Klingel zu läuten. Ich stand bestimmt zehn Minuten im Regen und habe sie angestarrt. Mit diesem Haus verbinde ich so viele schlechte Erfahrungen, soviel Angst, soviel Leid...

"Doch noch schlimmer ist das erdrückende Gefühl der Schuld. Ich habe dir den Ehemann genommen. Und Dudley den Vater. Ich sehe, dass sich am Haus seit damals nicht viel verändert hat. Aber wie ist es mit euch? Wie geht es dir, Tante?"

Petunia sah Harry verstört an. Meinte er das ernst? Der Mörder ihres Gatten fragte sie besorgt, ob es ihr gut ging?

Das Seltsamste war, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie antworten sollte. Direkt nach Vernons Tod waren für sie und Dudley harte Zeiten angebrochen. Dudley hatte lernen müssen, dass er nicht alles haben konnte, was er wollte. Mit sechzehn erst diese Lektion zu lernen, war für sie beide zu einer harten Prüfung geworden.

Doch das Geld war knapp und Petunia musste im Supermarkt an der Kasse arbeiten, um sie beide zu ernähren. Wenn sie dann abends nach Hause gekommen war, um Dudley vor der Glotze zu finden, wo er sich gemütlich vor seinen Hausaufgaben drückte, war ihr immer öfter der Kragen geplatzt. Bis sie ihm schließlich ein Ultimatum gestellt hatte.  
Bessere Noten. Hilfe im Haushalt. Und kein Gequengel. Oder Ausziehen und Leben auf eigene Kosten - ohne Schulabschluss.

Er hatte sie nicht ernst genommen. Bis sie eines Tages das Schloss an der Haustüre ausgewechselt hatte.

Eine Woche später hatte er ihren Bedingungen zugestimmt.

Heute war das Zusammenleben erträglich. Um ehrlich zu sein, sogar mehr als das. Dudley hatte sich im Lauf der Jahre zu einem höflichen und rücksichtsvollen Wesen entwickelt, mit dem es sich geradezu angenehm lebte.

Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass sie ihn zusammengestaucht hatte wie noch nie, als er mit achtzehn ganz knapp an einer Anklage wegen sexueller Belästigung vorbeigeschlittert war. Wenn sie außer Zauberei eines nicht tolerierte, dann so etwas.

Vor lauter Aufregung hatte sie anscheinend einen Herzinfakt bekommen. Sie erinnerte sich nicht genau an den Streit, aber dafür umso besser an das Aufwachen im Krankenhaus. Dudley war mit nassen roten Augen neben ihr gesessen und hatte vor Freude geschluchzt, als sie erwachte.

"Mama! Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren! Lass mich bitte bitte nicht allein."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Dudley Dursley unaufgefordert 'Bitte' gesagt.

Seitdem war ihr Dudley für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich nachdenklich geworden. Er hatte begonnen, die Welt mit anderen Augen wahrzunehmen, auf die Bedürfnisse und Wünsche seiner Mutter zu achten und sie zu unterstützen.

Nein, sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie unglücklich war. Auch wenn Vernon ihr anfangs gefehlt hatte, so war sie darüber erstaunlich schnell hinweg gekommen. So schnell, dass sie sich schon bald gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn denn überhaupt noch geliebt hatte.

Die Antwort war schnell und ernüchternd gekommen: schon lange nicht mehr. Schon vor seinem Tod hatten sie nur noch nebeneinander her gelebt. Sie machte den Haushalt, er machte seine Arbeit; man aß zusammen, man lästerte gemeinsam über die Nachbarn; man ging ins Bett, machte das Licht aus und schlief ein.

Begehrt hatte Vernon sie auch nicht mehr. Bereits seit mehreren Monaten war sie nachts immer wieder wach gelegen und hatte sich gefragt, ob ihr Mann schneller als sie gealtert war oder ob er eine hübsche junge Sekretärin hatte. Die Antwort würde sie wohl nie erfahren. Und vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so.

Sie lebte jetzt mit ihrem Sohn zusammen ein ruhiges Leben. Langweilig war es nicht, denn immer wenn er an einem Turnier oder Wettkampf teilnahm, wusste sie nicht, in welcher Verfassung er nach Hause kommen würde. Manchmal hatte sie Angst um ihn.

Und dennoch war es ein friedliches Leben. Es gab nur noch selten Streit im Haus. Durch die Arbeit im Supermarkt war sie selbst ausgelastet und hatte das Gefühl, zu etwas nutze zu sein. Mit Vernon hatte sie sich immer nur als das Frauchen am Herd gefühlt, das nur dazu lebt, um dem Mann zu dienen. Vernon war dagegen gewesen, dass sie arbeitete. Das hätte doch ausgesehen, als verdiene er nicht genug; außerdem bestand er auf sein langwierig zubereitetes, raffiniertes Abendessen. Also, Frau an den Herd und fertig.

Ein leiser Stich in ihrer Brust meldete Schuldgefühle, als sie sich eingestand, dass jetzt manches besser war als früher.

"Mir geht es gut."

--

Harry war überrascht. Tante Petunia schien zu meinen, was sie sagte. Sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe. Er sah in ihren Augen weder Trauer noch Zorn, nur eine verhaltene Emotion, die seltsam nach Verlegenheit oder gar Schuldgefühlen aussah.

Neugierig musterte er seine Tante jetzt genauer. Sie sah tatsächlich sehr gut aus. Ihr dürrer Hals war ein wenig voller geworden, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet- lag das daran, dass sie sich unter seinem forschenden Blick unwohl fühlte?- , ihre Kleidung war weniger elegant, sah dafür aber viel komfortabler aus als ihre alten Kostüme und Röcke. Sie wirkte müde, aber rundum gesund. Und irgendwie friedlicher als früher.

Harry zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, als er bemerkte, woher dieser Eindruck kam: Die Falte in ihrem Mundwinkel, die ihr immer ein sauertöpfisches, ständig unzufriedenes Gesicht verliehen hatte, war verschwunden. Seine Tante wirkte entspannt und ausgeglichen wie noch nie.

Trotzdem wollte er sich vergewissern.

"Ich weiß, das wirkt jetzt sehr indiskret, aber habt ihr genug Geld? Ich habe eine Praxis, die sehr gut läuft, und würde euch gerne mit einer monatlichen Rente unterstützen, damit-"

"Papperlapap!", unterbrach ihn seine Tante. "Ich weiß nicht, was dich auf den Gedanken bringt, uns helfen zu wollen, aber ich versichere dir, es ist vollkommen unnötig."

"Uuumh... wenn du das Geld von mir nicht annehmen willst, verstehe ich das natürlich", gab Harry kleinlaut von sich.

"Das ist es nicht", meinte Petunia kurz. "Dudley boxt jetzt auf Landesebene, er bringt genug Geld nach Hause, dass ich hundert Jahre alt werden und immer noch davon leben könnte. Und ich habe mich an die Arbeit im Supermarkt gewöhnt und verdiene dort auch nicht schlecht. Ich nehme keine Unterstützung an, weil wir tatsächlich keine brauchen."

Harry lächelte gequält. "Dudley prügelt sich also jetzt professionell?"

Seine Tante runzelte die Stirn. "So würde ich das nicht sagen. Weißt du, er hat sich sehr verändert. Er muss kämpfen, schließlich würde er mit seinem schlechten Schulabschluss sonst keine Arbeit finden. Und er boxt gut. Aber es macht ihm schon lange keinen Spaß mehr."

Die Falte auf ihrer Stirn wurde tiefer, als Harry ein ungläubiges Schnauben ausstieß. "Früher war er ein verzogenes, egozentrisches, kleines Walross, das ist mir auch klar", fuhr Petunia verärgert fort und ignorierte, wie Harry erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, "aber du kannst mir ruhig glauben, dass er sich verändert hat. Seit ich damals den Herzinfakt hatte..."

Harry schluckte. Angesichts der plötzlichen Einsicht seiner Tante war er geneigt, ihr zu glauben, dass auch Dudley tatsächlich nicht mehr der egoistische Tyrann war, an den er sich erinnerte. "Du hattest einen Herzinfakt?", fragte er besorgt.

Petunia lächelte - seine Tante lächelte! -, als sie die Sorge in seiner Stimme hörte, und sah ihren Neffen vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrer beider Leben mit einem warmen, freundlichen Blick an.

"Es war nur ein einziges Mal und es hat keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen. Aber deine Sorge rührt mich." Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem Sessel zurück.

Harry senkte verlegen den Blick. Was sollte er dazu sagen?

"Ich schätze, es war nur der Schock, als ich von Dudley erfuhr, dass eine Mitschülerin ihn angezeigt hatte. Ich war so sauer. Er war gerade achtzehn geworden und sollte nun ins Gefängnis? Und noch dazu aus demselben Grund wie Vernon damals! Als der seine Bürohilfe überzeugt hatte, die Anklage fallen zu lassen, war seine Ehre zwar gerettet, unsere Ehe aber nicht. Und jetzt benahm sich Dudley schon genauso? Das konnte er mir doch nicht antun!"

--

Harry antwortete nichts darauf. Petunia hob den Blick und sah, dass er plötzlich ziemlich verkrampft auf der Sofakante hockte.

"Weshalb... wollte sie ihn denn anzeigen?", fragte er jetzt mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme. Petunia horchte auf. So gleichgültig er es auch klingen lassen wollte, sie spürte, dass die Antwort für Harry von großer Bedeutung wäre.

Mit ruhiger Stimme, aus der man aber ihre Abscheu genau heraushörte, erklärte sie: "Sexuelle Belästigung."

Ihr Neffe war unter ihren Worten zusammengezuckt. Dann hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt, als wolle er einen unangenehmen Gedanken vertreiben, hatte etwas gemurmelt, das sehr nach "Wie der Vater, so der Sohn... ugh, ich muss hier raus..." klang, war aufgestanden und hatte verwirrt nach seinem Mantel gesucht.

Petunia beobachtete ihn verständnislos, während in ihrem Kopf die feinen Rädchen in Bewegung kamen. Sie ratterten und ratterten, bis endlich...

"Harry, warum hast du ihn umgebracht?"

Das riss den jungen Mann augenblicklich aus seiner Verwirrung. Er taxierte seine Tante mit einem scharfen Blick und antwortete dann: "Ich denke, das sollten wir vielleicht ein andermal besprechen. Ich habe schon viel zu viel von deiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Dein Sohn kommt sicher bald nach Hause, da möchte ich nicht stören. Ich verabschiede mich jetzt besser."

"Harry, du hast meinen Mann umgebracht. Ich habe ein Recht zu erfahren, warum ihn - und warum nicht mich."

Ihr Neffe sah sie erstaunt an. "Dich? Wieso sollte ich? Du hast mir nichts getan..."

"Nichts? Ich habe dich beschimpft, ausgenutzt, geschlagen, verachtet... Was hat Vernon dir angetan, dessen ich mich nicht genauso schuldig gemacht habe?"

Mutiger als sie sich fühlte reckte sie das Kinn vor und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sie glaubte, die Antwort zu kennen; Harrys Reaktionen hatten ihn verraten. Doch sie hoffte entgegen jeder Vernunft, dass sie sich täuschte.

"Das... Nichts." Harry wich ihr aus. Er beantwortete ihre Frage nicht, schaute auf seine Schuhspitzen und zog seinen Mantel eng um seine Brust. Dann wich er zurück und griff nach der Türklinke. Als er sie gerade einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte, legte Petunia ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm.

"Bitte sag es mir, Harry."

Jetzt hob er den Blick doch. Petunias Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie seine roten Augen sah.

"Das willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir." Seine Stimme war fest, trotz der Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten.

"Doch, Harry, das will ich. Bitte sag es mir. Ich möchte die Wahrheit hören - für dich genauso wie für mich selbst. Du hast gesagt, man soll keine Lüge leben. Dann sag mir jetzt die Wahrheit, denn ich will sie hören."

Petunia sah ihn ruhig und mit festem Blick an. Sie beobachtete, wie er schluckte, dann seinen ganzen Mut zusammennahm und sich sammelte, um die schreckliche Wahrheit preis zu geben.

"Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen. Meine wilde Magie ist mit mir durchgegangen, da ich Panik bekommen hatte." Er stockte.

"Warum hattest du Panik bekommen?"

"Vernon hat mich vergewaltigt. Und er wollte es ein zweites Mal tun."

"WAS?!"

Petunias und Harrys Köpfe flogen herum. Verdeckt durch das Prasseln des Regens hatten sie die Schritte nicht gehört, die sich den Weg entlang durch den Garten genährt hatten. Draußen vor der halb geöffneten Türe stand vor dem flackernden Licht in der Ferne zuckender Blitze ein leicht untersetzter, sehr muskulöser Mann mit einer Narbe auf der Wange und einem Bluterguss am Kinn, nassen, kurzen blonden Haaren, in einer Hand einen Schlüsselbund, in der anderen zwei Alluminiumschalen mit indischem Take Away.

Dudley Dursley.

Harry war überfordert. Mit seinem Cousin wurde er jetzt nicht fertig. Nicht nach allem, was er heute über ihn erfahren hatte.

"Ich... das ... also... " Hektisch blickte er sich um. Vor ihm stand seine Tante, hinter ihm sein Cousin. Um zu verschwinden, müsste er einen von beiden umrennen. "Ich kann nicht... ich muss..." _Ich will hier weg!_

Fasziniert starrten Petunia und Dudley auf ihre Türschwelle, von der soeben ein gewisser Harry Potter mit einem leisen 'Plopp' verschwunden war.

* * *

_A/N: **Tanja** und **Marius**, danke für eure reviews! Das hier waren mal zwei sehr kurze Kapitel. Marius, für dich habe ich eins draus gemacht. Tanja: Ich fürchte, irgendwann wird's auch hier unrealistisch werden - wenn mein Sinn fürs Alberne sich durchsetzt - aber bis dahin hoffe ich, zumindest ein Stück weit realistisch zu bleiben... soweit das bei Fantasy überhaupt je zulässig ist. Danke für die Aufmunterung. ; ) Es ist nur so, ich habe irgendwie auch schonmal mehr reviews für meine fics bekommen, und die wenige Rückmeldung im Moment motiviert mich einfach gar nicht dazu, mir die Zeit zu nehmen, die Kapitel nochmal anzugucken und zu posten. Da schreibe ich lieber an meinen PWP fics für AFFN weiter, dort weiß ich, dass die Sachen gut ankommen... ;D Naja, dafür umso mehr: Danke für eure reviews. -knuddel- - Dime_


	5. Hedwig

_**Disclaimer:** siehe Anfang._

_**Beta:** Spelli_

* * *

**5. Hedwig**

* * *

_Where the wind blows forever I tried to go _

_Where nothing else matters anymore_

_That's where I belong, to the places unknown_

_There is my home. _

_-'Where the wind blows forever', Papermoon_

* * *

_Wo... wo bin ich? _Harry hob verwirrt den Kopf. _Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? _

Langsam richtete er sich auf. Er war hingefallen, kaum dass seine Füße den fremden Boden berührt hatten. Er sah sich langsam um. Überall lag Gerümpel: kaputte Möbel, lose Dielenbretter, ein zerrissenes, blutiges Bettlaken- _ein zerrissenes, BLUTIGES Bettlaken? _

Er schreckte zurück, sprang in die Ecke und ging in Verteidigungshaltung. Wo war er hier bloß gelandet?!

Es war sehr dunkel. Die Luft roch leicht vermodert, als würde die Feuchtigkeit das Gebäude Stück für Stück auflösen. Durch die zersplitterten Fensterscheiben hörte er den Regen. Kein donnerndes Prasseln wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden, sondern ein beständiges, leises Rauschen, so als habe es nie ein Gewitter gegeben, sondern den ganzen Tag ruhig geregnet.

Und vielleicht hatte es das hier auch.

Allmählich nahmen seine Augen mehr von dem Zimmer durch die Dunkelheit wahr. Neben ihm stand ein altmodisches Himmelbett, dessen Laken man heruntergerissen hatte; es lag um seine Füße. die Blutflecken darauf hatte er sich nicht eingebildet, ebenso wenig, wie er sich die Kratzer und Bissspuren an Wänden und Möbeln einbildete.

Er war in der heulenden Hütte.

Als die Erkenntnis ihn traf, entspannte sich Harry. Offenbar war er in seiner Panik appariert, erstaunlich, was seine wilde Magie in Stresssituationen so alles ohne ihn fertigbrachte. Er hatte sich an einen sicheren, geborgenen Ort gewünscht, wo ihn kein fieser Kinderschänder und keine Schuldgefühle hinverfolgen würden.

Und er war hier gelandet. Auf eine gewisse Art machte das alles Sinn. Hier hatte er erfahren, dass Sirius seine Eltern nicht verraten hatte, sondern vielmehr die ganzen Jahre zu Unrecht in Azkaban gesessen hatte. Hier hatte sich zuerst die Möglichkeit abgezeichnet, dass er mit Sirius zusammenleben könnte. Das war in seinem Leben vermutlich das erste Mal gewesen, dass er von einem Zuhause träumen durfte, das weder sein schlimmster Alptraum noch nur während der Schulzeit verfügbar wäre.

Harry setzte sich aufs Bett und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Das alles war so lange her, und doch schien es ihm wie gestern. Nun, er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ja auch bemüht, nicht an früher zu denken. Viele Erlebnisse waren noch immer unverarbeitet, er hatte sich nie damit auseinander gesetzt. Vielleicht wäre jetzt ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt...

Doch dann dachte er an Myriel. Sie saß zu Hause und wartete auf einen Anruf von ihm. Sie wusste, wie schwer ihm der Besuch bei den Dursleys fallen musste, und hatte versprochen, dass er zu ihr kommen konnte sobald er zurück war. Sie wollte mit ihm reden und ihm helfen, falls die Begegnung für ihn schwer zu verkraften wäre.

Er war in Schottland. Er hatte kein Handy dabei. Wie sollte er sie erreichen?

Die Absurdität seiner Situation wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst. Hier saß er nun also, Tom Effing, Muggel und stolz darauf seit fünfzehn Jahren, Harry Potter, verschollener Held der Zaubererwelt, ohne Zauberstab mitten in magischem Territorium, hierher katapultiert durch seine eigene wilde Magie, die es einfach nicht lassen konnte, ihn vom Regen in die Traufe zu befördern. Die Anspannung des Abends löste sich in einem merkwürdigen Kichern.

_KEINE PANIK_, dachte er, stellte fest, dass er kein Handtuch dabei hatte und lachte noch mehr. Als interstellarer Anhalter konnte er also auch nicht reisen. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, ein Tor zu öffnen und zwischen den Dimensionen zu reisen? Magie aus anderen Welten... _Warum nicht? Zauberei ist Zauberei, nur begrenzt durch unsere menschliche Vorstellungskraft, oder?_ Er schloss die Augen, immer noch grinsend, streckte die Hände aus und stellte sich vor, er griffe nach dem Vorhang zwischen den Dimensionen. Plötzlich bekam er kalte Finger. Er öffnete die Augen. Vor ihm in der Luft war ein kleines schwarzes Loch, aus dem ihm ein kalter Hauch entgegenwehte.

_Das war unheimlich._ Harry schüttelte den Kopf und das Loch verschwand. Wirklich, er sollte nicht so viele Fantasy-Romane lesen... Was sollte sonst als Nächstes kommen? Feen, die auf den Einhörnern im verbotenen Wald ritten? Ein Balrog? Warum nicht ein Revisor, der ihm erklärte, er sei zu unwahrscheinlich und ihn komplett aus dieser Dimension verbannte? Oder vielleicht eine Horde wilder Aiel, die Hogwarts einnahmen?

Er grinste. Da würde Dumbledore Augen machen. Aber vermutlich weniger, als wenn der Goldene Junge von Gryffindor plötzlich vor ihm stünde und lachte wie ein Wahnsinniger.

_Sarkasmus ist toll. Sarkasmus ist mein Freund_, dachte er albern und machte sich endlich auf den Weg nach unten, immer noch ohne jeden Plan, wie er denn nun nach Hause kommen sollte.

Vielleicht konnte er ja auch bewusst apparieren? Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Wohnung in London, schloss die Augen und - nichts passierte. Er seufzte. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Den Fahrenden Ritter konnte er auch nicht rufen. Selbst wenn das ohne Zauberstab möglich wäre, mit seinem desolaten Make-Up könnte er sich auch gleich ein Namesschild anstecken, auf dem Harry Potter stand.

_Harry Potter. Retter der Zaubererwelt. Bitte werfen Sie eine Münze ein, um Du-weißt-schon-wen einmal in die Wüste zu schicken. _

Wieder entrang sich seinen Lippen ein Kichern, das sich sogar für seine eigenen Ohren verstörend abnormal anhörte. Wie oft hatte er Voldemort erfolgreich abgewehrt? Dreimal? Vier? Je nachdem, ob man seine Heldentaten als Baby mitrechnete und ob mit dem Leben davonkommen als Sieg zählte...

Wieder nahm das Kichern an Lautstärke zu. Irgendwie war es schon abartig, dass er noch lebte.

Er begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob er beim Apparieren den Weg eines verirrten Aufmunterungszaubers gekreuzt hatte, oder ob er ernsthaft wahnsinnig wurde. Jedenfalls würden die Gerüchte um den Fluch der Heulenden Hütte in Hogsmeade endlich mal wieder neuen Zündstoff finden, falls ihn jemand hörte.

Hmmm... was nun? Gab es in der Nähe von Hogsmeade irgendwo ein Muggeldorf, in dem ein Bus halten könnte? Lustig; er hatte sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, wo in Schottland das unortbare Hogwarts wohl liegen mochte.

Vielleicht konnte er auch im Dorf einen Besen klauen und nach Hause fliegen? Es war ein Zeichen für seinen Mangel an Ernsthaftigkeit, dass er den Gedanken nicht sofort verwarf, sondern ein paar Minuten damit spielte, bevor er ihn schließlich bedauernd als 'ein bisschen riskant' abhakte.

Schließlich zog er sich die Kapuze ins Gesicht und machte sich auf zum 'Drei Besen'. In seiner Manteltasche klimperten noch immer ein paar Sickel vom Einkaufsbummel am Vortag, damit könnte er sich Flohpulver kaufen und in die Winkelgasse reisen. Er hasste Flohpulver und riskant war es auch, aber etwas Besseres fiel ihm im Moment beim besten Willen nicht ein.

Einen Vorteil hatte das schlechte Wetter, dachte er sich, während er von Pfütze zu Pfütze die verlassene Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade hinunter platschte. Er begegnete keiner Menschenseele und es würde ihm auch niemand große Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Das Dorf wirkte wie ausgestorben.

Ein bisschen zu ausgestorben.

Als er 'Die Drei Besen' erreichte, stellte Harry verwirrt fest, dass die Fenster schwarz waren und die Türe verschlossen. Er schaute sich um. Alle Häuser im Dorf waren unbeleuchtet. Was war hier passiert? War das Dorf einem Angriff zum Opfer gefallen? Nervös sah er sich um. Plötzlich raschelte es über seinem Kopf. Sofort machte er einen Satz rückwärts und ging in Abwehrhaltung.

Etwas Weißes schimmerte durch den Regenschleier. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte...

"Hedwig!"

--

Hermione war verwirrt. Wer war der Mann? Und wieso war Hedwig zu ihm gekommen? Seit wann freundete sich die Eule mit Todessern an?

Sie schaute sich nervös um. Severus war noch immer ein in Voldemorts Reihen tolerierter Spion für den Orden. Von ihm wussten sie, dass für heute ein Angriff auf Hogsmeade geplant war. Dumbledore hatte alle Bewohner des kleinen Zaubererdorfes nach Hogwarts evakuiert und seine Auroren und sonstige streitbare Ordensmitglieder an strategisch relevanten Punkten im Dorf positioniert. Seit Stunden saßen sie nun im Regen und warteten darauf, dass etwas passierte. Hermione sollte eigentlich nicht hier sein. Dumbledore hatte ihr aufgrund ihres 'delikaten Zustandes' verboten, an dem Gefecht teilzunehmen. Delikat? Sie war gerade mal im vierten Monat! Luna hatte bis zum achten Monat an vorderster Front gekämpft!

Dennoch war sie nicht erpicht darauf gewesen, ihre Gesundheit in diesem Regen auf die Probe zu stellen und hatte sich grummelnd Dumbeldores Wunsch gefügt.

Doch dann war Hedwig auf einmal unruhig geworden. Die alte Eule war bereits seit ein paar Wochen aufgeregt, Hermione konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso. Erst hatte sie gedacht, das Tier sei krank, doch die Medihexe in Eeylop's Eulerei hatte ihr versichert, um Hedwigs Gesundheit stehe es bestens. Auch in der Magischen Menagerie hatte man ihr gesagt, Hedwig sei genauso gesund wie ihre zwei reizenden Söhne, die sie ihnen freundlicherweise überlassen hatte. Vielleicht war es nur eine Reaktion ihres Körpers auf die Schwangerschaft nach so vielen Jahren.

Doch heute war es anders. Hedwig sah immer wieder aus dem Fenster, flatterte im Zimmer umher wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und brachte Hermione schier um den Verstand. Vor einer Stunde hatte sie dann plötzlich begonnen, wie wild ans Fenster zu klopfen. Neugierig, was Hedwig tun würde, hatte Hermione ihren Besen geholt und das Fenster geöffnet. Hedwig hatte sich sofort in den Regen gestürzt- Hermione dicht auf ihren Fersen.

Die Eule war zielstrebig nach Hogsmeade geflogen. _Verdammt schlechtes Timing, altes Mädchen!_ , hatte sich Hermione gedacht. Doch sie wollte Harrys Vertraute auch nicht alleine und ungeschützt dem Regen überlassen. Was, wenn sie nachher nicht mehr zurückkam, sondern einsam mitten im Gefecht hier draußen starb? Das konnte sie nicht verantworten. Also stieg Hermione am Ortseingang vom Besen, erklärte den dort versteckten Auroren schnell, weshalb sie hier war, zerschlug ihren Protest und folgte Hedwig im Schatten der Häuser.

Und hier stand sie nun und beobachtete einen schlanken, blonden Mann, der Hedwig wie eine alte Freundin begrüßte und sich nicht im Geringsten um irgendwelche Angriffe von Seiten des Ordens oder der Todesser zu sorgen schien. Nein, so ganz stimmte das nicht, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. Er war wachsam gewesen. Seine Reaktion auf Hedwigs Erscheinen war schnell wie die eines kampferprobten Zauberers gewesen. Nur eines irritierte sie. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten. Der Fremde war in Abwehrhaltung gegangen, hatte also offensichtlich mit einem Angriff gerechnet, doch er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht gezogen. Hatte er keinen? Beherrschte er zauberstablose Magie? Oder war er am Ende ein Muggel, der sich zufällig in das Zaubererdorf verirrt hatte?

_Unsinn, _schalt sie sich in Gedanken, _man verirrt sich nicht einfach so nach Hogsmeade. _Der Fremde musste ein Zauberer sein, sonst hätte er das Dorf gar nicht betreten können.

Hinter Hermione standen Fred Weasley und Alastor Moody. Auch sie beobachteten den Unbekannten mit misstrauischen Blicken. Seit Dumbledore diesen anonymen Brief mit der Warnung vor einem Verräter und Feinden mit Vielsafttrank bekommen hatte, trauten die Ordensmitglieder sich ja schon gegenseitig nicht mehr; Fremden gegenüber waren sie geradezu paranoid.

Der Brief war heiß diskutiert worden, doch da er ohne Absender aus der Winkelgasse geschickt worden war, einigte man sich schließlich darauf, die Quelle als nicht zuverlässig genug zu betrachten und weitgehend zu ignorieren. Viele waren jedoch mit dieser Lösung nicht einverstanden. Einzelne Mitglieder hatten untereinander Passwörter und rituelle Begrüßungsformeln vereinbart, anhand derer sie einander erkennen konnten, andere konnten es nicht lassen, immer ein kleines Feindglas in einer Robentasche mit sich zu führen.

Hermione fragte sich, ob der geheimnisvolle Verfasser des Briefes dieses paranoide Verhalten der Ordensmitglieder beabsichtigt hatte.

"Mrs. Krum, wie vielen Leuten vertraut Hedwig eigentlich?", wandte sich Moody leise an sie.

"Das ist ja das Seltsame", erwiderte Hermione aus dem Mundwinkel, ohne die Augen von der Szene auf der Straße losreißen zu können, "außer Ron und mir ist sie allen gegenüber absolut gleichgültig. Und auch auf uns reagiert sie nur, wenn wir sie ansprechen. Nie ist sie von sich aus zu uns gekommen. Wer ist dieser Mann?"

Ganz leise regte sich ein Funken Hoffnung in den Tiefen ihres Herzens. Doch sie erstickte ihn sofort, bevor sie Feuer fangen konnte. Zu oft hatte sie in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren - fünfzehn Jahre, verdammt! - einer dummen Hoffnung vertraut, nur um immer wieder enttäuscht zu werden. Sie war ausgebrannt. Noch einmal enttäuscht zu werden, würde sie nicht verkraften. Harry war tot und damit basta.

Es brachte nichts, die Wenns und Abers zu diskutieren oder die seltsamen Umstände seines Verschwindens auseinander zu nehmen. Ron und sie hatten das lange und exzessiv betrieben, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Frustriert waren sie einander immer wieder in die Haare geraten. Ihre Beziehung war schon früher angespannt gewesen, doch in diesen letzten zwei Schuljahren, in denen einer dem anderen die Schuld daran gab, dass sie einer Erklärung nicht näher kamen, später dann sogar die Schuld an Harrys Verschwinden und vermutlich Tod - hatten sie einander geradezu hassen gelernt. Es hatte Jahre gedauert und viel Überredungskunst von Seiten Viktors und Seamus' gebraucht, bis sie wieder in der Lage waren, sich wie erwachsene Leute miteinander zu unterhalten.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Seufzen. So vieles in ihrem Leben war schief gelaufen. Doch es brachte nichts, sich darüber aufzuregen. Sie musste jetzt nach vorne schauen und sich an dem festhalten, was sie hatte. Und das war gar nicht wenig. Sie hatte einen wundervollen Ehemann, der nicht wie viele andere im Krieg gefallen war, und sie würde bald eine Tochter bekommen. Sie hatte Freunde, hatte einen Job, der ihr Freude bereitete... und sie wollte jetzt verdammt noch mal wissen, was Hedwig an diesem Menschen fand!

Neben ihr zog Fred gerade ein Stielohr aus der Tasche. _Gute Idee!_ Der Fremde schien mit Hedwig zu sprechen; vielleicht wäre es aufschlussreich, zu erfahren, was er sagte.

Gebannt beobachtete sie, wie das fleischfarbene Ohr langsam durch den Schlamm auf den Mann und die Eule zu kroch. Sie drängte sich eng an Fred, um kein Wort der Unterhaltung zu verpassen.

"...ch... kr... gwarts..auch... hr... lange... ... gut? ... weiß auch nicht, Hedwig. Und jetzt bin ich hier gestrandet, ohne Zauberstab, in einem ausgestorbenen Dorf... Weißt du, was hier los ist, Süße? Hm, bei meinem Glück bin ich mitten in der entscheidenden Schlacht zwischen Todessern und Phönixorden gelandet, was?"

Ein amüsiertes Glucksen war zu hören, während Fred und Hermione sich verdattert anschauten und Moody sich nun auch näher an Fred drängte.

_"Entschuldige, ich bin heute so albern. Aber ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen. Ich habe dich unheimlich vermisst! Hast du wirklich all die Jahre auf mich gewartet? Ich wünschte, ich könnte so treu sein wie du! Es tut mir so leid...! Ich wette, als ich mich von meiner Vergangenheit losgesagt habe, konntest du mich nicht mehr richtig spüren, was? Ich habe ja Wert darauf gelegt, alle Bande zu durchtrennen, die mich an... das alles hier fesselten. Aber ganz ist es mir wohl doch nicht gelungen, sonst hättest du nicht auf mich gewartet, oder?" _

Ein vorwurfsvolles Gurren der Eule war zu hören.

"_Au, lass mein Nase, du...!", _lachte der Zauberer, "_Ist ja gut! Ich werde deine feinen Sinne nie mehr in Frage stellen! Du bist die einfühlsamste Eule der ganzen Welt, okay? Und ich lasse dich auch nicht mehr allein, das verspreche ich. Äh, warte, ich verspreche, dass ich dich nicht FREIWILLIG alleine lassen werde. So leid es mir tut, aber ich fürchte, dass du nicht lange deine Freude an mir haben wirst, meine Schöne. Entweder der Orden findet mich und killt mich, als Verräter, Betrüger oder einfach weil ich im falschen Moment auftauche - oder der alte Sack Voldemort" _- die drei Zuhörer hinter ihrer Hausecke zogen scharf die Luft ein - "_findet mich zuerst und brät mich auf kleiner Flamme. _

_"Hey, weißt du was? Ich habe keine Alpträume mehr von ihm! Er kann seine Folterspielchen jetzt alleine spielen. - Naja, kein Grund, stolz zu sein. Egal, wie viel ich meditiere, das Kopfweh kann ich nicht vollständig besiegen; und die _anderen_ Alpträume werde ich nicht los. Uuh, davon habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt. Muss ich?" _

Einige Sekunden lang kam nichts mehr. Aus ihrem Versteck heraus beobachteten die drei Ordensmitglieder, wie der Mann der Eule in die Augen starrte. Es war ein langer Blick, in dem tiefe Traurigkeit lag.

Endlich lösten sich die Blicke der beiden wieder voneinander. Die Eule schuhute leise, und Hermione hätte schwören können, dass es mitleidig klang. Der Zauberer setzte sich mit angewinkelten Beinen auf die Türschwelle des 'Drei Besen', Hedwig ließ sich auf seinem rechten Knie nieder. Durch das Prasseln des Regens nahmen sie undeutlich wahr, wie der Mann wieder zu sprechen begann.

_"So, jetzt weißt du bescheid. Verstehst du, ich hatte Angst davor, noch mal darüber zu sprechen. Musste ich heute schon mal und es hat mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich fertig gemacht. Ich bin froh, dass du mir immer noch so eine enge Bindung erlaubst, nachdem ich dich im Stich gelassen - _

_"Au! lass meinen Finger los! Schon gut, Hedwig, ich hör ja schon auf, mich zu entschuldigen. Myriel sagt auch immer, ich soll mich nicht ständig entschuldigen, es sei nicht immer alles meine Schuld. Selbst jetzt noch, nachdem ich ihr alles erzählt habe... Myriel ist toll, du musst sie unbedingt treffen! Ohne sie hätte ich mich schon ein Dutzend mal umgebracht." _

Bei seinem beiläufigen Tonfall fasste sich Hermione an die Stirn. Hatte der Kerl gar keinen Respekt vor dem Leben?

_"Ja, genau, wie komme ich nun eigentlich hier weg? Es scheint, dass ich hier rein appariert bin, aber das war mal wieder nur meine Wilde Magie. Einfach so apparieren habe ich leider nie gelernt. Mann, ehrlich, hätte er mich nicht wenigstens die Schule abschließen lassen können, bevor er - " _

Ein lautes, wütendes Schuhuen drang durch das Stielohr.

_"Entschuldige. Du hast Recht, darüber sollte man wirklich keine Witze machen. Und ich hätte ja zurückkommen können. Zurück zu dir. Zu meinen Freunden. Meinem Leben. Aber wie hätte ich das tun sollen? Ich hätte ihnen nicht in die Augen schauen können! Nicht nach dem was ich... was ER..." _

Seine Stimme klang dünn, so als kämpfe der Mann mit den Tränen.

_"Ach, Hedwig! Warum muss eigentlich alles Unglück der Welt immer mir passieren? ... - So, genug des Selbstmitleids." _

Plötzlich klang die Stimme geradezu fröhlich. Dieser extreme Stimmungswechsel wies Alastors Meinung nach auf mehr als nur einen leichten Anflug von Wahnsinn hin, wenn Hermione sein Stirnrunzeln richtig deutete.

_"Andere haben sicher noch mehr Pech gehabt als ich. Immerhin habe ich Freunde wie dich, Myriel, Salmissra, die Mudos... So schlecht geht es mir doch gar nicht, oder? Ich habe eine nette kleine Praxis, ein geregeltes Leben - okay, zugegeben, wirklich gelebt habe ich in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren selten, aber das wird sich jetzt alles ändern! Ich werde nämlich nicht länger davonlaufen, jawohl! Soll ich dir was verraten?" _

Hermione konnte es durch den Regen hindurch nicht so genau erkennen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Zauberer Hedwig verschwörerisch zublinzelte, bevor er nach einer dramatischen Pause fortfuhr:

_"Ich habe jetzt eine Mission! Agent... Effing. Tom Effing. Null-null-nix, hehe. Bei meinem Glück kann es eigentlich nur schiefgehen, oder was meinst du?" _

Die Eule schuhute enthusiastisch.

_Hedwig ist ja genauso wahnsinnig wie er, _dachte Hermione entsetzt.

_"Genau! Ich sollte einfach zum Schloss hochlaufen, Dumbledores Gargoyle mit Süßkram bombardieren bis er sich ergibt und mich beim Schulleiter beschweren, dass er seine Post nicht beantwortet. Ich wette, er hat meinen Brief nicht ernst genommen." _

Schlagartig wurde seine Stimme wieder ernst.

"_Zugegeben, er wäre dumm, wenn er es täte. Anonyme Quellen sind a priori erstmal falsch. Kannst du mir sagen, wieso ich diesen Brief überhaupt geschrieben habe? ...Naja, okay, ganz schlecht war die Idee eigentlich nicht. Dumbledore hätte nichts daran verloren, jedes Ordensmitglied einmal unter Veritaserum zu befragen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Verräter dabei ist! _

_" - Oder ist der Orden inzwischen so groß, dass Einzelbefragungen zu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hätten? Das wäre ja mal eine positive Neuigkeit. Nein, kann aber nicht sein. Denn dann wäre Hogsmeade nicht verlassen, sondern hätte wenigstens einen Auror zur Bewachung, es ist doch so nah an Hogwarts. Und der hätte mich doch reinapparieren gespürt, oder? _

_"Es sei denn, es ist Dung, der wäre entweder zu blau oder aufgrund seiner Geschäfte abwesend... Ha, aber ich sollte wohl nicht über Pflichtbewusstsein reden, habe mich ja selber fünfzehn Jahre lang gedrückt. _

_"Myriel meint, es war nicht fair, mir schon als Elfjährigem zu sagen, dass man von mir erwartet, dass ich die Welt rette. Was meinst du Hedwig, reicht das als Ausrede, warum ich die Zaubererwelt im Stich gelassen habe?" _

Die Stimme des Mannes, in dem Hermione noch immer verzweifelt _ nicht _Harry zu erkennen versuchte, glich in ihrem Zynismus plötzlich einer scharfen Schwertklinge, die über Freund und Feind gleichermaßen hinwegfuhr, bevor sie im Herz ihres Besitzers stecken blieb.

Leider versank das Stielohr immer weiter im Matsch und der Regen prasselte weiterhin unnachgiebig laut auf den Boden. Vom Gespräch des Mannes mit Hedwig bekamen die drei heimlichen Zuhörer mittlerweile nur noch Bruchstücke mit.

_"Okay, schlechter Scherz. Trotzdem, wenn es nicht um eines meiner Kinder ginge, würde ich meine Vergangenheit auch jetzt noch verleugnen und nicht seit zwei Wochen alles Menschenmögliche versuchen, um wieder Anschluss an die Zaubererwelt zu finden, ohne dabei draufzugehen. Hey, ich habe mir in der Winkelgasse sogar den Tagespropheten gekauft. Ich wollte es ja kaum glauben, aber das Blatt scheint in den letzten anderthalb Jahrzehnten kein bisschen an Seriosität gewonnen zu haben. Ein Artikel von Rita Skeeter auf der ersten Seite? Also ehrlich..." _

Hermione beobachtete, wie der Zauberer den Kopf schüttelte und fühlte, wie ihre Überzeugung, dass der Mann, der sich dort im Regen mit Hedwig unterhielt, _nicht_ Harry war, immer heftiger ins Wanken geriet.

_"Wie gesagt, ich bin vor allem hier, weil ich eine Patientin habe, die aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt. Der kleinen Lydia hat es die Sprache verschlagen... und nur ihre Schlange weiß, warum. Aber das kann ich ja keinem sagen."_

Fred und Moody schauten Hermione beunruhigt an. Die Frau war weiß wie ein Laken und zitterte. "H-hat er g-g-gerade ges-s-agt, d-d-dass er mit einer Sch-scha-schlange gesprochen hat?" Die Männer starrten sie beunruhigt an. Es hatte tatsächlich danach geklungen. "Und hat er gesagt, seine P-patientin heißt L-L-Lydia?!"

"Ja, warum?"

"Das ist Neville und Lunas Tochter! Und bei ihnen im Dorf wurde letztens John Molligan ermordet, ein Ordensmitglied! Die Nachbarn haben ausgesagt, er sei mit Neville im Wald verschwunden. Neville war aber auf einer Ordensversammlung, er konnte es nicht getan haben! Wir müssen sofort Dumbledore warnen, in dem anonymen Brief stand die Wahrheit! Die Nachbarn haben sich nicht getäuscht! Jemand ist als Neville herumgelaufen! Wir haben einen Spion im Orden!!"

"Hermione, beruhige dich. Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass der Mann die Wahrheit sagt?"

Die Hexe wurde ein klein wenig ruhiger. "Das kann ich nicht. Aber... alles, was der Mann sagt, kann eigentlich nur einer wissen... "

"Hermione, Harry ist tot!", warnte Fred sie schnell. Er wusste, wie sehr sie jedes Mal darunter gelitten hatte, wenn irgendeine Fährte zu Harrys Verbleib sich als erneuter Reinfall entpuppt hatte. Er wollte ihr eine weitere Enttäuschung ersparen.

Hermione schaute ihn aus regennassen Augen an. "Das weiß ich doch auch, Fred. Aber woher kann der Mann alle Geheimnisse des Ordens kennen? Woher weiß er davon, dass Mundungus einmal so grandios versagt hat? Weshalb vertraut Hedwig ihm? Ist er wirklich ein Parselmund? Und sein Abscheu gegen diese Skeeter... Und wenn er Recht hat, dann steht der ganze Orden umsonst hier im Regen, denn Voldemort weiß schon längst, dass wir seine Pläne kennen. ...Ach, der Mann da weiß soviel über Harry, vielleicht hat er ihn ja zumindest gekannt?"

Hermione sah traurig auf den Mann, der noch immer im Regen saß und mit der Eule redete. "Warum darf er es denn nicht sein?"

Fred nahm sie in den Arm. "Ich wünschte, er wäre es, glaub mir, Hermione. Aber wie oft haben wir schon gedacht, wir hätten ihn gefunden? Oder seine Überreste, selbst das wäre ein Gewinn gewesen, gegenüber dieser nagenden Ungewissheit. Aber es war jedes Mal ein Reinfall. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das noch einmal durchstehen musst, Hermione. Die Hoffnung, das Warten, die Spannung - und schließlich wieder eine Enttäuschung. Nein, es ist besser, du hängst keinen falschen Hoffnungen nach. Harry wird nicht zurück kommen."

Moody räusperte sich und warf einen Blick auf das Ende des Stielohres. Fred und Hermione wurden rot, als sie bemerkten, dass ihnen durch ihre Diskussion vielleicht eine wichtige Äußerung des rätselhaften Zauberers entgangen war. Schnell wandten sich alle drei wieder dem fleischfarbenen Rohr zu, das mittlerweile fast auf seiner ganzen Länge vollkommen im Matsch versunken war.

_"...Und wenn ich ihn nicht getötet hätte? Wäre das dann immer so weiter gegangen? Tante Petunia schien ihn gar nicht so sehr zu vermissen..." _Hermione starrte Fred an. "Das habe ich jetzt grade aber nicht gehört, oder?"

"Schsch!", machte Moody.

_"...ein Boxer, wer hätte das gedacht. Aber ich konnte nicht länger dort bleiben, nachdem Petunia mir gesagt hat, dass er... genau wie sein Vater... Ich muss aus dem Regen. Ich zittere schon, siehst du? Also, wie kommen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt zurück nach London? ...Nein, ich kann nicht hier bleiben, Hedwig, wenn mich jemand erkennt nehmen die mich auseinander, dann ist niemandem geholfen. Weißt du was? Ich riskier's jetzt einfach."_

Als der Mann sich erhob, zückte Moody seinen Zauberstab. Verdattert sahen sie, wie der fremde Zauberer, dem ein Wust blonden Haares nass in der Stirn klebe, an den Bordstein trat und mit der Hand wedelte. "Was macht er da...?"

Mit einem Krachen erschien der Fahrende Ritter auf der Straße zwischen ihnen und dem Mann mit der Eule. Ehe sie sich noch von dem Schrecken erholt hatten - er hatte den Bus ohne Zauberstab heruntergewunken!- war der Fahrende Ritter auch schon mit seinen Fahrgästen verschwunden.

Zurück blieben drei sehr nasse Zauberer, die sich ziemlich dumm vorkamen.

--

Myriel staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die Türe öffnete und sich einem triefend nassen Tom gegenüber sah, der auf der Schulter eine große weiße Eule und im Gesicht ein beunruhigendes irres Grinsen trug.

"Tom! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?!", rief sie während sie ihren Freund ins Haus schob und ihm schnell ein paar trockene Sachen heraussuchte.

Als er etwas später in ihrem alten Strickpulli und einer Jogginghose im Wohnzimmer saß und sich die Hände an einer großen Tasse dampfend heißer Schokolade wärmte, kümmerte sie sich um die Eule. Sie tupfte das Tier sanft mit einem weichen Handtuch trocken und stellte dann ein kleines Schälchen Wasser und einen Unterteller mit Kekskrümeln für sie aufs Regal. Die Schneeeule schuhute ihre Anerkennung, ließ sich elegant auf einer Querstrebe des Regals nieder und knabberte ein paar Kekskrümel.

"Siehst du, ich habe dir ja gesagt, du würdest Myriel mögen", erklärte Harry zufrieden.

Myriel blieb mitten in der Bewegung stecken und starrte ihn an. "Du kannst auch mit Eulen sprechen?"

Harry gluckste fröhlich. "Nein, nur mit dieser hier. Darf ich vorstellen: Dies hier ist meine Vertraute, Hedwig. Hedwig, das hier ist Myriel, meine Freundin und Ersatzmutter..."

Myriels Gedanken purzelten fröhlich durcheinander. Sie schienen eine Art Räuber und Gendarme-Spiel zu betreiben, denn keiner von ihnen ließ sich greifen und zu Ende denken. Endlich gelang es ihr jedoch, eine ihrer vielen Fragen auszusprechen.

"War Hedwig bei den Dursleys?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich war danach noch woanders. Weißt du, mein Gespräch mit meiner Tante war ein kleines Desaster. Oder besser gesagt, es war zuerst besser als erwartet, offensichtlich geht es ihr gut, und auch meinem... Cousin..."

Er räusperte sich und rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa herum. "Ähm... ja. Mein Cousin. Scheint, als sei er ähnlich veranlagt wie sein Vater, nur dass er damit nicht weit gekommen ist."

Er sah Myriels entsetzten Blick und blinzelte verwirrt. Dann fing er wieder an, dieses neuerdings immer öfter hervorbrechende, höchst seltsame Kichern zu produzieren. "Ich habe ihm nichts getan, falls du das befürchtest. Nein, es scheint, dass er sich vor Jahren an einer Mitschülerin vergriffen hat, die Anklage wurde dann aber fallen gelassen. Tante Petunia sagt, er habe sich seitdem sehr gebessert. Ich bin schier aus den Latschen gekippt, als sie lässig erklärte, dass er jetzt, ich zitiere, kein 'verzogenes, egozentrisches, kleines Walross' mehr sei. Bei meiner Verwandtschaft scheint sich in den Jahren, seit ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe, wirklich Grundlegendes verändert zu haben.

"Naja, aber als Dudley dann nach Hause kam, war es mir egal, wie überzeugt Tante Petunia war, dass er sich gebessert hat, ich wollte nur noch weg. Darüber hinaus kam er grade in dem Moment dazu, als ich mir aus der Nase ziehen ließ, warum ich Vernon ermordet habe..."

Myriel machte große Augen. "Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. "So genau kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen. Du weißt ja inzwischen, dass meine Wilde Magie sich manchmal bemerkbar macht, wenn ich mit einer Situation nicht fertig werde. In dem Moment war ich definitiv überfordert und wollte nur noch weg. Und so fand ich mich einen Augenblick später viele Meilen von den Dursleys entfernt in der Nähe meiner alten Schule wieder."

"Teleportation...?", flüsterte Myriel, schwer beeindruckt.

"Die Zauberer nennen es 'Apparieren', aber ich denke, es ist vergleichbar."

Myriel brauchte einen Moment, um dieses neue Detail zu verarbeiten. Dann begann sie, Harry im Einzelnen über die Geschehnisse des Abends auszufragen.

--

"WAS?!"

Der kollektive Aufschrei und die verstörten Gesichter der Ordensmitglieder konnten Hermione Krum nicht in ihrem Eifer bremsen.

"Ich weiß selbst, wie verrückt das alles klingt, aber ich denke, vielleicht gibt es ja Zauberer, die sich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, ganz aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen haben. Und dieser hier muss wohl im Sommer vor Harrys...Verschwinden... gut mit ihm befreundet gewesen sein. Er weiß enorm viel über ihn! Und auch über uns..."

"Wir müssen ihn unbedingt aufspüren, und sei es auch nur, um zu verhindern, dass seine Informationen an die falschen Leute gelangen", ließ sich Fred Weasley hören.

"Und er schien auch über Potter eine ganze Menge sagen zu können", grollte Moody.

Albus sah nachdenklich in die aufgebrachten Gesichter der drei Ordensmitglieder, die ihn vor einer halben Stunde aufgesucht und verlangt hatten, dass er die Überwachung Hogsmeades abbrach und sofort eine außerordentliche Versammlung einberief.

Nach allem, was die Drei soeben berichtet hatten, war er mehr als nur verwirrt. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, wäre er wirklich versucht, in dem jungen Fremden Harry zu sehen. Wie Hermione ihn beschrieben hatte, und was Fred von dessen Monolog mit der Eule wiedergegeben hatte...

Nun, Harry oder nicht, nachdem sie jetzt einen Hinweis auf den geheimnisvollen Briefeschreiber hatten, mussten sie der Sache unbedingt nachgehen, am besten sofort.

"Auroren Tonks und Shacklebolt?"

"Ja, Albus?" Die beiden schauten ihn aufmerksam an und erwarteten ihre Befehle.

"Bitte findet alles, was die Muggel über diesen Tom Effing wissen, heraus. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich kontaktieren und brauchen Hintergrundswissen. Wo kommt er her? Woher weiß er vom Orden? Könnte er Harry gekannt haben?"

Die beiden nickten kurz und verschwanden, um sich sofort an die Arbeit zu machen.

Albus wandte sich an Luna und Neville.

"Stimmt es, dass eure Tochter zu einem Muggel-Therapeuten geht?"

Neville schien verlegen. "Nun... die magische Ausbildung zum Seelen-Heiler ist gerade mal drei Jahre lang, wohingegen Muggel viel länger studieren müssen... Und als niemand Lydia helfen konnte, haben wir einen Bekannten nach einschlägigen Namen in der Muggelwelt gefragt..."

"Anders gesagt, wir hatten genug von Pfuschern, die glauben, unsere Tochter sei bloß verhext", warf Luna scharf dazwischen. "Wir wollten jemanden, der die wahre Ursache angeht. Und die ist nicht magisch, das wissen wir mit Sicherheit. Wir haben unsere Kleine Merlin weiß oft genug auf Flüche oder magische Artefakte überprüft. Fakt ist, sie hat ein Trauma. Und ich bin kurz davor, diesem Effing von der Zaubererwelt zu erzählen, damit er endlich nicht mehr unkt, er könne mit ihr nicht frei arbeiten... Wenn es stimmt, was Hermione sagt, weiß er ohnehin schon von uns, dann ist das ja kein Thema, oder?"

Sie ließ ihre zornig funkelnden Augen über die Anwesenden gleiten, denen bei der Hitze in ihrem Blick ganz anders wurde. Man kannte Luna als ruhigen, verträumten Menschen, der nur in der Schlacht plötzlich phänomenal an Aufmerksamkeit und Präzision gewann, als hätte er eine zweite Persönlichkeit. Dass Luna jetzt ebenfalls ihre kriegerische Seite zeigte, bewies, wie frustriert sie wegen des Gesetzes war, das die Information von Muggeln über die Existenz der Zaubererwelt verbat.

"Nun, mir scheint du bist genau die Richtige, um unseren Unbekannten zu überprüfen, Luna", machte sich Dumbledore nun bemerkbar. "Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Tochter das nächste Mal zur Therapie begleitest? Du kannst meinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang haben..."

* * *

_A/N: Also gut, ich bin mit FFN wieder versöhnt - ein bisschen. ;D Zum Dank für die spontanen reviews hier gleich noch ein Kapitel. : ) ** Dragonix, TC, Still-Maybe, Tanja, secretum, Sin Angel,** ich danke euch! Dragonix: Yes, Ma'am! TC: Danke! -Kekse mampf und Kakao schlürf- Hmm, der Tee sieht auch gut aus.. und der Kuchen... -spontan drei Kilo zunehm- Übrigens, wofür steht 'Acc'? -planlos- Maybe: Vielen Dank! öhm... warum schneidest du sie nicht einfach?? Nicht tippen können, das mag ich mir gar nicht vorstellen -lol- Tanja: Danke dir! Hmm... okay okay, vielleicht bin ich einfach verwöhnt. ;D secretum: AS kann ich wirklich nur wärmstens empfehlen, Kaori Yuki ist eine meiner Lieblingsmangaka. Wenn Kato-kuns Auftritt dich noch nicht völlig verwirrt hat, dann kommst du mit dem Rest der fic auf jeden Fall klar, es wird von hier an eigentlich eher weniger verwirrend (zumindest was AS betrifft). Angel: Tja, Harrys Nicht-Tod wird wohl bald vollends rauskommen. Und... ich denke, es liegt irgendwie in Harrys Charakter, sich für Dinge Vorwürfe zu machen, für die er vielleicht nicht unbedingt soviel kann. ; )_

_Liebe Grüße an euch alle - Dime._


	6. Gred & Forge

_**Disclaimer:** Siehe Anfang. _

_**Beta:** Spelli. : )_

* * *

**6. Gred & Forge**

* * *

_'Our lives are the product of manyfold contingencies.' _

_-Marcus Stanley Fogg in Moon Palace (Paul Auster)_

* * *

Tom, Myriel, Sara und Tiara liefen die Winkelgasse entlang. Der kleine Rosiel (er wohnte momentan noch bei den Mudos, da er sehr an seinem Bruder zu hängen schien und Tom die beiden noch nicht trennen wollte) hatte am Vorabend Saras Glas mit Mondlilien umgeworfen und das Blumenwasser war über Tiaras Trankzutaten geflossen und hatte einen Großteil davon unbrauchbar gemacht. Also waren sie heute nochmals ins Zaubererlondon gefahren, um Ersatz zu kaufen. Tom hatte in den letzten Tagen Zeit gehabt, sich mit seinen neuen Büchern über Zauberstablose Magie und Gedankenzauber auseinanderzusetzen. Er fühlte sich gut vorbereitet für Lydias Besuch am Nachmittag. Jetzt war er eigentlich nur hier, weil Myriel ihn gebeten hatte, ihr auch einmal die Zaubererwelt zu zeigen.

Gemütlich schlenderten die drei Frauen mit Tom die Straße hinunter. Sie waren schon seit mehreren Stunden hier und selbst Myriels Neugier war mittlerweile ein wenig abgeflaut und sie beschlossen gerade, dass es langsam Zeit wäre, nach Hause zu gehen, als Tiara quiekte: "Vorher will ich aber noch in den Laden da, der sieht lustig aus!" Die Blicke der Erwachsenen folgten ihrer ausgestreckten Hand zu dem bunten kleinen Laden.

_'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'_ stand über der Türe. Tom schluckte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist..." Er brach ab und sah Tiara an, deren Augen beim Anblick des Scherzartikelladens leuchteten.

"Was hast du denn, Tom?", fragte Myriel, die seine Unsicherheit bemerkte.

"Ich kenne die Ladeninhaber von früher", erklärte Tom leise und nervös. "Sie sind sehr nett, aber ich habe dir ja erklärt, dass es Probleme geben kann, wenn ich plötzlich wieder auftauche. Wenn mich irgendjemand selbst in meiner 'Verkleidung' erkennt, dann vermutlich die beiden..."

Myriel kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sich auf Tiaras Gesicht ein Ausdruck großer Enttäuschung breit machte. "Heißt das, wir gehen nicht?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Tom sah sie noch einmal an und musste bei ihrem flehenden Hundeblick unwillkürlich lächeln. Also gut. Irgendwann musste er sich dem Orden ohnehin zu erkennen geben. Allerdings hatte er damit warten wollen, bis er seine Therapie bei Lydia ernsthaft begonnen hatte. Aber vielleicht erkannten die Zwillinge ihn ja auch gar nicht. Oder besser noch, vielleicht arbeiteten sie ja gar nicht mehr selbst im Laden. Wenn aber doch... Tom musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihn sehr interessierte, wie es den beiden frechen Weasleys ging, wie sie aussahen, ob er Anzeichen auf Frau und Kinder oder sonstige Familie entdecken konnte...

"Wisst ihr was? Paranoia hat noch niemandem gut getan. Gehen wir. Wenn irgendwas ist, ihr wisst ja, wie ihr ohne mich zurück kommt. Hast du deinen Zauberstab, Tiara?"

Das kleine Mädchen nickte ernsthaft. Myriel jedoch machte sich Sorgen. "Tom, bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Wir können auch einfach kurz ohne dich reingehen."

Tom lächelte sie an, die Augen traurig wie immer. "Nein, Myriel, ich will das wirklich. Ich will wissen, was in dieser Welt passiert ist, seit ich sie verlassen habe. Und die beiden Weasleys waren damals meine Freunde. Es wird schon nichts passieren. Kommt, gehen wir."

Während Myriel einen besorgten Blick mit Sara wechselte, stürmte Tiara mit einem freudigen Jauchzer bereits durch die Türe des Ladens.

Die beiden Frauen folgten ihr und begannen sofort, sich neugierig umzusehen. Die Dinge in den Regalen sahen genauso bunt wie in jedem normalen Spielwarenladen aus, doch die kleinen Zettel mit den Beschreibungen, wie die einzelnen Produkte wirkten, waren gewiss etwas, das es in 'Muggel'-Spielwarenläden nicht gab.

_Kanarienpasteten - verwandeln Sie ihre Freunde für fünf Minuten in Kanarienvögel! _stand da an einer kleinen Dose mit Gebäck in einem Regal mit der Aufschrift '_Partyknaller'_.

Fasziniert ging Sara weiter in den Gang. Myriel betrachtete die magischen Spionagegeräte wie Stielohren und -augen einen Gang weiter und dachte sich, das wäre für manche Polizisten bestimmt eine große Hilfe bei der Überführung von Verbrechern. Tiara war längst in den Tiefen des Ladens verschwunden. Tom stand immer noch vor der Türe und zögerte.

_Verdammt! Ich weiß einfach nicht... Soll ich? Oder lieber doch nicht? ... Ich mach's jetzt einfach._

Er trat ein. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf den Rotschopf hinter der Theke, der den zwei Frauen und dem Mädchen mit belustigten Blicken folgte. Er schien immer wieder auf ein Stück Pergament zu schauen, das vor ihm auf der Theke lag.

Tom trat ein, zwei Schritte weit in den Laden, stellte sich hinter eine der Auslagen und beobachtete den Verkäufer. _Fred!_

Der große Bruder seines ehemaligen besten Freundes sah gut aus. Die Jahre waren freundlich mit ihm umgesprungen. Sein Körper machte unter der Robe einen muskulösen und gesunden Eindruck. Auch sein Gesicht war gesund und aus seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. Beinahe genau wie zu Hogwartszeiten.

Plötzlich verengten sich die Augen des Weasleysohnes zu Schlitzen und mit einem Ruck hob er den Kopf von der Karte und starrte in die Ecke, in der sich Tom befand. Seine Hand glitt unter die Theke und schien einen Knopf zu drücken. Noch bevor Tom Zeit hatte, zu überlegen, ob er erkannt worden war, kam aus einer Türe hinter der Theke der zweite Weasleyzwilling gepoltert und fragte seinen Bruder laut: "Fred, wieso der Alarm? Ist etwas geklaut worden?"

Myriel, Tiara und Sara hörten ihn und kamen neugierig näher, während Tom versuchte, sich Richtung Türe zurückzuziehen. Doch Fred schnitt ihm den Rückzug ab, noch ehe er richtig begonnen hatte. Der Rotschopf hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Fluch an Toms Kopf vorbei, der die Türe mit einem Knall ins Schloss fliegen ließ. Das Schild klappte um und zeigte jetzt nach außen hin die Inschrift _'Geschlossen'_, die Rolläden fielen herunter und das Licht in den hinteren Gängen des Ladens erlosch. Es waren keine drei Sekunden vergangen.

"Nichts ist geklaut worden", informierte Fred seinen verwirrten Bruder, "aber - schau mal auf die Karte!!"

Tom lief geschwind zu Myriel und den beiden Mudos, die ob der Geschehnisse verängstigt und verunsichert eng aneinandergedrängt mitten im Raum standen.

"Das ist unmöglich!", rief George, nachdem er das Pergament studiert hatte. "Er ist doch schon seit fünfzehn Jahren tot!"

"Aber", wandte sein Bruder ein, "die Karte lügt nie. Moony hat uns geholfen, sie nach dem Vorbild der Karte des Rumtreibers zu entwerfen, und auch wenn unsere noch zusätzliche Funktionen hat, Diebstahl anzeigen und so, die ursprünglichen Eigenschaften bleiben. Wenn ER auf dieser Karte ist, dann ist es auch ER."

"Wie kann er noch am Leben sein? Wo war er die ganze Zeit?"

"George", erinnerte ihn Fred sanft, "du erinnerst dich doch an das Treffen gestern? Als Hermione, Moody und ich von dem Mann erzählt haben, den wir in Hogsmeade gesehen haben? Er wusste verdammt viel über Harry. Was, wenn es nicht nur ein Bekannter von ihm war, sondern...?"

"Fred. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass bis jetzt jede Fährte in die Irre geführt hat. Ich weiß, dass du Hermione und Ron immer zu schützen versuchst, aber sei mal ehrlich zu dir selbst: Dich nimmt es doch nicht weniger mit, wenn es wieder mal ein Reinfall war. Bitte, mach dich nicht mit falschen Hoffnungen unglücklich. Sind wir nach fast sechzehn Jahren des Wartens nicht langsam zu alt für eine weitere Enttäuschung?"

Sie sahen sich ernst an und schienen die vier Personen auf der anderen Seite der Theke, die ihren Worten gebannt lauschen, komplett vergessen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich,so dachte sich Tom, waren sie sich ihres Zaubers sicher und vertrauten darauf, dass ihre Beute nicht entkommen konnte.

Nun gut, so hatte Tom Zeit, seine Begleiterinnen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

"Myriel, Sara, Tiara. Hört mir zu", flüsterte er. "Sie haben mich offensichtlich erkannt. Hier fangen die Probleme also an. Ich habe ja gesagt, früher oder später muss ich mich all dem stellen; scheint so, als liefe es auf früher hinaus. Wie ihr nach Hause kommt, haben wir besprochen; ich werde euch gleich aus dem Laden hier rauslassen, seid also bereit, auf mein Signal hin loszulaufen. - Was ist?"

Myriel hatte seinen Redeschwall durch ein Zupfen an seinem Ärmel unterbrochen.

"Wie finden wir heraus, ob es dir gut geht?"

Tom starrte in die großen Augen seiner Freundin. Das wohlbekannte traurige Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er ihr mit großer Wärme in der Stimme antwortete: "Ich schick euch so bald es geht, möglichst noch heute Abend, eine Eule. Wartet ein paar Tage. Wenn ihr auch dann keine bekommt, ist meine Mission fehlgeschlagen. Bitte bringt in dem Fall Salmissra in den Garten, sie weiß, was das zu bedeuten hat und wird alleine weiter kämpfen. Ihr aber müsst dann einen Weg finden, den Orden zu überzeugen, dass sich ein Spion in ihrer Mitte befindet. Das wird nicht einfach, aber ich vertraue auf euren Einfallsreichtum und Mut. Wenn Setsuna in seinen Stücken nicht übertrieben hat, dann habt ihr schließlich schon beängstigendere Wesen als halsstarrige Zauberer gezähmt, nicht wahr?" Er schenkte Sara einen liebevollen Blick.

"Aber ich habe nicht vor, mich einfach abservieren zu lassen. Nicht dieses Mal." Die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme sagte Myriel glasklar, dass Harry Potter soeben wiedergekehrt war. "Und da ist immer noch Lydia. Ich denke, wenn ich irgendwie kann, warte ich noch meine Sitzung heute Nachmittag ab, bevor ich mich in die Öffentlichkeit der Zaubererwelt zurückzerren lasse." Er blinzelte frech. "Wär doch gelacht, wenn ich die Weasleyzwillinge nicht hinhalten könnte."

Von eben jenen driftete soeben ein etwas lauterer Kommentar herüber: "Nein! Das glaube ich nicht! Er würde sich nie Du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen!"

"Ach nein?", schallte es genauso hitzig zurück. "Und weshalb hat er uns dann all die Jahre in dem Glauben gelassen, Du-weißt-schon-wer habe ihn umgebracht?!"

Tom warf seinen Begleiterinnen einen Blick zu, der deutlich zu sagen schien: _Na, was habe ich gesagt?_, bevor er mit einem ergebenen Seufzer die Debatte der beiden Weasleys unterbrach und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

"Meine Herren, wir würden gerne mit unseren Einkäufen fortfahren. Wären Sie wohl so gut und machen die Türe auf?"

Die Weasleys starrte ihn an wie einen Außerirdischen und schüttelten dann synchron die Köpfe. "Harry Potter, du wirst diesen Laden nicht eher verlassen, als bis wir erfahren haben, wo du die letzten fünfzehneinhalb Jahre warst!", sagte George dann entschieden.

Harry blieb höflich. "Mein Name ist Tom Effing, aber was auch immer Sie für ein Problem haben, es scheint die drei Damen hier neben mir nicht zu betreffen. Könnten Sie also zumindest für sie die Türe öffnen? Dann können wir uns meinetwegen unterhalten."

Fred und George musterten Myriel und die beiden Mudos argwöhnisch. Harry konnte sich denken, was ihnen in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging: Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass er Voldemort diente, dann waren seine Begleiter potentielle Todesser, egal, wie unschuldig sie aussahen. Natürlich überraschte ihn die Antwort dann auch nicht.

"Tut uns leid, aber das müssen wir ablehnen."

Tiara begann nervös von einem Bein aufs andere zu treten, als Tom unvermittelt in diesem ihm eigenen ruhigen Ton sagte: "Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Geht!"

Bevor die Weasleys ihre Überraschung abschütteln konnten, hatte er bereits beide mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt und war zur Türe gegangen. Nach kürzester Zeit hatte er die Sperrzauber analysiert und unwirksam gemacht. "Geht!", forderte er die anderen noch einmal auf. Dann verriegelte er die Türe wieder. Langsam trat er vor die beiden erstarrten Weasleys, die ihn misstrauisch beäugten.

Er seufzte. Warum hatten sie auch nicht einfach ja sagen können? Jetzt waren sie erst recht misstrauisch ihm gegenüber. Er würde wohl Vorkehrungen treffen müssen, damit sie ihn nicht sofort einsperrten oder k.o. zauberten.

Harry beugte sich vor und pflückte beiden die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen. Er ignorierte ihre zornigen Blicke und zauberte mit Georges Zauberstab die Theke beiseite. Dann beschwor er drei bequeme Sessel und ließ sich in einem davon nieder. Endlich löste er den Fluch.

"Was sollte das?!", rief Fred, während George knurrte: "Wer sind Sie? Was haben Sie mit der Karte angestellt?!"

Harry seufzte erneut. Das würde nicht einfach werden.

Mit einer langsamen, bewusst nicht provozierenden Geste zog er sich den Hemdsärmel quer über die Stirn. Mehrmals. Dann schob er die blonden Fransen zur Seite. "Ich", begann er, "war Harry Potter." Er sah den Zwillingen ernst in die Augen, während die gebannt auf seine Narbe starrten. "Ich habe gefärbte Haare, trage Kontaktlinsen - das ist eine Muggel-Sehhilfe, die auch die Augenfarbe verändern kann - und Make-up, und lebe seit meiner Flucht vor fünfzehn Jahren unter dem Namen Tom Effing in der Muggelwelt."

George schielte missmutig auf seinen Zauberstab in Harrys Hand während Fred scheinbar gar nichts sah, als er stammelte: "Aber Harry... wenn er nicht... warum sollte er?"

Harry seufzte. "Es ist keine schöne Geschichte, deshalb möchte ich sie lieber nicht mehrmals erzählen. Wenn es den Phönixorden noch gibt, dann ruft ihn doch bitte für morgen zusammen. Bringt Veritaserum mit. Ohne wird mir vermutlich wieder niemand glauben."

"Wieder?"

"Ich habe kürzlich einen Brief an Dumbledore geschickt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er den ignoriert hat. Sonst hätte der Prophet" - er hielt das Blatt hoch - "doch sicher von der Festnahme eines Todessers berichtet, oder?"

"Der Brief war also tatsächlich von Ihnen?", fragte Fred, während sein Bruder den Blick über die Regale schweifen ließ, vermutlich auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das ihm helfen würde, seinen Zauberstab zurück zu erlangen.

Tom hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Ihr wisst von dem Brief?"

"Dumbledore hat dem Orden davon erzählt. Und Hermione, Moody und ich haben Sie gestern in Hogsmeade belauscht", erklärte Fred. "Da haben Sie ihn auch erwähnt, glaube ich; ganz sicher waren wir uns aber nicht, wegen des Regens..."

"Soso, ich wurde also belauscht..." Gedankenverloren senkte Harry den Blick in den Schoß und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er am Abend alles zu Hedwig gesagt hatte. Einzelheiten wusste er nicht mehr, doch er konnte sich noch gut an seine ungewöhnlich alberne Stimmung erinnern. "Ich habe bestimmt wie ein Verrückter gewirkt, was?", fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Dabei sah er auf - und zuckte erschrocken in seinen Sessel zurück. Eine knallbunte Weasleyerfindung unbekannter Wirkung schoss an der Stelle durch die Luft, wo eben noch sein Kopf gewesen war. Harry war für einen Moment unaufmerksam gewesen und schon hatte George gehandelt.

Es tat weh.

Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauen würden, tat es weh zu sehen, dass er Recht hatte. Niemand würde ihm glauben, dass er Harry Potter war, lebte und nicht für Voldemort arbeitete. Eines der drei, ja, aber nicht alles auf einmal.

Er wehrte sich nicht, als George ihm die beiden Zauberstäbe entriss, sondern starrte nur leer vor sich hin.

Was hatte er denn erwartet?

"_Expelliarmus!_", rief George. Nichts passierte. Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. "_Expelliarmus!_", versuchte es nun Fred. Wieder nichts.

"Ich habe keinen Zauberstab", ließ sich Harry tonlos vernehmen.

Die beiden Zauberer starrten ihn an. "Wie bitte?" "Wie haben Sie uns dann vorhin verflucht?"

Harry wedelte nachlässig mit der Hand. Die Sessel, von denen Fred und George aufgesprungen waren, lösten sich auf. "So eben."

Die Weasleys konnten es nicht fassen.

George wurde sofort wieder misstrauisch. "Ist das ein Trick, den Voldemort dich gelehrt hat, Todesser?"

Harry schloss die Augen und betete um Geduld. "Das ist zauberstablose Magie, George. Jeder Zauberer, der bereit ist, auf einen Zauberstab als Energiefokus zu verzichten, kann sie lernen. Nur tut es niemand mehr, da kaum noch jemand weiß, dass es möglich ist. Ich habe gelesen, dass früher nur Squibs Zauberstäbe hatten, da sie zur Konzentration beitragen. Warum heutzutage jeder einen Zauberstab führt, stand nicht dabei; ich vermute aber beinahe, die Zaubererallgemeinheit ist schlicht und ergreifend faul geworden..."

Fred schaltete sich endlich auch in das Gespräch ein. "Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber bitte zurück zum Thema, ja?! Wer sind Sie??"

"Wie schon gesagt, ich bin Tom Effing, und vorher war ich Harry Potter. Aber da ihr mir nicht zu glauben scheint, sollte ich jetzt besser gehen. In zwei Stunden muss ich eine Patientin empfangen."

"Was für eine Patientin?"

"Ich bin Psychotherapeut. Muggel-Heiler, wenn du so willst. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich keinen Zauberstab mehr habe: eins der Kinder hat damit gespielt, dabei ist er zerbrochen..."

"Sie haben einem KIND Ihren Zauberstab gegeben?!" George konnte es nicht fassen.

Sein Gegenüber saß jedoch immer noch ruhig in seinem Sessel. "Es war ein Muggel-Kind. Ihm konnte nichts passieren."

Fred fasste sich an den Kopf. "Aber der Zauberstab...!"

"Nun, da ich ohnehin in der Muggelwelt lebte, brauchte ich ihn nicht. Ehrlich gesagt war ich froh, als er kaputt war. Dann jedoch fand ich irgendwann heraus, dass ich auch ohne Zauberstab etwas bewirken kann, und zwar nicht nur, wenn meine Wilde Magie mit mir durchgeht... Fred hat allerdings recht, darum geht es jetzt nicht. Es geht um den Orden. Und es geht um Lydia."

"Lydia?"

"Die Tochter von Neville und Luna, ich bin sicher, ihr kennt sie."

Fred und George wechselten einen Blick. Ein Heiler kannte die Vornamen seiner Patienten, aber doch nicht die der Eltern? Dieser Mann sprach aber von Neville und Luna Lovegood, als kenne er sie persönlich. Wer war er? Es konnte doch nicht wirklich Harry sein? Aber die Karte...?

Harry stand auf. "Ich fürchte, das führt heute zu nichts, und ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Sagen wir, ich komme einfach morgen wieder vorbei und-"

Weiter kam er nicht. Sowohl Fred als auch George waren mit seiner Entscheidung, schon zu gehen, offensichtlich nicht einverstanden, denn beide hatten die Zauberstäbe gehoben und riefen gleichzeitig:

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Petrificus totalus!_"

Harrys geschulte Reflexe aus Karate, Kendo und - wenn es auch lange her sein mochte - der DA machten sich bezahlt. Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Sessel, rollte auf dem Boden ab und drehte sich rasant zu seinen Gegnern um.

Mit einer raschen beidhändigen Geste hatte er die Weasleybrüder erneut eingefroren.

Seufzend sah er die beiden vor Wut schäumenden Männer an.

"Sorry, aber ich muss wirklich los. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht von euch einsperren lassen oder was auch immer. Ich werde jetzt mit Lydia reden gehen. Und morgen komme ich wieder. Bis dahin müsste der Fluch eigentlich abgeklungen sein..."

Er ließ die beiden erzürnten Weasleys stehen und verließ den Laden.

--

"Lydia, schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?", fragte Doktor Effing freundlich. Neville sah zu, wie seine Tochter sich lachend von dem Muggel auf den Arm nehmen und herumwirbeln ließ. Sollte dieser Mann wirklich der Halb-Verrückte sein, den Hermione, Fred und Mad-Eye Moody gestern in Hogsmeade beobachtet hatten? Nun, Luna würde es herausfinden. Er hatte beim Eintreten die Türe etwas länger aufgehalten, sodass seine Frau unter Dumbledores Tarnumhang ins Zimmer schlüpfen konnte.

Neben seiner Tochter ließ er sich nun in einen der Sessel vor dem großen Schreibtisch des Heilers sinken. Er selbst fühlte sich schrecklich nervös, während Lydia neben ihm vergnügt auf dem straff bespannten Sessel auf und ab hüpfte.

Er registrierte abwesend, wie Heiler Effing begann, mit Lydia über ihren Tag zu sprechen, was sie seit ihrem letzten Treffen alles erlebt hatte und wie es ihr ging. Es erstaunte ihn, wie sehr seine Tochter dem Muggel vertraute. Dieser gutmütige Mann konnte doch unmöglich ein Todesser sein? Er lebte als _Muggel_, bei allen zankenden Veelas!

...Lydia war zwar immer ein fröhliches Kind gewesen, doch mit ihrem traumatischen Erlebnis im Juli, was auch immer es gewesen sein mochte, war auch ein Teil ihrer Offenheit verschwunden und sie hielt sich sogar ihren Eltern gegenüber immer wieder zurück. Neville mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Lydia Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Was konnte nur geschehen sein, dass sie glaubte, ihm nicht mehr voll vertrauen zu können? Und weshalb vertraute sie Effing?

Er hoffte inständig, dass der Heiler ihnen helfen konnte.

Neville wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Heiler Effing sich nunmehr direkt an ihn wandte. "Mister Lovegood, darf ich Ihre Anwesenheit heute als Zeichen interpretieren, dass Sie Ihrer Tochter endlich erlauben werden, offen mit mir zu sprechen?"

Neville schluckte. Er wusste, dass Luna irgendwo in der Wohnung herumgeisterte, und suchte einen Augenblick lang nach einem Zeichen von ihr; doch natürlich war sie unsichtbar und gab sich nicht zu erkennen. Er musste also alleine die schwierige Aufgabe angehen. _Gryffindor gebe mir Mut! Ich muss einem Muggel von _uns_ erzählen; einem Muggel, der vielleicht gar keiner ist, sondern ein Todesser! Merlin stehe uns allen bei!_

Neville und Luna hatten sich am Vorabend geeinigt, dass Neville den Muggel, wenn er denn tatsächlich einer war, in die Geheimnisse der Zaubererwelt einweihen sollte, wenn es für die Therapie nötig würde. Luna derweil würde in der Wohnung des Mannes suchen, ob sie einen Hinweis auf Verbindungen zur Zaubererwelt finden konnte. So wäre sie auch in der Nähe, um ihm notfalls mit einem _Obliviate_ oder anders zu helfen, sollte die Situation es verlangen.

"Ja", antwortete er schlicht. Mit einer unter der Schreibtischplatte verborgenen Hand löste er den Zauber, der Lydia bisher jegliche Erwähnung der Zauberei unmöglich gemacht hatte.

--

Tom lächelte dankbar, als er spürte, wie Neville den hinderlichen Geheimniszauber beendete. Jetzt konnte er vielleicht endlich ein paar Fortschritte mit Lydia machen!

Er hatte Myriel angerufen und ihr versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war, sobald er zu Hause angekommen war; abends würde er sich mit seiner Freundin treffen und alles Weitere besprechen. Zuerst aber wollte er sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, Lydias Trauma zu überwinden.

Seine Augen leuchteten vor Zuversicht und Hoffnung, als er sich an das kleine Mädchen wandte. "Lydia, dein Vater hat gesagt, es ist okay, wenn du auch über seine Arbeit sprichst. Du musst jetzt nichts mehr vor mir verstecken, okay? Magst du mir irgendetwas erzählen?"

--

Lydia sah mit großen Augen zwischen Tom und ihrem Vater hin und her. Sie schien mit der Situation deutlich überfordert. "Papa...? Er ist doch ein M... ein Muggel...? Darf er denn wissen, was wir sind? Und ich kann ihm doch nicht von -von-- also, von deinen _Treffen _und von Mamas Aufgaben erzählen, oder?"

Neville war stolz auf seine Tochter. Das Mädchen dachte mit; sie würde es bestimmt weiter bringen als er. "Lydia, es ist in Ordnung. Er ist Heiler, weißt du? Er darf nichts weitersagen. Ich glaube, du kannst ihm vertrauen."

Lydia wirkte noch immer unsicher, beschloss aber, dass sie es versuchen und den beiden Männern vertrauen wollte. Wenn Herr Tom und ihr Vater beide meinten, sie könne alles erzählen, warum dann nicht darauf eingehen? Schlimmer als jetzt konnte es nicht werden. Jetzt, da sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen Angst von ihrem Papa hatte...

Sie schluckte. Der Gedanke war so erschreckend wie immer. Sie wusste nicht, was an jenem Tag passiert war, aber sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es irgendwie mit ihrem Vater zu tun hatte. Der schien aber keine Ahnung zu haben. Sie sah ihn unsicher von der Seite an. Was, wenn Herr Tom es schaffte, dass sie sich erinnerte, und sie dann etwas sagen würde, das ihren Papa verletzte? Sie liebte ihren Vater doch; vielleicht sollte sie lieber nichts sagen?

"Lydia? Möchtest du, dass dein Vater solange draußen wartet?" Der Muggel-Heiler sah sie mit verständnisvollen, weichen Augen an, in denen wie immer eine ganz leise Spur Schmerz lag, die sie dazu veranlasste, zu ihm nett sein zu wollen.

Ihr Vater derweil war bei der Frage des Heilers wie von einer Acromantula gebissen aufgefahren und starrte abwechselnd sie und den Heiler mit verletztem Blick an. Was sollte sie denn jetzt sagen? Wieder war es Tom, der sie aus ihren Grübeleien riss.

"Lydia, dein Vater möchte vor allem, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Wenn du dich für irgendetwas schämst oder Angst hast, und es deinen Eltern noch nicht erzählen kannst, dann wird er das sicher verstehen." Dabei sah er Mister Lovegood scharf an, als wolle er sagen: _Wehe, du widersprichst mir jetzt! _ Neville schluckte und hielt die Klappe.

"Papa, stimmt das? Bist du mir nicht böse, wenn ich lieber mit Herr Tom alleine reden will?", fragte seine Tochter ihn zaghaft. Sofort waren Nevilles Zweifel verschwunden. Wenn Lydia das so wollte, dann sollte es so sein! Trotzdem würde er sein Mädchen nicht mit diesem Effing alleine lassen, jetzt, wo er wusste, dass der Mann vielleicht mehr war als ein einfacher Muggel.

"Ich bin dir ganz bestimmt nicht böse, mein Schatz. _Ich warte dann draußen_", sagte er etwas deutlicher als nötig; er hoffte, dass Luna ihn gehört hatte und ein Auge auf die beiden werfen würde.

--

Lydia wartete, bis ihr Vater die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lutschte noch ein wenig nervös an ihrer Unterlippe und begann schließlich, dem Heiler ihre Sorgen zu erklären.

"Ich hab meinen Papa total lieb."

Wie sollte sie weiter sprechen? Wie sollte sie sagen, was sie bedrückte?

Tom wartete einen Moment, dann fragte er nach. "Das habe ich gesehen. Aber warum wolltest du dann, dass er nach draußen geht?"

Lydia schaute ihn nicht an, sondern musterte den weißen flauschigen Teppich unter ihren Füßen. Sie grub ihre Zehen darin ein und druckste ein Wenig herum, bevor sie schließlich ihre Sorgen preis gab. "Ich weiß nicht, was an dem Tag passiert ist. Aber ich weiß, dass es irgendwas mit Papa zu tun hat. Aber ich glaube, er weiß nichts davon. Ich will ihm nicht weh tun..."

Tom war überrascht. Lydia war mit der Bewältigung ihrer Probleme schon weiter gekommen, als er dachte; sie ließ bereits den Gedanken zu, dass ihr Vater Teil des Problems war. Wenn er sie jetzt noch überzeugen konnte, dass es möglich war, wie ein Verbrecher zu wirken, ohne es zu sein, dann würde sie sich vielleicht sogar eingestehen, _warum_ sie in Nevilles Gegenwart so nervös war.

"Du wirst deinem Vater bestimmt nicht weh tun. Im Gegenteil denke ich, du hilfst ihm vielleicht. Immerhin hat er ja einen gefährlichen Beruf, nicht wahr? Vielleicht hast du ja etwas darüber erfahren? Ist dein Vater vielleicht in Gefahr, Lydia?", tastete er sich langsam vor.

Lydia blickte auf und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als sei ihr Vater _in _Gefahr... Eher so, als _sei _er die Gefahr. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? "Mein Vater arbeitet in einem großen Park, in dem Heilkräuter hergestellt werden. Das ist nicht gefährlich", versuchte sie Zeit zu gewinnen.

Der Heiler ging nicht darauf ein. "Aber du hast doch erzählt, dass deine Eltern oft zusammen zu Treffen gehen? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass sie in einer Art Ritterorden sind, der die Leute beschützt? Das ist doch bestimmt gefährlich."

Lydia gab sich geschlagen. "Ja, sie sind in Dumbledores Phönixorden, der gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpft", gab sie zu. "Aber das ist geheim, ja? Das dürfen Sie nicht weiter erzählen, Herr Tom!" Sie starrte ihn an, als wolle sie einen stummen _Imperio_ über ihn verhängen.

Das Mädchen war sehr schockiert, als der Heiler sie gutmütig lächelnd ansah und leise sagte: "Lydia, du musst davon ausgehen, dass ich _nicht _weiß, wer; und darum werde ich auch niemandem davon erzählen, dass deine Eltern ihn bekämpfen."

"Oh, stimmt ja, Sie sind ja ein Muggel", meinte sie verlegen und lief ein wenig rot an.

Tom sah sie nur mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an.

Sie bemerkte bald ihren Fehler. "Ach so, also ein Muggel, das ist jemand, der... der..." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Zaubererhut und den geflickten Zauberstab, die auf einem Schemel in der Ecke lagen. "Herr Tom, Sie spielen doch gerne Zauberer, nicht?"

"Ja, viele Kinder mögen das, und ich habe auch meinen Spaß an den Tricks."

"Was würden Sie dazu sagen, wenn ich eine echte Hexe wäre? Und meine Eltern auch?"

Tom sah sie weiter freundlich und nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt an. "Das fände ich toll", meinte er sorglos. "Wieso fragst du?"

Lydia hatte einmal miterlebt, wie Tom mit Michael Zauberer gespielt hatte; seine Augen hatten vergnügt gefunkelt und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ihn die Idee, echte Magie zu sehen, wirklich freuen würde. "Es ist nämlich so, es gibt Magie wirklich. Meine Eltern sind _ganz wirklich_ Zauberer, und ich auch", verkündete sie stolz.

"Das ist schön, Lydia." Tatsächlich, da war wieder dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen. "Kannst du mir ein bisschen Magie zeigen?"

Bedauernd schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich bin noch nicht volljährig, also darf ich noch nicht zaubern. Aber mein Papa könnte... soll ich ihn wieder rein holen?"

Tom musterte sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich. "Ich denke nicht. Wenn er möchte, dann kann dein Vater mir später ein paar Zaubereien vorführen. Aber jetzt geht es erst mal nicht um mich und meine Neugier, sondern ganz allein um dich, Prinzessin."

Sie kicherte. Herr Tom war wirklich nett.

"Also, wer ist dieser 'Du-weißt-schon-wer'? Hat er einen Namen? Und warum bekämpfen ihn deine Eltern?"

--

Luna Lovegood stand in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Als Neville sich geräuschvoll verabschiedet hatte, war sie sofort ins Sprechzimmer zurückgekehrt, um über ihre Tochter zu wachen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Muggel nahm die Eröffnung, dass Magie real war, viel zu gelassen auf. Hielt er das alles für eine Phantasievorstellung ihrer Tochter? Oder wusste er schon vorher von der Zaubererwelt?

Gespannt beobachtete sie die Gesichtszüge des Heilers, als Lydia ihm die wichtigsten Fakten über Du-weißt-schon-wen, den Orden und die Zaubererwelt im Allgemeinen lieferte. Es war eine sehr kindliche Darstellung der magischen politischen Lage, doch den Heiler schien das nicht zu stören. Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, das Gesicht gelassen und keine Emotionen verratend; nur bei der Erwähnung Harry Potters schien für einen kurzen Augenblick so etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen aufzuleuchten. Doch der Moment verging zu schnell, als dass sie sich dessen sicher sein konnte.

"Deine Eltern sind also gute Zauberer, die mit anderen zusammen gegen diesen bösen Schwarzmagier kämpfen?"

"M-hm."

"Und gibt es böse Zauberer, die deinen Eltern etwas antun möchten - außer dem Du-weißt-schon-wem, meine ich?"

Wieder m-hmte Lydia. "Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ganz viele böse Zauberer, die mit ihm gegen uns kämpfen. Die heißen Todesser und sind ganz arg gefährlich."

"Könnte es sein, dass du an dem Tag damals so einen Todesser gesehen hast?"

Luna riss entsetzt Mund und Augen auf, als ihre Tochter plötzlich erstarrte, glasige Augen bekam und anfing zu murmeln:_ "Papa ist kein Todesser! Er würde nie jemanden umbringen! Nicht mein Papa! Papa ist nicht böse! Ich habe keinen Todesser gesehen! Da war nur mein Papa! Und er hat niemanden umgebracht! Papa würde nie..."_

Luna schluckte schmerzhaft. _Lydia glaubt, Neville hat jemanden umgebracht? Merlin! Wie kommt sie darauf? Da kann_ _doch nichts Wahres daran sein, oder?!_ Sie konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, vor zu stürzen und ihre Tochter in den Arm zu nehmen.

Zum Glück für Luna war ihr Heiler Effing einen Schritt voraus. Noch bevor sie sich verraten konnte, hatte er schon seinen Stuhl verlassen und war zu dem stammelnden Mädchen gelaufen. Er nahm Lydia sanft in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. "Beruhige dich, Lydia. Ganz langsam. Es ist alles gut. Dein Vater hat natürlich niemanden umgebracht. Du hast ganz Recht, das würde er nie tun."

Luna beobachtete erstaunt, wie ihre Tochter innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder ganz ruhig und gefasst wurde. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sie geglaubt, er habe einen schwachen Nervenzauber verwendet. Tom ließ das Mädchen los und kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden.

"Also Lydia. Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, weshalb du dich nicht an den Tag erinnern wolltest. Du hast gesehen, wie jemand einen anderen Menschen ermordet hat."

Er sah zu dem Mädchen auf, welches schwach nickte.

"Und du glaubst, der Jemand war dein Vater."

Lydia zitterte, wurde noch weißer, schüttelte den Kopf, schlang sich die Arme um den Oberkörper und zog die Beine an. Tom lehnte sich vor und nahm Lydia erneut in die Arme. Endlich schloss das Kind die Augen, das Zittern wurde schwächer; ganz leise hauchte es an seinem Ohr:

"Ja."

--

Tom atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Lydia sich so schnell die Wahrheit eingestehen würde. Das machte seine Aufgabe sehr viel leichter. Mit etwas Glück musste er sich nicht mal verraten... Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass er ihr zuerst vom Vielsafttrank erzählen und ihr seine Wirkung darlegen müsste, bevor sie überhaupt in Betracht zog, dass sie irgendjemanden gesehen hatte...

"Lydia, ich bin froh, dass du so ehrlich zu mir bist. So kann ich dir am besten helfen.

"Hör mir jetzt gut zu. Du hast mit deinen eigenen Augen gesehen, wie dein Vater jemanden umgebracht hat - aber du weißt auch, dass dein Vater kein Mensch ist, der jemanden umbringen könnte. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass dein Gehirn sich weigert, das Erlebte als Wahrheit anzuerkennen. Aber weißt du was? Nur weil der Mann ausgesehen hat wie dein Vater, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er es auch war!"

Lydia hob den Kopf, den sie im Hemd des Heilers verborgen hatte, und sah ihn mit einem leisen Funken Hoffnung in den Augen an. "Nicht?", flüsterte sie.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist selbst für uns... Muggel... sehr einfach, uns als jemand anderes zu verkleiden. Ich bin mir sicher, ein _Zauberer_ hat da noch ganz andere Möglichkeiten."

"Sie haben mir wirklich alles geglaubt?", fragte Lydia erstaunt. Irgendwie war sie bei der Ruhe des Mannes überzeugt gewesen, dass er ihr die Sache mit der Magie nicht wirklich abnahm.

"Lydia, ich habe seit unserem ersten Treffen gewusst, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Nun ist es raus, du bist eine kleine Hexe." Er lächelte sanft. "Ist doch toll! ...Außerdem scheint Magie wirklich nützlich zu sein, wenn man sich um sein Kind sorgt. Ich glaube, Lydia, deine Mutter und dein Vater haben dich sehr, sehr gerne."

"Wie meinst du das, Herr Tom?"

"Nun, seit dein Vater gegangen ist, fühle ich mich beobachtet. Sag mal, können Zauberer sich unsichtbar machen?"

"Ja schon... Meinen Sie etwa, hier ist noch jemand?" Lydia sah sich gehetzt im Raum um. Was, wenn ein Todesser hier wäre? Oder jemand, der jetzt ihren Papa anklagen würde, weil sie gesagt hatte, dass er jemanden umgebracht habe?

"Beruhige dich, Lydia", sagte der Heiler sanft. "Ich vermute, es ist bloß deine Mutter. --Mrs. Lovegood, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, sich zu zeigen, meinen Sie nicht?", sprach er auffordernd in den Raum.

Luna zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf und gab ihrer erstaunten Tochter einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. "Hallo, Schatz. Entschuldige, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weißt du? Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt weiß, was mit dir passiert ist."

Luna ließ sich auf der Lehne von Lydias Sessel nieder und zog das kleine Mädchen, das sich soeben aus Heiler Effings Umarmung löste, fest zu sich heran. "Ich hab dich lieb, meine Süße, meine Lydia, und ich will, dass es dir gut geht, hörst du?

"Ich weiß nicht, woher Heiler Effing hier seine präzisen Vorstellungen von unserer Welt nimmt" - über den Kopf ihrer Tochter hinweg warf sie ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, den niemand mit der verträumten Luna von früher assoziiert hätte - "aber er hat mit seiner Darstellung sehr recht. Es gibt da einen Trank, der heißt Vielsafttrank. Mit dem Trank kann man für eine Stunde genauso aussehen wie ein anderer Mensch. Wen du gesehen hast, weiß ich nicht; aber dein Vater war es nicht, das ist sicher. Neville war nämlich mit mir bei einer Versammlung des Ordens, Lydia, und ich habe ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen. Er KANN es gar nicht gewesen sein!"

Lydia begann in den Armen ihrer Mutter zu schluchzen. Der ganze Stress, die Angst, die sich im Laufe der Wochen in ihr aufgestaut hatte, brach sich ihre Bahn und das kleine Mädchen heulte hemmungslos.

Ihre Mutter streichelte sie sanft und ließ ihr Zeit, alles heraus zu lassen, was sie unterdrückt hatte. Es würde ihr gut tun. Ein Gedanke jedoch ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. "Herr Effing, unser Orden hat vor zwei Tagen eine Nachricht erhalten, in der wir vor genau dieser Situation gewarnt wurden: dass ein Todesser mithilfe von Vielsafttrank unsere Reihen infiltrieren würde. Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun?"

Der Heiler begegnete ihrem Blick ruhig und unbeeindruckt. "Wie kommen Sie darauf? Ihre Tochter hat mir erst heute von der Magie, Du-weißt-schon-wem und dem Orden des Phönix erzählt. --Übrigens, vielleicht sollten wir Ihren Mann wieder herein bitten, er ist sicher schon ungeduldig."

--

Als Luna die Türe öffnete, stand Neville hastig von der Wartebank auf. "Luna! Was ist passiert? Ich habe Lydia weinen gehört... und wieso bist du hier, sichtbar?!"

Luna zog ihn wortlos nach drinnen und schloss die Türe sorgfältig hinter sich.

Neville sah sie einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an, dann stürzte er zu seiner noch immer schniefenden Tochter. "Lydia, Liebes, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Lydia blickte auf und sah ihren Vater aus wässrigen roten Augen an. Unsicherheit flackerte in ihrem Blick auf; doch Heiler Tom und ihre Mutter lächelten sie aufmunternd an und sie warf alle Zweifel über Bord. Sie sprang auf und flog ihrem Vater in die Arme.

"Papa!!"

--

Während Luna ihren Mann über die Ereignisse der letzten halben Stunde aufklärte, verschwand Tom, zufrieden dass er den Familienfrieden wiederhergestellt hatte, in die Küche, um für alle Kaffee zu kochen - und für Lydia eine heiße Schokolade.

Während er das schwarze Kakaopulver in die heiße Milch rührte und großzügig Zucker dazugab, dachte er über sein weiteres Vorgehen nach. Morgen würde er vor dem Orden stehen und der Gnade der Zaubererwelt, die er vor vielen Jahren so überstürzt verlassen hatte, schutzlos ausgeliefert sein. Er machte sich keine Illusionen über seine Chancen, sollte er den Orden nicht von seiner Ungefährlichkeit überzeugen können: seine zauberstablose Magie hatte gereicht, um Fred und George zu überraschen, doch gegen eine größere Gruppe wachsamer Zauberer würde er keine fünf Minuten bestehen.

Um so glücklicher war er, dass er mit Lydia endlich einen Erfolg erzielt hatte. Zum einen würden Luna und Neville ihm jetzt wohl eher vertrauen; zum anderen musste er sich keine Sorgen mehr um seine kleine Patientin machen. Ihre Eltern wussten jetzt, was mit dem Mädchen los war, und konnten ihm helfen. Wenn es dazu kommen sollte, dass er die kleine Hexe nicht mehr wieder sah, dann könnten ihre Eltern sie unterstützen, bis sie ganz über ihr Trauma hinweg war.

Seine anderen Patienten hatte er im Laufe der letzten Wochen entweder verabschiedet oder an Kollegen überwiesen, mit der Begründung, unter Überarbeitung zu leiden und eine längere Pause machen zu wollen. Auch Miss Young war bereits informiert. Sie würde weiterhin ihr normales Gehalt bekommen, jetzt aber nur noch den Telefondienst übernehmen. Da sich das auch vom Handy aus erledigen ließ, hatte sie effektiv mehrere Monate bezahlten Urlaub vor sich. Sie hatte sich nicht beschwert.

Jetzt musste Tom sich entscheiden, ob er den Lovegoods erlauben sollte, ihn zu obliviaten - was sie zweifellos vorhatten -, oder ob er sich stellen und ihnen seine wahre Identität verraten sollte.

Er wollte das Eine so wenig wie das Andere. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er morgen ohnehin die Katze aus dem Sack lassen würde, wollte er sich den Obliviate lieber sparen. Wer weiß, vielleicht kamen die beiden ja auf den glorreichen Gedanken, aus seinem Hirn _sämtliche_ Erinnerungen an die Zaubererwelt zu löschen. Er schüttelte sich. _Das_ musste nun wirklich nicht sein!

Auf einem Tablett die vier dampfenden Tassen balancierend betrat er das Sprechzimmer, in dem die drei Lovegoods sich in inniger Umarmung auf dem Sessel aneinander drängten. Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn beim Anblick dieser Menschen, die eine Liebe miteinander teilten, die er nie erfahren hatte. Doch der Moment verstrich und er konzentrierte sich auf seine Freude darüber, dass er Lydia geholfen hatte; und auf die Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag.

Wie sollte er das Gespräch eröffnen? Vielleicht war Offensive hier die beste Lösung.

"Wenn es euch zu dritt auf einem Sessel zu eng ist, könnt ihr ihn auch gerne in ein Sofa transfigurieren."

Luna musterte ihn wieder mit kritischem Blick. "Woher wissen Sie, dass so etwas möglich ist?"

Tom seufzte. _Alles oder nichts! _"Weil ich, entgegen allgemeiner Auffassung, in McGonagalls Unterricht nicht immer geschlafen habe und manches sogar ohne Hermines Hilfe mitbekommen habe."

Die Wirkung der wenigen Worte war beeindruckend. Luna sprang auf und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn, Lydia fiel die Kinnlade herunter und Neville machte einen sehr uneleganten Abgang von seiner Sessellehne.

"WER sind Sie?", zischte Luna ihn an.

"Mama...", merkte Lydia zögerlich an, "auch wenn er noch jemand anderes ist, er ist immer noch Heiler Tom, und ich mag ihn."

Tom lächelte ihr dankbar zu, als Luna irritiert ihren Zauberstab senkte. Während Tom das Tablett auf seinem Schreibtisch abstellte und Lydia ihre heiße Schokolade reichte, die sie mit genießerisch zusammengekniffenen Augen entgegen nahm, folgte Luna mit sichtlichem Unbehagen Toms Rat und verwandelte den Sessel in ein gemütliches großes Sofa, auf dem sie neben Lydia Platz nahm. Neville folgte, sobald er sich vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte. Erwartungsvoll blickten sie Tom an, der sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte.

"Ich vermute, ihr wisst bereits mehr über mich, als ihr gesagt habt. Von den Zwillingen weiß ich, dass ich in Hogsmeade belauscht wurde; und du, Luna, hast meinen Brief erwähnt. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch genug Beweise gegeben, dass ich dem Orden keinen Schaden zufügen will, und ihr lasst mich ausreden, ohne mich auf der Stelle zu _obliviate_n oder nach Azkaban zu verfrachten."

Er machte eine kleine Pause. Als kein Widerspruch kam, fuhr er fort.

"Ich habe heute Morgen die Weasleyzwillinge in der Winkelgasse besucht und mit ihnen ein Treffen für morgen verabredet. Eigentlich wollte ich erst dann aufhören, mich zu verstecken. Aber nachdem wir mit Lydia heute so gute Erfolge erzielt haben, möchte ich meine Erinnerungen an diesen Tag doch gerne behalten. Die einzige Chance, die ich dafür sah, war die Wahrheit über meine Herkunft..."

Lydia sah stirnrunzelnd zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her. "Ihr hättet ihn _obliviate_d?"

Luna sah ihre Tochter ernst an. "Schatz, wir dachten, er sei ein Muggel. Muggel dürfen nichts über unsere Welt wissen."

"Aber er war doch so nett zu mir!"

Tom lächelte sein ewig-trauriges Lächeln. "Es ist schon in Ordnung, Lydia, ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir auch weiterhin Freunde bleiben." Er schloss kurz gedankenverloren die Augen. "Versprechen kann ich aber nichts. Ich weiß nicht, was morgen wird. Wenn der Orden beschließt, dass ich nach Azkaban gehöre, werde ich nicht viel tun können..."

"Ins Gefängnis?!", quietschte Lydia entsetzt. "Wieso?!"

Tom öffnete die Augen wieder und richtete seinen traurigen Blick auf die drei verwirrten Zauberer auf dem Sofa. Es fiel ihm schwer, Lunas und Nevilles Blicken zu begegnen und so wandte er sich weiterhin an Lydia.

"Lydia, du erinnerst dich doch, dass du mir von Harry Potter erzählt hast? Wie er verschwunden ist und keiner weiß, was mit ihm geschehen ist?"

"WAS hast du mit Harry gemacht?!", rief Neville zornig und erhob sich halb von seinem Platz.

Toms Blick sank bekümmert in seinen Schoß. "Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm gemacht, Neville." Der Angesprochene, erstaunt, seinen Vornamen aus dem Mund des vermeintlichen Fremden zu hören, ließ sich zurück in die Polster fallen und sah den Heiler stumm an, der nun wieder zu Lydia sprach.

"Was meinst du, würde der Orden dazu sagen, wenn Harry Potter plötzlich wieder auftauchen würde? Was würde man von ihm denken?"

Luna und Neville tauschten einen ungläubigen und irritierten Blick aus; konnte der Mann wirklich das meinen, was sie dachten? Lydia sprach es aus. "Herr Tom, ich dachte, Harry Potter sei tot?"

Tom lächelte sie schief an. "Ich weiß. Aber, wenn du dir einfach mal vorstellst er würde noch leben und er käme plötzlich zurück - stell es dir nur vor - was würdest du denken?"

Lydia kaute wieder einmal auf ihrer Lippe herum, während sie angestrengt nachdachte. "Hmmm... Ich würde wissen wollen, wo er gewesen ist. Er war länger weg, als ich alt bin; wo könnte er so lange gewesen sein?"

"Siehst du? Die erste Frage wäre bestimmt: warum ist er nicht früher zurück gekommen, wenn er doch noch am Leben war? Es gibt drei Antworten, die sich sofort aufdrängen. Erstens, er konnte nicht, weil er im Koma lag oder gefangen war oder das Gedächtnis verloren hatte; zweitens, er hat ein geheimes Training absolviert und durfte es keinem erzählen weil ihn sonst vielleicht Voldemort" - die drei Lovegoods sogen scharf die Luft ein - "oder einer seiner Todesser gefunden hätte; drittens, er hat sich Voldemort angeschlossen."

"Das würde er nie machen!!", rief Lydia empört.

Tom lächelte müde. "Danke für dein Vertrauen; aber was meint ihr, wie viele Zauberer das genauso sehen würden?" Endlich schaute er auch Luna und Neville an. Beide machten nachdenkliche und leicht ängstliche Gesichter, so, als hätten sie eine Ahnung, worauf er hinaus wollte, wagten aber nicht, den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.

"Luna. Neville." Beide schraken erneut zusammen, als er sie beim Vornamen ansprach. "Sagt mir, was müsste ich tun, damit ihr mir glaubt, dass ich nicht zur falschen Seite übergelaufen bin?"

Nevilles Augen wurden groß, als er noch einmal den Blick über den Mann vor ihm schweifen ließ. Blonde Haare, blaue Augen, Muggelkleidung, keine Brille... Und doch, die Form seiner Wangenknochen... dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als ob das Schicksal der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern laste... und dieser leicht spöttische, aber doch entschlossene Zug um seine Mundwinkel...

"Harry...?"

Luna starrte ihren Mann an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. "Neville, was soll das?"

Doch Neville hörte ihr nicht zu. Gebannt betrachtete er weiter sein Gegenüber. "Was hast du mit deinen Augen gemacht?"

"Kontaktlinsen. Kennst du?"

"Ja. ...Und... die Haare?"

"Gefärbt."

"Die... deine... also..."

"Die Narbe? Überschminkt."

Und zum großen Entsetzen der versammelten Lovegoods rieb er sich mit dem Hemdsärmel über die Stirn, bis sich dort ganz blass die berühmt-berüchtigte blitzförmige Narbe abzeichnete.

Lydia wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen. "Herr Tom, _du_ bist Harry Potter?!"

Luna war bleich geworden. "Das kann nicht sein...!"

Harry sah seiner ehemaligen Schulkameradin fest in die Augen. "So sehr ich auch wünschte, du hättest recht, Luna - Harry Potter lebt, und egal, wie sehr ich versuche es zu vergessen, die Vergangenheit holt mich immer wieder ein.

"Ich. War. Harry. Potter.

"Und ganz ehrlich, ich fühle mich als Tom Effing sehr viel wohler. Aber als Lydia Salmissra zu mir brachte, wurde mir die Wahl leider endgültig aus den Händen genommen."

Neville und Luna guckten ihn verständnislos an. Harry lehnte sich Richtung Wohnzimmer zurück und zischte: :Salmissra! Kannst du einen Moment herkommen, bitte?:

"Parselmund, ihr wisst schon", war seine einzige Erklärung an die geschockte Zaubererfamilie auf seinem Sessel... äh, Sofa...

Salmissra kam zur Türe herein, wand sich schnell an Harrys Hosenbein hinauf und ließ sich vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch nieder. :Was gibt es, Harry Potter?:

Harry deutete auf die Lovegoods. :Du erinnerst dich doch an die kleine Lydia, der du das Leben gerettet hast? Ich möchte dich ihren Eltern vorstellen.:

"Luna, Neville, dies ist Salmissra. Ich weiß, dass ihr Schlangen immer mit Voldemort verbindet, aber ich versichere euch, dass Salmissra ihn genauso hasst wie wir alle. Sie hat Lydia das Leben gerettet."

Lunas und Nevilles Köpfe flogen zu ihrer Tochter herum, die hochrot anlief, als sie sich so unvermutet im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit wieder fand. "Hi Salmissra", nuschelte sie verlegen. Sie freute sich, dass es der Schlange gut ging, hatte aber Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Eltern, wenn sie erfuhren, dass Lydia die Schlange mit zu ihnen nach Hause genommen hatte.

Doch dazu kam es gar nicht.

Luna war aufgestanden und hatte ihren Zauberstab langsam und zitternd gegen Harrys Stirn erhoben. "Wer auch immer du bist", keuchte sie aufgeregt, "du bist nicht Harry Potter. Harry _hasste_ Schlangen!"

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises Klopfen an der Türe und Miss Young trat, ohne auf Antwort zu warten, mit Myriel in den Raum. "Herr Effing, Miss Danes meinte, Sie seien für heute Abend verabredet und wollte wissen, wie lange Sie noch..."

Sie brach ab, als sie die Szene wahrnahm, die sich im Behandlungszimmer ihres Chefs abspielte. Doktor Effing saß ruhig an seinem Schreibtisch, während auf seinem Sofa ein Mann und ein kleines Mädchen einander eng umklammerten und eine Frau mit wildem Blick einen Stock, der Herr Effings Zauberstab, mit dem er die Kinder zu unterhalten pflegte, erschreckend ähnlich sah, wie eine Waffe auf ihn richtete.

"Was...?!"

Myriel hatte die Situation wesentlich schneller erfasst; sie wusste eine ganze Menge mehr als die Sekretärin über den 'normalen, stillen' Doktor Effing... Mit drei schnellen Schritten war sie bei Tom angelangt und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. "Tom! Sind das die bösen Zauberer, die dich umbringen wollen?"

Tom seufzte. "Nein, das sind die guten Zauberer, die mich auch umbringen wollen."

* * *

_A/N: Oi, ich habe heute Geburtstag! Bekomme ich ein oder zwei reviews? -schamlos bettel-_

_Vielen vielen vielen Dank an **Still-Maybe, TC2509, Olaf und Tanja 74, Sin Angel und Dragonix712** für die reviews zum letzten Kapitel!! Danke nochmal für die Hinweise zum Namensverdreher, ist behoben. ; ) _TC_, danke für den Kuchen! Habe sonst gar keinen Geburtstagskuchen, da kommt das genau richtig. Das mit dem Alk lasse ich aber lieber - habe letztens zum dritten Mal in Folge festgestellt, dass Absinth eklig ist. ;D -nicht lernfähig- _Tanja:_ nicht vergessen, dass das Stielohr im Schlamm rumlag. Ich habe zwar eine ganze Unterhaltung geschrieben, bei den Lauschern angekommen sind aber nur immer Fetzen davon. Hm, hätte ich vielleicht deutlicher machen sollen.(?) _Angel: Nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!_ Ron hat hier eine sehr wichtige Rolle; sein Auftritt kommt bald, _Dragonix_. Hoffe, er wird dir gefallen. : )_

_Liebe Grüße an euch alle! -Dime_


	7. Der Orden des Phönix

_**Disclaimer: **Siehe Anfang._

_**Beta: **Spelli. (Danke!)_

_A/N: Danke für den Arschtritt, Rirukja! -ggg-_

* * *

**8. Der Orden des Phönix**

* * *

_Over the hills and far away_

_He swears he will return one day... _

_-Nightwish, Over the Hills and far Away_

* * *

Es hatte viel Überredungskunst von Seiten Lydias und Myriels gebraucht, doch schließlich hatten sich Luna und Neville bereit erklärt, Tom insofern zu vertrauen, dass sie glaubten, dass er im Moment keine bösen Absichten gegen sie hegte.

Harry hatte Angst.

Er wollte seine Geschichte am liebsten gar nicht erzählen, doch er wusste auch, dass er nicht länger darum herum kommen würde.

Nur... wenn er schon mit seiner Vergangenheit herausrücken musste, dann lieber nur einmal.

Also hatte er die Lovegoods auf das Ordenstreffen vertröstet, bei dem er alles erklären wollte. Luna hatte sich daraufhin verabschiedet, um Lydia zu ihrem Vater zu bringen und anschließend Dumbledore zu informieren, damit dieser noch für denselben Abend ein Treffen des Phönixordens anberaumte.

Neville derweil war bei 'Herr Effing' geblieben. Er hatte geholfen, die Sekretärin zu _obliviate_n und in den Urlaub zu schicken. Danach hatte er mit Verwunderung beobachtet, wie der Mann vergeblich versuchte, auch Myriel nach Hause zu schicken. Neville begann sich zu fragen, in was für einer Beziehung ... Harry ? ... zu dieser Frau stand. Myriel beharrte eisern auf ihrer Meinung, dass er jetzt ihren Beistand brauchen würde und sie ihn nicht alleine zurück zu den Zauberern gehen lassen würde - selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass man sie später wie die Sekretärin mit einem Vergessenszauber belegte. Sie wollte ihn unterstützen.

Tom sträubte sich. Er argumentierte, dass es für sie gefährlich sein könnte. Und vielleicht wäre es sogar unmöglich, dass sie als Muggel die magischen Orte betrat, sei es nun Hogwarts oder... das Haus seines Paten.

Bei dem Gedanken an Sirius erschien wieder einmal dieses charakteristische melancholische Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von 'Tom' und bestärkte Neville in seiner Ansicht, dass er es tatsächlich mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte.

Harry, oder vielmehr Tom, gab es schließlich auf, Myriel überreden zu wollen. Zusammen riefen sie die Mudos an, um ihnen zu sagen, dass Tom sich am selben Abend seiner Vergangenheit stellen würde. Neville schaute ein wenig misstrauisch drein, sagte aber nichts.

Nach etwa einer Stunde kehrte Luna mit einem 'Plopp' zurück in Toms Arbeitszimmer. "Der Orden ist jetzt bereit, dich im Hauptquartier zu empfangen, äh, Tom..."

Tom nickte. "Wie kommen wir dort hin?"

Luna wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Neville.

"Nun, da wir nicht wussten, ob du apparieren kannst... hat Dumbledore einen Portschlüssel bereitgestellt." _Und, weil du, falls du nicht Harry bist, von den Schutzbannen abgewiesen würdest_, schwang ungeäußert in ihren Worten mit.

"Ich verstehe", sagte Tom leise. "Ist es für eine Muggel möglich, per Portschlüssel zu reisen?"

Luna runzelte die Stirn. "Theoretisch ja. Warum willst du das wissen?"

"Weil ich auch mitkommen werde", ließ sich Myriel vernehmen.

Tom bewunderte ihren Mut. Seine Freundin wusste fast nichts von der Zaubererwelt und was er ihr bis jetzt erzählt hatte, musste die Zauberergesellschaft als sehr gefährlich und nicht unbedingt muggelfreundlich dargestellt haben. Und dennoch war sie bereit, blind darauf zu vertrauen, dass ein sonderbares magisches Transportmittel sie unbeschadet an einen ihr bisher unbekannten Ort bringen würde, wo ihr Freund nach aller Wahrscheinlichkeit als Verräter oder gar Feind behandelt werden könnte. Myriels Stimme aber blieb fast und entschlossen, als sie endgültig erklärte, dass sie ihn begleiten würde.

"Ist sie deine Frau?", fragte Luna nur.

Tom und Myriel sahen einander sprachlos an.

Dann kicherte Myriel.

Tom sah Luna schmunzelnd an. "Wenn überhaupt, dann eher meine Mutter. Sie hat sich um mich gekümmert, seit sie mich, zerbrochen und des Lebens müde, in der Gosse aufgelesen hat. Ja, ich denke, sie ist - abgesehen von Molly Weasley vielleicht - die einzige wirkliche Mutterfigur, die es in meinem Leben jemals gegeben hat. Ich meine, an mein erstes Lebensjahr erinnere ich mich ja nicht wirklich", fügte er entschuldigend hinzu.

Myriel sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Dankbarkeit verband für ein paar Sekunden ihrer beider Blicke. Dann fragte Tom leise: "Ich kann dich also nicht davon abbringen?"

"Nein", antwortete sie ebenso sanft. "Du brauchst jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst. Was du mir von dem Besuch bei deiner Tante erzählt hast, bestärkt mich nur in meiner Gewissheit, dass du noch immer nicht darüber weg bist. Du wirst Beistand brauchen."

Tom nahm ihre Hand und lächelte sie traurig an. "Danke, Myriel. Wieder einmal rettest du mir das Leben."

Myriel lächelte ebenso traurig zurück. "Ich bin froh, dass du dich inzwischen dafür bedanken kannst. Anfangs schienst du mir das eher vorzuwerfen..."

Tom zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Zumindest darüber bin ich weg... Ich würde wirklich gerne weiterleben, inzwischen, weißt du?"

Ein leises Räuspern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden wieder auf ihre Besucher. Der intensive Blickkontakt wurde unterbrochen.

"So sehr ich es auch bedauere, aber ihr werdet eure Familiengespräche wohl später fortführen müssen", äußerte sich Neville unbehaglich. "Wir werden erwartet."

Luna streckte die linke Hand aus, in der sie einen alten Regenschirm hielt. Neville ergriff ihn zuerst. Tom nickte Myriel auffordernd zu und beide fassten zugleich nach dem Portschlüssel.

"Phönix", sagte Luna leise.

Ein Gefühl, als habe sich ein Angelhaken in seinem Bauch verfangen und zerre ihn nun unbarmherzig vorwärts, ergriff von Tom Besitz. Er erinnerte sich trotz der langen Jahre, die dazwischen lagen, nur allzu deutlich an dieses Gefühl. Es hatte für ihn noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet.

Und auch jetzt konnte er sich eines mulmigen Gefühls gleich einer bösen Vorahnung nicht erwehren, als er mit einem schmerzhaften Schlag neben Myriel auf den Dielenbrettern der Küche von Grimmauld Place 12 landete.

--

Langsam richtete Harry sich auf.

Er gab Myriel, die seine Hand ergriff und fest umklammert hielt, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er sich umsah. Augenblicklich traten Falten auf seine Stirn. Die Küche war leer.

"Luna, wieso ist hier niemand?"

Luna sah ihn scharf an. "Wieso meinst du, dass wir uns in der Küche treffen würden?"

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick verwirrt. "Weil das früher auch so war."

Neville lächelte. "Vielleicht ist er es ja wirklich, Luna." Dann, an Harry gewandt: "Es ist wahr, früher haben wir uns in der Küche versammelt. Aber irgendwann wurde der Platz zu knapp. Du-weißt-schon-wer gewann immer mehr an Macht, doch zugleich begriffen auch immer mehr Leute, wie groß die Gefahr wirklich ist. Viele zogen sich daraufhin ins Ausland oder in die Muggelwelt zurück, doch einige beschlossen auch, für ihre Welt zu kämpfen. So sind wir in den letzten Jahren trotz ständiger Verluste immer mehr geworden... Professor Dumbledore hat schließlich einen neuen Versammlungsraum eigens zu Ordenszwecken hier im Haus entworfen. Es ist gleich hier drüben..."

Er deutete auf eine dunkle Eichentüre zur linken Seite des Kamins, an die Harry sich nicht erinnerte. Harry nickte ihm zu, drückte Myriels Hand kurz zur Aufmunterung und machte sich auf den Weg.

--

Der Versammlungsraum erwies sich als ein hohes, rundes Zimmer, das gleich einem alten Amphitheater über gestaffelte Ränge verfügte. Auf den Rängen drängten sich viele Hunderte von Hexen und Zauberern hinter schmalen Tischen auf gepolsterten Bänken zusammen.

Der Kreis war auf der Seite der Türe unterbrochen. Hier befand sich ein kleines Podest, auf dem ein Schreibtisch mit allerlei Papieren stand. Außerdem befand sich neben dem Schreibtisch eine Stange, auf der sich Fawkes, der Phönix, niedergelassen hatte. Und hinter dem Tisch saß Dumbledore.

Harry betrat hinter Neville den Raum. Mit einem Ohr hörte er Neville sagen: "Hier ist Tom Effing, Albus." Doch ein Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Gesichter der versammelten Ordensmitglieder, welche bei seinem Eintreten die Köpfe gehoben hatten und ihn nun aufmerksam anstarrten.

Viele der Ordensmitglieder wussten nicht genau bescheid, weshalb ein Treffen ausgerufen worden war, doch Gerüchte hatten in den wenigen Minuten, seit sie angekommen waren, wie ein Lauffeuer die Runde gemacht. Es hieß, neue Informationen über Harry Potters Verbleib seien aufgekommen. Es werde ein mysteriöser Mann erwartet, der behauptete, selbst Harry Potter zu sein. Man wusste nicht, in welcher Verbindung der Mann tatsächlich zu Potter stand, ob er ihn auch nur gekannt hatte, doch man musste vermuten, dass er ein Spion der Gegenseite war, oder aber ein Verrückter. Nun betrat der seltsame Mann den Saal und war sofort das Ziel sämtlicher Blicke.

Alle Gespräche waren verstummt und ein bedrohliches Schweigen brach über den Raum herein, während Harry und der Phönixorden einander musterten.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein Schrei die Stille.

"HARRY!!"

Ruckartig fuhren alle Köpfe zu dem Mann herum, welcher den Schrei von sich gegeben hatte.

Harry beobachtete fassungslos, wie ein Einzelner aus einer Gruppe rothaariger Menschen in der ersten Reihe aufsprang, sich mit einem Satz über den Tisch schwang und auf ihn zu gelaufen kam. Er hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, keine Zeit, auch nur überrascht auszurufen. Einzig sein Körper reagierte rechtzeitig, indem er sich in Erwartung eines Schlages oder Fluches verkrampfte.

Dann war der rothaarige Mann heran, hatte ihn gepackt und - fest in seine Arme geschlossen.

"Harry! Oh, HARRY!!", hörte er den anderen an seinem Ohr schluchzen.

"...Ron?"

--

"Mister Weasley, begeben Sie sich bitte zurück an Ihren Platz", erklang eine schneidende Stimme. Harry blickte auf. Professor McGonagall, natürlich.

Seufzend machte sich sein ehemaliger bester Freund von ihm los, sah ihn mit schwammigen Augen einen Moment lang an; lächelte; und schlurfte, bedeutend langsamer, als er gekommen war, zurück in den Schoß seiner Familie.

"Woher wusstest du...?", flüsterte ihm Harry hinterher.

Ron drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Dich würde ich überall erkennen, Harry, egal, wie du dich auch verkleidest. Ich kenne dich. Viel zu gut."

Verwirrt und im Innersten aufgewühlt beobachtete Harry, wie Ron bei den übrigen Weasleys ankam, ein paar Worte mit ihnen wechselte und sich schließlich zwischen seinen Brüdern niederließ.

Die Zwillinge waren ebenfalls anwesend und warfen Harry düstere Blicke zu. Nur Bill und Percy waren nirgends zu sehen.

Neben den Weasleys nahmen nun Luna und Neville platz.

Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über den Raum, während Harry einen nervösen Blick mit Myriel wechselte.

Endlich eröffnete Dumbledore die Sitzung. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschuf er für Harry und Myriel zwei Stühle.

"Mister Effing, bitte setzen Sie sich; Sie ebenfalls, Miss...?"

"Danes, Myriel", ergänzte die Frau nervös und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Harry nieder.

Harry bemerkte mit Widerwillen, dass ihre Stühle etwas seitlich von Dumbledores Schreibtisch, doch immer noch auf dem erhöhten Podest standen. Sie waren an exponierter Stelle den Blicken - und, wenn es dazu kommen sollte, den Flüchen - der Ordensmitglieder schutzlos ausgeliefert.

"Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er zögernd.

"Ja, Mister Effing?"

"Könnten Sie... Ich weiß, das ist viel verlangt, aber... Könnten Sie mir versprechen, dass meiner Freundin hier nichts Schlimmeres passieren wird, als dass man sie _obliviate_d und nach Hause schickt? Sie ist eine Muggel..."

Ein Raunen ging durch den ganzen Saal.

Dumbledore verengte die Augen.

"Luna, warum habt ihr eine Muggel mitgebracht?"

"Sir", antwortete Luna, "Sie hat darauf bestanden. Sie wollte Mister Effing nicht alleine gehen lassen. Sie scheint über gewisse Informationen betreffend die Zaubererwelt zu verfügen; zudem schien sie sich um das Wohlergehen von Mister Effing zu sorgen. Da Du-weißt-schon-wer nie Muggel als seine Diener verwendet, hielten wir es für ungefährlich, sie mitzunehmen, Sir."

"Ich verstehe." Dumbledore musterte Myriel mit scharfem Blick. "Ms. Danes, können Sie uns sagen, was Sie veranlasst hat, Mister Effing zu uns zu begleiten?"

Myriel packte Harrys Hand noch ein bisschen fester (sie hatte sie bisher noch keine Sekunde losgelassen) und sah Dumbledore dann entschlossen an. "Ich betrachte Tom als so etwas wie meinen Adoptivsohn, Mister... Dumbledore?"

Auf ein Nicken des alten Zauberers hin fuhr sie fort. "Wir kennen uns seit beinahe fünfzehn Jahren. Er war sowohl mein Patient als auch meine Familie. In all dieser Zeit wusste ich, dass Tom etwas vor mir verbirgt; dass irgendein düsteres Geheimnis seine Vergangenheit umgibt. Ich habe ihn nie gedrängt, es mir zu erzählen, und ganz ehrlich, ich hatte beinahe nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er es jemals über sich bringt, mir alles zu erzählen. Doch dann, vor nicht ganz drei Wochen, bekam Tom eine neue Patientin. Und auf einmal war er wieder mitten in seiner Vergangenheit, wie es scheint. Da erzählte er mir endlich von... Ihrer... nein, _seiner_ Welt, muss ich wohl sagen. Von seiner Vergangenheit. Der Prophezeiung. Dem Tag, an dem er diese Welt verlassen hat. Und allem, was er damit aufgegeben hat. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, und so drängte ich ihn nicht. Vieles verstehe ich auch jetzt noch nicht..."

"Entschuldige."

"Mach dir nichts draus, Tom."

Ein eilig ausgetauschtes Lächeln.

"Wie auch immer. Als ich hörte, dass Tom alleine zurückkehren will, bekam ich Angst. Was, wenn seine ehemaligen Freunde ihn nicht ausreden lassen? Oder ihm nicht glauben? Was, wenn er vor lauter Nervosität... oder Schuldgefühlen... oder was auch immer, in alte Muster zurück verfiel?

Das wollte ich nicht riskieren. Also musste ich mit. Es ging nicht anders. Ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen!"

Ein Räuspern erklang vom linken Ende der zweiten Reihe.

"Ja, Alastor?"

"Eine Frage an Ms. Danes, Albus."

"Nur zu."

"Sagen Sie, was meinen Sie mit 'alten Mustern'?"

"Es tut mir leid, doch ich unterliege der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht und-"

"Schon gut, Myriel", unterbrach sie Harry. "Was sie meinte", wandte er sich nun an den alten Auroren, "war, dass ich bereits mehrmals versucht habe, mich umzubringen, Mister Moody."

Er wusste nicht, ob das erneut aufbrandende Wispern und Tuscheln, das sein Kommentar ausgelöst hatte, der Tatsache, dass er den Mann beim Namen genannt hatte, oder der Enthüllung, dass er mehrfach Selbstmordversuche unternommen hatte, zuzuschreiben war. Was auch immer der Fall sein mochte, er ignorierte es und wandte sich seiner 'Mutter' zu.

"Ich werde es wirklich nicht wieder versuchen, Myriel. Ehrlich. Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen."

"Du wirst nicht mehr versuchen, davonzulaufen, wie bei deiner Tante?"

"Nein."

"Dann ist es gut."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann gab sie seiner Hand einen erneuten kleinen Druck und beide wandten sich wieder den versammelten Hexen und Zauberern zu.

"Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir die Identität des Mannes eindeutig feststellen", ließ sich nun die Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt vernehmen.

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend.

"Severus...?"

Harry beobachtete misstrauisch, wie der Tränkemeister auf ihn zu trat. Der Mann war noch immer so unansehnlich wie eh und je, und Harry merkte, dass sich seine Einstellung ihm gegenüber kein bisschen geändert hatte.

Mit offensichtlicher gegenseitiger Abneigung starrten sie einander an.

Dann drückte ihm der düstere Mann eine kleine Phiole in die Hand. "Austrinken, Potter!"

Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an. Erst Ron, jetzt auch noch Snape? "Wie können Sie sich so sicher sein, dass...?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und spuckte dann verächtlich: "Nur ein Potter könnte mich mit einem so überheblichen Blick anschauen, wenn er selbst sich in der schwächeren Position befindet. Mein natürlicher Hass gegenüber deiner Familie wäre schon Indiz genug, Potter, doch dein stupider Gryffindormut, den du zeigst, indem du hierher kommst, ist ein noch klareres Zeichen."

Obwohl er gerade beleidigt worden war, hatte Harry das unheimliche Gefühl, dass Snape ihm ein Kompliment gemacht hatte.

"Trink das nicht", zischte Myriel plötzlich in sein Ohr. "Der Mann hasst dich. Das ist bestimmt vergiftet!!"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen lächelte Tom sie nur verschmitzt an.

"Keine Panik, Myriel. Das ist Professor Snape, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."

"Ach so..."

"Es wäre ein Grund, misstrauisch zu werden, wenn er mich auf einmal _nicht _hassen würde."

"Hmm..."

Der nachdenkliche, aber auch zustimmende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht löste verschiedene Reaktionen bei den Beobachtern dieses Gespräches aus. Snape war rot angelaufen, während aus den Rängen der Ordensmitglieder vereinzelte Lacher zu hören waren.

Harry lächelte seine Freundin noch einmal beruhigend an, dann öffnete er die Phiole und trank den Inhalt mit einem Schluck aus.

"Veritaserum?", fragte er erst dann neugierig.

Snape nickte nur kurz, wandte sich dann um und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück.

Schnell klärte Harry seine Freundin über die Wirkung des Mittels auf. Myriel runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich nicht erfreut über die Verwendung eines Mittels, welches dem Patienten den freien Willen, eine Aussage zu verweigern oder eine Notlüge zu äußern, absprach.

Dumbledore erhob sich und trat vor Harry hin.

"Das Veritaserum sollte jetzt wirksam sein. Also lasst uns beginnen. Wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Tom Effing", antwortete er ohne zu zögern.

Eine Reihe leiser Ausrufe der Enttäuschung und Seufzer war zu hören. Doch Dumbledore gebot mit einer Hand Schweigen.

"Wurden Sie mit diesem Namen geboren?"

"Nein."

"Mit welchem Namen wurden Sie geboren?"

"Harry James Potter."

Der Aufschrei, der nun die Runde machte, war ohrenbetäubend. Dumbledore hob vergeblich die Hände und bat um Ruhe. Der Saal versank im Chaos.

--

Harry beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Mrs. Weasley und Hermione vergeblich versuchten, Ron zurückzuhalten, der das Durcheinander nutzen wollte, um wieder zu Harry zu gelangen. Der Rotschopf schien aufgeregt mit den Frauen zu debattieren, während er sie immer näher auf das Podest zu schleifte.

"...wissen immer noch nicht, auf welcher Seite er steht!", hörte er Hermione zischen, während Mrs. Weasley gleichzeitig murmelte: "Warte doch erstmal ab, was er zu sagen hat. Ich bin sicher, du kannst später..."

Doch Ron wollte davon nichts wissen.

"Ihr habt schon nicht glauben wollen, dass er es wirklich ist. Bitte, alle haben es gehört: Er ist es. Könnt ihr mir jetzt nicht mal ein bisschen vertrauen? Ich sage schon seit Jahren, er wäre eher gestorben, als zu Voldemort überzulaufen. - Ja, Mutter, Voldemort. Harry hat immer gesagt, wir sollen die Dinge beim Namen nennen. Gewöhn' dich endlich daran! Und jetzt lasst mich verdammt noch mal los, ich will zu Harry!!"

Harrys Augen brannten. Er sah Myriel an und flüsterte: "Er hat die ganze Zeit über an mich geglaubt..."

Myriel schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und sagte sanft: "Ich freue mich so, dass deine Sorgen zumindest zum Teil unbegründet waren."

"Ruhe. Ruhe!!", rief Dumbledore, jetzt endlich mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. Es war deutlich zu hören, dass er das Ende seines Geduldsfadens erreicht hatte. Langsam wurde es im Saal wieder ruhiger.

Rons Stimme klang allen Anwesenden laut in den Ohren, als er mit brüchiger Stimme fragte: "Wo warst du nur, all die Jahre?"

Augenblicklich wurde es mucksmäuschenstill, als jeder seine Ohren anstrengte, um nur ja Harrys Antwort nicht zu verpassen. Harry derweil hatte aufgrund des Veritaserums keine andere Wahl, als zu antworten.

"Ich habe in der Muggelwelt gelebt. Myriel hat mich bei sich aufgenommen und über mich gewacht. Ich habe die Muggel-Uni besucht und bin Psychotherapeut geworden."

"Du hast nicht dein Gedächtnis verloren? Oder deine Magie? oder...? - Warum bist du nicht früher zurückgekommen?!"

Harry wollte schweigen, doch das Veritaserum ließ ihm wieder keine andere Option, als die Wahrheit zu sprechen. So presste er leise, gegen seinen Willen heraus:

"Ich hatte Angst. Angst vor eurer Reaktion, vor eurer Ablehnung, vor eurem Mitleid, vielleicht auch vor eurer Enttäuschung. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, wovor am meisten. Einfach... Angst."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Er stand ein wenig hinter Ron und verfolgte das Geschehen. Er ließ den jungen Weasley gewähren, denn der Mann stellte genau die Fragen, welchen auch ihn im Moment am brennendsten interessierten. Auch jetzt reagierte Ron ganz so, wie auch er selbst es getan hätte.

"Warum, Harry? War es der Erwartungsdruck, weil du der Junge-der-lebt warst? Weil die ganze Welt von dir erwartet hat, dass du allein Voldemort besiegst? Wie kann es sein, dass du vor Hermione und mir Angst hattest?! Ich verstehe das alles nicht, Harry! Sag mir nur, warum bist du damals fortgegangen?"

Diesmal blieb es keinem der Ordensmitglieder verborgen, dass Harry das Veritaserum bekämpfte. Einige Sekunden lang sah es beinahe so aus, als hätte er Erfolg; doch dann sprudelten die gequälten Worte aus ihm heraus, als sei ein Damm gebrochen: "Ich konnte nicht länger bleiben. Es war alles zuviel! Er... was er gesagt und getan hat... Die Unsicherheit, wie sie darüber gedacht hätten - Hermione und Ron, meine ich..."

Harry schien nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, wer vor ihm stand, oder auch nur, wo er sich befand. Myriel legte schützend einen Arm um seine Schultern, während sie beruhigende Nonsense-Worte in sein Ohr murmelte. Harry derweil redete beinahe wie eine willenlose Puppe einfach weiter.

"... Der Orden ... Dumbledore... Sie wären so enttäuscht gewesen... Ich schämte mich so! Ich war nicht genug, würde nie genug sein, und ich wollte nicht, dass es alle sehen. Dass alle sehen, wie schwach ihr 'prophezeiter Retter' wirklich ist! Und deswegen die Hoffnung aufgeben! Das konnte ich nicht! Ich wollte nicht schon wieder schuld sein... Ich wollte nicht... Ich konnte nicht... Es war einfach alles zuviel, verstehst du?"

Verzweifelte blaue Augen bohrten sich in Myriels braune. Sie nickte still und zog ihn fest in ihre Arme, wo er zitternd Atem holte.

Myriel war zweifelsohne die Einzige, welche Harrys Gefühlsausbruch irgendeinen Sinn abgewinnen konnte. Die Ordensmitglieder aber schauten einander verständnislos an, zuckten die Achseln und blickten neugierig Dumbledore an, der sich soeben mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar machte.

"Harry, erkläre mir bitte, warum du dachtest, wir müssten von dir enttäuscht sein."

Harry holte noch einmal zitternd Atem. Dann sah er Dumbledore mit festem Blick an.

"Ich war zu schwach, mich gegen einen Muggel zu wehren. Und ich habe getötet - Ich bin ein Mörder."

Der Effekt dieser Worte war beinahe ebenso grandios wie zuvor die Enthüllung seiner Identität. Das wilde Durcheinandergerede des Ordens kam jedoch schlagartig zum Erliegen, als Myriel zornig ihre Stimme erhob.

"Ich dachte, dieses verdammte Zeug lässt nicht zu, dass er lügt?! Wie kann es dann sein, dass er etwas sagt, was offensichtlich so nicht stimmt?!"

"Es zwingt einen Menschen dazu, nur das zu sagen, was er für die Wahrheit hält. Dabei kann es freilich passieren, dass dennoch eine Unwahrheit geäußert wird, wenn der Sprecher fest von ihrer Richtigkeit überzeugt ist. Haben Sie den Verdacht, dass hier so ein Fall-"

Myriel schnitt ihn abrupt das Wort ab, als sie mit einem Satz auf die Füße kam und sich mit funkelnden Augen über Harry lehnte. "Hast du den 'Mord' geplant?"

"Nein..."

"Also kein Mord, sondern Totschlag. Hattest du in dem Moment Grund, um dein Leben zu fürchten?"

"Ja, das schon, aber-"

"Also wenn überhaupt, dann Notwehr. Hast du eine Waffe verwendet?"

"Nein, es war Wilde Magie. Das heißt aber nicht-"

"Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich dir in dem Moment einen Dolch gegeben hätte? Ihn umgebracht?"

"Nein, mich. Aber trotzdem-"

Myriel ignorierte das vielstimmige Aufkeuchen ihrer Zuhörerschaft und fuhr unbeirrt damit fort, Harry die Leviten zu lesen.

"Hast du oder hast du nicht die höchste Punktzahl in einer Hausarbeit über die Unterschiede zwischen Mord, Totschlag, Tötung im Affekt und in Notwehr bekommen?"

"Äh, ja..."

"Und wieso _verdammt noch mal _kannst du dieses Wissen dann nicht auf dich selbst anwenden? Hältst du dich für was Besseres als andere Menschen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht-"

"Oder hast _du allein _kein Recht dazu, mildernde Umstände für dich geltend zu machen?"

"Ja..."

"WIE BITTE??"

"Ich habe kein Recht dazu, mich rauszureden. Ich habe ihn umgebracht."

"DAS HEISST NOCH LANGE NICHT, DASS ES MORD WAR!!

"Was soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?"

"EIN GOTTVERDAMMTER UNFALL!"

"Wie könnte es ein Unfall sein?"

"DU HAST ES NICHT ABSICHTLICH GETAN. DU HATTEST NICHT EINMAL EINE WAFFE. WENN DU EINE GEHABT HÄTTEST, HÄTTEST DU SIE NICHT VERWENDET, UM IHN ZU TÖTEN, OBWOHL ER ES VERFLIXT NOCHMAL MEHR ALS VERDIENT HÄTTE. UND DU HATTEST DEINE MAGIE GANZ KLAR NICHT UNTER KONTROLLE, SODASS SIE OHNE DEIN ZUTUN GEHANDELT HAT. WIE KANNST DU AUCH NUR AUF DIE BESCHEUERTE _IDEE_ KOMMEN, ES SEI DEIN FEHLER GEWESEN?!"

"Wenn er nicht meine Mutter beleidigt hätte, wäre ich nie so explodiert. Was er vorher getan hat, war schlimm; aber das war dann irgendwie... Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr länger ertragen. Jahrelang musste ich mir anhören, was für schlechte Menschen, was für nutzlose Verbrecher, abartige Freaks oder was auch immer meine Eltern gewesen waren. Aber als er sagte, er habe meiner Mutter das angetan, was... Da ist mir einfach die Sicherung durchgebrannt. Also, du siehst, es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich nicht provozieren lassen dürfen. Dann wäre auch nichts passiert."

"ALSO gut!" Sie seufzte irritiert. "Angenommen, er hätte diese Dinge an irgendeinem anderen Tag gesagt - hättest du genauso reagiert?"

Harry lachte trocken. "Nein, selbstverständlich nicht!"

"Ist deine Überreaktion also auf das zurückzuführen, was tags zuvor geschehen war?"

"Ja, natürlich. Ich war mit den Nerven fertig, alles tat mir weh, ich hatte Angst, ich hatte versagt - in solchen Situationen habe ich mich früher immer an den Gedanken an meine Eltern geklammert, und das hat mir Kraft gegeben. Jetzt hat er auch das noch beschmutzt... Das habe ich einfach nicht ertragen, Myriel. Verstehst du?"

"Und ob ich das verstehe! Sag mir, Tom, wenn einer deiner Patienten, nehmen wir zum Beispiel die kleine Shannon, ihren Vater umbrächte, würdest du sagen, sie ist eine Mörderin?"

Harry war schockiert. "Natürlich nicht!", sagte er entrüstet. "Der Mann prügelt sie regelmäßig grün und blau. Das Kind ist fünf Jahre alt!! Sie wäre kein Stück verantwortlich - und ganz ehrlich, der Typ hätte es verdient!"

"Was, wenn Jake seine Mutter vor ein Auto stoßen würde?"

"Ich würde ihn trösten und mich im Stillen darüber freuen. Die Frau ist wahnsinnig. Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie immer wieder die Gutachter überzeugen kann, dass sie für das Kind sorgen kann. Entweder, sie lässt ihn halb verhungern, oder sie sperrt ihn im Kofferraum ihres Autos ein, sie schlägt ihn ohne ersichtlichen Grund... Die Frau ist ein Monster, und der Junge ist noch immer minderjährig. Egal, was das Gesetz sagen mag, für mich wäre das kein Mord, sondern Notwehr!"

"Wenn ich dir einen Patienten präsentierte, der von seiner Sorgeberechtigten regelmäßig hungern gelassen wird; der schon im Kleinkindalter einen Großteil des Haushalts übernehmen musste; der für Fehler, die er nicht begangen hat, oder die keine sind, geschlagen wird; dessen Kinderzimmer weniger als zwei Quadratmeter groß und unbeleuchtet ist; der von seinen Sorgeberechtigten nie mit seinem Namen, sondern nur als 'Junge' angesprochen wird; der schließlich von einem seiner Sorgeberechtigten massiv misshandelt wird; wenn nun dieser Patient in einem besonders üblen Moment das Küchenmesser ergreifen und es besagtem Sorgeberechtigten in die Brust rammen würde - ist der Junge, sagen wir mal, er ist fünfzehn Jahre alt, also schon zu einem gewissen Grad schuldfähig - ist dieser Junge dann für seine Tat zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen?"

"Nein. Er wurde misshandelt. Von den Menschen, die sich um ihn hätten kümmern sollen. Wenn überhaupt, dann sind diese UnMenschen die Schuldigen, die ihn in diese Situation gebracht haben..."

"Inwiefern unterscheidet sich die Situation dieses Jungen von der deinen?"

"Ich wurde nicht hungern ge--" doch Harrys Stimme versagte den Dienst.

"Es war nicht ein Großteil des Ha--", versuchte er es erneut. Wieder erfolglos.

"Ich wurde nicht nur mit 'Junge' oder ... oder 'negativen Substantiven' angesprochen."

"Womit noch?"

"Äh... Freak. Missgeburt. Ähm... Fehlgriff der Natur... Und- "

"Ist das besser als 'Junge'?"

"Nein, aber... okay, vielleicht nicht."

Harry schien einen Moment nachzudenken, was ihn noch von dem Jungen unterschied, den Myriel beschrieben hatte. Die Falten auf seiner Stirn glätteten sich für einen Augenblick, als er wieder etwas fand.

"Ich hatte kein winziges Kinderzimmer."

"Nein, du hattest gar keines. Sag, war dein Schrank größer als zwei Meter?"

Myriel beachtete die erstaunten und entsetzten Ausrufe des Ordens nicht; Harry schien sie nicht einmal wahrzunehmen.

"Nein..."

"Na siehst du."

"Aber ich wurde nicht grundlos geschlagen."

"Ach nein? Was waren denn die Gründe?"

Lange blieb Harry still. Dann sagte er leise, zweifelnd: "Meistens waren es Dinge, für die ich nichts konnte. Etwa, dass ich nicht all meine Arbeiten erledigt hatte - auch wenn das bei der Menge an Aufgaben völlig unmöglich war. Oder auch, weil Dudley etwas getan hatte. Oder.. einfach nur, weil ich anders war... vielleicht hast du Recht; vielleicht war es wirklich unberechtigt."

Harry drehte sich irritiert um, als er ein Schluchzen hörte. Was er sah, ließ ihn beinahe aus allen Wolken fallen. Da standen Ron, Hermione und Mrs. Weasley in inniger Umarmung, alle rotäugig und mit tränennassen Gesichtern, die ihn mit offensichtlichem Mitleid anschauten. Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Überall im Saal sah er Zauberer und Hexen, die ihren einstigen Helden und Retter mit Verwunderung, Mitleid oder auch Entsetzen im Blick anstarrten.

"Scheint, dass deine häusliche Situation als ein Wenig unnormal eingeschätzt wird, Tom", hörte er Myriel sarkastisch flüstern. "Und das ist nicht dein Fehler."

Dann nahm sie ihn gnadenlos weiter ins Gebet.

"Also, ich frage dich noch einmal: was unterscheidet dich von dem Jungen in meinem Beispiel?"

Harry sah sie lange nachdenklich an. Langsam zeichnete sich Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht ab, nur um gleich darauf von Entsetzen abgelöst zu werden.

Wieder einmal sichtlich gegen seinen Willen sprach er seine neue Erkenntnis aus: "Fast nichts. Allerdings hatte ich kein Messer, und ich hätte es auch nicht verwendet." Dann schlug er sich beschämt die Hand vor den Mund.

Myriel sagte, so leise, dass es nur Harry und vielleicht noch Dumbledore und die drei Gestalten neben ihm hören konnten: "Und du weißt genau, Tom, dass dir viel mehr angetan wurde als diesem Jungen. Wie kannst du da behaupten, du seiest ein Mörder? Überlege es dir noch einmal ganz genau..." Wieder etwas lauter fuhr sie mit harter Stimme fort: "Hast du einen Mord begangen, Tom?"

Harry verengte die Augen. Sah Myriel nachdenklich an; schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen lästigen Gedanken zu vertreiben; setzte an, um zu bejahen; schloss den Mund wieder; und sagte schließlich müde: "Nein, wenn du es so ausdrückst, dann habe ich wohl tatsächlich keinen Mord begangen."

Myriel strahlte.

"Aber ein Leben genommen habe ich dennoch."

Das Strahlen erlosch.

"Tom, verdammt! Der Drecksack hatte es mehr als verdient! Nach allem, was er dir angetan hatte..."

"Das gibt mir noch lange kein Recht dazu, ihn zu töten! Ich war die Symbolfigur für die Seite des Lichts!! Wenn der Junge-der-lebt selbst ein Mörder ist, was macht ihn dann noch besser als Voldemort?!"

Absolute Stille senkte sich über den Saal.

Bis Myriel schnaubte. "Ich dachte, wir hätten gerade klargestellt, dass du _kein _Mörder bist?"

"Äh, ja."

"Gut. Dann vergiss das jetzt nicht sofort wieder."

"Ja, Mama." Harry schielte Myriel unter seinen Stirnfransen hervor mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.

"Nicht in diesem Ton, junger Mann", schalt sie ihn spielerisch.

Ein erneutes Räuspern Dumbledores holte die beiden augenblicklich wieder zurück in die Realität. "So leid es mir tut, Ihre private Sitzung zu unterbrechen... Wir haben noch ein paar Fragen."

"Nur zu", sagte Myriel unschuldig, als habe sie nicht soeben das Wort an sich gerissen und für eine Menge zusätzliches Chaos gesorgt.

"Harry", wandte sich das Haupt des Ordens jetzt wieder an den jungen Mann, der steif und unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl saß, Myriels Hand nun wieder fest in der seinen. "Wen hast du umgebracht?"

"Onkel Vernon."

"Gut so!", kam es unvermutet von Ron. Harry sah verdutzt auf und nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie Fred und George ein High Five austauschten und ihm dann mit beiden Daumen ihre Gratulation zuwinkten. Total verdattert überhörte er Dumbledores nächste Frage völlig.

"Entschuldigen Sie, was haben Sie gesagt?"

"Ich fragte: Warum hast du ihn umgebracht?"

Harry sah Myriel unsicher an, als er zu seiner Antwort ansetzte. "Nun, wie eben schon gesagt wurde, es war nicht wirklich meine Absicht. Meine Wilde Magie ist mit mir durchgegangen, als er das Andenken meiner Mutter geschändet hat..."

"Deine Freundin... Ms. Danes, nicht wahr?"

"Einfach Myriel, bitte", ergänzte diese schnell.

"Myriel also. Sie sagten etwas von besonderen Umständen. Harry, was hat dich so aufgeregt, dass du auf einen Kommentar über deine Mutter derart überreagiert hast?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Myriel, die mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf ihre Hand starrte, welche in Harrys Klammergriff gerade besonders zu leiden schien. Langsam lief das betreffende Körperteil bläulich an. Harry bemerkte es nicht. Er begann leise zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor zu sprechen.

"Er hatte mir dasselbe angetan. Heute ist mir klar, dass er gelogen haben muss. Meine Mutter war zu stark, um sich so etwas gefallen zu lassen. Sie hätte ihn eher ins Nirvana gehext, als sich eine solche Behandlung gefallen zu lassen. Doch nachdem er mir tags zuvor genau das angetan hatte, und jetzt wieder da war, um es gleich noch einmal zu tun - da traf mich seine Aussage, dass er auch meine Mutter... Nun, es traf mich in dem Moment besonders hart. In der Situation war ich bereit, ihm fast alles zuzutrauen. Wenn er mir gesagt hätte, er sei Voldemorts rechte Hand und helfe Macnair bei besonders hässlichen Morden, hätte ich nur genickt und es hingenommen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich den Kommentar so 'schlecht weggesteckt' habe."

Dumbledore runzelte erneut die Stirn, bevor er mit sanfter Stimme fortfuhr: "Es ist sicher nicht leicht für dich, das zu sagen, Harry. Aber wir müssen es wissen, wenn wir verstehen wollen, was dich dazu getrieben hat, einen Menschen umzubringen. Was war es, das dein Onkel dir angetan hat?"

Harry sah Dumbledore mit großen Augen an. Dann sah er Myriel an.

Dann begann er zu zucken.

"Was geschieht hier?!"

Myriel war erneut aufgesprungen, hatte Harry gepackt und schüttelte ihn. Verzweifelt schaute sie zwischen Dumbledore und den Weasleys hin und her. "Was ist mit ihm?!"

"Es scheint, als bekämpfe er das Veritaserum", stellte Snape trocken fest.

"Oh nein!" Myriel nahm Harry fest in den Arm und setzte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl, von dem er gefallen war. Schnell winkte sie Hermione und Mrs. Weasley herbei, die ihn festhalten sollten.

Sie trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, als versuche sie, sich zu sammeln.

Dann holte sie aus und gab Harry eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Man konnte meinen, ein Windstoß fege durchs Zimmer, als mehrere Hundert Hexen und Zauberer wie ein Mann scharf die Luft einsogen.

"Hör endlich auf, vor dir selbst davonzulaufen, Harry Potter! Das hast du jetzt schon fünfzehn Jahre lang getan, und gebracht hat es nichts. Du bist hierher gekommen, um dich deiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Dann tu es jetzt auch! Du hast Jahre gebraucht, um mir zu erzählen, was damals passiert ist. Aber du hast jetzt keine Jahre. Du hast mir versprochen, dich nicht noch einmal umzubringen. Aber wenn du jetzt wegen deines Schweigens von diesem Mittel gekillt wirst, zählt das genauso, hörst du?"

Wieder einmal konnte der ganze Phönixorden nichts Anderes tun, als sprachlos zuzusehen, wie Myriel ihrem ehemaligen Helden den Kopf zurechtrückte.

"Du musst endlich wieder anfangen, wirklich zu leben, Tom! Du musst mit deiner Vergangenheit abschließen und nach vorne sehen. Aber dazu gehört eben auch, dass du deine Vergangenheit so akzeptierst, wie sie nun mal ist. Jetzt rede endlich darüber und bring es hinter dich!!"

Harry hörte auf zu zucken. Sein Körper wurde ganz still. Dann setzte er sich langsam auf.

Ein erneutes Keuchen ging durch die Reihen der versammelten Hexen und Zauberer, als Harry den Blick hob. Die blauen Augen blickten tot und glücklos.

"Was mein Onkel mir angetan hat, wollt ihr wissen?"

Keine Regung in den stillen Gesichtszügen.

"Er hat mich vergewaltigt." Noch immer keine Regung, trotz der lautstarken Reaktion des versammelten Ordens.

"So, jetzt ist es heraus. Der Junge-der-lebt war zu schwach, um sich gegen einen einfachen Muggel zu verteidigen. Ich bin sicher, ihr hättet das lieber nicht gewusst..." Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn auf einmal flog ein warmes, zitterndes Etwas an seine Brust und zog ihn in eine wahre Bärenumarmung.

"Oh Harry...!!", meinte er unter dem Schluchzen und Schniefen zu vernehmen, das Ron - denn kein Anderer war es, der sich soeben wie ein Klammeraffe an ihn gehängt hatte - mit bebenden Schultern an seiner Brust von sich gab.

Harry saß bewegungslos da und starrte hilflos und verwirrt auf die Masse roten Haares, die da an seiner Brust im Takt zu Rons Schluchzern wackelte.

"Ron? ...Ron! Ron, warum bist du hier? Hasst du mich denn jetzt nicht?"

Ron hob sein rotes, feuchtes Gesicht und schenkte Harry einen unendlich traurigen, aber auch sehr sanften Blick. "Harry, dich zu hassen liegt mir so fern wie nichts sonst. Wofür denn auch?"

Harry musterte ihn misstrauisch. Warum sollte er das Offensichtliche aussprechen? Doch das Veritaserum war noch immer wirksam, und ehe er sich auf einen erneuten höchst schmerzhaften und letztendlich aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den Trank einließ, entschied er sich, zu antworten.

"Ich habe alle Erwartungen enttäuscht. Ich habe mich von einem _Muggel_ unterwerfen lassen! Ich habe zugelassen, dass er mir... _das_ ... antut. Ich bin ein Schwächling. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich jetzt verachtest!!"

"Nein, das tue ich nicht."

"Tom", fuhr Myriel dazwischen. "Was sagst du den Kindern immer, wenn sie dir erzählen, was sie ihre Väter alles haben tun 'lassen'?"

"Dass sie sie nicht 'gelassen' haben. Dass es nicht ihre Schuld war", antwortete er automatisch.

"Und wieder einmal muss ich fragen: Warum sollte für dich nicht zutreffen, was für alle anderen gilt?"

"Weil ich anders bin. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin ein Zauberer..."

"Und? Hattest du etwa deinen Zauberstab?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Den hat Onkel Vernon immer gleich zu Anfang der Ferien weggeschlossen." Wieder ignorierten beide das empörte Raunen, das den ganzen Raum erfüllte.

"Na also. Es gibt also keinen Grund, warum du stärker als irgendein anderer Fünfzehnjähriger hättest sein müssen."

"Ganz genau!", meldete sich Ron wieder zu Wort. "Deine Muggel sind die schlimmsten Muggel, die es gibt; das habe ich immer gewusst. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie schlimm sie tatsächlich waren. Aber ich muss sagen, wirklich überrascht bin ich nicht. Gitter vor dem Fenster? Essen durch die Katzenklappe? Was könnte man diesen Menschen _nicht _zutrauen?!"

Er löste sich ein wenig von Harry, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

"Ich mag dich nicht weniger, nur weil ich das jetzt weiß, Harry. Du warst immer mein bester Freund und ich freue mich einfach nur, dass du endlich wieder da bist. Ich habe dich vermisst... Es tut mir schrecklich leid, was passiert ist, aber ich kann deiner Freundin nur in allem zustimmen: Es war nicht deine Schuld, und ich wünsche mir, dass du bald darüber hinweg kommst und wieder richtig zu _leben_ anfängst."

Ein winziger Funke Hoffnung glomm in Harrys Augen auf. "Du willst also trotzdem noch, dass ich zurückkomme?"

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du wieder gehst - jetzt, wo ich dich endlich zurück habe!"

* * *

_A/N: Ich geb's auf... regelmäßige updates sind einfach nicht mein Ding. ; ) **DANKE **an alle reviewer: **Olaf, Sin Angel, TC **-zurückflausch-**, Still-Maybe, Tanja, Dragonix, Bane **und **Rirukja**. Ihr seid die besten!! Danke für eure Geburtstagsglückwünsche... und für eure Geduld. ;D Ich werde versuchen, mit dem nächsten Update weniger lange zu brauchen. maybe: Cosplay? Geil!! Und danke, dass du die fic weitergegeben hast -freu- tanja: Voldemort spricht mit Schlangen. Das ist Grund genug, dass Harry sich zumindest im Canon nie wirklich mit den Tieren anfreunden kann. rirukja: Meine Güte, schon wieder zwei Wochen rum?! Hast Recht, das verlangt nach einem update... ;D Danke nochmal für den ...äh, sanften Hinweis. -ggg-_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Lasst's euch gut gehen!! - Dime_


	8. Ron

_**Disclaimer: **Siehe Anfang._

_**Beta: **__Spelli. (Danke!)_

* * *

**8. Ron**

* * *

_Long ago, far away_

_In the mist of yesterday..._

_- '25 years', Blackmore's Night _

* * *

Fünfzehn Jahre waren eine lange Zeit.

Hogwarts hatte sich in all den Jahren kein bisschen verändert. Harry lächelte sanft, als das Schloss in Sicht kam und Myriel neben ihm hörbar nach Luft schnappte.

--

Gestern waren sie noch lange in dem Versammlungsraum gesessen und hatten Fragen der Ordensmitglieder beantwortet, über Lydia, Salmissra und Harrys Können betreffs zauberstabloser Magie.

Als es um die Schlangen ging, hatte Harry zum Schutze Salmissras und ihrer Verbündeten verlangt, dass der gesamte Orden zunächst auf Spione überprüft werde, da er sich sicher war, dass mindestens ein Anhänger Voldemorts sich gerade unter ihnen befand und mit Freuden alle neuen Pläne und Erkenntnisse dem Dunklen Lord mitteilen würde.

Zunächst begegnete man der Forderung nur mit Schulterzucken.

Harry erklärte seine und Salmissras Ideen, wie man die Schlangen zur Informationsbeschaffung verwenden konnte. Und fügte hinzu, dass diese Ideen nur funktionieren und die tapferen Schlangen überleben konnten, wenn man sich _jetzt _um die Spione kümmerte.

Snape wurde daraufhin losgeschickt, um seine sämtlichen Vorräte an Veritaserum herbeizuholen. Es war natürlich nicht genug.

Die Sitzung wurde vertagt.

Da man nur jene Mitglieder, welche bereits getestet worden waren, aus dem Haus lassen konnte, war es in dieser Nacht reichlich eng im 'noblen und altehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks'.

Harry und Myriel teilten sich ein kleines Zimmer (ein Bett, ein Sofa und ein Sessel) mit dem Weasley-Clan und Hermione.

Vier Weasleys fanden auf dem Bett Platz, Hermione beanspruchte den Sessel, Harry und Myriel nahmen das Sofa in Beschlag. Die übrigen Weasleys arrangierten sich mit verschiedentlichen behelfsmäßig in Matratzen verwandelten Einrichtungsgegenständen.

Bald war das Licht gelöscht und einer nach dem anderen fiel in unruhigen Schlaf. Harry aber lag wach und lauschte den regelmäßigen Atemzügen seiner Zimmergenossen. Myriels Arm lag auf seiner Brust und ihr Atem streifte sanft sein Ohr. Es war nicht unangenehm, doch ihm ging zu vieles im Kopf herum, als dass er schlafen konnte.

"Harry?", tönte es plötzlich leise vom Boden zu ihm herauf.

"Ron?", flüsterte er zurück.

"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, Kumpel."

"Danke, Ron. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, ich auch."

Nachdem die beiden jungen Männer wieder in nachdenkliches Schweigen verfallen waren, schloss auch Hermione endlich die Augen und ließ sich sanft von Morpheus' Armen umfangen.

Vielleicht wird am Ende ja doch noch alles gut.

--

Harry zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich ein fremder Arm um seine Schultern schlang.

"Entschuldige, Harry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", hörte er Rons tiefe Stimme. Der Mann sah ihn mit schüchternem Blick und rot glühenden Ohren an. Seinen Arm ließ er jedoch weiter um Harrys Schultern liegen.

Gemeinsam schauten sie auf den See hinunter, der im Schein der Morgensonne vor ihnen lag.

"Es ist alles noch wie früher", sprach Harry seine Gedanken laut aus.

"Ja", stimmte Ron ihm ebenso leise zu, bemüht, Harrys Gedanken nicht zu unterbrechen.

"Und doch ist alles ganz anders", fuhr der Blonde traurig fort.

Beide sahen schweigend zu, wie ihre Begleiter sich auf dem Weg zum Schloss immer weiter von ihnen entfernten.

"Wusstest du, dass du mein erster Freund warst?"

Ron sah Harry überrascht an. "Du meinst, dein erster Freund aus einer Zaubererfamilie?"

"Nein, ich meine, mein erster Freund überhaupt." Ron starrte seinen Jugendfreund fassungslos an, während dieser beschämt zu Boden blickte.

"Die Dursleys ließen mich nicht hinaus, um mit anderen Kindern zu spielen. In der Schule passte mein Cousin auf wie ein Schießhund, dass sich auch ja niemand mit dem 'Freak' anfreundete. Das Lieblingsspiel seiner Gang, 'Harry Jagen', war unter der Schülerschaft allgemein bekannt, und niemand hegte einen gesteigerten Wunsch, auf Seiten der Beute in das Spiel einzusteigen...

"Hagrid war der erste Mensch - nun, Halbmensch, was auch immer -, der sich nicht von den Dursleys einschüchtern ließ und nett zu mir war. Hagrid ist natürlich auch mein Freund. Allerdings sieht er wie so viele immer ein Stück weit meinen Vater in mir. Ich mag Hagrid, aber er ist nun mal viel älter als ich. Außerdem kam er damals im Auftrag Dumbledores zu mir. Es ist etwas Anderes als mit Hermione und dir.

"Ihr habt euch aus freien Stücken entschieden, meine Freunde zu werden. Wir haben uns zusammengerauft, auch wenn wir anfangs so verschieden waren. Ich erinnere mich noch gut, wie wir Hermione anfangs geschnitten haben."

"Ja, wir waren schrecklich", stimmte Ron zu. "Ich mehr als du..."

"Ist eigentlich ziemlich logisch", überlegte Harry. "Du kamst aus einer Familie mit sieben Kindern, da muss man nicht jeden mögen, es ist doch immer jemand da, mit dem man spielen oder herumalbern kann. Bei mir war es anders. Ich war meine ganze Kindheit lang der Außenseiter, mit dem niemand sich einlassen wollte. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, es mir leisten zu können, einen Anderen einfach so von vornherein abzuschreiben."

"Mit Ausnahme von Malfoy."

"Öh...ja", machte Harry verlegen. "Aber das war eine Entscheidung, die ebenfalls von meinen Erfahrungen bei den Dursleys geprägt war. Ich hatte elf Jahre lang nicht einen Cent, nicht einmal eigene, passende Kleidung oder gar Spielsachen. All mein Hab und Gut war aus zweiter Hand. Malfoy hat sich über deine Familie lustig gemacht, das war an sich schon schlimm; aber als er dann noch über den monetären Status der Weasleys herzog, war für mich klar, dass ich mit diesem verzogenen, engstirnigen Egoisten nichts zu tun haben wollte. Das galt insbesondere, wenn ich zwischen ihm, der in seinem Leben noch nie erfahren hat, was Mangel ist, und der sich über Hagrid lustig gemacht hatte, und dir, der du es nicht als Nachteil, sondern im Gegenteil als spannend empfandest, dass ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war, und der du mir alles erzähltest, was ich wissen wollte, zu wählen hatte.

"Ich bereute bis heute nicht, wie ich mich damals entschieden habe. Du warst mir, trotz unserer vielen Herumstreitereien und Meinungsverschiedenheiten, ein wundervoller Freund, der immer dann für mich da war, wenn es wirklich darauf ankam."

Ron sagte nichts.

Der Wind frischte auf und trieb trockene Blätter vom Rand des Verbotenen Waldes herüber. Harry zog sich seinen Mantel eng um die Schultern und musterte seinen Freund von der Seite.

Ron hatte immer noch einige Sommersprossen, die meisten hatten sich aber nach seiner Pubertät verloren. Seine feuerroten Haare hingen ihm in frechen Kringeln in die Stirn und über beide Ohren. Die noch immer kindlich weich aussehende Haut seines Gesichts war straff über die breiten Wangenknochen gespannt; in seinen Mundwinkeln und zwischen den Augen zeichneten sich Ansätze tiefer Sorgenfalten ab.

Der Krieg war nicht spurlos an dem früher so naiven und sorglosen Rotschopf vorbeigegangen.

Harry bemerkte, dass Ron die Augen beinahe gänzlich geschlossen und das Gesicht leicht von ihm abgewandt hatte.

"Ron? Ron, was ist?"

Ron hielt den Blick gesenkt und sah Harry nicht an, als er antwortete.

"Ich hätte für dich da sein müssen. Jahr für Jahr kamst du so blass von deinen Verwandten zurück, so ausgehungert... Einmal haben wir dich wie einen Verbrecher aus seiner Zelle heimlich befreit, zweimal bist du sogar in Konflikt mit dem Ministerium gekommen - warum haben wir uns eigentlich nicht schon früher Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass die Situation weiter eskalieren könnte? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du bei deinen Verwandten nicht sicher bist. Ich hätte dich da rausholen müssen. Ich... ich..."

"Nicht, Ron. Bitte", unterbrach Harry ihn sanft. "Ich will nicht, dass du dir meinetwegen Vorwürfe machst. Wenn irgendjemand Schuld an der ganzen Misere hat, dann Vernon Dursley, aber der lebt nicht mehr. Oder vielleicht noch Dumbledore, der mich immer wieder zu meinen Verwandten zurückgeschickt hat. Aber ich weiß, dass er nur mein Bestes wollte, das macht es so schwer, den Fehler nicht bei mir selbst zu suchen..."

"Aber du hattest doch nichts getan!!"

Endlich schaute Ron seinen Freund an. Die feuchten braunen Augen trafen auf schwermütige blaue. Harry lächelte sein trauriges Lächeln, das seine Muggel-Freunde an ihm gewohnt waren, und sagte leise: "Ich weiß, dass ich nichts getan habe, das sie dazu berechtigte, ein Kind zu misshandeln, ihm die Liebe und Zuneigung zu verweigern, die ein Mensch zum Aufwachsen braucht. Doch es ist genauso wahr, dass sie in dieser Geschichte auch Opfer sind."

"Das ist doch-!"

"Nein, lass mich ausreden, Ron.

"Vernon und Petunia Dursley hassen Magie und alles, was damit zu tun hat. Diesen Leuten legte man nun ein kleines Kind auf die Türschwelle, das so offensichtlich Teil der Welt war, welche sie hassten, und verlangte von ihnen, dass sie es aufzogen wie ihr eigenes.

"Stell dir vor, man gibt dir einen kleinen Dementor und sagt dir, du sollst ihn großziehen wie dein eigenes Kind. Du kannst nicht ablehnen, denn er ist das Kind deiner Schwester, welche unter tragischen Umständen gestorben ist. Das kleine Wesen hat niemanden außer dir. Du stimmst zu. Aber jedes Mal, wenn du das Wesen anschaust, denkst du dir: Wenn es mal groß ist, wird es meinen Kindern und mir die Seele aussaugen. Es ist nicht normal, es ist gefährlich und eine Plage.

"Wirst du das Dementorbaby mit Liebe überschütten?"

"Du bist aber kein Dementor!"

"Für die Dursleys schon. Für sie ist ein Zauberer die Personifikation des Bösen, ein Wesen, das Ängste in ihnen weckt und ihre schöne, ordentliche kleine Welt der Durchschnittlichkeit zum Bröckeln bringt. Verstehst du? Es gab von Anfang an keine Chance, dass sie mich akzeptieren. Und doch mussten sie mich aufnehmen.

"Ich habe Petunia vorgestern besucht. Meine Tante war ohne ihren Mann und mit Abstand zu unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit erstaunlich einsichtig und umgänglich. Es sind keine schlechten Menschen, Ron. Sie waren mit der Situation nur einfach vollkommen überfordert."

"Aber dein Onkel! Er hat... "

Ron verstummte, unsicher, wie Harry auf dieses Thema reagieren würde.

"Ich weiß, Ron." Ein tiefer Seufzer folgte. "Ich denke, im Gegensatz zu meiner Tante war Vernon Dursley wirklich verhaltensgestört. Es ist nicht normal, so zwanghaft durchschnittlich sein zu wollen. Es ist allerdings, zugegeben, sehr menschlich, die Schuld für alles Unglück bei Anderen zu suchen. Vernon war zwar ein massiver Mann, aber psychisch stark war er nicht. Wenn etwas nicht nach seinen Plänen lief, so war es nur allzu leicht für ihn, seinen Frust am missratenen Neffen seiner Frau abzulassen. Du musst bedenken, ich war nicht direkt ein Mitglied seiner Familie; lediglich angeheiratet.

"Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie dieser um Angepasstheit bemühte Mann an einem einzigen Tag so viele Grenzen der Normalität zugleich missachten konnte, ohne dadurch verrückt zu werden. Was er getan hat, widersprach seinem ganzen Wesen: Verkehr zwischen zwei Männern, einer davon minderjährig und unwillig. Wieviel perverser kann man von der Norm abweichen? Dass ihm selbst das nicht aufgefallen ist... Ich nehme an, in jener Woche wurde er allein von seinem Hass auf mich getrieben, sodass seine übrigen Maximen in den Hintergrund treten mussten..."

"Harry? Du findest es pervers?", unterbrach Rons unsichere Stimme Harrys abdriftende Gedanken.

"Was? Missbrauch? Natürlich!"

"Nein, ich meine... den Ver... äh... eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern."

Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Ich kann mir schon denken, warum du fragst."

Ron schluckte hörbar.

"Es geht um Seamus, nicht?"

Es war Rons Glück, dass in diesem Moment ein besonders heftiger Windstoß über sie hinweg fegte und Harrys Schal mitnahm. Harry stürzte ihm sogleich hinterher und verpasste dadurch den Ausdruck tiefster Erleichterung, welcher von Rons Gesicht Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Ron brachte seine Züge eiligst wieder unter Kontrolle und sah Harry tatsächlich mit entspanntem, ruhigen Blick entgegen, als dieser mit seinem Schal zurückkam.

"Ich... ich habe nichts gegen Schwule, wenn du das meinst. Auch wenn ich Seamus' Wahl seines Partners wirklich nicht nachvollziehen kann. Ehrlich muss ich aber zugeben, dass mir der Anblick von zwei Männern miteinander immer unangenehm ist. Es erinnert mich zu sehr an das, was mir angetan wurde. Ich will glauben, dass Vernon nicht die Macht hat, mein Leben so nachhaltig zu zerstören, doch es war mir bis heute unmöglich, eine Beziehung aufzubauen und zu halten.

"Meistens lasse ich die Leute gar nicht an mich heran - mit ganz wenigen Ausnahmen. Und wenn es doch jemand schafft, mir näher zu kommen, scheitert es unweigerlich, sobald der körperliche Aspekt der Beziehung zum Thema wird."

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Rons Schulter.

"Ich will glauben, dass ich zu einer Beziehung fähig bin. Vielleicht habe ich die Richtige einfach noch nicht gefunden. Über 'den' Richtigen habe ich mir nie Gedanken gemacht. Nach allem, was mir passiert ist, machen Männer mir einfach Angst. Ich weiß nicht, was aus meinem Liebesleben geworden wäre, wenn Vernon mich in Ruhe gelassen hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich sowohl Männer als auch Frauen zu schätzen gewusst. Momentan kann ich weder mit den einen noch mit den anderen viel anfangen. Myriel sagt, ich muss mir selbst eine Chance geben, und ich weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Ich weiß, dass ein so schüchterner Typ wie ich froh um alles sein muss, das er kriegen kann, dazu gehören vielleicht auch Männer. Aber darüber denke ich meistens lieber gar nicht nach, verstehst du? Ich will das alles nicht..."

"Ich verstehe..."

Harry klammerte sich an Rons Arme, welche seinen Oberkörper sanft umschlungen hielten.

Es tat gut, seinen Freund aus seinen Hogwarts-Jahren wieder bei sich zu haben. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, jemandem ganz vertrauen zu können.

Rons stumme Tränen, welche die Wangen des Rotschopfes hinab liefen und heiß in seine dichten blonden Haare tropften, bemerkte er nicht.

--

Wenn man einmal beobachtet hat, wie eine Ölschicht sich über einem Bach verteilt, weiß man, dass es ein schleichender, aber doch unaufhaltsamer Prozess ist. Hin und wieder gibt es kleine oder größere Wirbel, wilde Tropfen spritzen bis ans Ufer; dann wieder ist die Oberfläche absolut still und die klebrige, zähe Flüssigkeit breitet sich schimmernd über die ganze Weite des Gewässers aus.

Die nächsten Wochen flossen an Harry vorbei wie vergossenes Öl.

Alles schien unter einem Schleier zu liegen. Die Welt, die er als Jugendlicher kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, umgab ihn wieder in all ihrer Pracht und Herrlichkeit. Und doch war da eine Wand zwischen seiner damaligen kindlichen Freude und den Gefühlen, die ihn heute beim Anblick der altvertrauten Orte und Personen überkam.

Es war seine verlorene Unschuld.

--

"Tom?"

Der Ausruf seiner Freundin riss Tom aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Myriel stand hinter ihm im Gang und suchte ängstlich in seinem Gesicht nach neuen Sorgenfalten. Wie am vorigen Wochenende hatte sie seinen Kamin benutzt, welcher nun an das Floh-Netzwerk angeschlossen war, und hatte sich aufgemacht, um ihn zu besuchen.

Tom wohnte jetzt dauerhaft in Hogwarts, um seine verpasste Ausbildung mit Hilfe der Bücherei und der Lehrerschaft nachzuholen. Wenn die Schüler am ersten September für ihr nächstes Schuljahr zurückkehrten, würde Dumbledore sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um Toms Anwesenheit im Schloss zu erklären; doch das überließ der blonde Mann gerne dem alten Schulleiter.

Was Dumbledore Mühe machte, das würde er ihm nicht abnehmen.

Harry hasste den Schulleiter nicht. Doch er sah ihn als Mitverantwortlichen für all das Elend, welches er erlitten hatte. Und so benahm er sich Dumbledore gegenüber immer sehr kühl und kurz angebunden.

Von persönlichen Problemen einmal abgesehen war Harry jedoch nicht unzufrieden. Er hatte in den wenigen Tagen seit seiner Rückkehr schon viel erreicht.

Der Orden hatte zugestimmt, die Hilfe der Schlangen anzunehmen, nachdem Harry unter Veritaserum beteuert hatte, dass er Salmissra mit seinem Leben vertraute. Seitdem hatte man magische Gegenstände und verschiedene Zauber entwickelt, welche es den Schlangen ermöglichten, wichtige Gespräche im Schloss Voldemorts aufzuzeichnen und für die Mitglieder des Ordens abzuspielen.

Natürlich wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn sie direkt an Harry Bericht erstattet hätten, doch dafür müssten sie jedes Mal den weiten Weg nach Hogwarts kommen - wohingegen die magischen Instrumente eine direkte Übertragung ähnlich einem Muggel-Abhörgerät erlaubten. Darüber hinaus verstanden sie die Sprache der Menschen genauso wenig wie anders herum.

"Hi, Myriel! Hat Dumbledore dich abgeholt?"

"Ja, wie wir es besprochen hatten. Ich bin immer noch sehr dankbar, dass ich das Schloss überhaupt sehen kann, Muggel, die ich bin..." Ein reumütiges Lächeln begleitete die Worte.

Tom war froh, dass er Myriel hatte. Sie brachte es immer wieder mit ihren Bemerkungen fertig, dass er seine Situation als etwas Gutes, geradezu Bewundernswertes betrachtete und nicht als den Fluch, als den er sein Leben so lange Zeit angesehen hatte.

"Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Professor Flitwick, er will mir helfen, meinen neuen Zauberstab besser kontrollieren zu lernen, ohne meine Begabung zur zauberstablosen Magie dadurch zu hemmen."

"Das klingt interessant. Darf ich mitkommen?"

"Selbstverständlich."

"Übrigens, Tiara macht ihren Eltern derzeit das Leben zur Hölle. Sie ist so aufgeregt über ihren Schulanfang nächste Woche, dass sie Setsuna und Sara keine ruhige Minute mehr lässt. Rosiel und Katan scheinen ihre Aufregung geradezu aufzusaugen und machen das Chaos perfekt. Man sollte nicht glauben, wieviel Lärm so eine kleine Eule machen kann!"

Tom lachte.

"Übrigens, ich habe über dein Problem nachgedacht", fuhr Myriel etwas ernster fort. "Ich verstehe, dass du nicht als Harry Potter umherlaufen kannst; wenn Voldemort davon erfährt, verlierst du nicht nur das Überraschungsmoment, sondern wirst auch wieder wie früher zur Zielscheibe.

"Aber wie wäre es, wenn du in deiner tatsächlichen Berufung als Therapeut Mitglied des Kollegiums würdest? Immerhin bist du ein ausgebildeter Psychotherapeut, der sich auf Kinder spezialisiert hat. Warum nicht Vertrauenslehrer oder etwas Ähnliches hier an der Schule werden?

Eure Welt befindet sich im Krieg, ich bin sicher, es gibt ausreichend Kinder, die ein wenig Fürsorge gut brauchen können."

Tom war stehen geblieben und hatte seiner Freundin aufmerksam zugehört.

Jetzt zog er sie sanft in seine Arme und drückte der etwas kleineren Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Myriel, du bist ein Goldstück! Das ist eine wundervolle Idee!"

"Harry?!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich herum, einen Arm noch immer um Myriel geschlungen.

Hinter ihm im Gang stand Ron und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Paar.

"Harry... Ich dachte, du... Ist sie denn doch... Wie...", stammelte der Rotschopf.

Myriel gab plötzlich ein leises 'Oh!' von sich und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Toms Hand von ihrer Hüfte rutschte und der Kontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrochen wurde.

Der Ausdruck in Ronald Weasleys Gesicht hatte ihr soeben die Lösung eines Rätsels verschafft, welches sie schon seit Tagen beschäftigte. Es gab also doch einen Grund, warum gerade dieser Mann Tom nach all den Jahren trotz seiner Verkleidung sofort erkannt hatte.

Myriel wünschte sich nichts so sehr, als dass Tom eines Tages erfahren durfte, was Liebe war. Wenn dieser Zauberer ihm dabei helfen konnte, wollte sie ihm ganz sicher nicht im Wege stehen.

Sie blickte dem Mann fest in die Augen und schüttelte mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Tom leicht den Kopf. Dann ging sie noch einen Schritt weiter und ruckte ihren Kopf lächelnd in Richtung Tom, um den Anderen zum Handeln aufzufordern.

Rons Augen öffneten sich wenn möglich noch weiter, als er begriff, dass Harrys Ersatzmutter seinem Werben um seinen ehemaligen Schulfreund ihren Segen gegeben hatte.

Tom hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, was soeben vorgefallen war. "Myriel, was ist denn?"

"Ich ... äh, ... Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich hier eine Toilette finde?"

Es war eine lahme Ausrede dafür, dass sie sich so abrupt von ihm gelöst hatte, doch Tom schien es nicht weiter aufzufallen.

Kaum dass Myriel sich den Gang hinunter entfernt hatte, trat Ron näher an Harry heran. "Hey, Kumpel. Wie geht's?"

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich an die Wand, die Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt. "Ich weiß es ganz ehrlich nicht, Ron. Einerseits ist es gut, wieder zurück zu sein. Andererseits ist jetzt auch der ganze Erwartungsdruck von früher wieder da, und dazu noch das Wissen, dass jeder, der mir begegnet, meine Vergangenheit kennt und mich entweder verachtet oder bemitleidet."

"Niemand würde dich dafür verachten, Harry!!"

"Doch, Ron. Das tun sie. Vielleicht nicht offen, vielleicht nicht einmal bewusst; aber egal, wie sehr sie rational von der Schuldlosigkeit des Opfers überzeugt sein mögen, Menschen haben immer die Tendenz dazu, das Opfer als... Teil der Handlung anzusehen.

"Ich bin nicht mehr der unschuldige und unfehlbare Junge-der-Lebt, Ron. Ich bin beschmutzt und zerbrochen worden, und es hat Spuren hinterlassen. Die Leute spüren das.

"Und ich spüre ihre Blicke, wie sie mich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen. Es ist unangenehm."

"Oh Harry", seufzte Ron.

Zögernd machte er einen Schritt auf seinen erblondeten Freund zu. "Darf ich... Darf ich dich umarmen?", fragte er stockend.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ja, natürlich! Da musst du nicht erst fragen."

Schnell hatte Ron ihn gepackt uns sanft an sich gedrückt. "Es ist nur, weil du das letzte Mal so erschrocken bist", erklärte er.

Harry hob den Kopf und starrte ihm in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt. "Da kamst du von hinten. Ich wusste nicht gleich, dass du es warst; und auf jegliche Annäherung von hinten reagiere ich nun mal seit damals mit übersteigerter Vorsicht. Es war nichts gegen dich persönlich, Ron."

Ron nickte und speicherte diese Information säuberlich im für Harry reservierten Teil seines Hirns ab. Dieser Teil nahm mehr und mehr Raum ein und drohte zeitweise, alle anderen Funktionen seines Denkapparates außer Kraft zu setzen.

Ron wusste, dass er ein Problem hatte.

--

Dumbledore war gerne bereit, Myriels Plan aufzugreifen und Harry als Schultherapeut anzustellen. Er bat sich lediglich aus, dass er eng mit Poppy Pomfrey zusammenarbeitete und nicht nur die Schüler, sondern auch Mitglieder der Lehrerschaft seine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen durften, falls sie es für nötig erachten sollten.

Etwas zögernd stimmte Tom zu. Er hatte keine Ausbildung für die Probleme Erwachsener und konnte sich nur schlecht vorstellen, den Seelsorger für Professor McGonagall oder gar für Snape zu geben - aber da dieser Fall ohnehin erst eintreten würde, wenn Voldemort in pinkem Tütü über die Schuldächer lief, sollte es kein allzu großes Problem darstellen.

Nach seinem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter pilgerte Harry wie so oft dieser Tage in die Bücherei.

Hermione grüßte ihn freundlich, ließ ihn ansonsten aber in Ruhe, wenn er nicht von sich aus eine Unterhaltung begann. Bisher hatte er nur ein oder zweimal kurz ein paar Worte mit ihr gewechselt, wenn er ein bestimmtes Buch suchte oder ihre Meinung zu einem der Autoren brauchte.

Er spürte, dass seine ehemalige zweitbeste Freundin - nach Ron - bis zum Bersten mit Fragen gefüllt war und darauf brannte, ihn in eine lange Unterhaltung über sein Leben, seine Pläne und Gott und die Welt zu verwickeln.

Harry war ihr sehr dankbar, dass sie sich bislang zurückgehalten hatte. Er hatte schon genug, mit dem er fertig werden musste, auch ohne seiner Freundin von früher die eigene Seele auf einem Silbertablett zu präsentieren.

Heute aber sollte etwas geschehen, das ihn trotz allem das Gespräch mit ihr suchen ließ.

In der Geschichtsabteilung der Bücherei war ihm ein Buch unter die Finger gekommen, welches sämtliche Gedankenprozesse in seinem Hirn augenblicklich lahmlegte.

"Harry Potter - Mensch und Mythos"

Harry starrte minutenlang ungläubig auf den Titel.

Darunter war in roten Lettern gedruckt: _"Autorin: Prof. hist. H.Kru__m__"_

Wie ein Roboter steckte Harry das Buch in seine Tasche und tappte mit hölzernen Schritten aus der Bücherei.

Er war schon beinahe in seinem Zimmer angekommen, als seine Gedanken endlich wieder aus ihrer Starre erwachten.

_Über mich?! Ist sie wahnsinnig?! ... Ich war doch immer so durchschnittlich ... Sieht sie etwa auch nur den Jungen-der-Lebt in mir?! ... Welche Anmaßung, ein Buch über meine Person zu schreiben, mit so wenigen Fakten! ... Hermione muss mich wirklich gemocht haben, um ein Buch über _mich _zu schreiben ... Hat sie allen von unseren Schulstreichen erzählt? Oder von Quirrell, dem Basilisken, Sirius...?_

Solche und ähnliche Gedanken purzelten in seinem Kopf wild durcheinander, widersprachen sich gegenseitig, rangen miteinander um Vorherrschaft und zeugten neue, noch verwirrendere Gedanken. Sein Kopf war ein Schlachtfeld, auf dem Misstrauen, Dankbarkeit, Enttäuschung, Wut und Verwirrung einen harten Kampf ausfochten.

Schließlich setzte er alledem ein Ende, indem er beschloss, sich erst ein Urteil zu bilden, wenn er das Buch gelesen hätte.

Für die nächsten vier Stunden war er vollkommen in seiner Lektüre versunken und verpasste sogar das Abendessen.

--

Hermione war beunruhigt.

Harry war heute so schnell wieder aus der Bücherei verschwunden.

Noch dazu ohne das sonst übliche kurze, distanzierte Kopfnicken. Sie mochte den unpersönlichen Gruß nicht, aber gar keine Anerkennung ihrer Gegenwart war noch schlimmer.

Was war nur mit Harry los?

Neugierig, dabei aber mit einem schlechten Gewissen wie eine Erstklässlerin, welche ins Denkarium ihres Professors linst, ging sie den Gang hinunter, in dem sie Harry zuletzt gesehen hatte. Als sie sah, welches Buch er mitgenommen hatte, erstarrte sie.

_Oh Gott! Was wird er jetzt von mir denken? - Wird er es überhaupt lesen, oder mich sofort dafür verur__t__eilen, dass ich über ihn geschrieben habe, wo er doch noch nicht einmal mit Sicherheit gestorben war? - Womöglich denkt er, ich habe nicht an ihn geglaubt. Oder sogar, dass ich... - Aber so kann man das Buch doch nicht verstehen, oder? - Ich wollte doch nur..._

Sie ging an diesem Tag nicht zum Abendessen; ihr war schlecht vor Sorge, wie Harry auf ihr Buch reagieren würde.

Um neun Uhr abends entschloss sie sich, heute früh zu Bett zu gehen.

Im Nachthemd stand sie wenig später vor ihrem Nachttisch und kramte ein Fläschchen 'Traumloser Schlaf' hervor, als es plötzlich an der Türe klopfte.

"Wer ist es?", rief sie ihrem Porträt zu.

"Tom Effing", kam die Antwort des Gelehrten, der ihre Türe bewachte.

Hermione erbleichte, schluckte heftig und sagte schließlich matt: "Lass ihn herein."

Schnell warf sie sich eine Robe über die Schultern und ließ die Flammen im Kamin wieder höher lodern.

Harry betrat mit verschlossenem Gesicht das Zimmer. Er grüßte Hermione, die steif in ihrem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß, und nahm sich dann etwas Zeit, um ihre Gemächer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

"Darf ich dich etwas Indiskretes fragen, Hermione?"

Er wollte also gleich zum Thema kommen? Sie nickte besorgt.

"Weshalb wohnst du eigentlich nicht mit deinem Ehemann zusammen?"

Hermione stutzte; das war nicht die Frage, welche sie erwartet hatte. Abwesend strich sie sich mit der Hand über ihren runden Bauch, ehe sie antwortete. "Viktor ist inzwischen Trainer der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft. Er hat einen Großteil des Jahres in Bulgarien zu tun. Hin und wieder kommt er vorbei, aber außer den zwei Monaten Urlaub, die er im Jahr hat, sehe ich ihn kaum."

"Warum bist du dann nicht zu ihm gezogen?"

"Wie könnte ich Hogwarts jetzt verlassen?! Voldemort ist stärker denn je, die Kinder brauchen mich! Wenn ich auch nicht unterrichte, so kann ich doch zumindest Hausaufgabenbetreuung und Nachhilfe anbieten. Ich kann ihnen die richtigen Bücher geben.

"Außerdem wusste ich ja nicht, wann du zurückkommst, da musste ich doch in der Nähe bleiben! Und ich bin Teil des Ordens. Ich kann doch nicht einfach vor diesem Kampf davonlaufen!"

Plötzlich wurde Hermione klar, was sie da sagte.

"...Oh Gott, entschuldige!! Das... das war nur auf mich bezogen. Ich wollte dich damit nicht kritisieren! Ich ... du hast vollkommen Recht, dass du damals gegangen bist. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, aber ich verstehe auch nur zu gut, warum du es getan hast. Ich ... das..."

Harry lächelte traurig.

"Es ist schon gut, Hermione. Ich weiß, dass es immer Leute geben wird, die mir mein 'feiges Davonlaufen' vorwerfen werden. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du nicht dazu gehörst. Ich selbst... Nun, in den letzten Wochen habe ich mich immer damit auseinander gesetzt und bin mit Myriels Hilfe zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es zwar vielleicht falsch war, wegzulaufen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dass es aber gerade das war, was mich gerettet hat.

"Nur durch meinen kompletten Ausbruch aus meinem bisherigen Leben konnte ich genügend Abstand gewinnen, um - wiederum mit Hilfe Myriels - meine Vergangenheit zu bewältigen, mehrere Selbstmordversuche zu überstehen und schließlich erneut meine Aufgabe in Angriff zu nehmen.

"Es mag sein, dass ich schwächer bin als früher, aber mein Wille zu leben ist stärker als er es war, selbst bevor Onkel Vernon..."

"Oh, Harry!", schniefte Hermione. Dann fasste sie sich wieder. "Sag mal, warum fragst du gerade nach Viktor?"

"Ich habe dein Buch gelesen."

Als Hermiones einzige Antwort ein hörbares Schlucken war, hob Harry amüsiert eine Augenbraue, bevor er fortfuhr: "Ich habe da etwas gelesen, das mich stutzig machte. Ich wollte darüber Gewissheit erlangen."

"Was... was war es denn?"

"Das spielt keine Rolle. Du hast meine Frage schon beantwortet."

_Außerdem wusste ich ja nicht, wann du zurückkommst..._

Hermione hatte all die Jahre nicht weniger fest an ihn geglaubt als Ron.

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit und zauberte ein sanftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Hermione nahm es mit Erleichterung wahr. Was auch immer sie gesagt haben mochte, Harry hatte es offensichtlich positiv aufgenommen.

"Es ist schon seltsam", sagte Harry etwas später. "Ich war immer fest davon überzeugt, dass du und Ron einmal ein Paar werden würdet."

Hermione lachte leise. "Nein, das hätte nicht gut gehen können. Ron ist viel zu ungestüm, während ich ihm zu viel kalte Logik anwende. Außerdem ist Ron-"

Hermione brach abrupt ab und maß Harry mit taxierenden Blicken.

Harry wand sich unter ihrem Blick unbehaglich. "Was denn?", fragte er nervös. Er verstand ihr Verhalten nicht.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf in Beantwortung einer Frage, die sie sich selbst gestellt haben musste, und antwortete ausweichend: "Ron und ich haben nach deinem Verschwinden viele Auseinandersetzungen gehabt. Ich bin sicher, wenn du mein Buch gelesen hast, dann kennst du meine Ansichten zu diesem Thema und kannst dir denken, dass Ron dem niemals zustimmen konnte."

"Ja, wie war es noch?

"_'...Angesichts dieser Tatsachen mag es sein, dass Harry Potter unsere Welt für immer verlassen hat, da wir Zauberer es nicht verdienen, gerettet zu werden. Wie konnten wir all unsere Hoffnung auf die Schultern eines Kindes legen? Sind wir denn so unselbstständig?...'_

"Deine Position, dass ich freiwillig verschwunden sein könnte, und wenn das der Fall sein sollte, dass ihr mich dann auch gefälligst in Ruhe zu lassen habt, fand ich ganz schön mutig und... ziemlich beeindruckend.

"Aber du hast Recht, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Ron wegen so etwas die Suche nach mir aufgegeben hätte.

"Deine Argumentation gegen die Vorstellung, dass ich mich Voldemort angeschlossen haben oder von ihm entführt worden sein könnte, fand ich übrigens sehr schlüssig und gut durchdacht - auch wenn ich mich nicht so recht mit der Bezeichnung _'wahrer Gryffindor'_ anfreunden kann."

Hermione setzte mit heißen Ohren zu einer langen Entschuldigung an. Doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen, als sie ins Gesicht des blonden Mannes sah, der ihr gegenüber saß.

Harry grinste.

Es war nicht das traurige Lächeln, das er zu einer Art Markenzeichen perfektioniert zu haben schien, sondern ein breites, fröhliches Grinsen, das augenblicklich den Harry von früher wieder in den Vordergrund ihrer Gedanken rückte.

"Wobei du mit _'an Dummheit grenzender Hilfsbereitschaft und Selbstlosigkeit' _vermutlich Recht hattest", fügte er hinzu und Hermione verbarg vor dem breit grinsenden Mann das Gesicht in den Händen wie ein Kind, das man beim Abschreiben ertappt hat. Nur einer konnte sie so in Verlegenheit bringen.

Es war gut, Harry wieder um sich zu haben.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! Diesmal nicht so schrecklich spät (nur eine Woche!) - auch wenn ich dadurch weniger reviews bekomme. ;D Glaubt mir, ein Rüffel, weil es nicht weitergeht, ist unvorstellbar viel wertvoller als gar keine reviews! -alten Zaunpfahl herauskram und freudig schwenk-_

_An diejenigen aber, welche mir reviews geschenkt haben, meinen allerherzlichsten Dank: **Tanja74**, **Sin Angel**, **Still-Maybe**, **Mystic** und **Dragonix712**. Danke!!_

_Tanja: Danke! Ich fühle mich geehrt. : ) Angel: Engel in Hogwarts sind leider nicht im großen Stil eingeplant, sorry. Dafür aber... -Hände reib- Maybe: Okay, okay, ich werde mich um regelmäßigere updates bemühen. Da guck: Das hier kam nach grade mal 8 Tagen... ; ) Mystic: Es freut mich, dass dir mein Umgang mit dem Thema zusagt. Ich kann glücklicherweise nicht von mir behaupten, eigene Erfahrungen damit zu haben; ich habe nur viel drüber gelesen. Dragonix: Danke. _

_Allen viele Grüße und bis bald! - Dime_


	9. Tiara

_**Disclaimer: **Siehe Anfang._

_**Beta: **__Spelli. (Danke!)_

* * *

**9. Tiara**

* * *

_Es kommt ein Tag, da die Kinder ihre Eltern übertreffen._

_- Setsuna zu 'Gott' in Angel Sanctuary_

* * *

Tiara saß staunend zwischen den anderen Kindern in ihrem Boot und blickte auf das Schloss. Tom hatte schon viel davon erzählt, doch es in echt zu sehen war noch mal etwas ganz Anderes.

Die Zinnen glänzten im letzten Licht der Abendsonne, während in den Fenstern der Türme und Mauern bereits gelber, warmer Kerzenschein flackerte.

Jill, das Mädchen neben Tiara, begann aufgeregt hin und her zu wippen, bis das ganze Boot schwankte.

"Hey!", empörte sich Tiara.

Verärgert und ein wenig besorgt tastete sie nach dem kleinen Päckchen in ihrer rechten Umhangstasche. Es durfte nicht nass werden, und schon gar nicht über Bord fallen.

Pass nur auf, Tom, ich werde dir deinen Brief schon bringen!

Entschlossen blickte sie wieder nach vorne.

--

Die große Halle war erfüllt vom Geschnatter und Getratsche mehrerer hundert Schüler.

Man konnte beinahe meinen, es gäbe keinen Krieg, wenn man sah, wie die Kinder ausgelassen ihre Schulfreunde begrüßten, Neuigkeiten aus den Ferien austauschten und alberne Spiele spielten.

Harry saß zwischen Poppy Pomfrey und Minerva McGonagall am Tisch und fühlte sich sehr fehl am Platze. Schlimm genug, dass er hier oben den Blicken aller Schüler ausgesetzt war; er musste sich auch gerade damit auseinandersetzen, dass das gesamte Kollegium ihm das 'Du' angeboten hatte. Er konnte sich nur schwer daran gewöhnen, Professor McGonagall als 'Minerva' anzusprechen. Oder gar 'Poppy', und 'Argus'...?

Momentan war der Platz zu seiner Linken noch leer, da ..._Minerva_, zwang er sich zu denken, gerade die Erstklässler empfing.

Die Geräusche in der Halle erstarben langsam, als die kleinen Gestalten sich eingeschüchtert in die Halle drängten und mit großen Kinderaugen die verzauberte Decke anstarrten.

Der Hut sang sein Lied, von dem Harry erfahren hatte, dass es seit Jahren nur noch verschiedene Variationen von: 'Haltet zusammen', 'begrabt alte Feindschaften' und 'mögen starke Freundschaften euch leiten' beinhaltete.

Dann ergriff... Minerva... ihre Liste und begann, Namen vorzulesen.

"Atton, Shannon."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bedley, Alice."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bart, Steven."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

...

So ging es eine ganze Weile. Harry passte nicht wirklich auf, bis schließlich...

"Mudo, Tiara."

Tom setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, als die Tochter seiner Freunde auf den Hut zulief.

Tiara fing seinen Blick auf und grinste ihm kurz nervös zu, ehe sie sich den alten Filzlappen überstülpte, welcher über ihre zukünftige 'Familie' innerhalb der Schule entscheiden sollte.

Der Hut schien einige Zeit zu überlegen; Harry hob sein Glas und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Der Saft spritzte in fröhlichem Bogen über Harrys Teller und benetzte die Tischdecke.

Absolut ungläubig starrte Harry das kleine Mädchen an, welches den Hut zurücklegte und mit entschlossenem Schritt auf den Tisch der Schlangen zumarschierte.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Tiaras Kinderaugen funkelten stolz und sie gab Harry ein 'thumbs-up'.

Harry verstand es nicht; er hatte Tiara von Hogwarts erzählt, von den vier Häusern, auch davon, dass er ein Gryffindor gewesen war und immer Streit mit den Slytherins gehabt hatte. Wie konnte sie in das Haus geschickt werden, welches in den letzten Jahrzehnten die meisten dunklen Zauberer hervorgebracht hatte?

Doch der Kleinen zuliebe zwang er ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, bis sie sich abwandte und begann, fröhlich mit ihren eher zurückhaltenden und über-höflichen Hausgenossen zu schwatzen.

--

"Tom?"

Die Eröffnungsfeier war vorüber und Schüler wie Lehrer strebten ihren jeweiligen Quartieren zu wie ein großer Ameisenzug.

Zwei Gestalten aber standen in einem Winkel der großen Halle und machten noch keine Anstalten, zu gehen.

"Hi Tiara! Wie geht es dir?"

"Prima! Und kaa-san und tou-san auch!¹ Grüße soll ich sagen. Und von tou-san soll ich dir das hier geben."

Sie drückte ihm einen zerknitterten Brief und ein kleines, hartes Päckchen in die Hand.

Tom nahm es neugierig und wollte es öffnen, doch Tiara unterbrach ihn.

"Nicht hier. Es ist geheim." Sie blinzelte verschwörerisch.

Tom war erstaunt, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. Vielleicht war das Mädchen tatsächlich eine Slytherin.

"Sag mal Tiara, wie kommt es, dass du nach Slytherin sortiert wurdest?"

"Ach, der Hut meinte, ich bin clever genug, um das Haus endlich von seiner Krankheit zu befreien. Weißt du, was er damit meint?"

Ohne ihm Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen, fuhr sie fort.

"Und ich denke, Slytherin ist auch nicht schlecht. Ich mag Schlangen - Salmissra ist klasse! - und ich habe im Zug einen netten Jungen kennengelernt, der auch in Slytherin ist. Er heißt Marcus und er hat einen Zauberstab mit schwarzem Einhornhaar und seine Eltern sind beide Zauberer und er mag Muggelsüßigkeiten und er spielt gerne Quidditch und er sagt dass Hogwarts schon uralt ist und er kann-"

"Woah, langsam, Kleines!" Tom hob lachend die Hände.

Es schien, dass Tiaras Begegnung mit Marcus für sie genauso prägend gewesen war wie für ihn damals die Begegnung mit Ron.

Ob er wohl, wenn die Zugfahrt anders verlaufen wäre, dem Hut nachgegeben hätte und nach Slytherin gegangen wäre? Wie hätte das sein weiteres Leben beeinflusst?

Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, dass Tiara in das Haus sortiert worden war, welches Harry in der Vergangenheit so viele Sorgen und Probleme bereitet hatte.

Wenn der Hut ihr zutraute, den Bruch zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Häusern zu überkommen, dann konnte er nur sagen: Viel Erfolg.

--

Später, alleine in seinem Zimmer, öffnete Tom Setsunas Brief.

-

_Hi Tom!_

_Ich weiß von Myriel, dass es dir gut geht. Allen Mächten sei Dank! _

_Sara und ich haben uns wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. _

_Myriel sagt, dass Muggel nur mit besonderer Einladung in dein Schloss kommen. Wie wir anfangs schon sagten, haben wir nicht vor, uns in den Krieg der Zaubererwelt einzumischen, denn wir haben in unserem eigenen Krieg mehr als genug sinnloses Gemetzel und Hass erlebt._

_Allerdings lässt es uns auch nicht völlig kalt, wenn ein langjähriger Freund die Position des Helden einnehmen muss; ich weiß ja aus eigener Erfahrung, wie unerfreulich es sein kann, wenn alle Welt ihre Hoffnungen in dich setzt, ohne dich je auch nur nach deiner Meinung gefragt zu haben. _

_Kurz und gut, wir wollen dir helfen. _

_Also habe ich bei Raziel-kun angefragt, ob ich dir mein altes Schwert leihen darf. _

_Eigentlich war es als Relikt des Letzen Krieges gegen Gott im Museum in Atsiluth unter Verschluss gehalten, aber für mich haben sie eine Ausnahme gemacht. Oder vielleicht auch für dich; sie haben immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen dir gegenüber, wegen dieser Pleite mit den Schutzengeln..._

_Nun, wie auch immer. _

_Ich hoffe, Tiara ist mit dem Schwert und dem Brief gut bei dir angekommen. _

-

Tom schaute auf und runzelte die Stirn.

Welches Schwert? Alles, was Tiara ihm gegeben hatte, war ein kleines, schweres, rundliches Etwas, das sich anfühlte wie ein einfacher glatter Stein.

Er wickelte das Päckchen aus und die Falten auf seiner Stirn vertieften sich. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um einen glänzenden schwarzen Stein, um den eine grobe Lederkette gewunden war.

Irritiert fuhr er fort, den Brief zu lesen.

-

_Die Waffe heißt Nanatsusaya, das Siebenendige Schwert. _

_Es gehörte einst dem Racheengel Alexiel; sie war es, die die Rebellion gegen Gott anzettelte. Aber das weißt du ja, ich erinnere mich, dass du meine Stücke alle gesehen hast. _

_Du weißt also auch, dass es sich verwenden lässt, um eine Seele nicht nur auf die Reise ins Jenseits zu schicken, sondern sie unterwegs auch zu läutern. _

_Es ist gefährlich; als ich meinen Freund Kato tötete - du hast ihn kennengelernt, es ist der ungehobelte bacca², der als Gesandter Raziel-kuns bei uns hereingeplatzt ist- _

-

So konnte auch nur Setsuna über einen Menschen sprechen, für dessen Tod er verantwortlich war!

-

_- nun, nach seinem Tod wurde ich in seine Seele gesaugt und musste sie heilen; dabei habe ich mich beinahe selbst verloren. Und Kato war lediglich durch einen Engels-Virus und ein Sammelsurium anderer Drogen fehlgeleitet. _

_Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn du einen verrückten, sadistischen Diktator, wie du ihn beschrieben hast, mit Nanatsusaya erledigst und seine Seele zu läutern versuchst; es ist gefährlich, also nimm dich in Acht. _

_Ich denke aber, wenn ihr ein Problem mit Wiedergeburt habt, ist dies der sicherste Weg. _

_Kato-kun kann nur deswegen immer wieder auftauchen, weil einige Verrückte im Himmel sich seiner annehmen und ihn als Versuchsobjekt nutzen. Dein Dunkler Lord wird diese Gnade jedoch nicht erfahren- wenn es denn eine Gnade ist, bei Katos verschiedentlichen Reinkarnationen bin ich mir manchmal nicht so sicher..._

-

Plötzlich änderte sich die Schrift.

-

_Set-chan ist ein Idiot. Er hat Kato-kun in die Hölle geschickt, nur um ihn dann an einen der Bastelfreaks der himmlischen Rebellion zu verscherbeln. Wie er sich da noch anmaßen kann, sich ein Urteil über Kato-kun zu erlauben..._

-

Tom konnte Saras genervtes Augenrollen geradezu vor sich sehen.

-

_Wie auch immer, was mein schussliger Bruder eigentlich sagen wollte, war nur: Nimm Nanatsusaya, erledige das Monster und pass gut auf dich auf!_

_ Liebe Grüße, _

_ Sara und Setsuna_

_P.S.: Was in dem Theaterstück nicht erwähnt war, ist dieses: Das Schwert war jahrelang in diesem Blutkristall verborgen. Ich habe es wieder in diese Form zurückgeschickt, damit du es unauffällig bei dir tragen kannst. Wenn du es brauchst, kannst du es rufen. Viel Erfolg!_

-

Langsam ließ Tom den Brief sinken.

Alexiels Schwert?

In was war er da nur wieder hineingeraten?

* * *

_¹ __Japanisch für Vater und Mutter (eigentlich: okaa-san und otou-san)_

_² __übersetzt etwa: 'Depp'_

_**Tanja74, Olaf74 und Rirukja** (und **Maybe** -yikes, fast vergessen!), tausend Dank für eure reviews!! Tanja: Jau, da hast du Recht. Schon seltsam: das Pairing lese ich freiwillig nie, und nu' habe ich's geschrieben. Aber meine Charaktere machen ja eh immer, was sie wollen... -schmoll- Rirukja: Ja, musst du (ich dachte, das war der Deal?? Da gebe ich dir freie Hand, mich zu nerven, und dann kommt erst eine Woche später wieder eine mail...?) -lach- Seamus ist mit Draco verlobt. Das war im 4. Kapitel... ; ) Maybe: Mein Beileid. Ohne Internet ist hart. -Direkt kommt Setsuna nicht so schnell wieder vor, aber indirekt schon dieses Kapitel...  
_

_Tut mir leid, dass ich so selten update. Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab's einfach vergessen. Ich schreibe derzeit, wenn ich überhaupt dazu komme, an anderen Sachen; meist aber lässt die Uni es ohnehin nicht zu. Die Fic hier ist schon fertig geschrieben, sie stand nur halt bisher in geringfügig weniger... öffentlichkeitstauglicher Form auf AFFN rum und langweilte sich. Also dachte ich mir, ich pass' sie ein bisschen meinem FFN-Profil an und lade sie hier hoch. Aber es ist halt doch immer nochmal Arbeit. Am ehesten setze ich mich da dran, wenn ich mal wieder eine review bekommen habe. Dann freu' ich mich immer und schau' nach, wann ich denn das letzte Mal was hochgeladen habe. Pech für euch vier, dass die anderen so selten reviewen... da habe ich einfach nicht oft die Motivation, mich wieder an EZ zu setzen, wenn ich schon mal zu meinen Fanfictions komme. ; ) Ich vermute mal, dass ich durch das unregelmäßige updaten noch mehr Leser verliere, aber zur Zeit krieg' ich's auch einfach alles nicht so auf die Reihe. Also nochmal: Sorry. Gelobe keine Besserung (ich bin kein guter Lügner ;D), aber ich werde versuchen, das Hochladen nicht wieder so lange zu verpennen, okay? Which reminds me... -zu anderer fic renn- Stimmt ja! Ähm, habe noch was zu tun. Schönen Abend allesamt!_

_P.S: Das Kapitel hier ist schrecklich kurz, weiß schon. Das nächste ist dafür länger. Werde versuchen, wenigstens das ein bisschen früher zu bringen, okay? -- Dime_


	10. Die Weasleys

_**Disclaimer:** Siehe Anfang._

_**Beta:** Spelli. : )_

_--_

_A/N: **DANKE **an **TC, Olaf, Mystic **und **Tanja** für eure reviews!! Wie versprochen kommt nach dem letzten, kurzen Kapitel diesmal ein längeres... aber mit einem kleinen Cliffhanger. Betrachtet euch als gewarnt. ;D --Tanja: Weiß, was du meinst; die fanfic, die mich vor etwa drei Jahren ins Fandom gezogen und dort verankert hat, ist auch noch nicht abgeschlossen... ;D Aber ich selbst schreibe keine so großen Werke, da werde ich hoffentlich etwas schneller fertig werden. - Dime_

* * *

**10. Die Weasleys **

* * *

_can i reach you, _are you there? _can i reach_ you do you care?

_can i reach you _if i let down my hair,_ if i sit here and stare..._

_._

_can i reach you _if i try?_ can i reach you _if i cry?_ can i reach you_

if i show you my eyes_ if i wear my disguise _can i reach you?

_._

_what'll it be_ longing or sorrow_ what'll it be _beauty or light?

_what'll it be _honesty, passion? _what'll it be..._

_._

_- Noa, "can i reach you"_

* * *

Die Weasleys hatten Harry wieder in ihre Familie aufgenommen.

Ron kam mehrmals die Woche vorbei, um ihn in Hogwarts zu besuchen, Ginny hatte ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und ihm ihren Mann (ein gewisser Kevin) und ihren Sohn Harry vorgestellt. Es war für Harry ein hoch emotionales Ereignis gewesen.

Mrs. Weasley hatte schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass Harry sich bereit erklärte, samt Myriel jeden Samstag zum Essen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Sie war es auch, die die Zwillinge dazu gebracht hatte, Harry zu verzeihen, dass er sie mehrere Stunden gefesselt in ihrem Laden zurückgelassen hatte, wo sie zu ihrem Leidwesen von Tonks gefunden wurden. Die Metamorphmagin würde es noch Jahre später nicht müde werden, sie deswegen zu verspotten.

Harry hatte alles protestlos mit sich geschehen lassen, hatte aber immer einen gewissen höflichen Abstand gewahrt, so als wolle er nicht zu sehr in das Privatleben der Familie eindringen.

Eines Abends jedoch änderte sich seine Haltung grundlegend.

Er hatte seinen Mantel bei einem Treffen des Ordens liegen lassen und kehrte nach Auflösung der Versammlung noch einmal ins Hauptquartier zurück. Als er aus dem Kamin stieg, drangen ihm vom Gang her wütende Stimmen entgegen. Er blieb stehen, als sein Name fiel, und lauschte.

"...zu schwach, er kann es nicht sein. Sieh doch mal, Molly, wenn er wirklich das Kind der Prophezeiung wäre, dann müsste er mächtig sein, ein ebenbürtiger Gegner für Du-weißt-schon-wen. Er ist aber so schwach, ich meine, er ist vor einem _Muggel_ davongelaufen!"

"Er war ein Kind! Ein Kind, um das sich niemand gekümmert hat!! Wie kannst du es _wagen_, ihn daran zu messen, wie er sich in einer Situation verhalten hat, die niemals hätte entstehen dürfen, wenn wir unsere Pflicht getan hätten?! Nein, Rufus, wage es _nie wieder_, meinen Jungen zu beleidigen, oder du wirst es bereuen!!"

"_Deinen _Jungen, Molly?"

"Natürlich!"

"Er ist ein Potter."

"Und hat die letzten Jahre unter dem Namen Effing gelebt. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein Mitglied unserer Familie ist. Vielleicht nicht blutsverwandt, aber ich betrachte ihn genauso als meinen Sohn wie Ron, Fred oder Bill. Also untersteh' dich, noch einmal so über meine Familie zu sprechen!"

Harry hatte sich leise zum Kamin zurückgezogen. Den Mantel konnte er ein andermal holen. Jetzt war es wichtiger, dass er zurück in sein Zimmer schlich und seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Tränen der Dankbarkeit.

--

"Ich habe ihn!!" Harry hielt triumphierend den Schnatz in die Höhe.

Das Spiel, welches auf der Wiese hinter dem Fuchsbau zwischen einigen Söhnen der Familie Weasley ausgetragen worden war, kam nach fast einer Stunde endlich zur Ruhe und man ließ sich gemächlich zur Erde nieder.

"Klasse Spiel!" Handschläge wurden ausgetauscht, verdreckte Schultern geklopft und beinahe identische Grinsen breiteten sich auf mehr Gesichtern als nur denen der Zwillinge aus.

"Fast wie früher", seufzte Harry melancholisch.

"Grübel' nicht", meinte Ron aufmunternd. "Komm, wir bringen die Besen weg."

Die anderen reichten ihnen ihre Besen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus. Ron und Harry, jeder mit drei Besen beladen, gingen Richtung Hintergarten, um die Fluginstrumente sicher im Schuppen zu verstauen.

"Sag mal, Ron, heute ist zwar Sonntag, aber wir sehen uns beinahe alle zwei Tage. Wie kommt es, dass du mich so oft unter der Woche besuchen kannst? Gibt es im Ministerium zu wenig zu tun?"

"Nein", grinste Ron, "aber ich arbeite in Vaters Abteilung, und er kann mich schon hin und wieder entbehren, wenn ich ansonsten gute Arbeit leiste."

Schweigend räumten sie die Besen in den Schrank. Dann sah Ron Harry ein wenig ängstlich an.

"Sag mal, Kumpel, kann ich dir kurz was zeigen?"

"Klar", sagte Harry sofort, etwas verwirrt, dass sein Freund so unsicher wirkte.

Ron führte ihn durch die Felder jenseits des Gartens. Ein kleiner Pfad führte sie in den Wald, wo er sich durchs Unterholz wand und schlängelte, bis sie schließlich an einem kleinen Waldsee ankamen.

"Es ist schön hier", bemerkte Harry bewundernd. "So friedlich..."

"Ja, es liegt vollkommen abgeschieden", nickte Ron, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen rot glühende Ohren hatte. "Ich bin früher immer hierher gekommen, wenn mir der Trubel im Haus zuviel wurde. Bei neun Leuten in der Familie ist es einfach nie vollkommen ruhig. Hier dagegen..."

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander ans Ufer und genossen gemeinsam die Ruhe.

Irgendwann meinte Ron: "Hey, hast du Lust, schwimmen zu gehen?"

"Was?!" Er musste sich verhört haben.

"Schwimmen. Ich bin früher jedes Wochenende zum Schwimmen hier gewesen."

"Ron, es ist Ende Oktober! Das Wasser ist bestimmt eiskalt!"

"Ja, und?", meinte Ron frech und begann, seine Kleider Stück für Stück abzulegen.

Harry starrte seinen Freund zunächst verständnislos an; dann wandte er beschämt den Blick ab. Erst als ein leises Glucksen verkündete, dass Ron sich ins Wasser hatte gleiten lassen, wagte Harry es wieder, den Blick zu heben.

Sofort bekam er flammend rote Wangen und schaute wieder weg.

Dennoch konnte er das Bild nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben, welches sich soeben in seine Augen gebrannt hatte. Ron, splitternackt, der mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Rücken im Wasser umherpaddelte.

Ron lachte, als er sah, wie sein Freund sich genierte, und wiederholte sein Angebot. "Komm doch auch rein, es ist gar nicht so kalt!"

Harry wedelte nur abweisend mit der Hand und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

--

:Laut Salmissras letztem Bericht plant Voldemort einen größeren Angriff in Plymouth, sagte Harry müde. :Also kann das nicht sein.:

:Das ist sonderbar, antwortete Rassiss, die kleine Ringelnatter, mit der er soeben über 'Funk' sprach. :Weshalb zieht er dann seine Streitkräfte bei Ipswich zusammen?:

:Bist du dir ganz sicher?, hakte Harry nach.

:Ja, antwortete die junge Schlange, :soviel Englisch verstehe ich dann grade noch. Aber, falls du es überprüfen möchtest, ich habe das Gespräch auch aufgenommen.:

:Sehr gut, bitte sende es mir sofort.:

Harry hatte als Schulpsychologe bisher nicht viel zu tun, dennoch kam er viel weniger zum Trainieren, als er gehofft hatte. Sein Netz von Spionen musste organisiert werden, neue Schlangen angeworben und überzeugt, Informationen ausgetauscht und schließlich an den Orden weitervermittelt werden.

Es war eine mühsame Arbeit, doch sie zahlte sich aus.

Vier Angriffe konnten in den letzten Wochen dank Harrys Schlangen vereitelt werden. Voldemort rauchte vor Zorn und dezimierte die Reihen seiner Todesser auf der vergeblichen Suche nach dem Spion.

Harry gähnte, stand von seinem Bett auf und bedeckte seinen Orb wieder mit dem schwarzen Seidentuch. Die Idee zu diesem Kommunikationsmittel war ihm beim Filmeabend mit den Mudos gekommen. Auch wenn er jetzt nur noch selten Zeit hatte, waren ihm seine Freunde aus Muggeltagen noch immer sehr wichtig und er legte Wert darauf, wenigstens alle zwei oder drei Wochen einmal für ein paar Stunden bei ihnen hereinzuschneien.

Jetzt aber musste er den Schulleiter von der möglichen Änderung in Voldemorts Plänen unterrichten.

Er erreichte das Büro des Schulleiters und klopfte höflich an, bevor er eintrat. Etwas überrascht stellte er fest, dass Dumbledore nicht alleine war. In einem der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters saß Draco Malfoy, in einem anderen Seamus Finnegan.

An dem Tag, als der ganze Orden mit Hilfe von Veritaserum getestet wurde, hatte man tatsächlich ganze drei Spione gefunden und es war beschlossen worden, einen vergleichbaren Test ab jetzt regelmäßig einmal im Monat durchzuführen.

Sehr zu Harrys Erstaunen waren weder Malfoy noch der nicht weniger unangenehme Severus Snape unter den Spionen gewesen und so musste Harry sich widerstrebend mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass sie tatsächlich auf derselben Seite kämpften.

Sehr widerstrebend.

"Malfoy", nickte er kurz. "Seamus."

"Potter", kam die ebenso knappe Antwort von Seiten Malfoys.

"Hi, Harry", murmelte der andere unbehaglich.

"Guten Abend, mein Junge", ließ sich nun Dumbledore in wesentlich wärmerem Ton hören. "Was führt dich zu mir?"

"Guten Abend, Albus. Ich habe eine Nachricht von Rassiss erhalten, die mich vermuten lässt, dass Voldemort seine Pläne geändert hat. Er zieht seine Truppen nicht um Plymouth zusammen, wie zunächst angenommen, sondern irgendwo an der Küste bei Ipswich."

"Das sind beunruhigende Neuigkeiten. Ich werde sofort mit Alastor Kontakt aufnehmen, damit er auch dort für eine schnelle Reaktion auf einen Angriff bereit ist."

Dumbledore erhob sich und verließ das Büro.

Eisige Stille senkte sich über den Raum.

"Äh... Hast du dich gut wieder eingelebt, Harry?", fragte Seamus schüchtern, als ihm das Schweigen zu laut wurde.

"Hmm, es geht", antwortete Harry ausweichend. "Eine Bitte, Seamus: Könntest du mich immer mit 'Tom' ansprechen? Wenn jemand meinen wirklichen Namen erfährt, könnte es Probleme geben."

"Ah, sorry, Ha- Tom, hatte ich vergessen. Ich muss mich erst noch dran gewöhnen, dass du jetzt Tom heißt. Überhaupt daran, dass du wieder da bist... Weißt du, Hermione und Ron haben damals am meisten unter deinem Verschwinden gelitten, aber wir anderen waren auch alle total geschockt."

"Es tut mir leid, Seam'."

"Oh neinneinnein, so war das gar nicht gemeint!!", wehrte Seamus sofort ab. "Ich wollte nur sagen: Auch wir haben dich vermisst, und es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist."

"Danke, Kumpel. Das bedeutet mir viel."

Harry erlaubte sich ein leises Lächeln, blickte aber unsicher zu Malfoy hinüber, in der Erwartung eines schneidigen Kommentars über ihre Gefühlsduselei.

Der Kommentar blieb aus.

"Sag mal, Malfoy, ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber warum hast du dich von deiner Familie losgesagt und dich unserer Seite angeschlossen?"

Malfoy musterte ihn mit kaltem Blick. Doch auf einen Schubser seines Verlobten hin antwortete er geradezu zivilisiert: "Alles beginnt und endet mit Seamus hier. Er hat sich in mich verliebt, ich hab mich in ihn verliebt, und ehe ich mich's versah, hatte ich Vaters verworrener Philosophie den Rücken gekehrt und mich der Gegenseite angeschlossen. Du kennst sicher den Spruch 'Die Ratten verlassen das sinkende Schiff', Potter. Nun, ein Slytherin dagegen stellt sich der Herausforderung."

"Was meinst du damit, Malfoy?"

"Könnt ihr _bitte _mal mit dem schrecklichen Nachnamen-Quatsch aufhören?! Ihr seid beide wichtig für mich, ich duze euch, ihr duzt mich; warum könnt ihr einander nicht auch einfach beim Vornamen nennen? Über Schulrivalitäten seid ihr doch wohl hoffentlich hinaus!"

Harry zögerte. Doch ein einziger Gedanke an Tiara und ihre Kampagne zur Re-Integration der Slytherins genügte, damit er sich entschied.

"Okay."

Auffordernd sah Seamus Draco an, bis dieser schließlich die Augen rollte und Harry die Hand hinstreckte. "Friede?"

"Friede."

Seamus strahlte.

"Na, glücklich, mein kleiner Ire?", fragte Draco mit tiefer, an eine schnurrende Katze erinnernder Stimme. Seamus stand von seinem Sessel auf und ließ sich auf Dracos Schoß fallen. "Ja."

Draco legte seine Arme um Seamus' Hüften und küsste den Iren zart auf die Wange. Harry wandte schnell den Blick ab und begann, stattdessen die Porträts an den Wänden zu betrachten.

"Hey, Harry!", schnarrte Malfoy plötzlich in diesem ganz anderen Tonfall, der Harry aus Schultagen noch allzu gut bekannt und noch immer genauso verhasst war.

"Was?", fragte er kühl.

"Wenn wir jetzt schon Frieden geschlossen haben, wie kommt es dann, dass du dir soviel Mühe gibst, uns zu ignorieren? Das ist unhöflich, weißt du", knurrte Malfoy, während Seamus verletzt dreinsah.

"Oh", machte Harry. Das war natürlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen. "Ich will euch nicht ignorieren", beeilte er sich zu erklären, "es ist nur..."

Ja, was eigentlich? 'Ich ertrage es nicht, euch beide zusammen zu sehen?' Wie klang das denn!

Peinlich berührt stellte Harry fest, dass er keinen guten Grund nennen konnte, warum er sich abgewandt hatte.

"Ich... wollte nicht in eure Privatsphäre eindringen", sagte er schließlich lahm.

Zwei paar neugieriger, aber verständnisloser Augen begegneten den seinen.

"Wieso Privatsphäre? Wenn wir allein sein wollen, dann kommen wir normalerweise nicht unbedingt in Dumbledores Büro."

Plötzlich verengten sich Dracos Augen. "Hast du ein Problem mit unserer Beziehung?"

Seamus sah, wenn möglich, noch verletzter aus, als Harry nicht sofort verneinte.

"Ich... Ihr wisst ja, was mir passiert ist", ging Harry nun widerwillig die Erklärung an. "Seit damals habe ich ein... ja, wenn es sein muss, dann nenn' es ein 'Problem' - mit gleichgeschlechtlichen, männlichen Paaren. Das ist wirklich nichts gegen euch, es ist nur... es ist mir nur einfach unangenehm. Versteht ihr?"

"Nein."

"Was haben wir denn damit zu tun?"

Harry warf einen flehentlichen Blick in Richtung der Türe, durch die Dumbledore verschwunden war, doch der alte Zauberer machte keine Anstalten, zurückzukommen und ihn aus dieser peinlichen Situation zu befreien.

"Ihr habt rein gar nichts damit zu tun. Ich muss nur einfach daran denken, wie sehr ich durch einen Mann verletzt wurde, wann immer ich zwei Männer zusammen sehe. Das ist nicht logisch, das weiß ich auch, aber es sitzt nun mal tief und ich komme einfach nicht darüber weg."

"Du meinst, wenn du an Männer und an Sex denkst, dann denkst du automatisch auch an Schmerzen?", fragte Seamus betroffen.

"Ja, natürlich."

"Oje."

"Hattest du denn seit damals keine einzige brauchbare Beziehung?", fragte Draco nach.

Harry wollte ihn anfunkeln und ihm erklären, dass ihn das gar nichts anging, vielen Dank auch, und wieso er denn annahm, dass eine Beziehung unbedingt einen anderen Mann beinhaltet hätte; doch etwas hielt ihn zurück.

Es war Dracos Tonfall.

Der Mann hatte diesmal auch ihm gegenüber die tiefe, sanfte Stimme verwendet, in der er mit seinem Verlobten gesprochen hatte. Harry schloss daraus, dass Draco ihm wirklich nichts Böses wollte, sondern lediglich aus Neugier fragte, wenn nicht sogar - so seltsam das erscheinen mochte, wenn man die Personenkonstellation betrachtete - aus dem Wunsch heraus, helfen zu wollen.

"Ich glaube, ich bin beziehungsunfähig", sagte er ehrlich. "Ich habe seit damals keine einzige Beziehung gehabt, bin sogar vor Küssen geflohen und habe, ganz ehrlich, auch kein gesteigertes Interesse daran."

"Hattest du vorher schonmal eine Beziehung?", fragte Draco weiter.

Harry schnaubte. "Wenn man das Desaster namens Cho Chang nicht mitzählt, nein. Wie auch?"

Draco und Seamus wechselten einen geschockten Blick.

"Du meinst, du bist dreißig Jahre alt-"

"-und du hattest noch nie richtigen Sex?"

Harry zog sich ganz langsam in sein Schneckenhaus zurück.

"Lasst das", sagte er abweisend, "ihr klingt ja wie die Weasley-Zwillinge. Ich bin einunddreißig. Und nein. Ende der Fragestunde."

Er stand auf und begann erneut, die Bilder an den Wänden zu betrachten.

--

An diesem Abend lag er noch lange nach und dachte über die Unterhaltung nach.

Er war wütend, dass er soviel von sich preisgegeben hatte. Aber es war ihm wirklich so vorgekommen, als könnte er den beiden vertrauen. Doch am Ende hatten sie ihn ins Messer laufen lassen.

_Du hattest noch nie richtigen Sex?_

Warum musste er denn unbedingt Sex haben? Man konnte doch wohl auch ohne leben!

Oder?

Manchmal, wenn er aus einem Alptraum aufwachte, allein, in seinem kalten Bett, da fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn da ein warmer Körper neben ihm wäre, jemand, der sich um ihn sorgte, ihn in den Arm nahm und tröstete. Jemand starkes, der ihn beschützen konnte. Jemand warmes, der die Kälte der Nacht vertrieb.

Und dann fragte er sich, ob er wohl ein Beziehung finden konnte, in der Sex keine Rolle spielte. In der er gehalten und gewärmt werden konnte, ohne dass etwas von ihm verlangt wurde, das er nicht geben konnte. Eine einfach nur freundschaftliche Beziehung. Konnte eine solche Beziehung ihm den Halt geben, den er suchte?

Daraufhin dachte er immer an Setsuna, Sara und Myriel. Alle hatten ihn schon einmal umarmt, mit Myriel war er auch schon hin und wieder zusammen auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

Aber keinen der Drei konnte er sich in seinem Bett vorstellen.

_Nein,_ dachte er, _zu solcher Nähe gehört bestimmt auch Sex._

Und das wollte er nicht.

Dabei hatte er schon so viel Gutes darüber gehört. Es solle einen Menschen entspannen. Glücklich machen. Man fühle sich geliebt, begehrt, geschätzt. Es sei gut für den Körper. Für die Seele. Fürs Ego. Es mache Spaß.

Viele schöne Gründe, doch keiner gut genug.

_Ja,_ gestand er sich ein, _ich habe vor allem Angst. _

Angst, dass er verletzt wurde. Angst, sich mit seinem Mangel an Erfahrung lächerlich zu machen. Angst, nicht gut genug zu sein.

_Na gut, vielleicht habe ich nichts gegen Sex. Ich denke nur, ich werde nie welchen bekommen._

Also warum sich überhaupt Gedanken machen?

_Weil du neidisch bist_, kam die prompte Antwort seines Unterbewusstseins. _Du bist neidisch auf das, was Draco und Seamus haben. Hermione und Krum. Ron und... _

Nein, Moment. Ron war nicht in einer Beziehung. Ron war wie er. Ron war alleine.

Aber auch wieder nicht. Denn Ron hatte bestimmt schon mindestens eine Beziehung hinter sich. Ron wäre nicht so schüchtern wie er und so bar jeden Selbstbewusstseins, wenn es darum ging, jemanden anzusprechen.

Aber Ron war auch nie missbraucht worden.

Harry stellte sich wieder einmal die Frage, welche ihn schon seit fünfzehn Jahren quälte: Wie viel hatte sein Onkel wirklich zerstört? Gab es für ihn einen Weg zurück in die Normalität? War er fähig, jemals eine normale Beziehung zu führen?

--

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Wie ist es, eine normale Beziehung zu haben?"

"Hä?"

"Ich meine, ich war noch nie in einer Beziehung. Wie ist das so?"

"Hmmm... Ginny sagt, das Schönste ist, dass man zusammen Kinder haben kann. Sie ist eben eine echte Weasley. Bill dagegen schwärmt immer nur vom Sex - er hat nicht umsonst eine Veela geheiratet. Sag aber bloß nichts davon in Moms Hörweite!"

"Nein, keine Sorge", grinste Harry.

"Tja... Die Zwillinge sind beide zu schwierig, als dass sie jemals eine Freundin hätten halten können. Ständig ihren Streichen ausgesetzt zu sein treibt jede früher oder später in den Wahnsinn. Es ist gut, dass Zauberer länger leben als Muggel, sonst wären sie schon zu alt, um noch Kinder zu zeugen, wenn sie endlich einmal erwachsen genug werden, um sich auf ihre Partnerinnen einzustellen. Wenn sie überhaupt je erwachsen werden.

"Hmmm... Charlie... Charlie sagt, es ist manchmal schwierig, in einer festen Ehe zu sein. Wenn er bei der Arbeit Verbrennungen abbekommt, traut er sich kaum nach Hause, weil seine Frau ihm wieder einmal vorbeten wird, dass seine Arbeit zu gefährlich sei und er sich gefälligst einen anderen Job suchen soll. Sie sorgt sich etwas zu sehr um ihn."

"Und was ist mit dir?"

Ron sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was soll mit mir sein?"

"Na, deine Beziehungen. Du hattest doch bestimmt auch schon mal eine Beziehung?"

"Äh...", begann Ron, sichtlich verlegen. "Die Sache ist die... Ich... also..."

Er brach ab und sah Harry abschätzend an, kam zu irgendeinem Ergebnis und fuhr mit etwas festerer Stimme fort: "Ich hatte in meinem Leben noch nie eine längere Beziehung. Das Längste, was ich zustande gebracht habe, waren fünf Tage. Danach war ich wieder alleine."

Jetzt guckte Harry verwirrt.

"Aber warum denn nicht? Wartest du auf deine Märchenprinzessin? Oder haben die Frauen ein Problem mit dir? Ich meine, du siehst doch gut aus, bist nett und alles, warum findest du dann niemanden?"

Ron bekam von dem völlig arglos gegebenen Lob heiße Ohren, versuchte es aber zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich, um bei der Antwort keinen Fehler zu machen. "Ich... habe mich vor vielen Jahren verliebt. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass eine Beziehung mit jemand anderem der Person gegenüber unfair wäre, weil ich ihr nie mein ganzes Herz geben könnte. Ein Teil davon gehört immer meiner ersten Liebe. Das wird sich nie ändern."

"Oh nein", machte Harry mitfühlend. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Nichts", seufzte Ron frustriert, "die Person weiß nicht einmal, dass ich in sie verliebt bin!"

"Aber wieso denn das?! Du kannst es ihr doch sagen!"

"Ja, aber was, wenn sie mich ablehnt?"

"Aber... aber..." Harry hatte sich noch nie mit größeren Liebesdramen beschäftigt, nicht einmal im Fernsehen. Die Problematik war ihm ein wenig fremd.

"Wenn du es ihr nie sagst, dann kann es doch auch nie etwas werden!"

"Etwas..." Rons Ohren wurden noch röter und er wurde sich bewusst, wie sehr seine Hose im Schritt spannte, wenn er im Schneidersitz saß. Er setzte sich um und ließ dabei unauffällig seinen Umhang bis über die Knie gleiten.

"Ron, du bist doch kein pubertierendes Kleinkind mehr!", schimpfte Harry frech, dem zumindest Rons rote Ohren nicht entgangen waren. "Also, warum sagst du es ihr nicht?"

"Ihr?", machte Ron, total aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Der Person, die du liebst?", half Harry nach.

"Oh. Ja also... ich möchte warten, ob sie nicht von sich aus... Außerdem, vielleicht ist sie ja gar nicht interessiert..."

"Ron. Wenn du ihr nie sagst, dass du sie magst, dann kann es genauso sein, dass sie auch nie auf den Gedanken kommt. Dann lebt ihr auf ewig nebeneinander her, wenn ihr doch genauso gut miteinander leben könntet. Das ist dumm!"

Harry zog seine Beine aus dem Wasser des erstaunlich warmen Waldsees - es war erst März! Vielleicht hatte Mrs. Weasley für Ron einen Wärmezauber über den Ort gesprochen, als sie bemerkte, wie oft er hier war...?

Er setzte sich auf und kroch auf allen Vieren zu Ron herüber. Dort ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen und schenkte Ron einen schelmischen Blick. "Und, wer ist deine Angebetete?"

"Mhm..." Ron schluckte.

"Kenne ich sie?"

"Mh..."

"Ist sie jünger oder älter als du?"

"..."

"Sag schon! Ich verrat's auch niemandem!"

Harry stützte sich lachend auf die Ellenbogen, sodass sein Gesicht beinahe wieder auf einer Höhe mit Rons war. "Also?"

"Harry... das ist jetzt echt zu persönlich."

"Oh." Enttäuscht krabbelte Harry ein Stückchen rückwärts. "Ich dachte, wir sagen uns solche Sachen..."

"Also gut, ich erkläre es dir", lenkte Ron ein. "Sag mir, Harry, wie würdest du reagieren, wenn dir jemand sagte, er sei in dich verliebt?"

"Ich?"

"Nein, ich meine den Grashüpfer. Ja, natürlich du, du Pflaume!"

"Also... Ich habe ab und zu... Als ich zur Uni gegangen bin, als Muggel, da waren hin und wieder Mädchen an mir interessiert. Aber... Ich habe sie immer abgewiesen."

"Warum?"

"Ich... Ich glaube, ich habe Angst vor einer Beziehung. Angst, aus so vielen Gründen."

"Dass es schiefgehen könnte?"

"Ja. Und noch mehr."

"Was noch?"

"Dass ich verletzt werden könnte, wie damals."

"Aber eine Frau würde nicht... Bist du schwul?!"

"Gott, nein!! - Das heißt... ich weiß es nicht. - Oh Ron, ich weiß nicht einmal das!"

"Aber du musst doch wissen, ob dein Körper auf Frauen oder auf Männer reagiert?"

Harrys Augen wurden düster und sein Blick verschloss sich. "Mein Körper ist _nicht_ das Maß aller Dinge! Mein Körper ist ein verräterisches Stück Dreck, dem ich keine wichtige Entscheidung in meinem Leben überlassen werde!"

"Harry!", rief Ron geschockt, "was ist denn los?!"

Der Blick des Blonden blieb verschlossen, doch Ron glaubte eine feine Sorgenfalte in seinem Mundwinkel zu erkennen, als er antwortete: "Man kann einen Körper zu einer Reaktion zwingen, weißt du?"

Weiter sagte er nichts, wartete einfach nur ab, bis Ron verstand, was er gesagt hatte.

Endlich schien Ron ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein, denn ein Ausdruck reinen Entsetzens machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

"Er hat dich...?"

"Ja. Und es war für mich das letzte Mal. Ich habe seitdem nie wieder... Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich könnte, wenn ich wollte."

"Aber was machst du, wenn du morgens...?"

"Kommt fast nicht vor. Und wenn, dann dusche ich kalt."

Ron schluckte erneut trocken. Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry noch nicht ganz über das hinweg war, was ihm vor fünfzehn Jahren widerfahren war; doch wie schlimm es tatsächlich um seinen Freund stand, wurde ihm erst jetzt so langsam klar.

"Jaaa... zurück zu deiner Frage", meinte Harry schließlich - mit einer hörbaren Anstrengung - in bewusst leichtem Tonfall. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schwul oder hetero bin, aber wenn ich zum Beispiel Seamus mit seinem Verlobten sehe, dann ist es mir unangenehm. Seamus meint, dann sollte ich gerade die Beziehung zu einem Mann suchen, um zu lernen, wie schön es sein kann, und endlich darüber hinweg zu kommen.

"Aber ich weiß nicht. Ich finde Frauen auch sehr schön... Wahrscheinlich kommt es mir letztendlich nicht aufs Geschlecht an, sondern aufs Vertrauen. Ich glaube, ich muss einem Menschen vollkommen vertrauen können, um ihn an mich heran zu lassen.

"Das führt mich zurück zu deiner ursprünglichen Frage. Wenn mich jetzt jemand ansprechen und mir sagen würde, dass er in mich verliebt ist, dann würde ich ihn sehr wahrscheinlich wie immer abweisen, denn außer Myriel und den Mudos vertraue ich nur noch einer Handvoll von Leuten genug, dass ich sie nahe genug an mich heran lassen würde - emotional wie körperlich."

"Und von diesen Leuten interessiert dich keiner?"

"Ron, es sind Hermione, Remus und deine Familie. Wie könnte ich!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?!"

"Ähm... doch?"

"Ron! Hermione ist verheiratet, Ginny auch, Remus und deine Eltern sind alt genug, dass sie meine leiblichen Eltern sein könnten... und deine ganzen Brüder sind auch alle in irgendwelchen Beziehungen, überwiegend nicht gleichgeschlechtlich, wie du mir soeben erzählt hast. Also wie bitte schön soll da noch eine Beziehung für mich dabei herauskommen?"

Ron sah ihn nur still an.

Als Harry weiterhin auf der Leitung stand, seufzte er tief auf und meinte leise: "Schon gut, vergiss' es einfach." Er ließ sich wie zuvor Harry auf den Rücken fallen und sah in die Baumkronen hinauf, die sich sanft im Wind wiegten.

Harry betrachtete seinen Freund eine Weile verwirrt, gab es aber schließlich auf und entschied sich, endlich auch einmal in dem kleinen See schwimmen zu gehen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Ron versicherte ihn, dass der Andere noch immer in seiner Betrachtung der Blätter und Zweige versunken war, und so zog er sich schnell aus und glitt ins Wasser.

"Uuh, kalt!!"

Der Aufschrei riss Ron aus seinen melancholischen Betrachtungen. Er setzte sich auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sein Blick auf den unordentlichen Haufen fiel, in dem Harrys Kleider am Ufer lagen.

Ganz langsam und mit trockenem Mund hob er den Blick ein Stück weiter und schaute hinaus auf den See.

Das Bild, welches sich ihm darbot, jagte einen heißen Blitz durch seinen ganzen Körper. Augenblicklich wurde seine Hose wieder zu eng, sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er hatte Mühe, die Hände zu seinen Seiten liegen zu lassen und ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.

Unnatürlich blonde Haare leuchteten in der Nachmittagssonne, doch Ron ignorierte sie vollkommen - sie waren nicht Teil von 'seinem' Harry. Sein Blick richtete sich vielmehr auf die wohlgeformten Schulterblätter, welche darunter im Takt der regelmäßigen Schwimmzüge aus dem Wasser hervortraten.

Fasziniert beobachtete er das Spiel der Muskeln an Harrys Oberarmen, als dieser mit mächtigen Zügen bis ans andere Ende des Sees kraulte. Immer wieder tauchte zudem eine der perfekt gerundeten, straffen Pobacken aus dem Wasser auf.

Dann drehte Harry um und Ron sah zu, wie der Mund dieses gottgleichen Mannes immer wieder aus den Wellen auftauchte, sich begierig öffnete, und mit frischem Atem wieder verschwand.

Erst, als Harry ihn fast wieder erreicht hatte, schloss Ron seinen eigenen Mund mit einem schnappenden Geräusch und setzte sich zurecht, sodass die Falten seiner Robe erneut verdeckten, welche Gefühle der Anblick seines besten Freundes in ihm geweckt hatte.

"Bwrah!", prustete Harry, als er das Ufer erreichte. "Das war gut!"

Zu Rons großem Glück bemerkte Harry nicht, dass sein Freund zustimmend nickte. Dann jedoch fiel sein Blick auf den Rotschopf, der auf seinen Kopf im Wasser starrte wie auf eine Erscheinung.

"Öhm, Ron? Könntest du dich kurz umdrehen? Ich komme jetzt raus."

"Wie? Was? ...oh."

Mit roten Ohren, rotem Gesicht und rotem Hals drehte Ron sich um und hoffte, dass Harry nicht sehen mochte, wie viel Kraft ihn diese Aktion kostete. Lieber wäre er doch so sitzen geblieben, wie er war...

Als Harry fertig angezogen war, wollte er sich wieder hinsetzen, stolperte aber über eine Baumwurzel und landete unsanft auf dem Waldboden.

"Harry!"

Sofort stand Ron über ihm und zog ihn hoch.

"Ist schon gut, Ro-"

Harry brach mitten im Satz ab und versteifte sich. "Ron, bitte sag mir, dass du irgendwas Großes in der Hosentasche hast."

"Was? Nein, wieso?"

Erst, als Harry sich aus seinen Armen riss und einige Schritte von ihm weg taumelte, bemerkte Ron seinen Fehler.

Er hatte Harry beim Aufheben an sich gedrückt.

An seine Vorderseite.

Wo noch immer ein gewisser Teil seiner Anatomie darauf beharrte, dass es eine sehr dumme Idee gewesen war, sich umzudrehen, während Harry sich anzog.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, versteh' das nicht falsch, ich..."

Harry rang sichtlich um Fassung, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus.

"Wirklich, ich habe auch weggeguckt, als du dich umgezogen hast. Und ich habe dich auch vorher nicht beobachten wollen, es ist einfach so passiert..."

Harry wich zurück.

"Du hast... _das_... meinetwegen?!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Ron, dass er zumindest diesen Teil der Geschichte noch hätte abstreiten können. Aber die Chance war nun vorbei.

"Ich ... ich wollte echt nicht... also... ... - Ja."

Harry bewegte die Lippen, doch nur ein leises Flüstern drang zwischen ihnen hervor.

"...Verräter..."

"Harry, nein! Ich..."

Doch Harry hörte ihn nicht mehr. Der blonde Mann hatte auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und preschte in panischer Eile dem Waldrand entgegen.

* * *

_A/N: Fairerweise sollte ich wohl dazusagen, dass der Waldsee hinterm Haus der Weasleys nicht meine Idee ist. Aber seit ich Witchcraft's 'The both sides of my broom' gelesen habe, ist er für mich ein fester Teil des settings 'Fuchsbau' geworden, einfach nicht wegzudenken. ;D_


	11. Myriel

_**Disclaimer: **Siehe Anfang._

_**Beta:** Spelli. : )_

_**A/N:** Poet, guck: Ein kurzes Kapitelchen nur für dich. Danke für die kleine Erinnerung daran, dass ich das hier ja auch noch poste... Wenn keine Reviews kommen, vergesse ich das gerne. ; ) Habe ja auf AFF noch Anderes zu schreiben. -g- Ach ja, der Krum-Granger'sche Nachwuchs wird leider keine Rolle spielen der wird off-stage geboren. Sorry. (PS: -maunz- )_

* * *

**11. Myriel**

* * *

_I am crying unwept tears through this violence_

_I'll die trying to break this thick crust of silence_

_-Pain of Salvation, 'Used'_

* * *

_Er will mich auch nur benutzen! Er will nur meinen Körper! Er ist genauso wie Dudley und Vernon!_

_Nein, nicht Ron, nicht Ron!_

_Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Verräter!!_

_Ron ist nicht so! Ron ist mein Kumpel! ich kann ihm vertrauen!_

_Vertrauen? Ich kann ihm nicht vertrauen! Nicht, wenn er mich so benutzen will! _

_Wem kann ich noch vertrauen? Wenn selbst Ron mich verrät, wem kann ich dann vertrauen?!_

_Myriel. _

_Ich muss zu Myriel!!_

--

Endlich Feierabend.

Myriel fuhr mit dem Bus von der Praxis, welche sie noch immer gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden führte, nach Hause. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich ein heißes Bad einlaufen und schmiss ihre Anlage an.

_'My gift is my song'_, schallte es bald durch die ganze Wohnung, '_and this one is for you...'_

Ja, Myriel gab es gerne offen zu: sie war ein Filmmusik-Junkie.

Ohne ihre geliebten Soundtracks, mit denen sie sich entspannen konnte, würde sie keine ganze Arbeitswoche am Stück überstehen.

Vorsichtig tauchte sie einen Zeh in das heiße Wasser, befand die Temperatur für angemessen und stieg mit beiden Beinen in die Wanne.

Gerade wollte sie sich unter den Schaum gleiten lassen, da ertönte ein lauter Knall und Tom fiel in einem verdrehten Haufen auf ihre Badezimmerkacheln.

"Oh Gott, Tom!!"

Mit einem Satz war sie bei ihm und wollte ihm aufhelfen.

Nichts hätte sie auf seine Reaktion vorbereiten können.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Mit diesem Schrei riss Tom sich von ihr los und krabbelte, blind um sich schlagend und beißend, in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes.

"Tom. Harry! TOM! Ich bin es doch, Myriel! Beruhige dich!"

...

"...Myriel?"

"Ja Tom, ich bin es."

"Myriel!"

Erleichterung schwang dieses Mal in seinem Tonfall mit und Myriel hoffte, dass das Schlimmste vorüber war. Doch sie war zu optimistisch.

"Myriel? Wieso bin ich hier? Und warum trägst du keine Kleider?"

Tom fing an zu zittern und zog seine Knie fest mit den Armen bis ans Kinn, um möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

Myriel begann zu ahnen, was vorgefallen war, und verließ eilig das Zimmer, um sich anzukleiden.

Als sie zurückkehrte, saß Tom noch genauso apathisch und zitternd in der Ecke wie zuvor.

"Tom? Es ist okay. Hier im Haus ist niemand außer mir, und ich werde dir nichts tun. Das verspreche ich. Ich habe dich nie angefasst, wo du es nicht wolltest, und ich werde es auch nie tun. Großes Ehrenwort. Bitte komm aus dem Bad?"

Rote, tränennasse Augen blickten in die ihren.

Ganz, ganz langsam wich die Verwirrung aus Toms Blick und er schien wirklich zu begreifen, wo er sich befand.

"Ich wollte gerade ein Bad nehmen", erklärte Myriel entschuldigend.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich störe", flüsterte Tom seine gebrochene Antwort.

Sofort erschienen beleidigte Falten um Myriels Mund und auf der Stirn. "Unsinn, junger Mann! Für dich habe ich immer Zeit, das weißt du doch. Du störst nie!"

Dankbar lächelte Tom zu ihr auf. Es war ein schwaches Lächeln, aber doch ein gutes Zeichen. Myriel streckte ihm die Hand hin. Tom ergriff sie und ließ es zu, dass Myriel ihn auf die Beine zog.

Erst als Tom mit einer Tasse Kakao in der Hand neben Myriel auf dem Sofa saß und erlaubte, dass sie ihm sanft über die Haar strich, fragte die Therapeutin ihren Quasi-Adoptivsohn erneut:

"Tom, bist du verletzt? Was ist passiert?"

Lange Zeit schwieg Tom. Dann murmelte er leise: "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er auch so ist... Das ist so gemein!!"

"Wer, Tom? Und dass er wie ist?"

"Wie Onkel Vernon!!"

Myriel erblasste.

"Hat er dir was angetan?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Tom verbarg den Kopf an ihrer Brust.

"Nein...", ließ er endlich hören.

Myriel seufzte erleichtert auf. "Gott sei Dank!"

"Gott? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Setsuna das so stehen lassen würde...", kam es leise aus der Gegend ihrer Brust, gefolgt von einem schnüffelnden Kichern.

"Na, dir scheint es ja schon wieder besser zu gehen. Sagst du mir jetzt, um wen es hier eigentlich geht?"

Das Kichern verstummte abrupt und der ganze Körper des Mannes versteifte sich erneut.

"Es geht um Ron."

"WAS?!"

Myriel fuhr mit einem Schrei hoch, sodass Toms Kopf unsanft auf dem Sofa landete.

"Hey!", protestierte er schwach.

"Dieser miese kleine Schuft! Ich habe dich ihm anvertraut, weil ich dachte, er würde dir gut tun. Und was macht er? Vergreift sich an dir, kaum dass ich nicht hingucke! Ich fass' das einfach nicht! Ich habe noch nie jemanden so falsch eingeschätzt!!"

Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn lief sie im Wohnzimmer hin und her und fluchte vor sich hin. Bis Tom sich schließlich mit einem leisen "Ähm, Myriel?" wieder zu Wort meldete.

"Oh, entschuldige, Tom. Ich bin nur so außer mir! Ich dachte wirklich, dieser Junge hat dir gegenüber nur die ehrbarsten Absichten, sonst hätte ich ihn nie so nahe an dich herangelassen. Hölle und Teufel, ich habe ihn sogar noch ermutigt!"

Plötzlich wurden Toms Augen schmal.

"Wozu ermutigt?"

"Natürlich dazu, dich zu umwerben! Dass er in dich verschossen ist bis über beide Ohren merkt jeder Depp, aber dass er sich von seinen niederen Instinkten leiten lassen würde, das hätte ich nie gedacht! Ich dachte wirklich-"

"Moment mal."

"-dass... hm?"

"Du _wusstest_, dass er mit mir schlafen will?!"

"Nun, das nicht direkt, aber das gehört ja doch meistens dazu, wenn man in jemanden verliebt ist, nicht wahr? Dass man nicht nur bei ihm sein will, sondern ihn auch berühren und ihm Vergnügen bereiten will."

"In mich verliebt?!"

"Ja. -Sag bloß, das wusstest du nicht?! Wieso sonst sollte er dich so oft besuchen? Wie sonst könnte es sein, dass er dich sogar als Tom Effing erkannt hat? Was meinst du, warum er keine Freundin hat?"

"Ron ist in mich _verliebt_?"

"Naja, ich weiß, dass er scheinbar eine sehr falsche Art hat, es zu zeigen, aber - ja, daher kommt das ursprünglich. Er will dich, weil er in dich verliebt ist - Körper, Geist und alles, der ganze Deal."

"Eine falsche Art..."

"Tja. Ich muss mich jetzt natürlich fragen, wie es sein kann, dass etwas, das noch vor wenigen Wochen nach echter Liebe aussah, so in egoistische Besessenheit ausarten kann, dass er sich ohne deine Zustimmung an dir vergreifen würde. Das will mir nicht so recht in den Kopf."

"Er hat..." Tom nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Entschuldige, was hat er?"

"Ich sagte, er hat nicht versucht, sich an mir zu vergreifen."

"Nicht?" Myriel war ehrlich erstaunt. Wenn das nicht der Auslöser für Toms Zusammenbruch war, was dann?

"Ich war schwimmen. Er hat mich beobachtet. Später bin ich gestolpert und hingefallen. Er hat mir aufgeholfen und mir dabei seinen Ständer in den Rücken gebohrt. Das ist alles."

"Wie 'das ist alles'?"

"Mehr ist nicht passiert. Ich habe mich losgerissen und er hat angefangen, sich zu entschuldigen. Erst war ich einfach nur geschockt durch die Situation - von jemandem festgehalten zu werden, nicht weg zu können, während derjenige sexuell erregt ist, weckt gewisse Erinnerungen."

"Ja, das ist verständlich."

"Aber als er sich dann entschuldigte, erfuhr ich, dass er _meinetwegen_ so hart war! Nur dadurch, dass er mich beim Schwimmen beobachtet hat!"

"Und das hat dir Angst gemacht?"

"Na hör mal! Ich dachte, er sei mein Freund! Ich dachte, ich kann ihm vertrauen, so wie dir. Dass er nicht an meinem Körper interessiert ist, nicht daran, mir weh zu tun, sondern wirklich nur an meiner Freundschaft...!"

"Aber, Tom: Nicht jeder körperliche Kontakt ist schlecht! Guck mal, wenn ich dich im Arm halte, ist das für dich doch angenehm, oder?"

"Mhm."

"Sex kann genauso schön sein wie eine freundliche Umarmung, wenn man einen Partner hat, der nicht nur an sich selbst denkt. So, wie dein Freund Ron sich bisher verhalten hat, glaube ich, dass er sogar sehr viel mehr an dich denkt, als an sich selbst. Immerhin ist er schon seit Monaten in dich verliebt, hat sich aber auf dich eingestellt und dich nicht gleich damit überfallen."

"...Jahren..."

"Was?"

"Nicht erst seit Monaten, sondern seit Jahren.

"Wir haben uns über Beziehungen unterhalten. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass er nie eine richtige Beziehung hatte, weil er sich von vielen Jahren unglücklich verliebt hat und deswegen niemanden von ganzem Herzen lieben konnte. Und dass er es der Person nie gesagt hat.

"Er hat _mich_ gemeint!

"- Und Hermione weiß es auch", fiel ihm plötzlich auf. In seinem Kopf fügte sich ein Puzzleteil nach dem anderen nahtlos ins Gesamtbild ein. "Sie weiß, dass Ron schwul ist, sie hat es letztens beinahe versehentlich herausgelassen!

"Wieso hat niemand mir davon erzählt?!"

Myriel maß ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick.

"Sieh dir nur mal deine Reaktion auf diesen Seamus und seinen Freund an."

"Verlobten."

"Eben der. Wenn du schon auf die beiden so angespannt reagierst, meinst du denn, du hättest Ron weiter vertrauen können, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass er auf Männer steht? Auf dich steht?

"Wohl kaum.

"Ich denke, er hat eine sehr weise Entscheidung getroffen, dass er es zunächst vor dir verborgen gehalten hat. Du hättest immer mehr Vertrauen zu ihm gewinnen können, bis du irgendwann vielleicht bereit für eine tiefere Beziehung gewesen wärest.

"Aber es ist schiefgegangen. Schade. Aber nicht der Weltuntergang.

"Jetzt liegt es bei dir, zu entscheiden, was weiter passieren soll. Willst du Ron eine Chance geben? Logisch betrachtet hat er nicht wirklich einen Fehler begangen. Er hat lediglich aus Versehen verfrüht zu erkennen gegeben, dass er dich attraktiv findet.

"Oder willst du ihn ablehnen? Wenn du zum Beispiel sicher weißt, dass du es nie mit einem Mann versuchen willst, dann wäre es gnädiger, ihm das gleich zu sagen, damit er schneller über dich hinwegkommen und jemand anderen suchen kann.

"Also, was soll es werden? Gibst du ihm eine Chance?"

Tom sollte noch die ganze Nacht darüber nachdenken.

Und die darauffolgende.

Und jede Nacht danach für die nächsten vier Monate.

Denn Ron war am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr da.


	12. Voldemort

_**Disclaimer: **Siehe Anfang._

_**Beta:** Spelli. : )_

_**A/N:** Für Poet und meine geliebte Beta. _

* * *

**12. Voldemort**

* * *

_"Krieg _ist_ unnötiges Blutvergiessen. Allein darum geht es."_

_- Mika-chan in Angel Sanctuary_

* * *

Es war soweit.

Heute war der 31. Juli.

Harry war sich sicher, dass Voldemort dieses Datum ganz bewusst gewählt hatte, um der Zaubererwelt noch einmal unter die Nase zu reiben, dass sie ohne ihren prophezeiten Retter hoffnungslos verloren war.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln spielte um seine zusammengepressten Lippen. Der alte Mann würde heute sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Die Abendsonne ließ die Zinnen des Schlosses aufleuchten, als Harry sich herumdrehte.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Reihen seiner Mitstreiter schweifen. Zu seiner Linken standen die Ordensmitglieder. Sie waren ein recht bunter Haufen, teilweise in die traditionellen Kampfumhänge des Ordens gehüllt, teilweise - mangels ausreichender Ausstattung für alle - in alte Auroren-Roben des Großvaters, oder in einfache Umhänge in weiß, grün, blau oder rot.

Schwarz war verboten, damit niemand im Kampfgetümmel mit einem Todesser verwechselt und fälschlicher Weise angegriffen wurde.

Zu seiner Rechten standen, in leuchtend roten Uniformen, die gesammelten Kräfte des Ministeriums, ordentliche Reihen von Auroren, die sich bis ans Ufer des Sees erstreckten.

Und hinter Harry war... der ganze Rest.

Lehrer, Schüler - alle außer den Slytherins - und sogar die Hauselfen von Hogwarts (angeführt von Dobby), Hagrid und sein kleiner Bruder (ein Riese, welcher den Hüter der Schlüssel noch um mehrere Köpfe überragte), eine Handvoll heruntergekommen aussehender Männer um Remus Lupin, allesamt bewaffnet mit magischer und nicht-magischer Ausrüstung bis an die gefletschten Zähne; und schließlich Professor Dumbledore und er selbst, in vorderster Reihe, beide in der Kluft des Ordens.

Harrys blonde Haare flatterten im Wind, die blauen Augen rissen sich von den eigenen Reihen los und fixierten nun den Gegner.

Es war ein schauriger Anblick.

Dort, an den Grenzen der Bannfelder von Hogwarts, reihten sich Todesser in schwarzen Umhängen, so weit das Auge reichte. An den Flanken der Masse schwarz vermummter Gestalten waberten die bedrohlichen Formen mehrerer Dutzend Dementoren.

Die ganze Armee der Dunkelheit strahlte Kälte und Gefahr aus.

Unwillkürlich wichen viele einen Schritt zurück.

Harry spürte, wie der Abstand zu den Leuten in seinem Rücken immer größer wurde. Er drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um und suchte die Blicke seiner Mitstreiter.

"Luna. Neville. Hermione. ...Ron."

Ron, der vor zwei Tagen endlich zurückgekehrt war.

"Ihr wisst, dass wir siegen können. Lasst euch jetzt nicht einschüchtern. Wir haben noch Trümpfe, von denen er nichts ahnt."

Ron, mit dem er seit seiner Rückkehr noch nicht unter vier Augen hatte sprechen können.

"Ja, sie sind mehr.

Aber sie wissen nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun haben.

Die Prophezeiung wurde nie gebrochen.

Wo Leben ist, das ist auch Hoffnung."

Ron, der heute mehr als jeder Anderer dafür verantwortlich war, dass Harry den Kampf überleben wollte. Es gab noch zu viele Worte, die zwischen ihnen gewechselt werden mussten.

Harry richtete seine Rede an die vertrauten Gestalten seiner Freunde, doch er spürte, wie immer mehr Menschen in ihrer Umgebung die Hälse reckten und gierig jedes seiner Worte in sich aufsaugten.

Außer den Ordensmitgliedern wusste niemand von seiner Identität, noch von den geheimen Plänen, die den Ausgang der Schlacht verändern sollten. Und Harry hatte nicht einmal seinen Freunden von Nanatsusaya erzählt.

Er wusste, dass sie viel Mut brauchen würden, um der offensichtlichen Übermacht des Feindes standzuhalten und selbst den Dementoren gegenüber keine Panik zu zeigen.

"Wir werden nicht verlieren."

Es war jetzt zu spät für einen Verräter, um Voldemort noch von seinem Angriff abzubringen.

Jetzt hieß es alles oder nichts.

Harry nickte Dumbledore zu. Dieser hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

Der junge Mann hatte seine Haare gestern Abend auf sein eigentliches Schwarz zurückgefärbt und trug durchsichtige Kontaktlinsen. Lediglich ein leichter Verwirrzauber ließ ihn noch immer als den blonden und blauäugigen Tomas Effing erscheinen.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!", donnerte Dumbledore.

Die Schutzschilde um Hogwarts brachen zusammen.

Im selben Moment, als der Feind abgelenkt war und sich zum Angriff sammelte, erloschen auch die Zauber um Harry.

Harry wischte sich das Make-up von der Stirn und drehte sich um. Professor Flitwick zauberte ein kleines Podest, sodass das ganze Heer des Lichts ihn sehen konnte.

"Ich weiß, ich habe euch zu lange im Stich gelassen", begann er seine Ansprache mit einem grimmigen Gesicht.

"Doch heute bin ich hier, und werde mit euch kämpfen.

Wir WERDEN siegen!

Voldemort hat keine Ahnung, mit wem er sich eingelassen hat.

Weder Engel noch Teufel werden uns im Wege stehen, wenn wir dieses Elend endlich vom Angesicht der Erde fegen.

Lasst euch von den Dementoren nicht entmutigen, sie sind nichts als angestaute Angst! Ihre Körper sind vergänglich. Zeigt ihnen eure Zuversicht und euren Glauben an eine bessere Welt, und nichts kann uns aufhalten!

Sie mögen mehr sein als wir, doch wir sind stärker! Wir halten zusammen, wir kämpfen für alles, was gut und richtig ist. Wir werden siegen!!"

Ein wütender Kampfschrei antwortete ihm.

Harry drehte sich um und nickte Dumbledore zu.

Die Schlacht konnte beginnen.

--

Auror Lawrence würde diesen Tag niemals vergessen.

Er war an diesem Morgen aufgestanden, überzeugt, dass es der letzte seines Lebens sein würde.

Das Ultimatum, welches Voldemort dem Ministerium gestellt hatte, war abgelaufen; heute würde der Dunkle Lord Hogwarts angreifen und der Kampf zwischen den Kräften des Lichts und der Dunkelheit würde ein brutales, blutiges Ende finden.

Sie waren zu wenige.

Das war Lawrence klar.

Er war erstaunt gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, wie stark der Orden des Phönix seit dem letzten Krieg angewachsen war; dennoch regte sich kein Fünkchen Hoffnung in seiner Brust. Er hatte die Kinder gesehen, welche sich mit ernster Miene ebenfalls zum Kampf bereit machten: Alle Schüler der oberen Jahrgangsstufen, die bereits ihre OWLs bestanden hatten, waren zugegen. Und einige jüngere.

Es zeigte deutlich, wie verzweifelt ihre Lage war, wenn sie selbst Kinder an die Front schickten.

Nein, Lawrence machte sich keine Illusionen: Ihr Widerstand war lediglich ein kleiner Stein auf dem Weg des Dunklen Lordes an die Macht. Ein Kieselstein.

Doch dann war Harry Potter aufgetaucht.

Harry Potter, der vor über fünfzehn Jahren spurlos verschwunden war.

Harry Potter, der vor Energie und Macht zu glühen schien und der ihnen sagte, dass er sein vorbestimmtes Schicksal erfüllen und das Monster, welches ihn als ebenbürtigen Gegner gezeichnet hatte, ein für allemal vernichten würde.

Und auf einmal war da Hoffnung.

Lawrence stürzte sich Seite an Seite mit seinen Kollegen und den Ordensmitgliedern in erster Reihe in die Schlacht.

Sprüche flogen wild hin und her, Freunde und Feinde gingen um ihn herum zu Boden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Potter plötzlich einen Blitz aus der bloßen Hand in den Himmel schoss und mit magisch verstärkter Stimme rief: "JETZT!!"

Zunächst schien sich nichts zu ändern, doch auf einmal kam Unruhe in die Reihen der Feinde. Der Kampf kam ins Stocken und in den Atempause erkannte Lawrence, was die Gegner aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte: In der hintersten Reihe der Todesser waren rot ummantelte Kämpfer aufgetaucht und hatten begonnen, die Anhänger des Lords gnadenlos niederzumetzeln.

Er verstand nicht, was vor sich ging; doch später sollte er erfahren, dass es die Schüler Slytherins und ihre Eltern waren, welche sich entschlossen hatten, den Dunklen Lord zu verraten und sich Harry Potter anzuschließen.

Sie beeinflussten die Schlacht zu Gunsten des Lichts. Die Todesser, welche sich auf einmal von beiden Seiten her angegriffen sahen, reagierten unorganisiert und zu langsam auf die veränderte Gefechtslage.

--

Voldemort stand in der Mitte seiner Armee und beobachtete mit wütender Ohnmacht, wie seine geschockten Gefolgsleute reihenweise niederfielen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Männer wieder soweit unter seiner Kontrolle hatte, dass sie in ihrem Drang, sich zu verteidigen, einander nicht gegenseitig in den Weg kamen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Auroren begonnen, seine Dementoren zu dezimieren, welche bis dahin großen Schaden unter den Verteidigern angerichtet hatten.

Doch die trainierten Auroren, sowie eine Handvoll... Werwölfe, wie es schien, hatten sich endlich ihren Weg bis zu den in zerfetzte Mäntel gehüllten Dunklen Kreaturen gebahnt und begonnen, die Wesen mit ihren Patroni auszulöschen.

Voldemort verstand nicht, woher seine Gegner den Mut und die Hofffnung nahmen, jetzt noch so starke Patroni zu produzieren. Seine überlegene Armee und die Abwesenheit ihres 'Retters' hätte den kümmerlichen Haufen von Anhängern, welchen der alte Narr Dumbledore um sich versammelt hatte, zu zitternden Idioten reduzieren müssen.

Stattdessen standen sie stolz und aufrecht und lieferten ein Gefecht sonder Gleichen. Immer wieder jedoch blickten sie in Richtung Dumbledores, so als wollten sie sich überzeugen, dass er noch da war.

Doch nein, es war nicht Dumbledore, den sie ansahen.

Voldemort erstarrte.

Dort, an der Seite des weißhaarigen Zauberers, kämpfte ein etwa dreißigjähriger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, grünen Augen und... einer Narbe auf der Stirn.

Harry Potter.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

Wie _konnte_ das Balg es wagen, wieder einmal all seine Pläne zunichte zu machen?!

Wie konnte er es _wagen_, gerade jetzt wieder aufzutauchen?!

Doch halt.

Es war nicht möglich, dass der echte Harry Potter auf einmal an der Schlacht teilnahm. So lange hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht unbemerkt verbergen können.

Es musste ein Double sein.

Ja, so war es.

Das war nicht der echte Harry Potter.

Voldemort erwachte zu neuem Leben und begann, sich auf den falschen 'Jungen-der-lebt' zu zu bewegen.

--

Harry sah, wie Voldemort sich ihm näherte.

Es ist Zeit.

Noch einmal hob er die Hand. Wieder zuckte ein greller Blitz über das ganze Schlachtfeld, doch diesmal erklang ein Befehl, nicht auf Englisch, sondern in Parsel:

:JETZT!!:

Voldemort stockte, nur wenige Schritte von dem Mann entfernt.

Wer außer ihm und Potter beherrschte die Sprache der Schlangen?

Und wem hatte der Mann dieses Zeichen gegeben?

Die Frage wurde ihm sofort auf sehr drastische Weise beantwortet.

Ein leises Zischen erklang, welches an Lautstärke zunahm und zum Dröhnen anschwoll, als Hunderte und Aberhunderte von Schlangen ihre Köpfe aus dem Gras reckten, in welchem sie verborgen gelegen hatten.

Kleine und große, grüne, braune, schwarze und rote Schlangen richteten sich plötzlich zu Füßen der Kämpfenden auf. Ihre Giftzähne blitzten in den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne auf, als Tausende von Mäulern zugleich geöffnet wurden. - Selbst von Natur aus ungiftige Schlangen wurden zu tödlichen Gegnern, wenn man ihre Zähne mit den richtigen Tränken präparierte.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, während die Schlangen sich aufrichteten und alle, auch die eingeweihten Ordensmitglieder, den Atem anhielten; dann bissen die Schlangen zu.

Ein Chor von Wehklagen und röchelnden Sterbelauten durchbrach urplötzlich die Stille, als überall auf dem Schlachtfeld Todesser zuckend und sich windend unter der Wirkung von Dutzenden verschiedener Gifte zu Boden gingen und einen qualvollen Tod starben.

:Was soll das?! Was tut ihr verdammten Kreaturen?!: Voldemort war außer sich.

:Sie tun das Richtige, was sonst?, zischte Harry ihm zu. :Du hast doch den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung gehört, oder? _'Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten...'_ Nun, etwas später heißt es außerdem: _'und er wird Macht haben, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt'_. Ich habe lange gerätselt, was für eine Macht ich denn bitteschön haben soll. Ich! Lachhaft!

Doch dann ist es mir endlich klar geworden.

Es ist die Fähigkeit, Loyalität in anderen zu inspirieren.

Du hast keine loyalen Anhänger, Tom. Das war deine Schwäche.:

Voldemort tobte.

"Du! Immer und immer wieder machst du meine Pläne zunichte. Das endet JETZT!!"

Mit diesen Worten warf er einen enormen, von blankem Hass getriebenen Avada in Harrys Richtung. Dieser jedoch, mit seinen über Jahre hinweg geschulten Reflexen, wich mühelos aus und sprach seinerseits einen Fluch, den Voldemort blockte.

In dem Sekundenbruchteil, den Voldemort zum Parieren brauchte, fuhr Harrys linke Hand blitzschnell in den Kragen seiner Robe. Er zog den Blutkristall hervor.

"Nanatsusaya!!", rief er, und beobachtete erleichtert, wie der Stein begann, zu leuchten und seine Form zu verändern.

Voldemort beäugte das Schwert in der Hand seines jungen Gegners misstrauisch.

"Was soll das werden, Potter?", fragte er verächtlich. "Schlagen wir uns jetzt wie die Muggel?"  
"Nein", antwortete Harry ruhig. "Das ist keine Waffe, die von Menschen gemacht wurde, Voldemort. Es ist ein Geschenk der Engel. Es ist die Waffe, die deiner Flucht vor dem Tod ein für allemal ein Ende setzen wird."

Und ohne weitere Worte stieß er sich ab und sprang mit einem mächtigen Satz auf Voldemort zu.

Nanatsusaya schnitt mühelos durch Voldemorts Zauberstab, seine Roben und den Schutzpanzer, den er darunter trug. Die Klinge fuhr dem Dunklen Lord mitten ins Herz.

Voldemort sah Harry einen Moment verständnislos an; dann brach er zusammen.

"Harry, du hast es geschafft!!", hörte Harry von Ferne rufen.

"Harry, was ist...?"

Sein Blick wurde trübe.

"HARRY!!"


	13. Ich sehe dich

_**Disclaimer: **Siehe Anfang._

_**Beta:** Spellwinder und JenDeluxe. Danke! : )_

_**A/N: **Dieses Kapitel ist evtl. etwas verwirrend, daher hier eine kurze Erklärung: Zunächst werden einige Szenen beschrieben, die sich nach der Schlacht abspielen; danach gibt es Harry's Sicht dieser Ereignisse, und eine mentale Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und... ist nicht schwer zu raten, oder? Dessen Gedanken/Aussagen sind dann dadurch von den anderen zu unterscheiden, dass sie -so- von Gedankenstrichen umklammert sind. (bisschen unübersichtlich, sorry; aber FFN lässt einen ja nicht allzuviele Symbole verwenden...) Viel Spaß beim Lesen. - Dime_

_Btw, this is for you, Poet, since I think you really need something more to keep your mind off of Real Life. ;D_

* * *

**13. Ich sehe dich**

* * *

_And every day that passes _

_Proves that God has lost his glasses _

_Or could it be that tears have blurred his vision?_

_- 'Lama', Noa_

* * *

Der sternklare Nachthimmel über Little Hangleton verdunkelte sich, als ohne Vorwarnung, und scheinbar ohne jeglichen Wind, ganz plötzlich schwarze Gewitterwolken den Himmel verdeckten.

Dott und Betty, die sich gerade auf dem Heimweg von ihrer wöchentlichen Partie Bridge befanden, zogen sich lachend die Jacken über die Köpfe, als die ersten Tropfen fielen. Ein Sommergewitter hatte immer etwas Lustiges, wenn man in der Stimmung war, sich nicht durch die Nässe verärgern zu lassen. Die beiden Frauen waren in ausgesprochen alberner Laune und es war ein warmer, angenehmer Abend. Die Kälte der Regentropfen störte sie nicht.

"Was für ein wunderbares Wetter!", rief Betty.

"Ja", schrie Dott über den immer lauter prasselnden Regen zurück, "obwohl doch noch für mindestens eine Woche Trockenheit und Sonnenschein vorhergesagt waren!"

"Abendgewitter sind aber im Sommer nichts Ungewöhnliches."

"Stimmt. Und die Hitze war wirklich unerträglich!"

So schwatzend und lachend hüpften die beiden Frauen ausgelassen wie kleine Mädchen die Straße hinunter. Bald platschte es bei jedem Schritt, da sich auf der Straße schnell kleine Pfützen formten. Betty lachte und zeigte Dott, dass das Wasser schon in ihren Schuhen stand.

Dott wollte gerade erwidern, dass bei ihr noch ganz andere Kleidungsstücke durchnässt waren, da fiel ihr Blick auf das düstere Haus am Ortsrand.

Es war, als hätten alle Wolken sich geeinigt, über diesem einen Haus ein Treffen zu veranstalten. Sämtliche Wolken schienen sich um das verfluchte Anwesen der Riddles zusammenzuziehen.

Dott packte Betty am Arm.

"Was..?!"

"Sieh nur", flüsterte sie.

Gelbe Blitze zuckten auf. Doch sie waren nicht über dem Haus... sondern darin.

Schatten tanzten hinter den eingeschlagenen Fensterscheiben, die nackten Splitter wirkten im unwirklichen Flackern der Blitze noch bedrohlicher. Umrisse, wie von einer oder mehreren Personen erschienen hinter den Fenstern des großen Saales und erloschen wieder. Ein wilder Schrei drang an die Ohren der Frauen, und die kalte, lodernde Wut jagte ihnen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Dott?" Ein angsterfülltes Flüstern.

"...ja?"

"Renn!"

--

Die Luft über dem Schlachtfeld war absolut still. Hunderte Hexen und Zauberer starrten sprachlos auf die Stelle, von der Harry Potter soeben mit einem Schrei hilfloser Angst verschwunden war.

--

In einer kleinen Bar am Rande von Plovdiv erloschen mit einem Schlag alle Lichter.

Ein unheimliches Heulen erklang mitten im Raum.

"Nein, nein, nein, neineinneinneineineinein...!!"

Der Klang wurde immer leiser, bis er schließlich ganz erstarb.

Wenig später erwachten die Lichter über den verwirrten und verängstigten Gästen summend zu neuem Leben.

--

"ES IST NICHT WAHR!!"

Erschrocken drehten sich mehrere Gäste des feinsten Restaurants in ganz Paris um, als ein zorniger Schrei die friedliche Atmosphäre zerriss.

"Mais c'est quoi alors?!"

"Impossible, les jeunes gens d'aujourd' hui, pas de manières..."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

An einem Tisch in der Ecke, nahe des Pianos, war eine abgerissene, verdreckte Gestalt erschienen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann murmelte zusammenhangslose Satzfetzen auf Englisch. Als er kurz den Kopf hob, wichen die Menschen erschrocken vor dem irren Blick aus roten Augen zurück.

"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous! Pourrais-je recommender que vous..."

Was genau der garçon seinem ungebetenen Gast empfehlen wollte, würde dieser leider nie erfahren, denn der Mann ließ einen markerschütternden Schrei hören und - war auf einmal verschwunden.

Der Zuständige für den Weineinkauf bekam in den folgenden Wochen erhebliche Probleme, doch da die Polizei bei mehrfachen Besuchen seiner Wohnung keine Hinweise auf eine Verbindung zur Drogenszene finden konnte und auch die Analyse des Getränks selbst zu keinem Fund von Halluzinogenen führte, wurde die Anklage bald darauf wieder fallen gelassen.

--

Der Selkie hob seinen robbenähnlichen Kopf aus dem Wasser und starrte verwirrt ans Ufer. Heute würde sich etwas ganz Besonderes ereignen, das spürte er. Würde der Gehörnte selbst dem Land einen Besuch abstatten? Würden die Sidhe aus den Tiefen emporsteigen, um erneut die Herrschaft über das Land ihrer Väter zu übernehmen?

Gischt schäumte wild um die zerklüfteten Felsen der irischen Küste, während der Selkie wartete.

Endlich erschien, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, eine nahezu menschliche Gestalt. Neugierig schwamm der Selkie näher. In menschlicher Form betrat er das Ufer und näherte sich dem Neuankömmling.

"Wer seid Ihr?"

Das Wesen (menschlich?) reagierte nicht. Es starrte stumm auf die wogenden Wellen, nur seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos. Der Selkie ärgerte sich darüber, ignoriert zu werden, und beschloss, das Menschwesen zu zwingen, ihn wahrzunehmen. Er zupfte den Mann -wenn es denn ein Mann war- sanft am Ärmel seines altertümlichen Gewandes.

Die Reaktion des Wesens war nicht das, was der Selkie erwartet hatte.

"FASS MICH NICHT AN!!"

Der Schrei wurde von einer Welle purer Energie begleitet, welche den Selkie von den Füßen riss. Als er sich mühsam wieder aufrappelte, war der sonderbare Mann verschwunden.

--

Der Schrank unter der Treppe im Ligusterweg 4 rumpelte unheilvoll, als bewege sich darin ein großes, gefährliches Wesen. Ein leiser Schrei ertönte, dann war erneut alles ruhig.

--

Kalt heulte der Wind über die Newa. Dick vermummt eilten die Menschen unter dem grauen Himmel vorbei. Mit einer Hand den Mantelkragen zuhaltend, die andere tief in der warmen Tasche verborgen; die Mütze ins Gesicht gezogen. Gestern noch war es so warm, wie es in dieser Stadt überhaupt je wurde. Auf dem Newskij liefen zahllose Sonnenanbeter in T-Shirt und Trägertops herum.

Und heute schien auf einmal der Winter über die 'europäischste Stadt Russlands' hereingebrochen zu sein.

Eine dünne Eisschicht bedeckte den Fluss, kalter Wind fegte durch die Gassen.

Eine junge Frau kämpfte sich durch das unwirtliche Wetter in Richtung des Flusses durch. Sie ließ den Blick über das eisige Wasser schweifen, die Augen gegen den Wind zusammengekniffen. Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen bildete sich eine kleine Falte. Schneetreiben verschleierte den Blick. Die Kuppeln der Peter-Pauls-Festung schimmerten nur gedämpft übers Wasser, die Litjennyj- Brücke verschwamm in der Entfernung. Sie senkte den Blick. Einzelne Eisschollen trieben unter der Dworzowij-Brücke dem Meer entgegen.

Plötzlich spitzte sie die Ohren. In das Heulen des Windes und den Lärm der Straße mischte sich ein sehr unerwartetes Geräusch: das Tuscheln aufgeregter Stimmen. Die junge Frau schaute auf. Die Passanten eilten trotz des Windes nicht mehr schnellen Schrittes vorbei, sondern wurden langsamer, blieben stehen, schauten interessiert über das Brückengeländer... Schon hatte sich eine kleine Menschenmenge gebildet. Alle redeten durcheinander.

"...eto tschelawjek!", hörte sie, und: "...nje wosmoghno..." " ...tonkij ljod..." "...tschelawjeek". Sie folgte den Blicken der Leute - und erspähte einen dunklen Umriss auf dem Eis. Tatsächlich, es sah aus, als stünde dort auf dem Eis ein Mensch. _Nein, er steht nicht_, dachte sie,_ er kniet_.

_So ein Unsinn_, meldete sich ihre Vernunft zu Wort, _das Eis ist viel zu dünn, kein Mensch könnte darauf stehen, sitzen oder meinetwegen auch liegen. Das trägt doch nicht einmal ein Kind. _

Trotzdem kniete dort auf dem Eis ein Mensch.

Niemand hatte gesehen, wie er dorthin gelangt war; auch fehlten jegliche Spuren - die Schneeschicht auf dem ihn umgebenden Eis schien völlig unberührt. Als sei er geradewegs aus dem Himmel gefallen.

Langsam, den Blick nicht abwendend, setzte die Frau sich in Bewegung. Ihr Ziel war die Litjenui- Brücke. Immer näher kam sie der seltsamen Erscheinung, das Bild wurde langsam deutlich vor ihren Augen.

Auf dem Eis kniete ein Mann. Er hatte halblange, dunkle Haare, die aufgelöst um sein Gesicht hingen. Seine Arme hingen ebenso schlaff herunter, doch saß er aufrecht, die Augen gen Himmel gerichtet. Seine Wangen waren fiebrig gerötet, unter den Augen schimmerten Tränen. Doch das Seltsamste an dem Mann war, dass er nicht zu merken schien, wo er sich befand. Mittlerweile hatten sich ringsum Menschentrauben am Ufer und auf den Brücken gebildet, sie riefen, warteten auf Antwort, eine Reaktion... Von Ferne hörte man, allmählich lauter werdend, die sich nähernde Sirene der Feuerwehr.

Doch der Mann saß unbeweglich, unberührt von den Vorgängen um ihn herum. Langsam wurden die Leute still. Man hatte seine Tränen bemerkt. Immer mehr Menschen fielen betroffen in Schweigen, sahen einander an, wussten nicht weiter.

Die junge Frau schwieg auch. Der Geruch von Schnee und Wasser schien den Weg in ihr Bewusstsein nicht mehr zu finden, sie selbst fühlte sich der Realität weit entrückt. Der Mann kniete auf dem Eis, welches ihn gar nicht tragen dürfte, und sein Gesicht und seine ganze Haltung zeigte ein so tiefes Leid, dass dutzende von Menschen, die sich am Ufer um ihn geschart hatten, schweigend zu ihm herabblickten und mit den Tränen kämpften.

--

_"Das ist keine Waffe, die von Menschen gemacht wurde, Voldemort. Es ist ein Geschenk der Engel. Es ist die Waffe, die deiner Flucht vor dem Tod ein für allemal ein Ende setzen wird."_

Harry stach zu.

In dem Moment, als die Klinge in das Herz seines Todfeindes fuhr, spürte er, wie eine Welle von Magie ihn erfasste. Gefühle, Erinnerungen, Hoffungen und Ängste, ein mächtiger Strom von Eindrücken brach aus Voldemort hervor und flutete seinen Geist.

Hass.

Alles verzehrender, glühender, rasender Hass.

Darunter Verachtung, Abscheu, das Wissen um die eigene Überlegenheit.

Angst.

_Zweifel--Schau-sie-dir-an--Sorge--Freude--Ich-will-das--Panik--Liebe--Hass--Trostlosigkeit--Abneigung--Minderwertigkeit--Hoffnung--Gelten-wollen--Prüfung--Niemand-kennt-mich--Zuversicht--Sich-beweisen--Ehrgeiz--Unsicherheit--Akzeptanz--Kontrolle--Sie-hasst-mich--Zwang-..._

Es war zuviel.

Harry schrie gequält auf.

Ich muss hier weg!!

--

Er fand sich an einem Ort wieder, welchen er bisher nur aus seinen Alpträumen kannte. Es war das Haus der Riddles.

_Abneigung._

_Keine Akzeptanz, nicht genug, nicht gut genug..._

_Gehasst. Gefürchtet._

Wilde Funken stoben aus seinen Händen. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über sich. Bilder aus einer Kindheit, einer Jugend, einem lebenden Alptraum überfielen ihn.

_Ich wollte doch nur geliebt werden! Warum hasst du mich, Vater?_

Nein... sein Vater hatte ihn nicht gehasst...

_Vater VERABSCHEUTE mich !!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

--

_Freunde. Vertrauen. _

_Ist hier meine Heimat? _

_Sie sprechen so sonderbar... Es ist nicht meine Sprache. _

_...Verrat!_

_Kann ich denn niemandem trauen?!_

_Die Erinnerungen schmerzen so sehr..._

"Nein, nein, nein, neineinneinneineineinein...!!"

--

_Gibt es jemanden, den ich liebe?_

_..._

_Gibt es jemanden, der mich liebt?_

_Ja./-...nein...-_

_Was tue ich hier bloß?_

_Ich versuche, zu leben./-Ich will mich beweisen.-_

_Warum will ich das?_

_Ich habe etwas gefunden, etwas Wichtiges./-Ich will der Welt zeigen, dass sie nicht auf mir herumtrampeln kann, wie es ihr gefällt.-_

_Warum ist das wichtig?_

_Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe vor, es herauszufinden./-Ich bin mächtig! Ich muss mir nicht mehr alles gefallen lassen!-_

_...Was gefallen lassen?_

_-Alles! Die Welt hasst mich, die ganze Menschheit ist mein Feind!-_

_Aber du hattest doch Verbündete, Anhänger?_

_-Alles austauschbare Marionetten. Nicht meiner Gefühle würdig. Kein Einziger von ihnen hat mich je _gesehen_.- _

_Es gab niemanden? Gar niemanden?_

_-... Ich habe sie geliebt.- _

_Und sie?_

_-Sie hat mich verachtet. Ich war zu klein, um es zu verstehen. Sie hatte Angst vor mir, weil ich anders war.- _

_Ich kenne das. Sie sind genauso. _

_-Ich habe sie umgebracht.-_

_..._

_-Was tust du gegen sie?-_

_Nichts. _

_-Ich verachte dich.-_

_Ich weiß. Ich verachte mich auch._

_-Warum tust du dann nichts?-_

_Ich bin zu schwach._

_-Bist du kein Zauberer?-_

_Manchmal wünschte ich es. Doch das ist es nicht._

_-Was dann?-_

_Ich habe keinen Charakter. Dass er starb, war eher ein Unfall, nicht meine Wahl. _

_-Unsinn! Ich spüre deinen Willen!-_

_Und doch habe ich mich nicht gegen ihn wehren können. _

_-Ihn?-_

_Ihn. _

_-Ich sehe... wir sind uns ähnlich.-_

_Und doch wieder nicht. _

_-Nein.-_

_Du hast mehr Charakter. Du hast dich gerächt und sie alle vernichtet. _

_-Aber du wirst weiterleben, während ich heute sterbe.-_

_War die Rache es wert?_

_-...sie hatten es verdient.-_

_Ja, aber war es das wert? Deine Seele?_

_-...-_

_Warum hast du es getan?_

_-...-_

_Was wolltest du wirklich erreichen?_

_-Ich wollte, dass mich endlich jemand SIEHT!!-_

_..._

_-...-_

_Das kenne ich._

_-Gibt es jemanden, der dich _sieht_?-_

_...ja._

_-Liebst du sie?-_

_Es sind mehrere. _Sie_ ist wie eine Mutter. _Er_ ist ein Freund. Eine andere... _sie_ ist seine Frau. ..._Sie_ ist ihre Tochter. Und _er_... er ist... er..._

_-Wer ist es?-_

_Er... er war ein Freund, jetzt... weiß ich es nicht. _

_-Was ist passiert?-_

_Ich dachte... ich dachte, er sei wie er... und ich habe ihn vertrieben. _

_-Heute war er aber dabei.-_

_Er ist zurückgekommen. _

_-Warum hast du ihn gelassen? Er hat dir geschadet.-_

_Er wollte mir nicht schaden. _

_-Das spielt keine Rolle.-_

_Doch, das tut es._

_-Er will dich nur benutzen, genau wie _er_.-_

_DAS IST NICHT WAHR!!_

--

Er hielt das nicht mehr aus. Es war zu viel! Zu viele Gedanken _nicht meine eigenen!_, zu viele Gefühle_ was davon gehört mir? Ich bin traurig. Ich bin verzweifelt. Ich bin zornig. Ich hasse- Nein, nein nein und nein!_, Eindrücke, Erinnerungen an fremde Länder, ferne Vergangenheit und Pläne für die Zukunft.

_Aber nicht meine! Wie komme ich hier heraus?_

_LASS MICH RAUS!!_

_-Nein, hör mir zu... wir können uns zusammentun... Ich kann dir helfen, genauso stark zu werden, wie ich es war. Ich kann in dir weiterleben und du musst dir keine Gedanken mehr machen. Ich werde dich beschützen... Lass mich in deine Seele ein...-_

_FASS MICH NICHT AN!!_

--

Der andere zuckte zurück wie vor einem Stromschlag. Unsicher schlichen die beiden in sicherem Abstand umeinander. Keiner wurde aus dem Anderen schlau. Doch nach und nach trauten sie sich erneut näher aneinander heran. Sie waren gemeinsam in dieser Situation gefangen und es gab nichts Anderes, was so wichtig wäre, wie dieses Gespräch.

Es dauerte lange, so unendlich lange, bis der Sturm von Gefühlen und Gedanken sich legte.

Ganz langsam hatten sich die zwei Zentren herausgebildet, zwei Bewusstsein, um die sich die Erinnerungen, die Ideen und die Gefühle lagerten.

Diese zwei Bewusstsein diskutierten miteinander.

Es lag keine Feindschaft mehr in ihrer Diskussion, die Vergangenheit spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr, nicht hier.

So vieles gemeinsam, und doch so verschieden.

Beide Bewusstsein zeigten einander ausgewählte Erfahrungen. Emotionen stiegen an und fielen ab wie auf einer Berg-und Talbahn. Mit jeder heftigen Emotion geriet die geladene Energie um sie herum in Schwingungen. Funken flogen, Donner grollte, und der Körper, in welchem die Bewusstsein sich aufhielten, verließ den Ort, an dem ihm solcher Schmerz widerfahren war. Die Augen waren offen, schienen zu sehen, doch die Bewusstsein waren miteinander beschäftigt und ignorierten die Welt.

--

_Er hat mir nicht geholfen._

_Er konnte es nicht wissen./-Er muss es gewusst haben!-_

_...Meinst du?_

_...vielleicht./-Na sicher!-_

_Ist das der große Unterschied zw__ischen uns?_

--

So diskutierten sie ihr Leben.

Immer wieder veränderte sich die Umgebung, jede aufgewirbelte Erinnerung führte sie in ein anderes Umfeld. Nach und nach wurde eines immer klarer: Sie beide wussten nicht, was es bedeutete, wirklich zu vertrauen.

Und beide wussten nicht, was Liebe war.

_Ich... ich möchte es gerne herausfinden._

_-Sicher? Ich habe es längst aufgegeben.-_

_Warum? _

_-Das ist ein Witz, oder? Sieh mich an! Wer würde mit so etwas...?-_

_Du hattest loyale Anhänger, egal, was ich gesagt habe. Sie haben dich geliebt. _

_-Falsch. Sie liebten den Lord. Mich kennt schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten niemand mehr.-_

_Wer bist du?_

_-Ich bin die verlorene Seele dessen, den du getötet hast.-_

_Verloren?_

_-Jetzt nicht mehr. Du hast mich befreit.- _

_Du warst gefangen?_

_-...Als ich begann, mich zur Wehr zu setzen, mich zu rächen, da schwor ich mir, nie wieder mein Haupt vor unwissenden Muggeln, besserwisserischen Professoren und überheblichen Mitschülern zu beugen. Ich war jetzt wichtig, alle anderen konnten sehen, wo sie blieben. Ich verschloss mein Herz. Meine Seele... ich war mir sicher, ich hatte sie verloren. Doch dein Schwert hat sie wiedergefunden.-_

_Ist nicht meins... Hat mir ein Freund geliehen. _

_-Ich hatte nie Freunde.-_

_..._

_-Vielleicht habe ich mir deswegen Feinde gesucht. Durch irgendetwas muss man sich ja definieren.-_

_Hmm..._

_-Worüber denkst du nach?-_

_Ich will dein Freund sein._

_-Willst du mich verarschen?! Ich habe deine Eltern ermordet!!-_

_Nein._

_-Wie, nein?!-_

_Voldemort hat meine Eltern ermordet. Nicht du. Du bist ... du bist so, wie es hätte sein können..._

_-Glaubst du?-_

_Vielleicht auch nicht. Wer weiß._

_-Also warum...?-_

_Es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Unser Kampf ist entschieden. Es wird jetzt Frieden geben._

_-Das glaubst du nicht wirklich.-_

_Nein... Es wird immer Kriege geben, solange es Menschen gibt._

_-Aber du hast Recht: Ohne mich wird es zumindest eine Weile lang friedlicher werden...-_

_Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr... Ich könnte jetzt beinahe kichern. _

_-Sind wir albern?-_

_Ich denke schon. _

_-Übrigens, wer bist du?-_

_Ich... ich glaube, mein Name ist Tom. Nein, Harry. Nein, warte...Doch, Harry. Tom. ... Ich weiß es nicht. Wer bist du?_

_-Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Tom. Oder doch nicht Tom.-_

_Wir sind uns wirklich ähnlich, nicht?_

_-Nein, du hast nur einfach meinen Namen geklaut.- _

_Stimmt. _

_-...-_

_Ich denke, ich bin mehr Harry als Tom. Tom war nichts anderes als Harry in Verkleidung. Es war doch irgendwie immer noch Harry. Meinst du, Voldemort war auch nur eine Verkleidung?_

_-Nein. Ich war Voldemort.-_

_Ich war auch Tom; das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. _

_-Ich weiß. Aber es ist doch so... Ich habe mich verändert. Ich war mal ein brillanter Schüler. Dann wurde ich dunkel, wurde Voldemort. Jetzt... jetzt bin ich gar nichts mehr, und vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so. -_

_Warum?_

_-Ich muss mich hier nicht beweisen. Ich habe endlich wirklich versagt. Jetzt kann ich aufhören, mich selbst immer wieder zu neuen Grenzen, neuen Anstrengungen zu zwingen. -_

_Aber ich muss zurück... Sie werden mich auseinandernehmen!_

_-Jaja, seine Helden muss man feiern. Ich muss sagen, ich habe kein Mitleid mit dir.-_

_Das hätte mich auch gewundert... _

_-Aber ich beneide dich.-_

_Warum?!_

_-Du hast noch eine Chance, es zu erfahren...-_

_Was denn?_

_-Was 'Liebe' bedeutet.-_

--

Anfangs war er von dem Sturm von Gefühlen und Eindrücken hilflos davongetragen worden. Er hatte sich selbst verloren. Doch als er auf Steine in der Strömung stieß, Widerstände, an denen er sich rieb, begann die Diskussion, und in seinem Standpunkt fand er allmählich sich selbst wieder.

Sie tauschten mehr als nur Worte aus - ein ganzes Leben, mit allem, das es geprägt und beeinflusst hatte.

Es war eine traurige Beschäftigung, und beide kamen sich vor wie Leichenfledderer, als sie die Geheimnisse des Anderen aus dessen Seele zerrten, um sie gemeinsam zu begutachten.

Doch am Ende waren sie tatsächlich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.

Ein Geräusch wie Flügelrauschen erklang.

Auf einmal war da nur noch ein Bewusstsein. Das andere war verschwunden, nur einige schwarze und weiße Federn blieben zurück, bevor auch dieser Eindruck verblasste.

Es war bedauerlich, dass er später nur einen winzigen Teil ihrer Kommunikation in diesen Stunden würde wiedergeben können. Das meiste vergaß er augenblicklich, sobald der Andere ihn verließ. Zurück blieb ein leises Bedauern; und ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Richtigkeit.

Er weinte.

* * *

_A/N: Als Harry und Voldemort sich mental unterhalten und dabei von Ort zu Ort hüpfen, ist meine Fantasie ein bisschen mit mir durchgegangen und hat mir diese durch und durch unangemessen albernen Szenen eingegeben. Ich dachte mir aber, wenn zufällig jemand 'X-1999' oder den Anhalter kennt, könnte er/sie das hier auch ganz lustig finden..._

**Kapitel 26: Deleted scenes**

Kamui musterte seinen Gegner mit kaltem Blick.

Kamui starrte zornig und enttäuscht zurück. Seine schwarzen Haare waren vom Wind zerzaust, Tränenspuren zogen helle Bahnen über seine verstaubten Wangen.

"Fuma, du kannst doch nicht wirklich verloren sein?"

Ein lauter Knall ertönte.

Beide Kamuis hoben die Köpfe, als über ihnen im Gebälk des Tokyo Towers ein dritter schwarzhaariger Mann erschien, auch er mit einem Schwert in der Hand.

"Nein, ich will nicht... Das kannst du nicht wissen... Wenn aber doch? ... hasst mich _nicht, _du lügst doch!!... "

Die beiden Japaner wechselten einen ungläubigen Blick.

"Der Gaijin spinnt, oder?"

Kamui senkte unsicher sein Schwert. Er sah seinen Begleitstern fragend an.

"Willst du mich wirklich bekämpfen, Fuma, wenn es bedeuten könnte, dass wir _so _enden?"

Der andere Kamui betrachtete den Engländer nachdenklich, der, vertieft in seine hitzige Debatte mit sich selbst, Schritt für Schritt näher auf den Abgrund zulief. Als der Mann schließlich mit einem überraschten Schrei in die Tiefe stürzte, senkte auch der zweite Kamui sein Schwert.

"Hast Recht, das war unheimlich. Gehen wir nach Hause?"

--

Arthur nahm die am wenigsten verdächtigen Gegenstände aus seinem Kühlschrank, nannte sie Frühstück und verzehrte das Ganze. Gemeinsam machten sie einer gefährlichen Weltraumkrankheit den Garaus, die andernfalls den ganzen westlichen Spiralarm der Galaxis verwüstet hätte. _(A/N: mehr oder wenig direkt zitiert aus dem Anhalter)_

Ein sonderbares Geräusch veranlasste ihn, einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

_Hoffentlich nicht wieder Bulldozer..._

Es waren keine gelben Abrissfahrzeuge, sondern ein... ein... Was war das für ein Wesen?! Arthur hatte auf seinen Reisen eine Menge seltsamer Gestalten kennengelernt, aber der ...Mann?, welcher vor seinem Fenster kniete, war ihm unheimlicher als sämtliche manisch-depressiven Roboter und sprechenden Rinder dieses und des nächsten Universums gemeinsam.

"...warum?... Warum? ...WARUM?", weinte die Gestalt immer lauter.

Als es anfing, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen, öffnete Arthur entschlossen das Fenster und rief hinunter: "Zweiundvierzig!"

Die Gestalt unterbrach ihr Klagen, um einen verdutzten Blick zu ihm hinauf zu werfen. "Wie bitte?"

"Ich sagte, zweiundvierzig. Das ist die Antwort."

"Oh, wirklich?"

Mit einem weiteren verdatterten Blick und einem leisen 'Plopp' verschwand die Gestalt spurlos.

"Nennen wir es ein PAL", dachte Arthur und legte sich auf sein altes Sofa, um endlich eine ganze Menge verpassten Schlafs nachzuholen.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere.

* * *


	14. Einsicht

_**Disclaimer: **Siehe Anfang._

_**Beta:** Spellwinder und JenDeluxe. Danke! : )_

_**A/N:** Rirukja, danke für die kleine Erinnerung. Freue mich immer über reviews. : ) -tanz- Danke auch an Spelli und Poet!! - Poet: Nur noch ein paar Seiten schreiben! Du schaffst es!! - Spelli: Jau, lass es regnen! -g- Ähm... mit der Slash-Wirklichkeit tu' ich mich ein bisschen schwer... Das wird wohl noch länger dauern. -davonschleich-_

_**A/N2: -**Grmbl.-FFN formatting nervt wirklich. Das russische Lied unten ist ganz böse verhackstückt, vor allem die Übersetzung. Aber besser geht's einfach nicht, sorry. : ( _

* * *

**14. Einsicht**

* * *

_Now at the journey's end_

_We travelled far_

_And all we have to show_

_Are battle scars_

_- 'Village Lantern', Blackmore's Night_

* * *

Harry saß nachdenklich auf einer Stufe und schaute in die Nacht hinauf. Über und unter ihm erstreckte sich die metallene Treppe weiter die Schlucht entlang. Zu beiden Seiten stieg die Felswand steil empor, bewachsen von Grasbüscheln, Moos, Flechten und einigen wagemutigen jungen Bäumchen. Der obere Rand der Felsspalte wurde von dichtem Wald gesäumt; auch weiter unten sah man wenig außer den dichten, grünen Baumkronen, welche am ebenen Boden außerhalb der Schlucht standen.

Vor sich konnte Harry durch eine Lücke im Laubdach einen Blick auf den klaren, kalten Sternenhimmel erhaschen. Er lehnte sich zurück und starrte in die weite funkelnde Leere. Leises Plätschern drang an sein Ohr. Am unteren Ende der Schlucht schien ein Gewässer zu sein.

Harry wusste nicht, wo er sich befand. Nachdem sein aufwühlendes Gespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Todfeind geendet hatte, war auch der wilde Ortswechsel, der mit den wechselnden Erinnerungen einhergegangen war, zum Erliegen gekommen. Harry hatte sich aus dem Strom der Gefühle, Hoffnungen und Ängste endlich ausklinken können und war an einem Ort zur Ruhe gekommen, an dem auch Voldemort noch nie gewesen war. Es war irgendwo in Europa, vermutete er, doch mehr wusste er nicht. Es war auch egal. Der Ort fühlte sich friedlich und ruhig an; genau das, was er brauchte, um über alles nachzudenken.

Das leise Plätschern wurde plötzlich überdeckt von fernem Gelächter. Harry reckte den Hals und erkannte ein rötliches Flackern am rechten Rand seines durch die steilen Wände der Schlucht stark eingegrenzten Gesichtsfeldes. Der Geruch von Kartoffeln und gegrilltem Gemüse drang in seine Nase und ließ ihn melancholisch lächeln. Dort grillte jemand.

Für den Rest der Welt war dies ein ganz normaler Sommerabend wie so viele andere.

Es war ein ernüchternder und zugleich auch tröstlicher Gedanke. Ganz gleich, wie groß seine Probleme für ihn selbst auch aussahen, wie wichtig jede seiner Entscheidungen ihm erschien, weltbewegend geradezu - sie waren doch nichts weiter als ein Blinzeln der Götter, während sie die Welt bis in alle Ewigkeit beobachteten. Jeder Mensch war auf seine Art zugleich wichtig und absolut unbedeutend.

Der Gedanke, dass er genauso vergänglich und im größeren Rahmen gesehen ebenso unbedeutend war wie jeder andere Mensch beruhigte Harry auf eine sonderbare Art. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte den fröhlichen Stimmen, die vom Lagerfeuer zu ihm heraufstiegen. Es schien eine Gruppe von Studenten zu sein, welche dort den Beginn der Semesterferien feierte; oder vielleicht Schüler, die gerade ein weiteres Schuljahr hinter sich hatten?

Gerade legten sich die Geräusche und alle Stimmen verstummten, bis auf eine, welche sich klagend gen Himmel erhob.

.

_Home is behind, the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Myst and shadow, cloud and shade_

_All shall fade... all shall fade.¹_

.

Harry lauschte gebannt, während der junge Mann sein trauriges Lied beendete. Kurz war alles ganz still, dann begann ein Mensch zu klatschen und die anderen fielen gutgelaunt in das Lob des Sängers ein. Er hatte wirklich eine schöne, klare Stimme.

Verflogen war die Traurigkeit des Augenblicks, am Lagerfeuer herrschte erneut fröhliche Gelassenheit. Harry aber saß einsam auf seiner Treppenstufe und dachte über die gehörten Verse nach.

_Daheim verblasst, die Welt rückt nah... Mit vielen Pfaden liegt sie da... _

_Mit vielen Pfaden... _

Was wollte er eigentlich jetzt mit seinem Leben anfangen?

Er hatte Voldemort vernichtet. Harry Potter hatte endlich den Zweck erfüllt, zu dem er geboren worden war. Die Verantwortung für das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt war endlich von seinen Schultern genommen. Er war frei.

Was wollte er nun mit seiner neuen Freiheit anfangen?

Er könnte zurück in die Muggelwelt gehen und weiter als Psychotherapeut für Kinder arbeiten, denn seine Aufgabe in der Zaubererwelt war erledigt. Hier hielt ihn nichts mehr.

Aber war das denn so richtig?

Es gab etwas, das ihn an die Zaubererwelt band. Er hatte seine Freunde von früher wiedergefunden. Hermione, Remus, all seine früheren Klassenkameraden... und Ron. Wie stand er eigentlich jetzt zu Ron?

Harry schloss verwirrt die Augen. Im Streit mit Voldemort hatte er Ron mit Feuereifer verteidigt. Dieser Teil ihrer Auseinandersetzung war ihm noch lebhaft im Gedächtnis. War es das, was er wirklich glaubte? Dass Ron ihn nicht nur ausnutzen wollte, dass er Harry nicht absichtlich verletzt hatte?

_Wem mache ich hier eigentlich was vor?_ Die Wahrheit war so simpel. Als Ron einfach so verschwunden war, war Harry kurz erleichtert gewesen, dass seine Unterhaltung mit dem Rotschopf so etwas hinausgezögert wurde. Doch mit jedem Tag, den Ron verschwunden blieb, war Harry unruhiger geworden. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht; dass Ron etwas passiert sein könnte... aber auch, dass er ihn vertrieben haben könnte.

Als Ron zwei Tage vor der Schlacht auf einmal wieder dastand und erklärte, er werde mitkämpfen, war Harry ein Wackerstein vom Herzen gefallen. In dem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich mehr Sorgen um Ron gemacht hatte, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Ron war ihm wichtig. Und der Wunsch, mit Ron über alles zu sprechen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, und sich bei ihm für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, war durch Rons lange Abwesenheit immer stärker geworden.

Warum war Ron überhaupt fort gegangen? Wo war er die letzten vier Monate lang nur gewesen?

Harry hatte sich irgendwann Vorwürfe gemacht, da es aussah, als sei Ron seinetwegen weggegangen. Molly Weasley war bei Harrys Erklärung in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie hatte ihm versichert, dass Harry es sich nicht zum Vorwurf machen solle, und dass sie hoffte, Ron sei wirklich nur wegen dieser sehr persönlichen Krise verschwunden - die Alternativen waren um so viel beunruhigender. Was, wenn Todesser ihn verschleppt hatten? Oder gar umge- ...sie wollte gar nicht daran denken!

Harry war zunächst ein wenig beleidigt gewesen, dass sie seine Sorgen so einfach beiseite fegte, doch später, zu Hause, sah er ein, dass sie sehr Recht hatte: auch er wünschte sich nicht, dass Ron aus anderen Gründen verschwunden war. Besser wäre es wirklich, wenn er nur aufgrund von Harrys Ablehnung das Weite gesucht hätte. Ja, es war bestimmt besser so. ...aber warum tat der Gedanke dann so weh?

Heute war es Harry klar.

Er hatte Ron nicht von sich wegstoßen wollen. Nicht wirklich. Er war überrascht gewesen, und zutiefst geschockt, dass sein Kindheitsfreund seinen Anblick offensichtlich erregend fand. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso klarer erkannte er, dass ein Mann nichts für die Reaktion seines Körpers konnte. Wenn das jemand wissen musste, dann er selbst! Myriel schien außerdem zu glauben, dass Ron richtiggehend in Harry verliebt war. Musste man seine Reaktion dann nicht vielleicht sogar als eine Art Zeichen seiner Bewunderung werten? Eine Art Kompliment, sozusagen...

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Was dachte er da nur wieder? Er war ein verdrehter Mensch.

Seufzend vergrub er das Gesicht zwischen seinen angezogenen Beinen. Ron war zur Schlacht zurückgekommen, doch mit Harry gesprochen hatte er nicht. Harry hatte ihn zu erfolgreich von sich weggestoßen.

_Jetzt will er nichts mehr von mir wissen. Warum muss ich nur immer so verdammt emotional und überspannt reagieren?! _

_I__ch bin echt nicht ganz normal. _

Traurig hob Harry den Kopf und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Leise drangen wieder die Geräusche der Studenten am Lagerfeuer an sein Ohr.

Gerade erhob ein Mädchen die Stimme. Begleitet von fröhlichen Akkorden auf der Gitarre stimmte sie ein russisches Lied an.

_.  
_

_"Ест ты, ест я, ...Es gibt dich und mich_

_Мы с тобой не похоже ...__Wir sind verschieden_

_И ты, и я ...Sowohl du als auch ich_

_Жить как все не можем __...__Können nicht so leben wie alle anderen_

_Ты особенный ! __...__Du bist was Besonderes!_

.

_Открой глаза__...__...__...__ Öffne die Augen_

_И пойми что ты напрасно __...__...__...__...__Und sieh, dass du umsonst_

_Печальнен был__...__...__ Geklagt hast_

_Жизнь твоя прекрасна __...__...__Dein Leben ist wundervoll_

_Ты один такой !__...__...__ Du bist einzigartig!_

.

_Не важно как ты живёшь __...__...__Egal, wie du lebst_

_Не важно как ты поёшь __...__...__Egal, wie du singst_

_Во всем мире ест один__...__...__ Auf der ganzen Erde gibt es nur einen_

_Единственный такой. __...__...__...So wie dich._

.

_Попробуи проидти весь свет __...__...__Suche ruhig die ganze Welt ab_

_Другого такого нет__...__...__ Noch so einen gibt es nicht_

_Твоё лицо оно тебе однo данной__...__...__ Dein Gesicht wurde nur dir allein gegeben_

_Ты такой !" __...__...__So bist du !_

.

Harry hatte an der Uni ein paar Sprachkurse gemacht, genug, um Grundzüge des Spanischen und Russischen zu verstehen, außerdem konnte er noch von Hogwarts her ein paar Fetzen Latein. Er verstand nicht das ganze Lied, doch die Grundidee war ihm klar.

_Egal, wie sonderbar ich bin, ich bin ich, und das ist gut so. _

Er schmunzelte, als die Stimme der Sängerin bei 'не важно как ты поёшь' vor unterdrücktem Lachen leicht ins Schwanken klang und schräg genug klang, um dem Vers besondere Ausdruckskraft zu verleihen. Egal wie du singst... Lachen aus mehreren Mündern klang aus dem Wald herauf.

_Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich habe mich lange genug vor mir selbst und allen anderen versteckt. Setsuna ist immer so natürlich, und auch Myriel nimmt selten ein Blatt vor den Mund. Es scheint ihnen damit gut zu gehen. Was, wenn ich einfach auch mal so bin, wie ich mich fühle? Habe ich nicht auch das Recht dazu?_

Der Gedanke gefiel Harry. Entschieden schob er alle seine Bedenken, Sorgen und Probleme beiseite. Etwas entspannter als zuvor ließ er sich zurücksinken. Die metallene Treppenstufe stieß scharf in seinen Rücken. Unbequem. Harry stand auf und begann, langsam die Treppe hinabzulaufen. Unten angekommen zögerte er kurz. Er sah an sich hinab. Im Licht der Sterne erkannte er auf seinem Umhang Blut, Brandflecken, tiefe Risse...

Nicht gut.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie. Die Löcher schrumpften und verschwanden. Blutflecken und anderer Dreck liefen wie perlende Regentropfen an ihm hinab und versickerten im Erdboden. Schließlich verwandelte er noch seinen Umhang in eine einfache Jacke. Dann war er bereit und stiefelte los in Richtung des Feuers. Es war Zeit, dass er wieder begann, zu leben.

--

"H...hallo?"

Die Unterhaltung am Feuer stoppte abrupt, während fünf paar Augen den Neuankömmling neugierig musterten. Der schwarzhaarige Mann stand etwas verklemmt da, wirkte aber harmlos. Also winkten die Studenten ihn näher heran. Einer fragte ihn, was ihn so spät noch in die Marienschlucht führe. Der Mann grinste verlegen und erklärte auf Englisch, dass er kein Deutsch spreche.

Augenblicklich wechselte der Sprecher zu einem akzentbehafteten, aber immerhin verständlichen Englisch. Außer zwei deutschen Studenten befanden sich am Lagerfeuer noch eine Russin, eine Chinesin und ein Amerikaner. Alle waren Studenten der allgemeinen Sprachwissenschaft. Sie waren hocherfreut, einen Mann mit reinstem britischen Englisch anzutreffen. Der Fremde war zunächst erstaunt, doch als der Amerikaner den Mund öffnete und ihm ein paar Fragen in breitem Redneck-English stellte, begann der Schwarzhaarige zu verstehen, wovon sie sprachen.

Er erzählte ein wenig von sich, dass er Kinder therapierte und in London wohnte. Den Grund seines Aufenthaltes in Deutschland umging er, so gut er konnte. Es war nicht sehr schwer, denn er schien in einer sehr touristischen Gegend gelandet zu sein, wo man an Besucher aus aller Herren Länder gewohnt war.

Bald war wieder eine lebendige, angeregte Unterhaltung wie zuvor im Gange. Diesmal aber hörte Harry nicht von Ferne zu, sondern saß mitten unter den fröhlich lachenden und singenden Jugendlichen.

Jahre schienen von ihm abzufallen, als er sich vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erlaubte, einfach er selbst zu sein - ohne Sorgen wegen Dunkler Lords oder böser Familienmitglieder, ohne Verpflichtungen, ohne Zweifel. Er lachte lauthals über die Geschichten, welche die Studenten über ihre Kommilitonen und den einen oder anderen Professor erzählten. Bald fühlte sich Harry wohl genug, um selbst ein paar Episoden aus seiner Studienzeit an der Londoner Uni zum Besten zu geben.

Gut versorgt mit einer heißen Kartoffel, gegrillten Zucchini, einem Brötchen und einer Flasche deutschem Bier saß er im Kreis der lachenden und schwatzenden jungen Menschen und war einfach nur froh, am Leben zu sein.

--

Es wurde schon langsam hell, als die Studenten sich auf den Heimweg machten. Harry verabschiedete sich und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon, einfach um zu verbergen, dass er sich in der Gegend kein Stück auskannte.

Nun stand er wieder vor demselben Problem wie am Abend zuvor. Wohin sollte er gehen? Es gab zum Vorabend jedoch einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Harry mochte nicht wissen, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte, doch er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er es von nun an genießen würde. Er war voller Zuversicht und Lebensfreude - etwas, das ihm vor so langer Zeit abhanden gekommen war, dass er erst jetzt, als er es wieder hatte, merkte, was ihm gefehlt hatte.

_Es hilft alles nichts. Ich muss zurück nach England. Nach Hogwarts. _

Harrys neu gewonnener Optimismus zog weite Kreise und berührte sogar Themen, die er bisher lieber gemieden hatte. _Ron. _

Er würde sich seinen Fehlern stellen. Er wusste jetzt, was er wollte. Nun, vielleicht wusste er nicht genau, was für eine Art von Beziehung er zu Ron haben wollte, doch er war sich ganz sicher, dass er die Freundschaft des jüngsten Weasley-Sohnes nicht verlieren wollte. Er musste sich unbedingt mit Ron versöhnen. Und danach? Wer konnte das schon sagen...

Harry war bei seiner 'Unterhaltung' mit Voldemort vieles klar geworden. Nicht die geringste seiner Erkenntnisse war es gewesen, dass seine Vorurteile gegenüber gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe ihn zu einem unsympathischen, vorurteilsbehafteten Konservativen machten; das entsprach nicht unbedingt seinen Idealen oder auch nur seinem Selbstbild. Noch war er kein zweiter Voldemort, aber Intoleranz und Vorurteile gegenüber einer Minderheit waren der sicherste Weg, um genauso verachtenswert zu werden. Es musste sich also schnellstmöglichst ändern!

Darum war er wild entschlossen, Ron und seiner Liebe zumindest eine Chance zu geben... wenn Ron ihn noch wollte.

_Wenn er mich nicht mehr will, dann muss ich ihm eben einen neuen Grund dafür geben, mich zu wollen. Ich WERDE mich ändern!_

Harry blieb stehen und blinzelte. Was waren denn das für Gedanken? Er wollte um Rons Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen?! Wo er noch vor wenigen Monaten nichts lieber wollte, als dass der Andere auf Abstand blieb?

Ganz langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. Vielleicht würde es ja gar nicht so schwierig werden, sich zu ändern, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte...

Inzwischen war er erneut am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, auf der er am Vorabend appariert war. Tief in Gedanken stieg er hinauf. Wieder ließ er sich auf eine der obersten Stufen sinken und sah nach unten.

Vor ihm lagen wie zuvor die Wipfel der Bäume. Etwas weiter rechts erkannte er die Lichtung, auf der sich die eingesäumte Feuerstelle befand, wo die Studenten gesessen hatten. Und geradeaus, jenseits der Bäume, wo er zuvor nur den sternenbesäten Nachthimmel wahrgenommen hatte... Dort war eine weite Fläche fröhlich im Winde schwappenden, blauen Wassers.

Harry staunte. War dies das Meer? Er überlegte angestrengt, wo Deutschland denn an ein Meer grenzte. Der Ärmelkanal fiel ihm ein. Doch etwas fehlte...

_Kein Salz. _

Er schmeckte kein Salz auf den Lippen, wenn er sie dem Wind aussetzte. Es musste sich um ein Binnengewässer handeln.

_Wo bin ich nur gelandet??_

Etwas beunruhigt stand Harry auf und begann, auf den Fußballen auf und ab zu wippen. Ein nicht ungefährliches Unterfangen, wenn man bedachte, dass er auf einer schmalen Stufe an die hundert Meter über dem Boden stand.

_Ich kann nicht apparieren, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ich bin!_

Was sollte er tun?

Er hatte von den Studenten ein wundervolles Abendessen bekommen; doch wie lange hielt er es noch in Deutschland aus, ohne Geld, ohne Sprache, ohne Reisepass? Es war ihm nicht in den Kopf gekommen, seine Kreditkarte mit in die Endschlacht gegen Voldemort zu nehmen. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler, wie es schien. Er schnaubte amüsiert.

Es hatte auch keinen Sinn zu warten, bis ihn jemand abholen kam - niemand konnte wissen, wo er sich befand. Das Unvermeidliche geschah und er verlor beim Wippen das Gleichgewicht.

"Aah!"

Harry bekam gerade noch das Geländer zu fassen und hielt sich keuchend daran fest. Gerade nochmal gutgegangen. Es wäre nicht besonders lustig gewesen, mehrere hundert Stufen bis zum See hinunter zu rollen.

Zitternd setzte er sich wieder auf die Stufe und schloss die Augen.

Eine Weile blieb er so sitzen, bis ihn ein unerwartetes Geräusch veranlasste, sich verwundert umzusehen._ Flügelschlagen...?_

Es klang beinahe wie ein Drache. Harry schauderte ein wenig beim Gedanken an das Trimagische Turnier, doch er war machtlos gegen seine eigene Neugier. Gab es denn in Deutschland wild lebende Drachen?

Das Rauschen der schlagenden Flügel wurde mit einem Mal ohrenbetäubend laut. Ein riesenhaftes, rotes Ungetüm tauchte über den Baumwipfeln auf und hielt direkt auf Harry zu. Er suchte fieberhaft nach seinem Zauberstab, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, wo er ihn nach der Verwandlung seiner Garderobe hingesteckt hatte.

_Voldemort ist keine vierundzwanzig Stunden tot und ich werde so unvorsichtig, dass ich einem gemeinen Raubtier zum Opfer falle?! _

Der Drache war heran. Harry duckte sich, und die Klauen des Ungeheuers schwebten weit über seinem Kopf hinweg. Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick sah Harry, wie das Tier direkt über ihm auf einem Felsen landete und die Flügel zusammenklappte. Dann entdeckte er etwas, das seine Augen vor Erstaunen groß werden ließ. Vom Rücken des Drachen stiegen drei Gestalten. Eine davon kannte er nicht, doch die anderen beiden...

"Harry, endlich haben wir dich gefunden!"

"Setsuna?! Ron?!"

* * *

_A/N: Das englische Lied ist aus dem dritten Herr der Ringe- Film; das russische hat mir eine Freundin beim FSJ in Russland beigebracht, ich kenne leider weder Titel noch Herkunft._


	15. Heimkehr

_**Disclaimer: **Siehe Anfang._

_**Beta:** Spellwinder und JenDeluxe. Danke! : )_

_**A/N**: Wieder einmal vielen Dank an Rirukya für die Erinnerung. ; ) Auch vielen Dank an Olaf für die Review (but why in English??). Danke auch an alle Schwarzleser, fürs Lesen. ;D_

* * *

**25. Heimkehr**

* * *

_If the sky opened up for me, _

_And the mountains disappeared, _

_If the seas ran dry, turned to dust_

_And the sun refused to rise_

_I would still find my way..._

_- A Love Before Time, Tiger & Dragon soundtrack_

* * *

_(Am Vortag)_

Als Harry Potter sein Schwert in Voldemorts Brust versenkte, kam die Schlacht um sie herum zum Stillstand. Ron hörte das laute Schweigen erst, als er den Todesser unschädlich machte, mit dem er sich soeben duelliert hatte. Dann richtete auch er seine Blicke auf die Stelle, welche die Aufmerksamkeit aller Kämpfer beider Seiten gefangen hielt.

"Harry!" Mit einem lauten Ruf stürmte er auf seinen besten Freund zu. "Du hast es geschafft!"

Er war bis auf zehn Schritte herangekommen, als er merkte, dass mit Harry etwas offensichtlich nicht stimmte. Der Mann bewegte sich nicht.

"Harry, was ist los?"

Harrys Form wurde auf einmal schwammig. Es war weniger eine Apparition, als vielmehr eine Art... Fortfließen. Harry zerrann vor ihren Augen.

"HARRY!"

Dann ploppte es und er war vollständig verschwunden.

"Harry! NNNEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!" Ron fiel auf die Knie und starrte ungläubig auf die Stelle, von der jener Mann, der sein Herz gefangen hielt, verschwunden war. "HARRY!"

--

Die Aufräumarbeiten nach der Schlacht würden mehrere Tage dauern. Viele Todesser hatten sich ergeben, andere waren geflohen; die Auroren waren damit beschäftigt, sie alle zu verfolgen und vor Gericht zu bringen. Die Hogwartsschüler, welche an der Schlacht teilgenommen hatten, waren teils im Krankenhaus, teils bei ihren Familien, und versuchten, über das Grauen der Schlacht hinwegzukommen.

Einige waren nicht zu ihren Familien zurückgekehrt. Die Schlacht hatte viele Opfer gefordert. Zu viele, wenn man Ron fragte. Jedes Opfer war ein Opfer zuviel. Doch keiner der Verluste schmerzte ihn so wie der Verlust Harrys.

Die ersten Stunden nach dem Ende der Schlacht war er einfach nur auf der Erde gesessen und hatte in stummem Schrecken vor sich hin gestarrt, während Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Endlich hatte ihn ein befreundeter Auror aufgelesen und in die Krankenstation gebracht. Seine Wunden wurden versorgt und er bekam etwas zu essen. Als man ihm eine Flasche 'Traumloser Schlaf' reichen wollte, lehnte er jedoch ab. Er wollte jetzt nicht schlafen. Es gab noch etwas zu tun.

Niedergeschlagen und beinahe wie ein Schlafwandler tappte Ron zum Feuer im Büro des Schulleiters. Dumbledore selbst war im Ministerium unterwegs, um die Einleitung der Verfahren gegen die Todesser zu beaufsichtigen. Sein Büro hatte er jedoch für den Durchgang offen gelassen, allein schon für die Angehörigen der vielen Verwundeten und Toten.

Ron warf ein wenig Pulver in die Flammen und schritt hinüber in den Tropfenden Kessel. Von dort aus apparierte er direkt in die Wohnung der Freundin Harrys, Myriel.

"Myriel?"

"Ron, bist du das?", kam eine aufgeregte Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer. Ron hielt auf die angelehnte Türe zu, als diese auch schon schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde.

"Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Tom? Hat er es geschafft? REDE doch endlich!!"

Ron legte der älteren Frau sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Myriel... Harry hat Voldemort besiegt. Der Krieg ist vorbei."

"Hurra!!"

"Aber..."

"Was? Oh Gott, ist er etwa auch...?" Myriel erbleichte und Ron musste plötzlich seine beiden Hände einsetzen, um die Frau am Umfallen zu hindern. Sie war einer Ohnmacht nahe.

"Nein, Harry ist NICHT tot!", sagte er entschieden. Und auf einmal wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war. "Er ist nur verschwunden und ich weiß nicht, wohin. Aber er kommt wieder. Das ist sicher!"

Myriel sah ihn forschend an. In ihrem Blick kämpften Misstrauen, Hoffnung und Angst miteinander. Doch schließlich entspannte sich ihr Gesicht und sie brachte sogar ein zögerndes Lächeln zustande. "Ich vertraue Tom. Er hat gesagt, dass er nicht vorhat, in der Schlacht zu sterben, also wird er auch wieder zurückkommen. Tom ist jemand, der seine Versprechen hält."

"Das ist er", stimmte Ron zu.

Myriel lud ihn ein, sich mit ihr aufs Sofa zu setzen und ihr zu erzählen, wo er sich herumgetrieben hatte. Rons Abwesenheit hatte Tom viele Sorgen bereitet und sie war sich fast sicher, dass ihr junger Zauberer dadurch eingesehen hatte, wie viel ihm sein alter Schulfreund bedeutete. Ron war glücklich, das zu hören. Nun ließ er Myriel wissen, wie er die letzten Monate verbracht hatte.

Er war nach dem Missverständnis am Waldsee zutiefst verstört gewesen und hatte sich geschworen, Harry nie wieder durch seine Ungeschicktheit zu verletzen. Sein erster Impuls war gewesen, soviel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und Harry zu bringen, und so hatte er sich wenig später auf einem komplett anderen Kontinent wiedergefunden. Da er von Muggelkunde keine Ahnung hatte, war es ihm nicht eben leicht gefallen, den Rückweg zu finden...

Er hatte viel gelernt in dieser Zeit und war sich seiner Gefühle für Harry erneut ganz klar bewusst geworden. Mit Bedauern hatte er festgestellt, dass er seine Liebe zu Harry nicht aufgeben konnte und so schlecht die Chancen auch stehen mochten, er war fest entschlossen, es noch einmal zu versuchen.

"Mehr Details erzähle ich dir jetzt aber nicht, das heben wir uns für ein andermal auf, ja?", schloss Ron. Beim Erzählen hatte er sich etwas beruhigt und sein Hirn hatte die Ruhephase genutzt, um an der Lösung seines aktuellen Problems zu arbeiten: Wie konnte er Harry wiederfinden?

Inzwischen hatte er zumindest einen Lösungsansatz, und der hieß Feleton.

"Myriel, kannst du Harrys Freund anrufen? Der ihm das Schwert gegeben hat, du weißt schon."

Myriel schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. "Das hätte ich sofort tun sollen! Setsuna wird mich umbringen!" Geschwind eilte sie in den Flur und kam gleich darauf mit dem Hörer in der Hand zurück, emsig auf die Tasten einhauend.

"Sara? Ja, ich bin's, Myriel."

_"GEHT ES IHM GUT?"_

Ron sah, wie Myriels Gesicht sich verzog, als die laute Stimme aus dem Hörer dröhnte. Sie hielt das Gerät mehrere Handbreit von ihrem Ohr fort, bevor sie antwortete.

"Er hat gesiegt, aber jetzt ist er verschwunden. Kommt schnell her, dann erzähle ich euch mehr."

Ein Tuten aus der Leitung war ihre einzige Antwort. Sie wandte sich zu Ron um. "Sie sind unterwegs."

Etwa zehn Minuten später ertönte das Dröhnen eines Autos, das weit über der Geschwindigkeitsgrenze durch die kleine Gasse raste, dann Reifenquietschen, als es vor dem Haus zu stehen kam. Keine dreißig Sekunden später klingelte es stürmisch an der Türe. Myriel öffnete und herein purzelten in einem Haufen Sara, Setsuna und Tiara Mudo.

"Hi Tante Myriel", erklang es etwas bedröppelt aus der Ecke des Mudo-Haufens, in dem Myriel Tiaras Kopf vermutete. Das Mädchen war wie alle anderen Schüler nach Hause geschickt worden, als die alles entscheidende Schlacht näher rückte.

"Hallo Kleines", antwortet Myriel freundlich. "Kommt doch herein."

Nachdem die Mudos sich etwas verlegen wieder aufgerappelt hatten, schob Myriel sie alle zu Ron ins Wohnzimmer und platzierte sie auf ihrem Sofa. Dann ging sie Tee machen, während Ron nochmals in allen Einzelheiten den Ablauf der Schlacht erläuterte.

"Hat Harrys Verschwinden irgendetwas mit diesem Schwert zu tun, das er von dir bekommen hat?"

Setsuna war erstaunt. "Hat er dir erzählt, dass er es von mir hatte? Ich war der Meinung, er wollte das geheim halten."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Das hat er auch. Aber Voldemort gegenüber hat er erwähnt, dass das Schwert 'ein Geschenk der Engel' sei - oder so sagten sie zumindest auf der Krankenstation. Also muss es von dir kommen."

Setsuna fragte sich wieder einmal, wie viel Tom seinem alten Schulfreund wohl über ihn erzählt haben mochte. Doch im Moment war das unwichtig. Konnte Nanatsusaya für Toms Verschwinden verantwortlich sein?

"Nein, das kann nicht sein. Es ist zwar ein besonderes Schwert; es kann seinen Geist in die Seele seines Kontrahenten ziehen. Aber nicht seinen Körper. Das ist unmöglich."

Sara gab ihrem Mann einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf. "Set-chan, du weißt ganz genau, dass es dieses Wort nicht gibt! Du hast selber immer wieder bewiesen, dass nichts unmöglich ist!"

Setsuna lächelte reumütig. "Du hast natürlich Recht. Was ich meinte war auch bloß, dass Nanatsusaya sich in seiner ganzen Geschichte nie so benommen hat. Aber ich wüsste auch nicht, dass es jemals mit magischen Menschen in Berührung gekommen ist."

Ron sah ihn fragend an.

"Meinst du, Toms Magie hat mit den Kräften des Schwertes interagiert und dadurch diese Reaktion hervorgerufen?", fragte Myriel fasziniert.

"Etwas in der Art, ja..."

"Aber wo könnte er hin sein?", fragte Tiara.

"Ja, wenn wir das mal wüssten..."

Ron legte die Stirn in Falten. "Setsuna... gibt es irgendeinen Gegenstand, der eng mit dem Schwert verbunden ist?"

"Was zum Beispiel?"

"Naja, die Scheide natürlich, oder irgendein Wappen, das jahrelang in der Nähe des Schwertes aufbewahrt wurde... etwas in der Art. Damit könnte ich versuchen, einen Ortungszauber zu wirken."

Setsuna und Sara sahen sich an.

"Der Stein...?", fragte Sara.

Setsuna nickte belämmert. Er hob beide Hände. Ron beobachtete fasziniert, wie der asiatische Mann mit den Fingern der rechten Hand einen schmucklosen, kleinen roten Ring an seiner linken Hand berührte und in kurzer Folge mehrmals nach rechts, dann nach links drehte. "_Kurai_", sagte er dann knapp, aber bestimmt.

Einige Minuten lang geschah nichts; Ron rutschte nervös auf seinem Sessel hin und her, während Sara und Setsuna gebannt den Ring anstarrten. Dann erklang ein leises Dröhnen. Es schwoll zu einem tosenden Heulen und Lärmen an. Über dem Ring sprang eine lodernde rote Stichflamme empor.

Ron machte einen erschrockenen Satz von seinem Sessel und versteckte sich eilig hinter dem massiven Möbel. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Myriel nicht anders reagiert hatte. Aus der relativen Sicherheit hinter den Polstermöbeln hervor verfolgten die beiden Engländer ängstlich das weitere Geschehen.

In der Flamme erschien das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Sie hatte eine dunkle Hautfarbe und wildes Haar, doch schien sie von übernatürlicher Schönheit. Ihre funkelnden Augen glichen denen einer Raubkatze, ihre roten Lippen waren in einem verächtlichen Lächeln gekräuselt und jeder Muskel in ihrem Gesicht trug dazu bei, ihren Ausdruck so überlegen und selbstsicher wie überhaupt möglich zu machen. Sie war schrecklich und ehrfurchtgebietend anzusehen.

_"WER WAGT ES, DIE RUHE DER HÖLLENFÜRSTIN ZU STÖREN?" _Die laute Stimme schien nicht wie andere Geräusche durch die Luft übertragen zu werden, sondern vielmehr direkt in ihren Köpfen zu erklingen. Ron wimmerte. _Höllenfürstin?!_

"Setsuna", zischte er wütend und verängstigt, "was soll das?!"

Der Kopf der Dämonin fuhr so schnell herum, dass Ron einen erschrockenen Schrei ausstieß und rückwärts auf seinen Hintern fiel.

"SAGTEST DU SETSUNA, MENSCH?"

Ron schluckte mit trockenem Mund und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Zögerlich nickte er.

"Ich bin hier drüben, Kurai-chan", meldete sich da der junge Japaner zu Wort. Seine Stimme klang gelassen, und wenn Ron nicht gewusst hätte, dass dies absolut unmöglich war, hätte er geschworen, dass der Mann ausgesprochen _amüsiert _war.

"SETSUNA?!"

"Yupp. Sara-chan ist auch hier..."

"SETSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Die Flamme loderte und spuckte. Auf einmal dehnte sie sich aus und Ron beobachtete aus weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie die ganze japanische Familie von der roten Flamme verschluckt wurde. Die Intensität des Lichts wurde unerträglich und er schloss die Augen.

"Set-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!", krähte eine ausgelassene, mädchenhafte Stimme.

Ron blinzelte.

Die furchterregende Dämonin von eben befand sich mitten im Zimmer. Doch sie hatte sich stark verändert. Ihre Haare waberten nicht länger in der aufsteigenden heißen Luft des Höllenfeuers, das übernatürliche Funkeln der Augen war verschwunden und das Gesicht...

Ron war sich nicht sicher, was sich verändert hatte, denn es war eindeutig noch immer dasselbe Gesicht, doch der hochmütige und gefährliche, geradezu raubtierhafte Ausdruck war daraus verschwunden. Stattdessen strahlte die junge Frau von geradezu kindlicher Begeisterung, während sie einen nach dem anderen erst Setsuna, dann Sara immer wieder umarmte.

Ron und Myriel beobachteten das Treiben der Dämonenfürstin mit sprachlos aufgerissenen Mündern. Tiara aber hatte inzwischen ihre Scheu überkommen und zupfte Sara am Ärmel.

"Mama... Mama!" Sara wandte ihr lachendes Gesicht von der sonderbaren Frau ab und zollte ihrer Tochter die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit. "Mama, ist das die Kurai aus Papas Geschichten?"

Die junge Dämonin beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter. "Ja, das bin ich", grinste sie freundlich. Und du bist...?"

"Unsere Tochter", erklärte Setusna stolz, "Tiara."

Kurais Augen wurden groß. "Ihr habt eine Tochter?! Ich wusste ja, dass du leichtsinnig bist, Setsuna, aber das..."

Sara beeilte sich, ihre Freundin zu korrigieren. "Nicht so, wie du denkst, Kurai. Sie ist adoptiert!"

Die Dämonin stieß erleichtert ihren Atem aus. "Den Drachen sei Dank!"

Myriel stand langsam hinter ihrem Sessel auf und kniete sich neben Tiara zu Boden. Das Mädchen schenkte ihr einen feuchten Blick aus großen, verunsicherten Augen und vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Schoß.

"Sara, sei mal ein bisschen sensibler!", fauchte die Psychotherapeutin leise. Saras Augen wurden groß und keine Sekunde später hatte sie Kurai beiseite geschubst und kniete neben Myriel auf dem Teppich.

"Tiara! Kleines, bitte sieh mich an! Tiara..."

Langsam hob das kleine Mädchen den Kopf und Sara zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, als sie das verheulte Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah. "Kleines, es tut mir so leid! Du bist unsere Tochter, egal ob du adoptiert bist oder uns von den Feen untergeschoben wurdest! Bitte glaube mir, ich liebe dich! Ich will kein anderes Kind als dich. Du bist meine kleine Tiara und ich werde es mit jedem aufnehmen, der mir etwas Anderes erzählen will!"

"Aber... aber du hast doch...", schluchzte Tiara verwirrt.

Sara seufzte. "Ich weiß, was ich gerade zu Kurai gesagt habe. Ich habe dich nicht zur Welt gebracht. Aber das macht dich nicht weniger unsere Tochter."

"Aber... aber warum war sie so erleichtert, dass... dass..."

Setsuna schloss sich den Frauen am Boden an. Sanft pflückte er seine Tochter aus Myriels Schoß und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. "Kleines, deine Eltern sind ein Wenig ungewöhnlich, das weißt du doch, oder?"

Ron schnaubte belustigt. _Ein Wenig?_ Er merkte, wie nicht nur der Ausdruck auf Myriels Gesicht, sondern auch der auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht der Dämonin seine Gefühle widerspiegelten. Augenblicklich wurde sie ihm etwas sympathischer und er kam langsam hinter seinem Sessel hervor.

Setsuna derweil fuhr fort, seiner Tochter zu erklären, warum es eine gute Sache war, dass er und Sara keine leiblichen Kinder hatten.

"...du siehst also, die Gene..."

Etwa zehn Minuten später sah das Mädchen zwar noch immer leicht verdattert aus, doch sie schmiegte sich dabei vertrauensvoll an ihre beiden Eltern. Alle atmeten erleichtert auf. Die Krise schien abgewendet zu sein.

Kurai räusperte sich. "Ich freue mich mehr, als ich das vermutlich sollte, euch beide wieder zu sehen und eure wunderbare Tochter kennenzulernen"- Tiara erwiderte zögerlich das Lächeln, das Kurai ihr bei diesen Worten schenkte- "aber ich vermute doch stark, dass dies nicht das eigentliche Ziel deines Hilferufes war, nicht wahr, Set-chan?"

Ron kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Die Höllenfürstin, die sich vor wenigen Minuten vor seinen Augen in ein kicherndes kleines Mädchen verwandelt zu haben schien, als sie Setsuna und Sara umarmte, glitt nun übergangslos in eine dritte Rolle. Auf einmal war überhaupt nichts Mädchenhaftes mehr an der jungen Frau, welche sich mit verführerischer Stimme und klimpernden Augenwimpern zu Setuna hinunterbeugte und ihm ins Ohr hauchte: "Also, womit kann ich dir dienen, hochverehrter Weltenretter?" Sara saß daneben und starrte die andere Frau mit wütend zusammengekniffen Lippen an, aus Augen, welche Blitze zu schießen schienen.

_Wenn Blicke töten könnten..._, dachte Ron beunruhigt. Sollte er Setsuna darauf aufmerksam machen, was er seiner Frau gerade antat? Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Dämonin belehrte eines Besseren. Mit dieser 'Kurai' wollte er sich lieber nicht anlegen...

Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten schien Setsuna mit seinen über vierzig Jahren alt genug zu sein, um die Situation selbst richtig einzuschätzen. Sanft drückte er Kurai von sich weg und schalt sie lächelnd. "Du weißt, dass Voice gar nicht glücklich wäre, wenn er sähe, wie du über mich herfällst, nicht wahr, Kurai-chan?"

Kurai ließ ihn los und bewegte sich geschmeidig zu einem der freien Sessel, wo sie sich elegant auf der Kante niederließ, den Rücken gerade, die delikaten Hände elegant über ihre verschränkten Knie drapiert. Belustigt ließ sie ihren Blick über die Mudos, Myriel und Ron schweifen.

"Schon gut, Setsuna... entschuldige, Sara. Alte Gewohnheiten, du weißt schon... Er gehört dir, und ich versuche schon lange nicht mehr, ihn dir wegzunehmen. Ich habe lediglich ein wenig gespielt, das ist alles."

Sara sah bei dieser Ankündigung nicht wirklich beruhigt aus, doch der mörderische Ausdruck war von ihren Zügen gewichen und Ron hielt es für ungefährlich, sich langsam wieder in seinen Sessel sinken zu lassen und sich zu entspannen. Eine zynische kleine Stimme fasste die neu gewonnenen Informationen in seinem Kopf für ihn zusammen.

_Setsuna hatte mal eine Affäre mit einer Dämonin? Naja, er ist mit Harry befreundet... Habe ich wirklich jemand Normales erwartet?_

"Also?", erkundigte sich besagte Dämonin gerade erneut. "Was gibt es?"

--

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie der dämonischen Schönheit erklärt hatten, was in Großbritannien in der jüngsten Vergangenheit vorgefallen war. Setsuna fragte sie schließlich nach einem Splitter des Kristalls, in dem Alexiels Körper die Jahrhunderte über gefangen gehalten worden war.

Verschämt zog die junge Dämonin daraufhin eine Kette mit einem klaren, durchsichtigen Kristallsplitter unter ihrem Hemd hervor. Sofort verengten sich Saras Augen wieder, doch Kurai winkte beschwichtigend ab: "Das hier ist nicht für Setsuna, sondern für Alexiel."

"Sie sind aber doch ein und dieselbe Seele."

"Nein..." Kurais Gesicht nahm einen abwesenden, träumerischen Ausdruck an. "So sehr ich Alec auch lieben gelernt habe, er ist _nicht_ meine Herrin Alexiel, und er wird es auch niemals sein..."

Der melancholische Moment ging vorüber und wenig später saß Ron hinter Setsuna und Kurai auf einem wunderbaren Drachen, der seinen großen Bruder in nie dagewesene Grade der Verzückung hätte fallen lassen.

Ron hatte keine Ahnung, wo das Tier auf einmal hergekommen war, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es keiner Art angehörte, die man normalerweise auf der Erde antraf.

Ängstlich klammerte er sich an Setsunas Schultern fest. Harry war derjenige, der immer auf allem möglichen Getier herumgeritten war; Ron hingegen fühlte sich außer auf seinem Besen ziemlich unwohl in der Luft.

Sie hatten die Verbindung des Kristallsplitters zu Alexiel genutzt, um den momentanen Aufenthaltsort des Schwertes, welches ebenfalls eine enge Bindung zu Alexiel hatte, zu bestimmen. Der Spruch hatte eine bewaldete Hügelkette vor einem weiten, blauen Gewässer gezeigt. Darum herum kamen nach und nach kleine Dörfer und Städte zum Vorschein, dann ein Gebirge, das sich im Süden des Sees auftürmte.

"Wo ist das?"

Keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich eine Ahnung von Geographie und sie waren so klug wie zuvor. Da erinnerte sich Ron endlich an einen anderen Ortungszauber, von dem seine Mutter einmal beim Abendessen erzählt hatte. _"...nur, wenn der Suchende den anderen von ganzem Herzen liebt... Ist das nicht romantisch?"_ Ron hatte damals die Augen gerollt, doch heute sah er das Ganze auf einmal in einem völlig anderen Licht.

_Ich muss Harry finden! Ich liebe ihn doch!_

Nun folgte er also der glühenden und zuckenden Spitze seines Zauberstabes - in halsbrecherischem Tempo und schwindelerregender Höhe auf dem Rücken eines Höllendrachen, in Begleitung eines ehemaligen Engels und einer Dämonenfürstin.

_Wieviel merkwürdiger kann mein Leben eigentlich noch werden?_

"Das war gerade der Ärmelkanal", schrie Setsuna ihm über die Schulter zu. "Wohin jetzt?"

"Weiter nach Süden! Wir müssen dieses Gebirge finden!"

"Gibt es hier viele Gebirge?", erkundigte sich Kurai neugierig.

"Keine Ahnung", schrie Ron zu ihr nach vorne.

Er konnte geradezu spüren, wie die beiden ...Wesen... vor ihm die Augen rollten. "Du bist doch hier aufgewachsen, oder?"

Er schnaubte verärgert. "Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich mich mit der Lage der Dinge in der Muggelwelt auskenne. Wenn Zauberer außer Landes verreisen, dann tun wir es normalerweise mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels... Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um herauszufinden, wo ich war, als ich versehentlich nach Indien appariert war..."

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. "Da gibt es aber ein Gebirge, und ich glaube, das ist auch südlich von hier... Den, öh, Hilamaya."

"Himalaya, Ron", verbesserte Setsuna mit einem weiteren spürbaren Augenrollen. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es dort soviel Nadelwald gibt."

"Wo liegt denn dieser Himalaya?", fragte Kurai nachdenklich.

"Weit östlich von hier", antwortete Setsuna ohne zu zögern.

"Dann ist er es nicht", erklärte Ron entschieden, während er weiter der Spitze seines Zauberstabes folgte. "Osten ist falsch."

"Dann vielleicht die Pyrenäen?" Kurai drehte auf Setsunas Anweisung hin ein wenig vom bisherigen Kurs ab.

"Sind die nicht auch östlich von hier?"

"Die sind südlich von Frankreich, Ron."

"Sage ich doch."

"Frankreich ist aber _westlich _von uns."

"Oh."

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie schließlich die Alpen ausfindig gemacht hatten. Endlich aber kreisten sie über dem Bodensee. Die Morgendämmerung brach herein und Ron begann sich zu sorgen, dass die ortsansässigen Muggel sie sehen könnten.

Kurai lachte seine Sorgen beiseite. "Die Menschen sehen uns nur, wenn wir es ihnen erlauben. Alles, was sie wahrnehmen, ist der Wind von Kyssirals Flügeln - und über den werden sie nicht weiter nachdenken."

Sie kreisten einige Minuten über der blassen Oberfläche des Sees, die mit zunehmendem Tageslicht an Farbe gewann.

"Da, da ist es!!", rief Ron plötzlich. Sein Zauberstab glühte nicht mehr, denn der Spruch war nur für die generelle Richtung brauchbar, nicht für die genaue Ortung einer Person. Doch seine besorgten Augen hatten die Hügelkette wiedererkannt, welche der Kristall ihnen gezeigt hatte.

In schnellem Sinkflug ging der Drache zu Boden.

Ron sprang vom Rücken des Ungetüms und landete auf etwas wackligen Beinen. Hinter ihm schwangen sich Setsuna und Kurai geschmeidig zu Boden. Ron merkte es nicht. Seine Augen waren auf eine unscheinbare, dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Felsen vor ihm gerichtet.

"Harry, endlich haben wir dich gefunden!" Er rannte mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten auf den anderen zu.

"Setsuna?! _Ron?!_"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann starrte Ron ungläubig an. Ron blieb stehen. Harry war in panischer Angst vor ihm geflohen, als sie das letzte Mal einen Tag miteinander verbracht hatten. Er würde es sicher nicht begrüßen, wenn Ron ihn jetzt so einfach überfiel.

Dann geschah das Wunderbarste, das Ron je erlebt hatte. Harry sah ihn an, sah, wie er zögernd stehen blieb - und rannte ihm entgegen. Harry umarmte Ron und verbarg seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Rotschopfes. "Ron! Oh Ron!!"

Ron konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hatte Harry wieder. Harry, mit seinen schwarzen Haaren wie früher, mit seinem warmen, schlanken Körper, der sich vertrauensvoll an ihn presste, und mit seiner frohen, lauten Stimme... Unverletzt, nicht länger verängstigt oder unsicher, und ... einfach... Harry!

Konnte das wahr sein? Konnte er soviel Glück haben?

"Bist das wirklich du, Harry?", fragte er ängstlich.

Harry hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Seine Hände kamen dabei auf Rons Schultern zu liegen.

Grüne, strahlende Augen begegneten Rons hoffnungsvollem Blick. Harry lachte. "Ja, ich bin's wirklich, Ron. Und du bist hier...! Du... hast du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

"Ja!", schluchzte Ron. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Harry war noch am Leben. Es ging ihm gut. Und er hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm!

"Ron..." Harrys Blick wurde ernst und stechend. Ron schluckte. "Du warst lange weg... Geht es dir gut?"

Ron nickte stumm.

"Ron..." Jetzt sah Harry doch wieder etwas unsicher aus. "M-magst du mich noch?"

Rons Augen zogen sich zusammen, sein Mund rutschte in eine schmerzliche Grimasse. "Harry, es tut mir leid."

Harrys Blick schien sich zu verschließen. Es war beinahe, als weiche das Leben daraus, das eben noch in den grünen Tiefen gefunkelt hatte. Es schmerzte Ron, doch er konnte und wollte seinen Freund nicht anlügen. Wenn er Harry damit von sich stieß, wusste er nicht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Doch eines war ihm klar: Er wollte keine Lüge leben.

"Es tut mir leid... Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich liebe dich, und das wird sich auch nie ändern." Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf Harrys angewiderte Worte, darauf, dass der Mann, den er liebte, ihn von sich stieß und ihm sagte, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte.

Nichts davon geschah.

Harrys Hände ließen seine Schultern nicht los, sondern umklammerten sie noch ein wenig fester. Dann löste sich die rechte Hand.

_Wird er mich schlagen? Mich fortstoßen?_

Ron zuckte zusammen, als die Hand seine Wange berührte. Seine Augen sprangen auf.

Sie trafen auf ein paar Augen von so intensivem, leuchtendem Grün, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Ron hatte das Grün in Harrys Augen noch nie von so nahem gesehen.

_So nahe...!_

Harrys Gesicht war keine Handbreit mehr von Rons entfernt. "Harry! Was...?"

"Schhh."

Harrys Atem streifte Rons Mund und Ron versteifte sich. Wenn sein Körper jetzt auf Harrys Nähe reagierte, dann würde er den Anderen nie wieder sehen! Was tat Harry da?!

Weiche, warme Lippen legten sich auf seine.

Harry schlang beide Arme um Rons Hals und zog ihn eng an sich heran.

Die Lippen teilten sich und eine feuchte, spitze Zunge schoss nervös hervor.

Ron stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Was geschah hier? Was machte Harry mit ihm? Wenn er ihm so nahe war, dann würde er wieder vor Ron erschrecken, das war falsch, das ging nicht, das...!

Gegen seinen Willen schlossen sich Rons Augen und er ließ sich in den verbotenen Kuss fallen. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Harrys Hüften und ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er seine Lippen öffnete und Harrys forschender Zunge Einlass gewährte.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, vielleicht nicht einmal eine Minute, doch für Ron war es eine süße Ewigkeit. Endlich aber zog Harry sich sanft zurück. Ron hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er wollte sich diesen Moment für immer ins Gedächtnis prägen.

"Ron...?"

Warm, besorgt, und ein wenig unsicher klang Harrys Stimme. Ron öffnete die Augen und sah seinen Freund an. "Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er sagen würde, bis er den Mund geöffnet hatte. Jetzt verfluchte er sich für seine Unvorsicht.

Doch Harry lächelte nur und verstärkte den Halt seiner Arme um Rons Hals. "Ich weiß."

Dann lehnte er sich wieder nach vorne und nahm Rons Lippen in einem weiteren, wunderbar süßen Kuss gefangen.

"Ähem. ...

"... Äh-häh-häm! ...

"... ... ARGH!"

"Hey, beruhige dich Set-chan", drang Kurais höchst amüsierte Stimme an Rons Ohren. "Lass den Kindern doch ihre Freude."

Langsam löste er sich von Harry und drehte sich zu seinen beiden Begleitern um. Setsuna sah genervt aus und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Die junge Dämonin dagegen betrachtete ihn und Harry mit einem Blick, den er bei Ginny gesehen hatte, als diese einen Wurf junge Kätzchen beobachtete.

"Sind sie nicht niedlich?", sagte die Dämonin zu seinem Horror dann auch gleich darauf. Beunruhigt sah er Harry an. Wie würde er das aufnehmen?

Doch er hatte sich umsonst gesorgt. Was auch immer mit Harry vorgegangen sein mochte, er war ganz offensichtlich über seine früheren Hemmungen hinweg. Lachend packte der Schwarzhaarige Ron bei der Hand und zog ihn zu den beiden Wartenden hinüber.

"Setsuna! Du bist auch hier? Wow, ich fühle mich geehrt! Ihr habt für mich eine richtiggehende Rettungsaktion gestartet, oder? Ist das wieder einer deiner himmlischen Kontakte?"

Setsuna grinste seinen Freund an und hörte auf, den Gelangweilten zu spielen. "Das hier ist Kurai, Fürstin der Dämonen und beinahe-Braut Luzifers, des ersten und letzten Fürsten der Hölle."

Harry verneigte sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor der Person, die laut Setsunas Theaterstücken eines der ganz hohen Tiere in den Sphären jenseits der Erde war.

Kurai schnaubte. "Kein Grund für Förmlichkeit", erklärte sie und richtete Harry mit einem Stupser ihrer schlanken Finger wieder auf. "Setsuna sagt mir, dass du ein Held bist. Wenn er das sagt, dann muss an dir wirklich was dran sein, Mensch... Also stehst du nicht niedriger als ich, folglich will ich nicht, dass du dich vor mir verbeugst. klar?"

Trotz des knappen Tonfalls lag auf dem Gesicht der Dämonin ein freundliches Lächeln, als sie Harry die Hand hinhielt. Harry ergriff sie erstaunt.

"Äh - freut mich", brachte er heraus. "Habe ich diese ...Rettungsaktion dir zu verdanken, Herrin Kurai?"

"Nur Kurai, bitte. Und nein, eher deinem Freund hier," - sie deutete auf Ron - "er hat Set-chan mobilisiert, und der hat mich so lange terrorisiert, bis ich gnädigerweise meine Hilfe gewährt habe."

Setsuna schnaubte. "Terrorisiert, ja? Ich kam nicht einmal dazu, meine Bitte ganz zu formulieren, da hattest du schon ja gesagt. Und was das Gewähren angeht, habe ich eher das Gefühl, dass _ich dir_ einen Gefallen getan habe, als ich dich aus dieser Konferenz mit Raziel befreit habe... War es wirklich so langweilig?"

Kurai rollte die Augen. "Du hast keine Ahnung! Er will ja unbedingt eine Demokratie aufbauen. Mit Engeln! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?! Ich meine, schön und gut, du und vielleicht auch noch Rosiel - so wenig ich ihn auch leiden konnte - ihr hattet Charakter. Aber, kannst du mir bitte sagen, wie ein ganzes Volk von Ja-Sagern plötzlich selbst Entscheidungen treffen soll? Ich glaube nicht, dass die Engel wirklich für eine Demokratie reif sind. Aber Raziel muss ja unbedingt..."

Harry sah Ron mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln an, während die junge Dämonin weiter zeterte und keifte. Ron grinste ihn an und flüsterte: "So ist sie schon die ganze Nacht..."

"Sie ist immer so", hörten sie Setsuna sagen und erkannten, dass auch er sich aus Kurais Monolog ausgeklinkt hatte. Kurai schien das auch zu merken, denn sie brach abrupt mitten im Satz ab und funkelte alle drei Männer beleidigt an.

"Ach Kurai, ändere dich bloß nie!", rief Setsuna plötzlich und zog die Dämonin in eine herzliche Umarmung. Sie quietschte empört, sah aber danach deutlich besänftigt aus.

"Und nun?", fragte Ron schließlich. Er gähnte. "Fliegen wir jetzt zurück?"

"Wie lange dauert das denn?", erkundigte sich Harry.

"Schon ein paar Stunden..." Ron gähnte noch einmal und verzog das Gesicht. Er freute sich nicht darauf, nochmals mehrere Stunden auf dem Rücken dieses Ungeheuers zu verbringen.

"Wir könnten auch hier bleiben und ein wenig ausruhen", schlug Harry zögerlich vor. "Es gibt eine Feuerstelle, und der Boden ist voller Kiefernnadeln und ganz weich..."

Er sah Ron in die Augen. Keiner von beiden bemerkte den verschmitzten Blick, den Kurai mit Setsuna wechselte.

"Ich habe eine Idee", erklärte Setsuna schließlich lächelnd. "Warum ruht ihr beide euch nicht eine Weile aus und ...appariert? - dann nach Hause."

"Dafür müsste ich aber erst wissen, wo ich bin", gab Harry zu bedenken.

"Keine Angst, ich weiß es jetzt, bin ja hergeflogen", winkte Ron ab. Harry nickte zögerlich, während Kurai und Setsuna einen unbehaglichen Blick wechselten. Wo die beiden wohl landen würden, wenn es von Rons Geographiekenntnissen abhing?

"Bevor ihr geht, muss Kurai allerdings Nanatsusaya zurückbekommen", rief Setsuna plötzlich aus. "Sie kann es dann an Raziel-kun weiterreichen."

"Ach richtig..." Mit ernster Miene übergab Harry das Schwert an die Dämonenfürstin . "Vielen Dank, ohne dieses Schwert hätte ich Voldemorts Seele niemals in Frieden auf die Reise schicken können."

Ron sah ihn ungläubig an. "In Frieden?! Du hast ihn aufgespießt!"

Harry lächelte traurig. "Ich erzähle es dir später, ja?"

"Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt...", schnaubte Ron. "Und überhaupt, wie bist du hier gelandet?"

"Später, Ron", sagte Harry und zog ihn mit dem Arm näher an sich heran.

"Na gut..."

An dieser Stelle klinkte sich Setsuna wieder in die Unterhaltung ein. "Lasst euch nicht aufhalten, Jungs. Meinetwegen könnt ihr euch gerne in allen Einzelheiten erzählen, wer wann was gesagt und getan hat - wir fliegen solange schon mal zurück..."

Harry wandte den Blick keine Sekunde von Rons Gesicht ab, als er antwortete: "Klingt gut..."

"M-hm...", stimmte Ron zu.

Peitschende Flügel wirbelten Blätter, Staub und kleine Insekten auf, Setsuna rief ihnen vom Rücken des Drachen aus einen Abschiedsgruß zu. Harry und Ron aber bekamen nichts davon mit.

Sie waren bereits wieder in einen tiefen Kuss versunken.

* * *

ENDE

* * *

_A/N: Hoffe, es hat gefallen. Eine kleine Review wäre nett. _

_- Grüße, Dime_


End file.
